Predator
by Incatnito
Summary: Next story in my little universe. Ties in the past season, does a little crossover with NCIS and tosses a possible serial killer into the mix.
1. Default Chapter

Predator  
by Incatnito  
PG-13

A/N: Well, this has been quite a season. While I haven't agreed with all the developments that have taken place, I have to admit it's kept my attention. Dealing with the direction that TPTB has taken has been made easier by the wonderful efforts of the authors on this board. Bravo to you all and my heartfelt thanks for all your hard work. I've been terribly remiss in feedback because of sharply curtailed access time on the net and I apologize. It's either read or write and I've selfishly gone for the former. However, my situation is about to change for the better with the acquisition of a laptop computer and wireless networking. Sooo... you may expect to hear more from me quite soon.It's summer (almost) and I can feel my verbosity popping up like so many dandelions. Time for another tale to carry through until the season premiere. Even though I started this months ago, if I wait until it's almost finished I won't be posting until August.   
Those of you who have read my work know that I'm off in my own little rose-colored JAG universe. I try to stay close to the storylines of actual JAG episodes with the difference in that Harm and Mac are already a couple. Obviously, I've had to adjust a bit to stay within my worldview - something that was particularly difficult this season. In keeping with that, Mac broke off their relationship in Paraguay rather than saying there was never a chance and I've made the rather arbitrary decision that she and Webb never get romantically involved. I've always liked Clayton Webb (and I liked Mic Brumby too) but definitely not as Mac's significant other. The JAG writers seem to be terrible at handling relationships (...maybe we should be grateful they haven't put H/M together yet!). They should check out some of the authors here for a 'How-to' manual. I still don't see how it would torpedo the show if H/M were a couple. They could easily make it a non-story, background filler sort of thing. Throwaway shots of them having breakfast together or coming home from dining out... maybe one episode or two a season, they could trot out an 'Adam's Rib' sort of conflict for our heroes to deal with. Oh well... in the words of Bloom County: 'Anxieties are in the closet, pipedreams are under the bed.' Enough ranting.Now... about this story. I tend to write from Mac's point of view as she is my favorite character. Don't get me wrong, I like Harm. It's just that, on occasion, he has been such a man (I do think they come from Mars). I try not to bash either character - which doesn't mean that I don't sometimes take them to task. Normally, I insert my stories into the JAG timeline at some particular point, giving my interpretation of the season up to that time as a kind of 'here's where we are right now' intro. Usually, I manage this in the first chapter or so. This time, however, I'm up to chapter 8 and it's still going on. I haven't reached the end of the season yet and I'm sure if I'm going to... we'll see. I've also done a bit of a crossover with NCIS - it seemed logical. Mostly it's with Kate Todd but others make their appearance as well. (Can I date myself and tell you how thrilled I am to see David McCallum again? Can you believe he's 70?! I had a serious crush on him when I was seven or eight years old.)The fly in the ointment here is that I still don't have a lot of time to write so moving this story along has been frustratingly slow. I probably won't post as frequently as y'all would like but definitely once a week and hopefully, more often. Hmmm... that was egotistical, wasn't it? I usually just hope that somebody will enjoy it besides me.

Oh yeah... the usual disclaimers: Don't own 'em, just borrowing, will return when done. Got no money, please don't sue.

Part 1  
The Anchorage Bar & Grill  
Washington D.C.  
0130 LocalStaff Sergeant Mallory ambled unsteadily out of the seedy little bar and headed for his car. He'd had enough beer and shots to create a pleasant euphoria. He would take the back roads to his house, no sense in making himself a target for some ticket-happy cop. Reaching the beat-up Honda Civic, Mallory fumbled in his pocket for the keys." Sergeant."Surprised, he turned around to see a tall, dark-haired woman standing about five feet away. It was hard to make out details in dark. It would have been hard even if he hadn't been three sheets to the wind. He blinked a couple of times, "Yeah, do I know you?"" No."A sense of confusion permeated the alcoholic haze as he braced himself against the car. He wasn't in uniform, how did she know he was a Sergeant? The confusion turned to annoyance, damn hookers showed up everywhere. "Listen sweetheart, it's late, I'm tired and I'm broke. Try somebody else."She didn't say anything, just stared at him. Irritated now, he pushed himself upright, "What are you? Deaf? Beat it!" She still didn't move and his temper, never good, began to flare. Scowling, he took a step towards her, fists clenched. If there was one thing that pissed him off, it was some goddamn, miserable whore not doing what she was told. Mallory froze when she pulled a pistol out of her coat pocket and leveled it at him. His eyes widened and a moment later, the slug hit him in the forehead. The Sergeant was dead before he hit the ground. The woman stepped up to the body, her hand reaching into the other pocket. She fingered a globe and eagle insignia, "Semper fi, you bastard." Turning away, she disappeared into the darkness.Georgetown  
Mac's Apartment  
0600 LocalMac walked into her apartment and then headed for the bathroom and a hot shower. Running was usually therapeutic for her but lately, it was more of a stopgap measure. She dragged a hand through her hair and then turned on the water. Stripping out of her sweat-drenched clothes, she gratefully eased into the steaming shower. Life had gone to hell in handbasket in the last year. Why in the world had she ever let herself pursue a relationship with Harm? Never had she met anyone who could cause her such joy and such pain. When it came to her physical well-being, he willingly did whatever it took to keep her safe. Emotionally, however, he could and had been devastating. Mac closed her eyes, letting the water stream over her. The problem, of course, (and despite her words in Paraguay) was that she still loved the big jerk.Paraguay. It had wound up costing her almost everything but her life. What she wouldn't give to have those days back, to have said no to Clay when he asked for her help... But then Clay, and probably Gunny as well, would have died down there. Sadik Fahd would have had 100 Stinger missiles with which to kill Americans. No, her duty had been clear. Webb, whatever his motivation, had been right about stopping Sadik. It hadn't really surprised her to discover that the CIA operative had been skating on the fringes of a legitimate mission. Years of working with Harm had made that a familiar territory. Sometimes you just did what you had to do, higher powers be damned.Harm... Goddammit to hell, never would she have imagined that the outcome of that mission would be her telling him to forget about their relationship. Looking back, she barely recognized herself. She'd been so off-balance and things had spiraled out of control.It hadn't been that she hadn't realized how dangerous the mission was going to be. It seemed like Clay had pointed it out to her at every turn and God only knew how often these things went sour. She'd thought she was ready for whatever might happen down there. Unfortunately, there was no way she'd been prepared to listen to Webb's screams for hours on end. It had taken all her resolve to stay with their cover story but she hadn't been acting when she'd gotten on her knees to beg that son of a bitch to stop torturing Clay. Terror, guilt, frustration, helplessness, anger - all melded together into an unimaginable weight.Later, when Sadik had shoved that knife into her pregnancy suit, she'd been appalled to find herself grateful to the bastard for not killing her right then. She hadn't been ready to die just yet, hadn't accepted that that might be her fate. Had she known on some subconscious level that Harm would appear to the save the day? Or was it just something she had grown to expect over the years? Either way, he had shown up when she needed him most and then things had gone haywire. One minute, he's blowing holes in Sadik's goons and freeing her from that miserable little shed and the next, he was all business, wanting to know about the missiles. Running on adrenaline and stress, she had followed Harm's lead, telling him what she had managed to overhear about the whereabouts of the Stingers. Keeping things on a professional level was a damn sight easier than dealing with personal issues. Hell, the two of them had had years of practice.If ever she had needed proof that Murphy ruled the Universe, Paraguay was the clincher. It couldn't have come at a worse stage in their relationship. She and Harm were both primed for misunderstandings. Things hadn't been quite the same between them since that bizarre incident in the Blue Ridge. They barely had time to recover from that when the shocking murder of Lauren Singer and Harm's arrest occurred. Although she knew with a surety that went right down to her toes that he hadn't committed the murder; in all fairness, his odd behavior from the moment they heard about Lauren had had her investigative alarm bells ringing. NCIS obviously had felt the same, throwing him in the brig almost immediately.It had been horribly frustrating when the Admiral had ordered them all to back off. She'd gone to talk to Chegwidden privately later. It'd helped a little to find that he was as mystified as she was about Harm's actions. Unfortunately, she also discovered that his hands were tied about the isolation of his senior attorney. The SecNav had been adamant that the "integrity" of the JAG corps not be compromised. It didn't make any sense until one filtered it through the Looking Glass of Washington politicking. Mac found the whole situation ludicrous.After her interview with Gibbs, she was ready to concede that Harm's solitary confinement had saved his life. If she could have gotten to him just then, she would have surely strangled him. Why hadn't he talked to her about his suspicions of Singer and Sergei? Why hadn't he trusted her? The distance between them widened once again while she juggled worry over his trial with the anger and hurt. After he was exonerated, she let the resentment fester until the night before she left on the mission. Her parting shot at Harm had been undeserved even if there was some truth in it. Mac regretted the words almost as soon as she'd said them but her stupid pride had kept her back stiff and her feet moving - right into the perdition of Paraguay.With her rescue by Harm, the surreal quality of her life increased tenfold. Everything around her was changing so fast that it was almost impossible to keep up. Moving from unimaginable feelings of guilt and fear over Clay to the horror of watching the Robinsons executed to the tightly held terror while being shackled to the table to the amazing relief of seeing Harm and the shock of finding Victor still alive. The worst was her absolute lack of control. Although she hadn't said so to Harm, he wasn't the only one with that particular fear. The difference was that he expected death and she had experienced worse.Unfortunately, the relief of being rescued by Harm had been decidedly short-lived. It was nipped in the bud by the abrupt change in his attitude. It suddenly felt like she was the weak and bumbling 'Bimbo in Distress' that he, the Hero, was forever rescuing. She hadn't liked it but events were moving so quickly right then that she hadn't made the correlation about Harm's change of demeanor. Later at the hotel when she had time to think about it, it became obvious. The turning point had come when she'd kissed Clay. Harm had been behind her and right after that, the professional mask had dropped into place. And he'd been angry - his affronted attitude and sarcastic manner had grated on her already raw nerves. How dare he be offended? Webb had gone through a physical hell to keep the same thing from happening to her and Harm was jealous that the ordeal had made her and Clay closer? Dammit, it wasn't like they'd been on an extended date! Every time she thought about it, she couldn't decide whether to cry or swear.Saying good bye to Clay at the hacienda had been wrenching, he'd been so badly hurt. It was her fault, really. She was the one who had insisted on rescuing Victor. Webb, despite his heartless agent facade, cared enough about her to go along and he'd paid for it dearly. Mac sighed and leaned against the shower wall, closing her eyes. She didn't think she'd ever absolve herself of the guilt she felt. The man had been a bloody wreck and he'd laid there and apologized - apologized! - for getting into her into such a mess. Not one word of recrimination for her pigheaded 'Marines don't leave their own behind' philosophy that had led to their capture. She was fairly sure that Clay hadn't expected to survive long enough to reach medical care or he probably never would have told her of his feelings.Things had gone downhill pretty quickly between her and Harm after Victor had left with Clay. Against all common sense and past experiences, she had once again climbed into the cockpit of a plane with him. To be honest, it had been the only way to find and destroy the Stinger missiles but, dear God, when was she ever going to experience an uneventful landing with the man? Okay, leaving an unconscious Harm to find transportation had been a mistake. She knew better than that. All she could say in her defense was that she hadn't been thinking all that clearly either. Hell, she'd barely been thinking at all. Her mind had decided to take some time off for a euphoric high after having survived two life or death situations in less than a day (three, if you counted Harm trying to blow her brains out when she came back with the truck). It had been the weirdest feeling. There she was: bruised, exhausted, filthy, dealing with enough stress to power the city of Detroit and her head was telling her that dancing a little jig would be entirely appropriate. Undoubtedly, she was more flippant about their situation than she needed to be but she couldn't seem to help herself. At first, it seemed like Harm was answering in kind but then she began picking up an edge in his comments. Before she knew it, her remarks were becoming more cutting and things just escalated.They might have still been able to work it out when they finally reached the hotel if Webb and Gunny hadn't shown up. As relieved as she'd been to find that Clay was still alive, Mac could have wished for a little more time alone with her pigheaded aviator. She'd been floored when Harm told Clay that he had resigned in order to come down to Paraguay. Why hadn't he told her? Instead, he'd brought up some cock and bull story about getting married! He had been more concerned with tweaking her for a reaction than the fact that he had given up the most important aspect of his life in order to rescue her. What the hell was he thinking!? That Harm had been forced to do such a thing was a scenario that had never even occurred to her. It seemed like every moment she was being knocked further off-kilter, trapped in some real-life Twilight Zone. Had everyone gone nuts? The Admiral was a SEAL, goddammit, he KNEW you didn't leave people behind. Her shock readily turned to anger - Chegwidden would have left her fate in the hands of the CIA? He might as well have shot her himself.Although it hadn't occurred to her while it was happening, now it struck her as the height of irony that someone with her time sense could have had such incredibly poor timing. Trying to get Harm to talk about what was left of their relationship while they were both reeling had all the portents of the Titanic leaving her home port. Still, she had persisted and look what it had gotten her: He'd been obsessed with the notion that she and Clay were a couple, dismissing her disavowal of any feelings beyond friendship on her side. It had hurt to learn that he thought so little of her and when he asked to table the discussion for a later date, she hadn't fought it. The next day it seemed that Harm was still angry, belittling her input like she was some sort of incompetent civilian and not an experienced Marine officer. It had taken Clay's reprimand to get him to listen to her at all. God only knew what Victor had thought of whole thing. He'd wisely kept his mouth shut most of the time.While he didn't come right out and accuse her of cheating on him, Harm's unsubtle hints that she had slept with Clay during the mission only added fuel to the fire. That wasn't even taking into account the slur against her professionalism. It hadn't helped that Webb had egged on Harm's jealousy and it did nothing for her temper to discover that he had bought into it without bothering to suspect Clay's motives. Dammit, why was Harm always so ready to assume that she would immediately jump in the sack with whatever man she happened to be friends with? He'd done it with Mic, conveniently forgetting that the first time she had actually gone on a date with Brumby had been after Harm's return from flying and after he'd blown off her invitation to dinner. To discover later that Harm had blown her off for a date with Renee Peterson had been particularly galling.Mac shook her head as she turned off the water in the shower and grabbed a towel. It had been terribly naive of her to believe that once she and Harm became a couple that all their problems would disappear. They were still the same two mule-headed people who didn't communicate as well as they should.JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
0930 Local" Colonel MacKenzie?"Mac looked up from her computer to see a woman standing in her doorway. Her courteous response died in her throat and she visibly tensed at the sight of the NCIS ID badge. She still hadn't forgiven those agents for the hell they put Harm through. Warily, she leaned back in her chair, "May I help you?"Kate Todd did her best to keep her surprise off her face at the Marine Colonel's reaction. Goddammit, how many JAG HQ officers had Gibbs pissed off? No wonder Tony didn't bitch and moan when she got this case and not him. Stiffening her spine, she pasted a polite smile on her face, walked in and offered her hand, "Special Agent Kate Todd with NCIS, Colonel, and I do hope you can help."Mac shook her hand and gestured towards a chair, "Have a seat, Agent Todd."Well, it wasn't much but it was a start. Kate opened up her case and pulled out photographs, "Do you know this man or the woman?"Mac studied the pictures carefully. She hadn't seen the man before. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman but no names came to mind. She handed it back to Kate, "I don't think so. Should I?"Kate regarded the JAG officer for a long moment. There had been... something, recognition perhaps?... before the Colonel had answered. She leaned forward to take the photographs back, "Are you sure? For a moment, it looked like you knew them." MacKenzie's expression grew stonier, something Kate hadn't thought would be possible. She wondered fleetingly if the woman ever played poker. Still, sometimes a lack of reaction was as good as an overreaction. What was she concealing? According to her information, the Colonel had a connection with the late Vincent Mallory. Granted, it was somewhat oblique but Kate wasn't willing to leave any stone unturned - not when she was working for Gibbs.Mac glared at the NCIS agent, "I didn't." She gestured towards the stacks of files on her desk, " Is that all? I have quite a bit of work to do." The sooner she could get this woman out of her office, the better. Dammit, seeing a man dead from a head wound was bringing back unwelcome memories of Paraguay. At least this man still had his face, something that couldn't be said of those two missionaries Sadik executed. Right now, Mac couldn't tell if the familiarity she was feeling was because of method of death or if the woman just reminded her of Carla Robinson. She couldn't concentrate with Agent Todd staring at her and now her mind was dragging up the sounds of Clay's screams.Narrowing her eyes, Kate returned the photographs to her case and stood up, "Fine, Colonel MacKenzie. Sorry to have wasted your time." Standing up, she strode out of the office feeling irritated at the lack of cooperation. Dammit, Gibbs had probably gone too easy on the JAG officers if the Colonel thought there was some sort of percentage in playing dumb. When she got back to the office, she would take a more thorough look into MacKenzie's personnel file and find out just what type of weasel lawyer she was dealing with. If the Colonel tended to play fast and loose with the truth there was bound to be something she could use for leverage.Mac sat straight-backed until Todd had cleared the bullpen before slumping a little to massage her forehead. Nothing like a visit from NCIS to bring on a headache. Pulling open a drawer, she started rummaging for the bottle of Ibuprofen and then jumped at the sound of Harm's tight voice, "What did NCIS want?" 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
0950 LocalMac looked up to see Harm standing in her doorway, either unaware or unrepentant for startling her. She sighed quietly. Finding a way back to their relationship was like walking through a minefield. Since she had been the one who had ended it, it was obviously up to her to make the first move. The problem was that she had been trying for the last eight months or so. There were times when she thought they were making progress. At least they were on cordial speaking terms... most of the time, anyway. Then he would turn around and say something hurtful. It seemed like whenever Harm thought she was being intractable, overzealous or just plain bitchy about something, he'd throw her past in her face. Mac didn't think it was a coincidence that it seemed to be happening more often.In her more charitable moments, she would allow that he probably didn't mean anything deeper than a comment on her behavior and that he wasn't deliberately hitting her where it would hurt the most. Before Paraguay though, he had kept the comments between the two of them. It had been bad enough when he alluded to her alcoholism during court but his sarcastic barb later in the bullpen about her quitting cold turkey - twice - had really stung. She wasn't proud of that particular moment in her life, that she'd been so weak. Apparently, Harm thought as little of her for her lapse as she did, despite how he'd acted at the time. That notion was reinforced when she had to practically drag a half-hearted apology out of him. ...Oh hell, sometimes she wondered why she was beating her head against the wall. She knew she was no prize." Mac?"She blinked and felt herself blush, suddenly realizing that she'd been staring wordlessly at him for the last 22 seconds, "Ummm... what?"Harm stared at her, his initial (and admittedly, irrational) irritation forgotten. She'd looked so lost there for a moment. With everything that had happened between them and despite his best efforts to banish Mac from his heart, he found that he still loved her. It was driving him crazy. He had every right to be mad as hell and he had found that it was rather easy to become annoyed with her. Reason seemed to have very little to do with it. Hell, it wasn't Mac's fault if NCIS came calling.All of this because of Paraguay. Everything he'd done, all he'd given up and she'd dumped him - for Clayton Webb of all people! When Chegwidden had drop-kicked him out of the Navy, it had been easy to blame her for that too. Although, to be fair, if it hadn't been for that chain of events, he would never have met Mattie. And, despite their argument, it was Mac who had made it possible for he and Mattie to be together. He hadn't expected her to appear in court and, even now, he felt a little twinge of guilt for thinking that she'd shown up just to shoot down his chances. How had they gotten so far apart that he'd even suspect her of such a thing? If their positions were reversed, he would never torpedo Mac. Harm cleared his throat, realizing she was waiting for him to say something. In a milder tone he asked, "Why was NCIS here?"Mac shrugged a little uncomfortably. "I'm not sure. A Marine sergeant was murdered and, for some reason, Agent Todd thought I might know him." Her voice trailed off, there was that niggling feeling of familiarity again. Somewhere, somehow, she must have crossed these people's path. It couldn't have been for any mentionable period of time. She seldom forgot someone once she encountered them - a trait that was both a curse and a blessing." Did you?"Harm's voice intruded once again, forcing her back to the present. "I... umm... I don't know." This was going to bug the hell out of her until her subconscious coughed up the info. Mac sat back with a sigh and attempted a slight smile, "So, how's Mattie doing at the new school?"" She's getting there - slowly," Harm smiled indulgently. "It's been an adjustment going from being her own boss to just being a teenager again."" She's a bright kid, she'll be fine," Mac's smile grew a little more genuine. She liked the young woman and Mattie was a safe subject for the two of them." Yeah," Harm agreed. The silence that followed began to feel awkward as the two stared at each other. Finally, Harm began backing out of the door. He stopped halfway and took a deep breath, "Are you doing anything for dinner tonight?" His face fell at the look on Mac's face, "Never mind, maybe another time." He turned around to leave, not wanting to hear her say she had a date with Webb - again." Harm, wait," Mac stood up, trying to halt his retreat. He stopped and looked at her, she could almost see the shield of nonchalance drop into place. She spread her hands, "I'm sorry, I've already made plans for this evening. How about tomorrow?"He gave a noncommittal shrug. Dammit, two could play this game, "I'll have to check my calendar. Let me get back to you."With that, he strode back to his office. Mac sighed in frustration. Of all the times when she didn't have anything to do, he had to go and pick this night. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he thought she was going out with Clay again. It wasn't that great a leap of logic. She had been meeting Clay for dinner about once every week or two, depending upon his schedule. She felt closer to Webb since Paraguay and it helped to talk to him when memories became overwhelming. Long explanations weren't necessary between them, for which she was eternally grateful. This had been one subject she couldn't talk to Harm about - even if he had returned any of her phone calls - and she had needed to talk to someone.Unfortunately, it seemed like the few times Harm made an overture, he picked a night when she was getting together with Clay. That wasn't actually the case for this particular night but she wasn't about to go chasing after the man just to explain herself. It would only lead to a fight. He still believed she was romantically involved with Clay and she'd been unable to convince him otherwise. Mac sighed, maybe she just should have asked Harm earlier if he wanted to go with her. The invitation had said she could bring a guest. She shook her head, their relationship was so up and down right now, she hadn't been willing to chance it. Dropping back into her chair, Mac pulled out the ibuprofen. It was going to be another lovely day.NCIS   
Washington, D.C.  
1410 LocalGibbs stopped at Kate's desk, "Well?"She looked up from her computer with a frustrated expression, "Nothing. Aside from the fact that it was a .38 slug and the shooter was no more than six feet away, there wasn't much evidence at the scene. No footprints, no shell casing, no witnesses - just one dead Staff Sergeant. Abby says that the double striations on the slug show that a silencer was used which explains why no one heard anything. Of course, in that part of town, people don't rush out to find who's shooting at who. According to Ducky, it happened around 2 a.m. - give or take - which means he was shot right after he left the bar. Still had his wallet and the car was there, so robbery wasn't a motive."" Found anybody who'd want to kill him?" Gibbs folded his arms.Kate grimaced, "His ex-wife. Judging from various reports, Sergeant Mallory liked to use her for a punching bag. She never pressed charges and the most he'd gotten was 'counseling'."" Have you talked to her yet?"" Haven't been able to find her," Kate leaned back with a scowl. "She filed the divorce papers and disappeared. I thought I had a line with a JAG lawyer but she clammed up. Said she didn't recognize Mallory or his wife from the pictures I showed her."" Who was the JAG?"" The HQ Chief of Staff, a Lt. Colonel MacKenzie."Gibbs' eyebrows rose, "No kidding, Sarah MacKenzie?"She looked at him in surprise, "You know her?"He shrugged, "Met her once while we were investigating the murder of that JAG lieutenant last year."Kate nodded to herself, Gibbs must have really outdone himself if the JAG lawyers were still pissed about seeing anyone from NCIS. "Was she a suspect?"" No, not her. Her partner, Cdr. Harmon Rabb, JAG's Golden Boy. Got all the way to trial before we figured out that he'd been framed." Gibbs' face remained impassive but he wasn't particularly pleased with himself about that case. Rabb was an irritating, arrogant son of a bitch and had clearly been withholding information but NCIS... he... had nearly screwed the pooch on that one.While no one had said anything, it was fairly obvious that MacKenzie and Rabb were involved. Gibbs had checked into MacKenzie's background and whereabouts, as well. This wouldn't be the first time a woman had helped in getting rid of the 'other woman'. Her service and personnel records were almost as outlandish as Rabb's. No wonder they were attracted to each other. He'd been surprised that the Marine Colonel was unaware that Rabb had been investigating the identity of unborn baby's father. From the brief flash of emotion before she regained her professional demeanor, he was willing to bet MacKenzie probably had a few unkind words to say when she next saw the Commander." I guess she made quite an impression?" Kate offered, gritting her teeth just a little. Why couldn't the Marine Colonel have been some dowdy, mouse-haired old frump?Gibbs gave a lop-sided half-smile, "She's been pretty impressive; her and Rabb, both. The two of them seem to be the CIA's favorite secret weapon. Remember when Admiral Jacobs of NIS was discovered to have been running an illegal covert operation? He was killed when they closed in on him. MacKenzie was the one that brought the whole thing down."Kate glanced over at her computer screen, "I guess that explains all the classified areas in her records." She looked back up at Gibbs, "Any idea why she'd stonewall me about Mallory?"Gibbs shrugged again and turned away, "Nope, but I'm sure you'll figure out how to get her to talk. Soon."Martinelli's   
Washington, D.C.  
1830 LocalMac walked into the restaurant and stopped for a moment. A quiet word with the hostess pointed her in the right direction and she made her way to the banquet room in the back. She stood quietly in the doorway for a moment until one of the men at the main table noticed her. Smiling, he strode over and enveloped her in a hug, "Sarah! You came."Mac grinned back at him, "You know I wouldn't miss this if I could help it." She glanced at the table, nodding a greeting to the rest of the people, "When's she getting here?"" Any time now, Michael's bringing her." He turned back, leading her to the table, "You remember Angie, don't you?"" Of course, how are you, Angie?"" Getting bigger with every passing moment. This baby can't get here soon enough," Angie sighed dramatically and then directed a mock scowl at her husband. "James Fine! Where are your manners? Get the lady a seat."" Yes'm." Mac let her face become impassive as the DC police lieutenant pulled out a chair, adjusted it carefully and then bowed deeply, "Would Her Colonelship care to rest her nether regions on this exquisite example of American craftsmanship?" After hearing about the Dzuricks, James had taken to teasing her about her short stint as royalty. Mac reciprocated by playing the insufferable aristocrat to the hilt. It wasn't often that she felt comfortable enough to act silly in front of others but James was hard to resist. The rules were simple enough - first one to smile, lost.Putting on a suitably haughty look, Mac swept up to the proffered chair and rolled her eyes downward. Stretching out her arm and extending a trembling forefinger, she raised an eyebrow at the big man and did her best Nora Desmond voice, "There's a speck."James clapped both hands to the sides of his face, looking properly horrified. He started to speak when Emma Fine's voice made them both jump, "Will you two stop?!"The rest of the table began to laugh and James turned to them with a bow. In his rich baritone voice, he intoned solemnly, "Thank you. Our next performance will be at 9 pm so please reserve your tickets now. All proceeds will benefit the 'It's A Fine Thirst' Beer Fund."" James!" Emma gave her unrepentant son one more glare as she hugged Mac. She leaned down and gave Angie a kiss before straightening up again. Hooking a hand through Mac's elbow, she turned the brunette towards a tall, slender young man. "Sarah, I'm so glad you came. I don't think you've met my youngest son, Michael. He's a Seaman on the Enterprise. Michael, this is Sarah MacKenzie. She's a Lt. Colonel with the Navy JAG."Michael's eyes widened just a little before he popped to attention. Mac waved a hand at him, "Stand easy, we're not in uniform. May I call you Michael?"" Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Michael relaxed only slightly. His mother had mentioned Sarah in a few of her letters. He knew she was a lawyer and had been doing some pro bono work for the shelter residents but the fact that she was a field-grade Marine officer apparently hadn't been important enough for Momma to note - until now.James and Emma's middle son, Charles, walked up just then and stopped on either side of their mother. James gestured towards the tables, "C'mon Momma, it's time to get your birthday celebration underway." Mac found her seat with some of the members of the Orphan Brigade. She'd met a number of them during her association with Emma, as well as her work at the Baylor shelter. The other 'Orphans' often volunteered their time down there. Chantra and Ellie grinned at her as she sat down next to them. This pair had been two of Emma's more spectacular successes. Chantra Stivens now ran her own advertising specialty firm and Ellie Nichols was a high-powered real estate agent. Mac liked them both. Chantra was always willing to provide or hunt down some sort of employment for the shelter women and Ellie kept her eyes open for affordable housing. Mac, with the Admiral's blessing, provided pro bono legal work when time allowed." Sarah! How have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!" Chantra gave her arm a squeeze." Military stuff is keeping you hopping, isn't it?" Ellie chimed in, "How's your to-die-for Commander?" At Mac's suddenly closed look, Ellie and Chantra glanced at each other in surprise.Chantra took the lead, "Oh honey, what's that man gone and done now?"Mac sighed a little, the two women meant well. Perhaps she could keep this brief, the last thing she wanted was to bring up more memories of Paraguay. It weighed on her too much as it was. "This was my fault. I broke off our relationship."Ellie and Chantra leaned back, folding their arms in identical poses. Ellie tilted her head, "Uh-huh... just out of the blue, you told Mr. Perfect to take a hike. Girl, your head ain't on that crooked."When Mac didn't answer right away, Chantra narrowed her eyes, "Was it another man?"Mac snorted, in spite of herself. She did not want to discuss this right now. Ellie glanced at Chantra and leaned in again, "There wasn't, was there?" She would never have pegged Sarah for the cheating type but then, she hadn't been right about that miserable bastard she'd married either." No." Mac grimaced, "He thought there was someone else. I got angry and screwed everything up. ... Look, can we drop this for now? I'd like to not think about it for one night."" Sure, honey," Chantra gave Ellie a sideways look and patted Mac's hand. They would get together later to discuss this latest development. Speculating on the escapades of the beautiful Marine Colonel and her dashing Navy Commander was more fun than any soap opera. "So, have I told you that my daughter got accepted to MIT? After she graduates, she wants to work for NASA."Mac smiled, grateful to no longer be the topic of conversation, "That's wonderful. You must be so proud of her."The evening went along smoothly after that. Each of Emma's sons got up and talked a little about their mother. It was funny and endearing at the same time. After dinner, everyone began mingling and Mac finally relaxed. She found herself in a group with James, Michael, some of Emma's coworkers and several of the Orphans. They began comparing some of the more outrageous war stories of Emma and the unfortunate bureaucrats that she crossed swords with over the years. Mac couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much." Sarah," Emma appeared and touched Mac on the elbow. She smiled at the others, "Would you excuse us a moment?" Leading Mac towards another, smaller group, Emma glanced over at the dark-haired Marine officer. Something was eating at the younger woman. Although she seemed to be enjoying herself tonight, in her unguarded moments she looked... unsettled. Emma filed a mental note to get together with Sarah for a quiet dinner. It had been months since they'd last met, for the most part due to Sarah's unrelenting schedule. She'd broach the subject later. Right now, however, they had reached their destination. Emma smiled, placing a hand on Mac's shoulder, "Congresswoman Elbert, I'd like you to meet Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Sarah, this is Michelle Elbert, our newest champion in Congress. She's spearheading a campaign to help stop violence against women."Michelle Elbert smiled as she shook Mac's hand, "Actually, I'm conducting an inquiry and trying to bring the issue more fully in front of the public eye. Emma said you were a JAG lawyer, I thought, perhaps, you could help with the military side. From what I understand, the services don't take spousal abuse as seriously as the civilian authorities do."Mac started to reply and then stopped. That was it. That was where she'd seen the woman. Tia Mallory had fled to the Baylor shelter and Emma had contacted Mac when she learned that Tia's husband was a Marine. That had been about five months ago. Mrs. Mallory had refused to press any sort of charges or even cooperate if Mac decided to file. All she wanted was out. Out of the marriage and out of the state as quickly as possible. Fortunately, there were no children involved, so there were no custody issues. Without any way to bring Mallory up on charges, Mac had settled for filing the divorce papers for Tia. Now, Sergeant Mallory was dead and, apparently, NCIS was focusing their attention on the ex-wife." Colonel... ?"" Sarah?" Both Emma and the Congresswoman spoke at nearly the same time.Mac blinked and then gave a slightly chagrined smile, "Oh, I beg your pardon, Congresswoman. I've been making myself crazy trying to remember something all day and you just jogged my memory."" Well, that's not exactly what I envisioned in my role as a public servant but, hey, glad to be of service." Michelle Elbert grinned, "So Colonel, think you can help me deal with the military on abuse?"Mac tilted her head a little, "I suppose that depends, Congresswoman." Elbert raised a questioning eyebrow and Mac continued, "It would depend on my CO giving me time to look into this... " She held up a hand when the Congresswoman started to speak, "and it would also depend upon whether this will be even-handed in regard to the services and civilian policies. I will not participate in a game of Capitol Hill military-bashing just to advance your career."She watched calmly as the Congresswoman indignantly drew herself up. Michelle Elbert glared at the woman in front of her for several long seconds before finally relaxing. She shook her head ruefully, "We are going to have an interesting relationship, Colonel." This time she held up a hand when Mac opened her mouth, "Providing, of course, your CO approves. Would you object to my asking the JAG for your help?"" No," Mac shook her head, "It's an issue that does need to be addressed." She frowned slightly, "The problem will be time. With the current state of affairs with the military, our office has been inundated. Admiral Chegwidden might say no just because he can't spare an attorney."" Understood, Colonel. I hope we will be able to work together. There are people out there who need help and I intend for them to be heard." Michelle grinned at Mac and then over at Emma, "Well, that takes care of the official stuff." She rubbed her hands together as her eyes took on a devilish gleam, "Now let me tell you about Emma and a certain city manager who tried to funnel money away from the shelters... "The rest of the evening went quickly and all too soon, Mac was retrieving her coat and saying good night to everyone. It took another thirty minutes to make the rounds but at last, she was standing at the door with just Emma beside her. She gave the older woman a hug, "Happy birthday, Emma, and thanks for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."Emma nodded, "I'm glad. We don't see each other hardly enough anymore. Would you mind getting together for lunch or dinner sometime in the next week? I've missed talking to you."" I've missed you, too. Everything's been so hectic lately." Mac frowned slightly, "Let me know what your schedule is like. I wouldn't want to keep you up on a night that you're working."" Sounds like a plan. You be careful going home now, hear?"" Yes ma'am." Mac chuckled, "I'll talk to you soon." She turned and walked out.Emma watched until she disappeared out the door and then jumped when her oldest son's voice sounded right behind her, "Did you find out what's bothering our favorite Marine?"" James!" Emma whirled around, her hand on her chest, "I will not reach my next birthday if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"" Sorry, Momma," James said contritely. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "So, did you find out what's wrong with Mac?"Emma shook her head, looking towards the door again, "No, but I intend to... and soon." 


	3. Part 3

Sorry for the delay, vacation and a death in the family kept me from getting this up in a timely fashion. To all who posted feedback, thank you very much - it is appreciated.

Part 3

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
0830 LocalMac stared at her phone, debating with herself. She'd come in a little earlier than usual and pulled up the files on Tia and Vincent Mallory. Now she was beginning to think that she had deliberately tried to forget about the couple. It had been way too close to her own life and had started her on a useless round of 'what ifs'. Even as she found herself dwelling on such unwelcome memories, some small part of her wondered why it was affecting her so strongly. It wasn't like she hadn't handled these types of cases before. While she was more sensitive about them, she could usually distance herself enough to work. Ordinarily, she might have broached the subject with Harm. He'd always been good about pulling her off these destructive paths but this had happened when he was off with the CIA and still too angry to return any of her calls. She had sucked it up and moved on, adding it to the other burdens that were fraying her nerves at a glacial pace.Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and dialed the number from the card Special Agent Todd had left with her. After a couple of rings, she heard, "NCIS, Todd speaking."" Agent Todd, this is Col. MacKenzie. Those photographs you showed me, they were the Mallorys, weren't they?... Yes... yes, I do think we need to get together." She paused for a moment, reviewing her calendar, "How about 1430 today? I have court this morning. All right. Where? That's fine. I'll see you then." Mac hung up and sat back in her chair for a few moments. She was almost certain it hadn't been Tia who had killed Vincent Mallory. One could never tell but it just didn't feel right. It took either a lot of anger or a complete lack of emotions to shoot someone right between the eyes as Mallory had been. No matter how awful her father had been, she'd never contemplated killing him in cold blood. What she had done was run as fast and as far as she could. It had taken Joe MacKenzie on his deathbed and Harm's considerable powers of persuasion to get her back anywhere near the man.Uttering a soft groan, Mac leaned forward to put her face in her hands; goddammit, she was doing it again. This was not about her." Late night, last night?"Mac jerked her head up to see Sturgis standing in her doorway. They hadn't been on the best of terms lately - he'd been prickly and defensive and she'd been abrupt and short-tempered. Her problem had been Paraguay. Sturgis' problem had been Bobbie choosing her career over him. That had coincided with his inadequate counsel hearing that Bud had tanked. Being found wanting in both his personal and professional life had been a serious blow to his self esteem. Sturgis' answer had been to drive himself harder, as well as take a harder line with almost everything and everyone around him. While Mac could certainly understand zealousness, it was the uncharacteristic lack of any sort of compassion that surprised and annoyed her. His callous cross of the Recon Marine who couldn't kill a defenseless child had truly sparked her ire. He had destroyed the young man's confidence to the point where her client refused to contest the court martial. Deciding punishment had been a lose/lose situation. If she'd gotten the young Marine discharged, his failure, guilt and self-doubt would have probably followed him all his life. She kept him in knowing there was a good chance he'd wind up back in Iraq. She could only pray that he wouldn't get himself killed trying to redeem himself.She had told Sturgis that she thought his tactics cowardly and not long afterward, he'd called her a sanctimonious prig. That was where their relationship stayed. They maintained a professional attitude towards each other but that was about it. Now he was standing in her doorway. Was his question a true inquiry or just something he threw out to get her attention? She looked at him for another moment and then sighed, propping an elbow on her desk and resting her chin, "More like old memories. What can I do for you, Sturgis?"Sturgis frowned slightly. He now knew her well enough to know that if Mac was dwelling on old memories, chances were it wasn't anything good. He wasn't happy with the coolness in their friendship but he had mixed feelings about what to do. He had been angry with Mac on several levels (not the least of which was her treatment of Harm), but he was more angry with himself.   
It seemed like his world had turned inside out. All his life, he felt he had to be perfect. He was studious, serious and played by the rules because that's what Chaplain Turner's son should do. When he'd first met Harm at the Academy, he hadn't been sure what to think about the tall, young man. Rabb was serious and completely focused on his goal of becoming an aviator and while Sturgis admired his drive, he could tell there was another, wilder side. He and Harm discovered that they shared a common family history of military service - it became one more stone in the foundation of their budding friendship. Before he knew it, Sturgis had found himself numbered among the tight little core of friends that surrounded Harmon Rabb, Jr.Harm had been a puzzle. Sturgis quickly discovered that his new friend had a deadly sense of humor and the wherewithal to pull off some amazing pranks. He wasn't the crazy, damn-the-consequences man that Jack Keeter was but he had managed his fair share of scrapes and he'd dragged Sturgis right along with him. Looking back, Sturgis could only shake his head at some of the antics that Harm talked him into. It had been a liberating experience for a minister's son. After graduation, they'd gone their separate ways. Harm and Keeter took to the air, Diane had put her analytical talents to good use by becoming a cryptologist and Sturgis headed for the deep blue.Life has a funny way of kicking you in the teeth at times. Who knew that years down the road, it would put he and Harm in the same designator of the service and ultimately in the same office? Had someone told him at the graduation ceremony that he and Rabb would wind up as lawyers and that Diane was slated for an untimely and brutal death, he would have disgraced his father by flattening the bearer of such a tale.He used to think that it was tough being a minister's only child, especially the son of the illustrious and well-respected Chaplain Turner. How unfair it seemed, to have had every action he took weighed against the high moral standards of his father. Not that Harm had had an easy time with his dad declared MIA but his behavior wasn't constantly compared to whatever his father might have or had done. If he'd had a nickel for every time he'd heard, "When your father was your age... " Sturgis figured he could have retired at an early age.Then he'd met Sarah MacKenzie. She bore an uncanny resemblance to Diane but appearance was the only thing they'd had in common... that and Harmon Rabb, Jr. He'd been surprised after first meeting her that Harm had insisted the two of them were only friends and colleagues. He hadn't been surprised when Harm had put his foot in his mouth with that crack about the Colonel's boyfriends. If they'd been kids, Harm would have been the one putting snakes in Mac's locker. It had taken him a while to get a clearer picture of the Marine Chief of Staff. If Harm was a puzzle, then Mac was an enigma.To call her stubborn would be like calling the sun hot and, at first, he had attributed her zealousness to typical overcompensation by a woman in a decidedly male world. Eventually, he realized it was closer to the truth to say that she had little patience or compassion for people who blamed everything but themselves for their own choice of actions; especially if those actions had led to injury or death of another. She'd taken a hard line with those idiotic dueling cadets until they had admitted what they had done had been childish and dangerous. It hadn't been until that debacle with Jacobs that he'd learned of her upbringing. It had shocked him that the elegantly beautiful Marine had had such a hellish childhood even as it explained her aggressive and occasionally belligerent attitude towards abuse cases.Every now and then, he'd ponder what he might have been like if he'd had the life that Sarah MacKenzie had had. Would he have survived and made something of himself as she had done? There were so many people in similar circumstances that had let life overwhelm them. Did he have that iron core deep inside that would have allowed him to triumph? He just didn't know and, on some level, it galled him. Mac had gone through the crucible at an early age and come out stronger for it. While he was not a man given to vacillation, he also wasn't going to delude himself. The only other person he knew who could match the steel-willed Colonel was Harmon Rabb.Sturgis gave himself a mental shake. Truthfully, what went on between Harm and Mac was none of his business - a fact that he kept reiterating to himself to, apparently, little avail. Just like his Academy days, Sturgis had found himself swept up in strong currents of Harm's life... He held up a file folder for Mac to see, "The Nebrino file you were looking for, Colonel."Mac nodded, holding out a hand, "Thank you." She kept a firm grip on her disappointment. So his inquiry had been merely a device to get her attention rather than a tentative offer to start reconstructing their friendship. She had made a few overtures herself and been rebuffed. Nothing cutting, Sturgis wasn't that kind of man, but more like his responses had stayed strictly on the professional level. She accepted the file and dropped it in the stack on her desk. Expecting him to leave, Mac was surprised to look up and find an uncertain looking Sturgis still standing there. Concern colored her tone as she gazed at the handsome submariner, "Sturgis, are you all right?"He smiled a trifle sheepishly, "I was about to ask you that. Are you okay?" He watched her carefully, unsure of how she would respond. After all, he'd been keeping her at arm's length for the better part of two months.Mac swallowed her first automatic response of 'fine'. Sturgis was making an effort and she didn't want to shut him down despite her aversion to coming out from behind her professional facade. Leaning back in her chair, she fiddled with a pen and sighed a little, "No, not really."Sturgis lowered himself into one of her chairs, "Want to talk about it?"He watched her gaze dart nervously about the room before settling on him. She gave him a rueful smile, "I don't think there's enough time left in this century to cover everything."" How about hitting the highlights?" Sturgis winced slightly at her soft, incredulous snort, "Sorry, poor choice of words."Mac looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "How about we just stick to the latest and greatest?" She glanced down to see Sturgis nod and took a deep breath, "Yesterday NCIS came calling." She shook her head at the surprised and wary look on Sturgis' face, "Nothing to do with JAG and at first, or so I thought, nothing to do with me either. A Marine sergeant was murdered two days ago. Agent Todd came by with photographs, thinking I would know the victim. She also had pictures of his ex-wife."" They think it was the ex-wife? Why talk to... ? Ahhh, " Sturgis raised an eyebrow, "They can't find her and they think you know where she is."Mac nodded, "Except that I didn't remember either of them and that's what I told Agent Todd." She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk, "There was this annoying sense of familiarity but I couldn't pin it down. At least, not until yesterday evening when I was talking to Congresswoman Elbert. Then I remembered how I'd met the ex-wife."Sturgis gave her a puzzled look, "You know Congresswoman Elbert?"" Not until last night. It was Emma Fine's 60th birthday and her boys threw a party at Martinelli's. The Congresswoman was there and Emma introduced us. Anyway, I came in this morning and looked up the file. Staff Sergeant Mallory liked to get drunk and then go home and beat his wife. Tia Mallory finally had enough and ran to the Baylor shelter where she met Emma... "" ... and Emma got her in touch with you." Sturgis finished. "Do you know where she is?" He could see where this type of case would make Mac a bit touchy but she'd handled them before. Why was this one bothering her?She shook her head, "I don't think so. She refused to press charges or let me do something about him. All I could do was file the divorce papers for her. Tia moved out of state almost immediately - told me she had a friend in Philadelphia who could put her up for a while."" But you think she was lying." Sturgis made it more of a statement than a question.Mac shrugged, staring down at her hands, "Educated guess. Tia was terrified that her husband would find her and she didn't trust the court system to be able to keep her safe. Can't say I blame her for that."They were both silent for a moment. Sturgis cleared his throat, he would try to broach this as carefully as possible, "This doesn't sound too different from other abuse cases you've handled."" I know," Mac raised both hands a little and then let them drop back in her lap. She let her gaze travel around the room again, a frustrated look on her face, "Honestly, I know that but it got to me then and it's getting to me now. I keep seeing... " Her voice trailed off and she shook her head and gave Sturgis a small smile, "I'll be fine. I have an appointment to see Agent Todd at 1430 and that will be that. I won't have to think about the Robinsons again."" Who are the Robinsons?" Sturgis gave her a confused look." What?" Mac stared at him in surprise. How did he know about them?" You said 'the Robinsons'. Who are they?"" I did?" Mac rubbed her forehead, "They were... it's not important. I meant to say the Mallorys." She stood up and he got up as well, "I appreciate your concern, Sturgis, but I'm afraid I need to get going. I've got court in thirteen minutes."Mac grabbed her briefcase and headed out of her office. Sturgis waited for her at the doorway. Somehow he got the feeling that Mac had just let him see the tip of the iceberg. He'd hadn't actually thought about it before but she really had jumped right back into the office routine almost immediately after returning from Paraguay. Only once had she mentioned any sort of aftermath and that had been when he wasn't truly listening. He'd uncharitably blown it off as a typically female emotional reaction to the use of coercion. He'd been far too focused on nailing that traitorous son of a bitch. Now he was remembering something she probably hadn't meant to let slip: that she could still hear Webb's screams. What the hell had happened down there? "If you feel like you need to talk, my door's open, Mac." She gave him a quick smile and a nod, then walked out of the bullpen. He watched her leave and then turned back to his office, feeling somewhat encouraged. It seemed that they were both ready to renew their friendship.He had just entered his office when he heard Harm's voice behind him, "So I guess you two have kissed and made up?"Turning around, he saw Harm standing at the door. Sturgis waved him to a chair as he headed for his own, "Have a seat, Harm." He waited until they were both settled, "What can I do for you?"Harm shifted a little in his chair. He really didn't have anything important that he needed to talk about to Sturgis, he'd seen the two of them and hadn't been able to resist making a comment. Trying to appear casual, he waved a hand, "Nothing official, I was just wondering if you'd have time for a little one-on-one this Friday. Mattie's going to a concert with some friends from school."Sturgis grinned, "And you need some way to work off all that parental anxiety?" He reached for his day planner, "Let me check and see what time Varese is back in town. I'm pretty sure it's a late flight."Harm absently drummed his fingers on the armrest before lightly clearing his throat. "You and Mac are back to best buddies again?" he ventured in as offhanded a manner as he could.Sturgis gave him a pointed look, "I was never her 'best buddy' but yeah, we're getting back to where we were. You should give it a try."Harm gave a snort of disgust, "I've tried, she always off with Webb."" Always?" Sturgis raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think Webb was in town that often."" Often enough," Harm growled. A note of righteous indignation crept into his tone, "I even tried last night for all the good it did." He mimicked Mac's voice, "I'm sorry, I already have plans for this evening."" She told you she was going out with Webb?" Sturgis frowned, his recently regained rapport with Mac was going to suffer if she was yanking Harm around." Not in so many words," Harm admitted, "But every other time it's been Webb, so who else would she be going out with?" Damn, he hadn't thought of that. Was Mac dating? Had she completely given up on their relationship? He hadn't been oblivious to her attempts to reconcile but he had been leery about jumping back into the fire. That and he wasn't adverse to a little payback. Maybe it was a bit petty but, dammit, he was only human after all and his ego had taken a huge hit." She went to Emma Fine's 60th birthday party - alone, it sounded like. Didn't she tell you?" From the look on Harm's face, Sturgis could guess what had happened, "You took off before she could explain, didn't you?"" Well, every other time I've asked she's been out with Webb. Why wouldn't I think that she was going on a date with him again?" Harm said defensively. He decided he'd put off kicking himself until he was safely back in his office." No reason not to," Sturgis kept his tone sympathetic. He knew that Harm had been the injured party in the Paraguay fiasco but he was beginning to realize that he'd never actually heard Mac's side of it. She'd been firmly entrenched in her professional mode when she got back and he hadn't pried. Partly, that was because he was empathizing with Harm. Rabb had saved her life and in return, she'd dumped him for Webb. That had been pretty damn callous, as far as he was concerned. Mostly, however, it had been that he'd been too wrapped up in his own misfortunes to pay much attention to the ever-ongoing saga of Harm and Mac.  
Harm hadn't given him that many details but it seemed like the two had once again danced between the raindrops, coming out virtually unscathed. Now, he was beginning to wonder if that was true at all and just how badly Paraguay and these past months had affected the Marine Colonel. Harm was pretty easy to sum up, he'd lost two things that had mattered most to him - Mac and his career. The hurt and anger were obvious and, just as obviously, a lot of it was directed at Mac. What the hell had happened down there? Looking at it a bit more objectively, he now realized it couldn't have been as one-sided as he originally thought. Mac was hardly impetuous or flighty. There had to be a serious reason (at least for her, anyway) to have broken up with Harm.He couldn't blame Mac for Harm getting booted out of the Navy. Rabb was a big boy and when all was said and done, he HAD resigned and in a blatantly in-your-face way with the Admiral. While Sturgis had a hard time understanding Chegwidden's inaction with Mac's disappearance, he'd have thought twice before pissing on the Admiral's shoes. At any rate, Sturgis was fairly certain that Mac would have easily made the same sacrifice had their positions been reversed. He re-focused his attention when Harm stood up." We're good for Friday night, then? Around 1730?" At Sturgis' nod, he gave a quick grin, "Thanks, man." Turning around, he headed back to his small cubbyhole of an office. He'd have to talk to Mac again. Hopefully, she wasn't ticked about his abrupt departure yesterday. Deep down, he just knew Mac and Webb could never work in the long run. Mac had too much integrity to put up with the moral and ethical compromises that Webb made on a daily basis. He'd assumed when the break-up occurred, that Mac would come to him as she always did. Now, after talking to Sturgis, he realized that he'd been dangerously complacent. What if she got tired of attempting to patch things up between them? While it certainly helped assuage his pride to have Mac chasing after him, he wasn't about to make the stupid mistake of causing her to give up. It was time he took a more decisive hand in reconciling with her. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

NCIS  
Washington, D.C.  
1420 LocalMac gave her name to the receptionist and then retreated to one of stylishly uncomfortable lobby chairs. Although she had told Agent Todd that it would be fine to meet at NCIS, she wasn't all that crazy about showing up in the lions' den. Chegwidden hadn't been all that pleased to let her go either but, with all the pressure of preparing for his wedding, he was rarely pleased about anything. Mac had been surprised that he had let Jen Coates take charge of the arrangements. The young petty officer wouldn't have been her first choice for that delicate an assignment. Her private opinion that this would come back and bite him in the ass had every indication of being borne out. Jen was a nice girl and was becoming quite an asset around the office but when all was said and done, she had zero experience and there was at least a thirty year difference between her and the engaged couple. Mac rather doubted that their priorities were the same. At any rate, despite the possible fiasco looming on the horizon, Chegwidden still realized that a meeting with NCIS was necessary and he definitely preferred keeping them off his turf. That much Mac got out of his brusque acceptance and dismissal." Colonel MacKenzie."Mac looked up to see Kate Todd standing in front of her. "Agent Todd." Getting up, she followed the shorter brunette to a conference room down the hall. Settling in a chair much more comfortable than those in the lobby, she declined the NCIS agent's offer of something to drink and waited.Kate looked at Mac for a moment and then opened the file folder she'd brought in, "Thank you for coming in, Colonel. I'll try not to take up too much of your time."Mac gave her a wry look, "I doubt it would be possible. I'm afraid I don't have a tremendous amount of information." She leaned forward and folded her hands on the table, better to get this over with as quickly as possible. "I met Tia Mallory at the Baylor Shelter. She was a battered wife but all I was able to do for her was file the divorce papers. She left right after that, telling me she was going to stay with a friend in Philadelphia. That's about all I know."" You never met Sergeant Mallory?" Kate tapped her pencil on the table." No. I checked into his records. There was enough there to see that Tia was telling the truth about being abused. Unfortunately, by the time I'd met her, she just wanted out." Mac debated with herself for a moment, part of her wanted to end this as quickly as possible. She sighed a little, "I know that Tia's probably your best suspect but I really don't think she did this."Kate raised an eyebrow and sat back, "She had the most reason to kill him and, for all intents and purposes, she seems to have vanished. Taken together, that makes for compelling suspicion."Mac let her gaze drift around the room for a moment before reluctantly focusing again on the NCIS agent. Dammit, she had enough stress in her life without resurrecting old ghosts, "She had the most obvious reason and her disappearing into the woodwork is actually pretty common. Women who have escaped their abusers are more than leery about being found." Her own mother had certainly vanished without a trace." All the more reason for Mrs. Mallory to have killed him. She had to keep him from finding her."" Look, you don't understand how oppressive her life was. That kind of abuse wears you down. Tia found just enough strength to run away, I doubt if she had enough left to actually confront her husband. Murdering him in cold blood doesn't make sense."" Unless, of course, she did what she thought she had to to ensure her safety. Even the most frightened woman is capable of killing if she's desperate enough."Exasperated, Mac leaned back, "Oh come on, if Tia Mallory was going to kill her husband, don't you think she would have done it before bothering to file for divorce?! I met the woman. She would never go willingly back into that man's presence. He scared the hell out of her."Steely-eyed, Kate glared at the Marine Colonel, "So you're saying Mrs. Mallory is incapable of murder?"" No, I'm not saying that. I happen to think everyone is capable of murder if the circumstances are right. And that's my point, these weren't the right circumstances for Tia to have killed her husband." Mac tapped a finger on the table, "Have you considered any other theories besides 'The Ex-wife Must Have Done It'?"Kate clenched her jaw. Damn, this was like talking to Gibbs. Was it a Marine thing? "Not yet, I'm still looking into Sergeant Mallory's background. It would be nice if we could eliminate Mrs. Mallory as a suspect altogether. Have you had any contact with her since you filed the papers? The address in Philadelphia was bogus." She eyed Mac narrowly, "You knew that already, didn't you?"Mac shook her head, "I suspected as much. I didn't push her about it because I was hoping she would trust me enough to keep in touch." She sighed, looking down at the table, "Unfortunately, Tia had very little faith left in the justice system or the military, for that matter. The only reason I met her was because of the pro bono work I do down at the Baylor Shelter. I don't think she was all that thrilled to find I was a Marine officer, she never contacted me again."" Would she have kept in touch with anyone at the Shelter?" Kate echoed Mac's sigh, this was certainly going nowhere fast." I don't know. I'm not down there on a regular basis. I can only go when my schedule allows." Mac started to get up, "If that's all, I need to get back to headquarters."Kate held up a hand, "One more question - who should I talk to at the Shelter?"" Emma Fine." Mac couldn't help the slight grin at the thought of NCIS banging heads with Emma, "She's one of the supervisors. She works the midnight to nine shift but her weekly schedule changes every month. I'm not sure which nights she's working right now."Kate stood up and offered Mac her hand and a small smile, "Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate your efforts in this matter."Mac took Kate's hand feeling slightly bemused, this was certainly different from the last experience she'd had with NCIS. "Good luck with your investigation." She shook her head when Kate started to walk around the table, "Don't bother, I'm sure I can find my way out." Mac headed for the door and then, on impulse, stopped and turned around, "If it's not too much trouble, would you let me know how the case turns out?"Kate nodded, "Sure, I don't think that'll be a problem." She watched as the brunette walked out and disappeared down the hallway. A few moments later Tony appeared, his head still swiveled to look down the hallway. Kate let out an exasperated sigh, sometimes his macho act was irritating as hell. She crossed her arms and loudly cleared her throat. When he finally turned towards her, she gave him a sardonic look, "She's out of your league, Tony."Two Days Later  
1845 LocalHarm brought the ball in and after drifting left, set his shoulders and drove for a lay-up from the right. Sturgis went up with him but Harm's superior height gave him the edge as he put the ball through the hoop. Sturgis retrieved it and then signaled time-out, "Let's take a break, Harm. I need some water."Harm grinned at him, "You'll need more than that tonight, old man."Sturgis tossed the ball at the aviator and shook his head as he picked up his water bottle, "Man, if that's the best you can do for trash-talking, maybe you should take up knitting. Those old ladies can probably dish it out almost as well." He sat down on the bleachers and ran a towel over his face.Harm stood in front, absently twirling the ball in his hands. "What time does Varese get in?"" Her flight comes into Reagan at 22:35." He squinted up at Harm, "When does the concert end?"" 2300. I'll pick Mattie and her friends up and probably stop somewhere for pizza." He grimaced slightly at the thought of riding herd on four giggly teenagers. He was used to having women pay attention to him but it was a little unnerving for 15 year-olds to be giving him the eye." Why don't you call Mac and see if she'll lend a hand?" Sturgis kept his expression as innocent as possible. He wasn't above giving Harm a kick off dead-center. It seemed fairly obvious that Rabb was thinking about regaining the relationship he had shared with Mac. Unfortunately, it also seemed that he was no faster or brighter about it than he had been the first time. Sturgis didn't want to go through that turmoil again.Harm gave his friend a jaundiced look, "She's probably on a date. She was out of the office at 1700."Sturgis smiled, "She had a dinner date..." He waited a beat and then added, "...with Emma Fine." He ducked as the ball suddenly came his way and then laughed, "She's probably got her cell, call her." He refrained from adding 'You big dope.'American Cafe  
Washington, D.C.  
1850 LocalEmma dabbed at her lips with a napkin and leaned back with a smile, "I still don't know how you do that. I wouldn't be able to fit through the door if I ate that much."Mac gave the older woman a grin and a shrug as she polished off another forkful of the Yankee pot roast. "Fast metabolism. How is everything down at the Shelter?"" Chaotic, as usual. We're stuffed to the gills. I'm networking with other shelters to make sure no one gets turned away." She shook her head, "Maybe I'm just getting old, but it seems like people have less control over themselves these days."" I don't know about that," Mac tilted her head thoughtfully, "I think, perhaps, women are finally realizing that they don't have to endure it anymore." She fell quiet again, staring absently at her plate.Emma watched her carefully. She knew Sarah had overcome an abusive childhood and alcoholism although she rarely alluded to it. She didn't deny it when asked but she didn't volunteer the information very often either. She, also, (and wrongly, Emma thought) didn't seem to put much stock in her own personal accomplishments. Egotistical was not a word one applied to Sarah MacKenzie. Putting her napkin down, Emma folded her hands and leaned forward. She knew that Sarah appreciated directness. "A Kate Todd came to see me yesterday. She was looking for Tia Mallory. She said you gave her my name."Mac shot Emma a quick look, trying to decide if she was angry or not, "I did. It seemed the fastest way to get this cleared up. I don't believe Tia would come back to DC just to murder her ex-husband."Emma nodded, "That's about what I figured. Ordinarily, I don't give that sort of information to any agency."" Have you been in contact with Tia?" Mac felt relieved that Emma wasn't annoyed at her actions. She knew the older woman could be fierce in protecting her people." I have. I called her while Agent Todd was sitting in the office. Tia's employed with a real estate agency in Hartford, Connecticut as a receptionist/office clerk. Ellie Nichols did some networking and found her the job. Tia worked until 6 pm and then went out with her co-workers the night her ex was killed. She was back in the office by 8 am. There wasn't enough time for her to have traveled to DC and been back at work. The office manager corroborated her story."" So Tia's off the suspect list. That's wonderful." Mac leaned back in relief. Although she really didn't think Tia was capable of such a crime, it was nice to have confirmation. Of course, that meant there was still a murderer out there somewhere but it was Agent Todd's problem, not hers. Considering the type of man Sergeant Mallory was, it was hard to work up any kind of outrage over his death. She looked at Emma, "How did she take the news of the murder?"" Shocked a little, I think, but not surprised. It sounded like he was belligerent with a lot of people. I imagine her feelings will be all over the board for a while. I told her to call me when she needed to talk about it." Emma leaned back and regarded Mac thoughtfully, "Now would you like to tell me what's been bothering you?"Mac hesitated for a moment, then lifted a shoulder in a one-sided shrug, her expression weary, "Personally or professionally?"Emma's eyebrows rose a little. Sarah was always guarded about her life but seldom had she sounded bitter about it. She wasn't given to complaining, but Emma was never quite sure if it was because the younger woman never thought anyone was truly interested. Thinking it over, Emma surprised Mac by signaling for the check. She gave the Marine Colonel a reassuring smile, "This discussion sounds like it needs privacy, coffee and some sinfully delicious chocolate cake, and not necessarily in that order. Let's take this back to my place."Mac started to protest but gave up at the look on Emma's face. Maybe this was what she needed - a friendly ear. Mac knew she had a tendency to circle the wagons when life got tough. The problem was that it was becoming harder and harder to come out from behind her defenses. It had been years since she had felt so vulnerable on so many levels.She'd been at loose ends for someone to talk to about things. The therapist she'd seen after 'Archangel' had relocated to Chicago, following her husband's career move and she'd had neither the time nor inclination to seek out another. Harm was out of the picture and even if he wasn't - how would she discuss her problems with him? Half the problem WAS him and she didn't need a fight or an attitude every time she opened her mouth. Clay was good for some stuff but certainly not everything. During those early months when Harm was off God-knew-where, she would take an occasional weekend and go out to see Annabel Simpson. While she couldn't talk to Annabel about Paraguay, she did find a certain amount of peace at Avis' grave site. Fortunately, Annabel found it perfectly normal to discuss things with the deceased. She would visit her husband while Mac went to see Avis. The irony of talking to a headstone was not lost on Mac.They were almost to Mac's car when her cellphone went off. Pulling it out with an apology to Emma, she saw with surprise that it was Harm's cell number on the ID. Why would he be calling her? She felt a brief flash of anxiety, was something wrong? Taking a deep breath, she flipped it open, "Harm?"" Hey, Mac. Did I catch you at a bad time?" She had sounded a little funny... Harm turned around, putting his back to Sturgis. This was probably a stupid idea.Mac glanced over at Emma, "No, no. It's okay, I was just a little surprised. Is everything all right?"" What? Oh sure, everything's fine. Well... almost, anyway." He took a deep breath, why was this so hard? "I was just wondering if you'd mind giving me a hand with a bunch of teenagers tonight?" Brilliant way to ease into that, Rabb. He put a smile on, hoping she would hear it in his voice, "There's a pizza in it for you, Marine." There, that sounded better.Mac couldn't help smiling, "What have you gotten yourself into?" Obviously, this had Mattie written all over it." Mattie went to a concert with some friends from school and I'm supposed to pick them up and take them for pizza afterwards." His voice dropped into the pleading range, "Look, I know it's short notice but I need reinforcements, Mac. I'm going to be surrounded by four teenage girls. I'm not sure I'll survive."" Harm, I'm with Emma right now... "He cut in quickly, "I know, I know, but the concert doesn't end until 2300. You should be finished by then, right?" He hesitated for a moment, "Unless you think you'll be too tired... or you just don't feel like dealing with noisy teenagers. It's okay, I understand. I know this wouldn't be my first choice for a fun evening... "" Harm, stop. I haven't said no. Let me check with Emma." Mac pulled the phone away from her ear and looked over at Emma with a smile, "Harm got himself roped into taking his ward and her teenage girlfriends out for pizza later tonight. He's looking for back-up. It won't be until after 2300."Emma gave her a puzzled look, "His ward? When... ?" She shook her head, "It seems I have a lot of catching up to do." She waved a hand and smiled, "Tell him yes if that's what you want. No man should be left to the mercy of teenage girls. We can chat until you have to leave." Emma regarded Mac thoughtfully as the younger woman confirmed that she'd meet Harm at the pizza parlor at 2315. It didn't take a genius to see that part - a large part, perhaps - of Sarah's problems revolved around one Harmon Rabb, Jr. 


	5. Part 5

To all those who reviewed, Thank You! It's interesting (and inspiring) to read your reactions to the story.

Part 5

Pizza Shack  
Washington, D.C.  
2310 LocalMac sat in the parking lot and waited for Harm and his crew to appear. If she hadn't thought he was counting on her, she might have begged off tonight. The discussion with Emma had been draining and now she felt exhausted. Emma Fine could have easily been a professional counselor... or top-level interrogator. She'd managed to drag out things Mac wouldn't have dreamed of mentioning to anyone else. The only misdirection she managed to hang on to had been that surreal trip in the Blue Ridge mountains almost a year ago. Only four people outside herself knew the truth of what had happened and while it would have been a relief to talk to Emma about it, she knew it was impossible. That was doubly frustrating because she was sure that some of her problems with Harm stemmed from that episode.Mac pressed her hands over her eyes for a moment before surveying the parking lot once again. 2320 and counting... She knew that if Harm was late this time, it wouldn't be his fault. Getting four teenage girls moving in one direction would have required the skills of a Marine DI... or a border collie. Mac smiled thinking of the visual and then closed her eyes with a sigh. She was getting punchy if this was all it took to amuse herself. Her cellphone went off, making her jump. She checked the ID, yep - it was Harm, and flipped it open, "Hello?"" Mac, hi. Are you there?"" Sitting in the parking lot." She could hear laughing and disjointed bits of singing in the background, "Sounds like the concert was a success."His sigh was audible, "Oh yeah... I'm surprised they can even pass this stuff off as music. I don't understand half of what they're saying."" Spoken like a parent, Rabb. You're getting old." Mac couldn't help chuckling at his expense." Age has nothing to do with it." She could hear the smile in his voice despite the indignant tone. "At least the stuff I listen to has a melody. What's wrong with the Rolling Stones or the Eagles?"" Or Elvis and Buddy Holly?" Mac asked innocently." Very funny. Listen, we're not far away. I'll see you in a bit."" Okay." Mac hung up, smiling. Maybe they were getting back on track.A few minutes later, Harm's SUV drove onto the lot and into a space. As soon as he stopped, four teenagers spilled out of the doors and hustled to the restaurant. Harm got out a little more slowly and walked back towards Mac as she locked her car. "Hey Mac, thanks for coming out here."Mac smiled up at him, "No problem."As they walked to the restaurant, Harm's hand moved automatically to the small of her back. It was a natural action for him and he felt a small sense of satisfaction when she leaned into him slightly. Maybe they were getting back on track.They walked in and were greeted by Mattie waving to them from a large table. From the disappointed looks he was getting from the junior barracudas, Harm was willing to bet that his ward's little friends hadn't counted on someone like Mac showing up.   
" Hey Colonel," Mattie smiled at Mac as Harm seated her at the table. She hadn't missed the looks and nudges that Bethany, Holly and Julie exchanged whenever Harm was around. These three were still more acquaintances than friends and it was likely to remain that way if all they wanted from Mattie was a chance to flirt with her guardian. She wasn't naive enough to think that old guys didn't occasionally take advantage of girls her age but it creeped her out to think of Harm that way. Consequently, she hadn't corrected their assumption that 'Mac, the Marine Colonel' was a guy. It'd been worth it to see the expressions on their faces when the beautiful brunette walked into the restaurant." Hi Mattie, how was the concert?" Mac smiled back at the young woman before directing a nod at her three friends. If first impressions were any indication, Harm had been right to call for reinforcements - the trio had 'Jailbait' written all over them.  
" It was awesome, I can't wait for their next CD to come out." Mattie grinned at the other girls who were still gaping at Mac. School on Monday was going to be interesting, to say the least." Mattie, aren't you going to introduce your friends?" Harm interjected.She rolled her eyes before turning back towards Mac, "Sorry about that. Colonel, this is Bethany, Julie and Holly." She pointed to each one in turn. "Guys, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She works with Harm and she's the Chief of Staff for the Navy Judge Advocate General."Greetings were exchanged and then Holly spoke up, "My dad was a Marine during the first Gulf War. Were you there, too?"" Don't be stupid, Hol," Bethany was the obvious leader of the bunch, "Women aren't allowed to fight and besides, she's just a lawyer."Harm started to say something but Mac beat him to it. Raising an amused eyebrow at Bethany, she smiled, "You'd be surprised how many women have found themselves in combat situations. Our adversaries keep forgetting to check the rulebook."" Have you ever been in a battle?" Julie was wide-eyed. Mattie looked just as interested while Bethany subsided into a pout.Mac eyed the teenagers while she considered her answer. "If you're talking about a firefight, then yes, while I was in Bosnia."Harm raised his eyebrows, "You never mentioned that before. What happened?"She shrugged a little, "I was part of the team documenting war crimes. We were coming back from a site when our unit was attacked by a group of Serb irregulars. No one was expecting anything - we were well within the borders of the peacekeeper territory. They took out the lead truck with a shoulder-fired missile and then everything went to hell. It took 33 minutes for a rescue column to get to us and by then, 60% of the unit were casualties. The Serbs never did manage to break our line though. Afterwards, we heard from intel that they had been trying for hostages."" Wow." Mattie's mouth was round with surprise, "Weren't you scared?"" Terrified," Mac said dryly. She looked back at Holly, "Anyway, to answer your original question, I was finishing up my tour in Bosnia during the Gulf War. What unit was your dad with?" Mac kept her attention on Holly, Julie and Mattie, ignoring the sullen Bethany." The 7th."" With the 1st Marine Division," Mac nodded. "Tough group of guys. He make it through okay?"" Oh sure, he's a vice-president with IndigiTel Technologies now. He still talks about being a Marine, though... and yells at the TV a lot when anyone badmouths the military." Holly couldn't help preening a little at being the focus of attention. She rarely stood out with Bethany around, it was kind of nice." Once a Marine, always a Marine," Mac grinned and then arched an eyebrow when Harm snorted. "Jealous, Squid?"" Of a bunch of jarheads? Please." Harm took on a pained expression while the girls tittered. It'd been a while since he and Mac had put on their dog and pony show for anyone but the timing was still there.Mac turned towards the girls with a conspiratorial smile, "He's jealous of the Marines' esprit de corps. Do you know what NAVY stands for?" As one, the teenagers shook their heads. Mac glanced over Harm, her grin becoming wider, "It stands for Never Again Volunteer Yourself."Harm drew himself up, "Hey... " The waitress came by just then to take their order interrupting the byplay. The rest of the evening went pleasantly enough. The pizzas arrived quickly and Mattie kept the conversation turned towards Harm and Mac's various exploits; apparently she'd picked up enough tidbits from Jen to keep the ball rolling. The other girls were fascinated when it became obvious that these two were not your run-of-the-mill lawyer types. Even Bethany climbed off her high horse to ask questions about the places they'd been.Finally, Mac turned towards Harm, "It's 00:30, Harm, when were you supposed to get everyone home?" As much as she was enjoying herself, it had been a long and tiring day. It would be nice to end the evening on an up-note. Neither one of them had said anything stupid to the other (not that that was incredibly likely considering they had an audience, but you never knew). Mac was fast running out of energy. She figured it was time for a graceful withdrawal... before she wound up facedown and snoring in the pizza crusts.Harm automatically looked at his watch even though he knew Mac would be right on the money, "Yeah, I guess we do need to break this up." He ignored the obligatory whining from the teenagers and picked up the check. "Let me pay this and we'll get going." He moved over to the cashier with a bit of a spring to his step. The evening had gone incredibly well. Mac had been happy and relaxed although he had noted that she seemed tired. Still, they'd had a good time together even with the junior league in attendance. Hopefully, he could get her to do this again - without the teenagers.Coming back to the table, he offered her a hand up which Mac gratefully accepted. She definitely looked tired now and he slid a hand under her elbow without thinking twice. "All right, we're outta here," he directed the still-chattering gang of four towards the door.Unlocking his SUV, he let the girls pile in and then walked Mac to her car. Harm waited while she pulled out her car keys. "Are you going to be all right driving home? You look beat."Mac leaned against her car and looked up at him with a slight smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."" I do worry," Harm frowned, "Call me when you get in." They stared at each other for a long moment and then he leaned in slowly and kissed her. Loud 'oooohs' from the direction of Harm's SUV broke them apart. Mac leaned her hands against Harm's chest and laughed quietly while he cast a jaundiced eye upwards. "Did you have to park under a street light?"Mattie turned back around in the front passenger seat frowning a little. She didn't mind the Colonel as a friend but what was with this kissing stuff? Wasn't she seeing some other guy? And what was Harm thinking? This was the woman that had dumped him!Nine Days Later  
Arlington, Virginia  
0820 LocalKate Todd irritably tapped a foot as she surveyed the scene. Another Marine sergeant had been found shot to death, this time outside one of those rent-by-the-hour motels. She purposefully kept away from Gibbs and Tony, opting to stay near Ducky. She was still off-balance from having misread Suzanne McNeill so completely. It had damn near gotten them all killed when the woman had detonated that explosive. It had been so pointless. Three people dead because of a jilted lover. She didn't want to endure any more of Tony's awkward sympathy or Gibbs' silent I-told-you-so." Kate? Kate, are you listening to me?" Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard looked at Kate with concern. If he'd had his way, she'd be taking at least one more day of leave. The physical damage was superficial and already healing but the mental shock of watching someone deliberately blow herself to bits, as well as murder another soul could be overwhelming. Jethro was a hard taskmaster and pushed his people as much as he pushed himself but it wasn't always the right tactic for everyone. Mallard liked the ex-Secret Service agent. He'd always found strong, competent women attractive. If he'd been twenty years younger, he'd might have had a go at sweeping her off her feet. He'd been rather dashing in his youth, if he did say so himself. Tony was a nice enough young man but he had absolutely no finesse and Jethro... well, after three wives, Jethro was infinitely preferable as single.Kate blinked and focused on the doctor, "What? I'm sorry, Ducky. Were you talking to me?"Mallard nodded, "I was saying that it looks like our sergeant was also killed by a .38 at fairly close range. I'll know for sure when we get him back to the lab. ... Are you all right?"" You think it's the same shooter?" Gibbs' voice sounded behind them, causing Kate to visibly flinch and then tense." Well, it's a little early to tell, Jethro, although I'm inclined to lean that way. Interesting that they're both non-commissioned officers in the Marines, reminds me of a series of cases early in my career. Three Naval lieutenants were hit by cars - not at the same time, of course... " Ducky rambled on, hoping to give Kate a chance to recover herself. He doubted that his tactic had fooled Gibbs one bit but it was worth a shot." Ducky... " Gibbs sighed. He knew what the doctor was trying to do, he wasn't blind. He also believed what he'd told Tony earlier - nothing he could say was going to make Kate feel better about her screw-up, so why say anything at all? Either she'd get over it and move on with a tad more wisdom under her belt or she'd quit. He didn't think of Todd as a quitter. The only question Gibbs truly had was why she was avoiding him. He assumed it was embarrassment but that didn't make it so. Did she think he was going to fire her over the incident? He turned to Kate, "This could be a coincidence but I'm beginning to doubt it. Why don't you head back to the office and check into Sergeant Hilliard's background? See if there's any connection with Mallory or anything they might have in common. Tony and I will finish processing the scene."Kate kept a tight rein on herself, telling herself firmly that Gibbs wasn't just trying to get rid of her. Her faith in her judgment had been badly shaken and it was undoubtedly coloring all her perceptions at the moment. Gibbs was never shy about voicing his opinions - if he had found her wanting, he'd have kicked her out the door by now. Unfortunately, that small rational part of her mind was having a hard time convincing the rest. She gave Gibbs an abrupt nod and retreated to the car.The two men watched her leave with identical troubled expressions. Mallard turned to Gibbs, "You probably should have made her take a few more days off. I don't think she's ready to get back into this."Gibbs shrugged, "Kate's a big girl. Besides, if I make her take any time off now, she'll just think I'm punishing her. Let her do her job, Ducky." He turned back to the scene, the sooner they got this finished, the better.JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1310 LocalMac put the finishing touches on her report and leaned back. The last week and a half had been... interesting. Admiral Chegwidden had called her into his office on the previous Monday to ask her about Meredith's engagement ring. Somehow the diamond had popped loose from its setting and someone Meredith knew (the Admiral was rather vague about exactly who) suggested that its lack of identification marks could mean it was stolen or worse, one of the 'conflict' diamonds. After that, apparently, it was off to the races. Meredith had worked herself into a tizzy about the stone's origins and the Admiral was trying to put her mind at ease. Privately, Mac thought Meredith was being silly and a bit insulting. Did she think the Admiral had bought her engagement ring from some guy in a back alley? At any rate, citing her lack of experience, she had taken the diamond to Agent Van Dyne over at Langley.What she thought would be a rather routine conversation took a decidedly odd turn, leaving Mac with an uneasy feeling that somehow she'd gone swimming with sharks. Dismissing it as a paranoid moment, she'd returned to headquarters and reported her findings to Chegwidden, letting him handle it from there. His 'handling' had led to a case of theft of man-made diamonds from the Naval Research Lab by one Lt. Marvalis. She and Harm had wound up on opposite sides for the Article 32 but, for once, things didn't get out of hand between the two of them. Some of Van Dyne's odd behavior was explained when he stopped Mac on the street and handed over files that nailed her case for her. Apparently, the CIA had picked up on Marvalis as part of its own investigation into diamonds for terrorism. When Harm saw the documents he knew she had his client dead to rights. He saved his eloquence for the plea-bargaining and Mac had been willing to work with him.She was willing to do more than that. She'd had dinner with Harm twice since the pizza outing. Both were taking it slowly, trying to ease their way back to each other. Mac sighed a little. They skirted around any sort of serious discussion of the difficulties that lay between them, neither wanting to sink this tenuous reconciliation before it got too far along. Eventually, though, things needed to be brought out into the light of day. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. Emma kept in touch, acting as a sounding board whenever Mac started feeling the strain. One complication had been Mattie. The young woman was running hot and cold towards her. Mac figured it was teenage hormones. It didn't make Mattie's behavior any easier to bear at times but it helped Mac hang on to her patience. Temper tantrums were a damn sight better than drinking binges.Mac spun around in her chair and stared out the window for a few moments. There had been two jarring notes that ruined this last near-perfect week and there was nothing she could do about either. One was Admiral Chegwidden. Something had occurred between him and Meredith and judging from his transformation into a bear with a sore tooth, it wasn't anything good. Unfortunately, no one had a clue and although she had briefly considered an end run to Meredith to find out what the hell was going on, her survival instincts had kicked in in time to quash that idea. The second note was far more ominous to her mind. Agent Van Dyne had disappeared. From that and her prior conversation with him when he handed over the files, she had jumped immediately to Sadik Fahd. When she broached the idea with Harm, he'd dismissed it out of hand, pointing out that diamond smuggling didn't automatically mean terrorism. He also noted that, strange but true, CIA operatives dropped out of sight all the time. It was a measure of how unsettled she was that she had no idea if Harm's comment about CIA agents disappearing was a backhanded slam at Clay. Feeling somewhat sheepish about letting her anxieties show themselves, Mac had forcibly shoved the worry to the back of her mind." Anything interesting out there?" Harm's eyebrows rose when Mac practically leapt out of her chair and spun towards him. He held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Take it easy, Mac. It's just me." Inwardly, he frowned a bit. He hadn't seen her this jumpy since that sleaze, Coster, had been stalking her. When she began to blush, Harm hurried to put a smile on. "I was thinking we might get together for dinner tonight... if you haven't got any plans," he added quickly. She was still having dinner with Clay on a regular basis - something he was trying his damnedest not to resent.Mac stared at him while she tried to get her breathing under control again. Someone was going to haul her off to a little white room if she didn't get hold of herself. Belatedly, she realized Harm had asked her something - what the hell was it? Clearing her throat and hoping her voice wouldn't come out in a squeak, she said, "Excuse me?""I just asking if you'd like to come over for dinner but if you'd rather not... " She was looking at him like he had nine heads. What was going on with her? Harm swallowed a sigh, there was a time in the not-so-distant past when he would have known what her problem was. He felt a brief flash of annoyance, it wasn't his fault things had gotten the way they were. He did his best to ignore the irritating little voice that told him he was partially responsible." Yes, I'd like that."Harm blinked in surprise, his internal conversation forgotten, "What?" He felt his face grow warm, now Mac was looking at him like he had nine hysterically funny heads.She smiled at him and spoke slowly, sometimes he was the biggest goof, "I said, yes, I would like to have dinner with you, too. What time?"" Um, around 1930? I thought I'd make eggplant parmesan." He couldn't help the grin that plastered itself across his face." Sounds great, can I bring anything?" Mac relaxed a bit more.Harm's reply was cut off by Mac's intercom going off. She gave him an apologetic look before answering. "Yes?"Jennifer Coates' voice sounded over the speaker, "Colonel MacKenzie, Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you in his office right now."" On my way," Mac couldn't help the faint grimace that crossed her face. Dealing with the Admiral the last few days had been less than enjoyable. She looked over at the tall Commander as she stood up, "I'm sorry, Harm... "Harm waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. Just bring yourself tonight." He turned sideways in the doorway to let her get by and gave a wry grin, "Good luck, Colonel."Mac shook her head, "Thanks. I think I'm going to need it." With a sigh, she strode towards the Admiral's office. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1330 LocalMac walked to the outer office and Jen waved at her to go right in. Squaring her shoulders, she rapped once on the door and then entered, coming to attention in front of the Admiral's desk.Chegwidden let her stand there for a good long minute before saying 'at ease' - not 'have a seat'. Mac kept her face expressionless while she tried to think of something she'd done that might have pissed him off this badly. Normally this type of mood required a joint effort by her and Harm.The Admiral finally leaned back in his chair, his voice deceptively pleasant, "So Colonel, everything is running smoothly in the office?"" Yes sir." For the life of her, she had no idea where he was going with this but she could sense the avalanche beginning to move.  
" And you? You're all caught up on your cases? Finished all that pesky paperwork that comes with being Chief of Staff?"" Sir?" What the hell was he talking about? The stack of paperwork she had to deal with each day could be compared to Jack's beanstalk, it just kept growing. At the moment, she was more confused than annoyed at the sarcastic tone he was taking but it wouldn't take long for her temper to catch up if the Admiral continued in this vein." Is it that you're bored, Colonel? There's just not enough to do in our little corner of the Navy? Is that it?"Mac's posture grew more rigid as she hung on to her temper with both hands. Jaws clenched, she ground out, "Admiral, I... "Chegwidden cut her off as he suddenly stood and leaned over his desk, his voice growing in volume, "Explain to me, Colonel, why it is that whenever some other agency wants a lawyer or a Marine officer, they always ask for you? What the hell are you doing, advertising?!"Astonishment warred with absolute fury. Not trusting herself to speak, she stared at him silently until he had the grace to look embarrassed. Chegwidden sank down in his chair and waved a hand at her, "Sit down, Mac." Stiffly, she lowered herself onto a chair. He folded his hands and looked down at the desktop for a few moments. Finally, he looked up with a sigh, "I apologize, Colonel, my remarks were uncalled for."" Yes sir."Mac's precise, clipped response told him how seriously pissed-off she was. With good reason, he had no business blaming her for things that were beyond her control.This betrayal by Meredith was wreaking havoc with his temper. How could she do that to him... to them? Shaking his head, AJ pushed those thoughts aside, "I just got off the phone with the SecNav's office. A Congresswoman Elbert has requested that you assist her with an official investigation of violence against women. You're to look into the Navy and Marines' handling of domestic abuse." Leaning back in his chair, Chegwidden pinched the bridge of his nose, "Considering our workload, this is miserable timing. I'll have to see about bringing in some JAGs from outside offices to help out. The problem is that we're short-handed everywhere."Mac unbent a little. Goddammit, she thought she had made it clear to the Congresswoman that her help was conditional on the Admiral's approval. What the hell was Elbert doing making an end-run by going through the SecNav's office? She cleared her throat, "Sir, if this is voluntary, I can decline."Chegwidden dropped his hand and shook his head, "It's not that simple. The SecNav wants someone with Elbert to make sure the Navy isn't made into a scapegoat over this. You know our record with spousal abuse isn't very good. You're stuck, Colonel."  
" Yes sir." Mac replied reluctantly. Ordinarily, she'd be happy to sink her teeth into something like this. Establishing clear-cut policy would make it easier to get after base commanders who didn't want to get involved with service members' messy domestic lives or, God forbid, thought that smacking a spouse around was normal and saw no reason to interfere. She leaned forward a little, "Sir, it's possible that I could limit my hours with this. That way, I could still get some work done here." It was going to be that way, as soon as she had a few choice words with the Congresswoman." That would help, Mac, thank you. You're to report to Congresswoman Elbert's office tomorrow at 0900."Mac rose from her chair, "Yes, sir. If that's all...?"" Yes. Dismissed, Colonel." Chegwidden rubbed his chin for a moment as she started out of the office, "Mac?"She turned around, "Sir?"He stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head, "Never mind. Do what you can with the Congresswoman."" Yes sir." She quietly closed the door to his office and headed back to her own. Head down, she strode quickly across the bullpen, thinking about how to handle Elbert. You had to careful how you addressed a member of Congress but, by God, she would find some way to blister that woman's hide. She was halfway to her desk before she realized that someone was in her office. She couldn't completely shut down the surprised jump as she turned back and then recognized Agent Todd.Kate raised a hand, unconsciously mimicking Harm's gesture earlier, "I'm sorry Colonel, I didn't mean to startle you. One of the ensigns out there said it was all right to wait for you in here."Mac braced against her desk with a hand to her chest and shook her head, "Not your fault, Agent Todd..."" Kate, please" Kate interrupted.Mac nodded, "Kate... It's just... well... I wasn't expecting anyone in my office." That sounded lame but it would have to do. She moved around the desk and sat down. Her eyes widened when she finally got a good look at the NCIS agent, "Good grief, what happened to you?"Kate looked down at her hands and shrugged uncomfortably, "There was an explosion. I was too far away to stop it and too close to avoid it."" You were lucky you weren't killed." Mac stared at the agent for a moment. The woman was clearly on edge. Despite her animosity towards NCIS in general, Mac hadn't found any reason to dislike Agent Todd. As a matter of fact, she could see a little of herself in the woman. They both shared a common ground of battling through male-dominated fields. It seemed obvious that the brunette somehow blamed herself for what had happened. If nothing else, Mac could empathize. She came to a quick decision and stood up, "Listen, I haven't had time for lunch yet and it seems pretty warm today. I wouldn't mind getting out of the office for a little bit. Why don't you come along? We can talk and eat."" That's fine, Colonel," Kate stood up as well. They went down to the mess, picked up their food and went outside in search of a table. Mac balanced her tray and absently returned salutes until they found a spot away from the main traffic areas.Settling down, Mac started to dig into her lunch and glanced up to find Kate watching her, "Before you ask, yes, I normally eat this much. I burn off calories quickly."Kate shook her head and smiled as she started on her salad, "I think I hate you. That stuff goes right to my thighs."They ate quietly for a few minutes before Mac looked over at the NCIS agent, "Do you want to talk about it?"Surprised, Kate glanced up from the crouton she'd been pushing around her plate. She looked at Mac for a few long seconds, "Not really but I'll make you a deal, Colonel. I'll tell you what's bothering me if you'll tell me why you're so jumpy. Frankly, you didn't strike me as someone who's afraid of their own shadow." She wasn't really sure why she was making the offer. The last thing she wanted to do was rehash her lapse of judgment. On the other hand, the Colonel and her classified service record had piqued Kate's curiosity.Mac eyed her back, thinking it over, "Is this off the record?" Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get the NCIS agent's opinion about Van Dyne and Sadik Fahd. They did deal with terrorists after all. God knew the CIA wouldn't be all that forthcoming if she asked them.Kate nodded, "Whatever's said here, stays here. Fair enough?"" Fair enough. So, why do you think the explosion was your fault?" Mac figured she might as well jump right in. She carried enough guilt around with her these days that she recognized when someone else was carrying the same load.Kate pushed her salad away, her appetite completely gone, "It started with a woman digging herself out of a shallow grave... "Mac leaned back in her chair as Kate finished her story. Somewhere, the woman had learned to give verbal reports - her account was concise without sacrificing the nuances. She regarded the NCIS agent thoughtfully, "I don't think there was any way in hell for you to have stopped that woman. She was on a vendetta."Kate snorted, "I could have listened to Gibbs."" And done what? He didn't figure it out any sooner than you did. The woman betrayed your trust, but you didn't do anything wrong."" I got close to a potential suspect. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment."" That's hindsight. At the time, she wasn't a suspect so much as she was a victim. It wasn't until the very end that all the pieces came together and then it was too late. Give yourself a break, Kate. There are enough heartless bastards in the world - don't join them." Mac tilted her head to one side, "How long have you been with NCIS?"" About four months, before that I was with the Secret Service." Kate was surprised to find that she did feel better after talking about it. It helped to have someone understand her point of view. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, "Your turn, Colonel. What's going on?"Mac involuntarily tensed and then forced herself to relax. She gave Kate a slight smile, "Seeing how we're exchanging confidences, you may as well call me Mac." Sighing a little, she began, "This started about eight months ago when I accepted a CIA mission to South America... " She kept her story brief as well, partly because a lot of it was still classified and partly because it was just painful to talk about it. Mostly she concentrated on the more recent events and her internal warning bells that were telling her that Sadik had reappeared on the scene.When she finished, Kate leaned back with a frown, "I don't think you're being paranoid. That whole episode with Van Dyne was little weird. We're tied in with the FBI's terrorist databank, I'll see if I can find out anything for you."" Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Both women fell silent, absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, Mac looked over at Kate, "Why did you come to see me today?"Kate gave Mac a sheepish look. Damn, talk about going off on a tangent. Where was her head these days? "Another Marine sergeant was murdered yesterday. Shot to death outside one of those rent-by-the-hour motels. It seemed odd to have two Marines killed so close together so I started reviewing records... " She paused for a moment in thought." You think this is a serial killer? Have there been others?" Mac frowned slightly. Why would Kate come to see her about this? These murders definitely fell within the NCIS baliwick - at least until they arrested someone.Kate shook her head. "No, I haven't found any others... in this area, anyway," she clarified. "Neither of these men were what you'd consider stellar examples of the Marine Corps. The best that could be said about their service records is that they probably would have finished out their twenty. Mallory, as you know, was never charged with anything while the latest victim, Hilliard, actually did some brig time when he beat the hell out of his wife after they came home from a party. He was stupid enough, and drunk enough, to start in on her in the carport. The neighbors called the police. He told the MPs that she was coming on to the other men and deserved what she got. His JAG attorney managed to get his sentence reduced by combining the 'extreme provocation' defense with an offer to go into anger management counseling." Kate was hard put to keep the disdain out of her voice as she relayed that last bit of information.Mac heard the faint disgust and let it slide. She felt much the same when she wound up defending these worthless examples of manhood. It didn't stop her from fulfilling her responsibilities, of course, anymore than it stopped her from taking overly long showers whenever she finished one of these cases. "It sounds like you already know quite a bit about both victims so I'm afraid I still don't know why you came to see me."" These guys had two things in common: they abused their wives and they were investigated by JAG."" And?" Mac's eyebrows rose and then lowered, "You're not suggesting that one of our people killed those Marines, are you?"" No, but then there's not enough here for a pattern. Your database is tied in with all the JAG offices, isn't it?" Mac nodded and Kate leaned forward a little, "I have the NCIS records of unsolved murders for the last five years. I'd like to cross-reference with your records and see if anything else ties these men together. I can't imagine that they managed to stay out of trouble entirely. Maybe it will give me a better idea of what I'm looking for." Kate looked at Mac hopefully, "Will you help?"Looking down at the table for a long moment while she thought it over, Mac finally raised her head and said, "Yes." Both women understood that NCIS would get those files regardless and what Kate was asking for was Mac's cooperation in sifting the wheat from the chaff. She stood up, gathering her tray, "Let's go, it's 1422 and I need to get back." They walked back to the building and Mac glanced over at Kate, "I'll have to clear this with the Admiral and then I'll see if Lt. Simms can give you a hand retrieving the files." She paused and then asked, "Was Hilliard still married when he was killed?"" No. She divorced him right after he landed in the brig. I have to go interview her tomorrow morning."Mac nodded and didn't say anything else as the two women entered JAG headquarters. She had the uneasy feeling that this was just the beginning. Kate was feeling the same way.JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1530 LocalMac stepped into the conference room where Kate had set up shop, gesturing 'As you were' to Harriet. She walked up to the table that had stacks of files scattered all over, "Is all of this for those two cases? I didn't think there was that much to go through."Kate looked up from her laptop, "I widened my search parameters and came up with three more victims. Two were from Lejune and one was in Norfolk."" All Marine non-coms?" Harriet nodded as Mac settled down in a chair, "So it's looking more and more like a serial killer."" Or some sort of vigilante." Kate threw out as she continued typing." What's the time frame?"" Four years, ma'am," Harriet handed over a sheet of legal paper with her notes on them. "All of them had incidents of domestic disputes and all came to the attention of the local JAG officers at one time or another."Mac frowned, "Not the same JAG officer was it?"Kate shook her head and grinned suddenly, "Oh damn, that lets you guys off the hook. I guess I'll have to go to Plan B."Mac eyed the NCIS agent for a moment while Harriet held her breath, the Commander's arrest still fresh in her mind. Finally, Mac turned to the Lieutenant and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you should tell Gunny Walters to remove the bullseye from the roof of Agent Todd's car and circulate a memo that today's grenade-lobbing contest is off."Harriet stared at her for a split second and then nodded primly, "Yes ma'am. And the office pool?"Mac waved a languid hand, "Keep it. There's always tomorrow."Kate leaned back in her chair, chuckling. "Do you two rehearse often?"" I prefer to think of it as a sterling example of intra-service cooperation." Mac shared a smile with Harriet before growing serious once more. "These three other victims - any reason why no one connected them before?"" Time, distance and what looks like local politics," Kate answered, picking up a file folder. "The first was in Atlantic Beach, North Carolina - about an hour from Lejune. It's a popular getaway spot in the area for Marines. The police decided it was a robbery gone sour." She opened the folder, "It happened around 1 a.m., no witnesses and, get this... he still had his wallet and cash."Mac stared at her, "And they called it a robbery? How did they manage that?"" A robbery with an accidental shooting sounds a little better than outright murder, ma'am, " Harriet spoke up. "That's a resort area that caters to families. I doubt they'd want to scare off their livelihood."Kate looked over at the Lieutenant, the blonde was a surprising fount of information, "Are you familiar with the area?" Somewhat, ma'am," Harriet glanced at Mac as she answered. Ever since the debacle of Lt. Singer's murder, she'd been leery of anything that had to do with NCIS. It was certainly easy enough to dislike Special Agent GIbbs. It felt odd to be assisting them. It was quite obvious, however, that the Colonel had no reservations about helping. She looked back at Kate, "My father was thinking about investing in the area a few years ago. He rented a house on the ocean for a month so he could check out the details. My husband and I joined him for a week. It's not as built up as Florida. Not many hotels and most of the beachfront rentals are single houses or duplexes. During the tourist season, it gets crowded. Off-season, the locals say you can take a nap on the main highway and not get run over."" When was the Marine killed?" Mac asked." September 23rd, 2000," Kate consulted the file. "There aren't a lot of details. He'd been drinking at a cocktail lounge along the main drag - alone - and then left. The parking lot was around back and that's where he was found. No one saw anything or heard anything or, at least, bothered to come forward if they did."" When was the next murder?" Mac rested her chin on her hand. Considering the shake-up throughout the Corps after 9/11 and now with the Iraq war, chances were that none of the Marines that were at Lejune during the first killing were there now. Kate would have fun tracking them all down." May 16th, 2001," Kate picked up a folder from another stack. "This one was just outside Lejune on the outskirts of Jacksonville. Sergeant Ferris was found in the parking lot of a strip joint around 2:30 a.m. near his car. Again, no witnesses, no shell casings or any kind of lead, for that matter. It wound up in the cold case file after a year."" Where was NCIS through all this?" Mac wasn't trying to be obnoxious about it, but it was apparent to her that someone had dropped the ball on these investigations.Kate frowned, "That's the million dollar question. The NCIS agent who investigated both murders was killed in a car accident about 18 months or so ago. I don't know if he was incompetent, overworked or somehow a part of it. The notes he entered on the system are pretty sparse."" Well, at least you know he wasn't involved with these last two murders." Mac pointed out. If she hadn't had so many things on her plate right now, she wouldn't have minded jumping into this investigation. Puzzles always fascinated her. As it was, she really should be back in her office finishing up what she could before her meeting with the Congresswoman tomorrow morning. Still... "What about the one in Norfolk?"" Happened in November 2003. That one is still an open investigation. He was found outside a bar... " Kate was interrupted by the conference door opening and Harm putting his head in." There you are. Mac, I need... " he broke off when he realized she wasn't alone. His expression grew colder as he recognized Kate as the NCIS agent from several weeks ago. "Excuse me, Colonel, I didn't realize you were busy. I need the memo on Garcia."" It's on top of the second stack on the right-hand... never mind, I'll get it." Mac stood up and nodded to Kate and Harriet, "Excuse me, I'll be back later to see how things are going." She smiled at Harm as she stepped out into the hallway, "How's the Delaney case going? Sturgis cutting you any slack?"" It's going fine."Harm's curt tone had her looking at him in surprise. "What?"" Who's NCIS trying to railroad now?"Mac took a deep breath, Harm had every reason to be angry with NCIS but she wasn't the enemy. "As far as I know, Kate isn't railroading anyone. A number of Marine non-coms have been murdered in the last four years and she's looking for some sort of connection." The increasing stiffness in her posture told him it would be wise to moderate his tone.Unfortunately, Harm sailed right past the warning. The feelings of anger and abandonment he'd had during his trial had risen up and overwhelmed the pitiful little barriers he'd erected around them, not to mention any modicum of common sense. The way he was feeling, it could have happened yesterday instead of nearly a year ago, "Kate, is it? Bad enough you're in bed with the CIA, now you're getting chummy with NCIS? You used to be more careful of the company you kept."Mac stopped dead in the hallway, her expression thunderstruck. For a few long seconds, she didn't say anything at all. When she finally spoke, the polar ice caps would have been warmer. "You're quite right, Commander. Thank you for setting me straight." With that, she resumed her march towards her office. 


	7. Part 7

----------  
Part 7

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1610 LocalHarm stayed where he was for a brief moment before hurrying after Mac. The anger radiating off of her was palpable and it finally penetrated his own angry haze. He reached her office in time for a file folder to be smacked into his hands. "The Garcia memo, Commander. Now if you'll excuse me... " She was practically shoving him out the door.Setting his feet, Harm put his size advantage to good use, "Mac, wait... "Angry as she was, Mac still realized that there was no way to physically remove Harm from her office without actually hurting him. Although it was certainly tempting, JAG was not the place for that kind of scene. She folded her arms and glared at him, "I think you've said enough."Harm looked down at the floor, why the hell did he keep lashing out at her? "Mac, I'm sorry. I was surprised and angry and I took it out on you. I didn't mean anything by it."" I believe you did."His head snapped up at her rejoinder. "That's not true," he protested. How could she think that?" Then we disagree... again. Get out Harm, I don't want to talk to you right now."" What about later? Mac, we need to talk - I don't want to leave it like this." Dammit, he'd lost his temper - she should know better than to take him literally." Fine, whatever. Would you please get out of my office? This is not the place."" Tonight? You can still come over for dinner. We can talk afterwards." Harm persisted, suddenly aware that his plans for this evening were in jeopardy. Good grief, he WAS apologizing. Did she have to be so sensitive?Mac stared at him in amazement. He accused her of prostituting herself with the Agency (and the double meaning wasn't lost on her either) and now he thought they should keep their dinner date? "Forget dinner, Harm. If you want to talk, fine - find neutral ground and we'll get together, but not tonight." She didn't add that she didn't trust herself not to try and kill him if she didn't get enough time to cool off.Harm clamped his mouth shut. When Mac got like this it was damn near impossible to have a conversation with her. Turning around, he strode across the bullpen back towards his office. He was just sitting down when Sturgis appeared at his door, "Hey man, where's the fire? You blasted right by me in the corridor."" I did? I'm sorry Sturgis, I was preoccupied." Harm leaned back in his chair, a look of frustration on his face." 'Ticked off' would closer," Sturgis observed, walking in and settling down. "What happened with Mac this time?"Harm gave him a bland look, "What makes you think this has anything to do with Mac?"Sturgis' eyebrows rose as he smiled, "You're kidding me, right? Things have been running smoothly between you two for almost three weeks now - something had to give. So, what did you do?"" Why do you always assume it's me that's started the trouble? Mac's no saint." Harm stared at his friend in annoyance." I can smell the shoe leather on your breath," Sturgis remarked dryly. "What did you say this time?"Harm folded his arms across his chest, "Nothing... Did you know she's bending over backwards to help NCIS nail some poor bastard?"" You mean the poor bastard that's been blowing holes in unsuspecting Marine sergeants?" Sturgis gave Harm a mildly sarcastic look. "Yeah, she told me about it. What did you expect her to do? With NCIS, there's not a lot of choice about cooperating. Besides, the faster she helps, the faster they're out of here,." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Tell me you didn't get after her about that."" I might have said something," Harm admitted uncomfortably. "Hell, Sturgis, I didn't even know NCIS was here. I was looking for Mac because I needed a memo and I find her and Harriet having a tea party with that woman agent. I was surprised and I'll admit I sort of lost my temper but I apologized right away." He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe Mac's being so sensitive. I mean, I DID say I was sorry. but she's all bent out of shape and now dinner's off. She said if I wanted to talk that we should meet on 'neutral ground', wherever the hell that is."" I imagine it's some public place where she won't give in to the desire to throttle you," Sturgis chuckled. "You have a talent for pushing all her buttons."" Well, it's not like I meant to," Harm grumbled. "The words just came out. After all these years she should know better than to take everything I say as gospel - especially when I'm angry."" You'd think," Sturgis stood up and headed for the door. He paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder, "Don't forget that's a two-way street, Harm."Next Day  
Congresswoman Elbert's office  
Washington, D.C.  
0855 LocalMac stood quietly while the secretary called Congresswoman Elbert and told her that Colonel MacKenzie had arrived. She hadn't had the best evening. Instead of a pleasant dinner with Harm, she'd ordered takeout and spent hours checking files for any more missed victims with Kate's case. Damn the man. His scornful, angry words had sent her back twenty-some odd years and suddenly she was hearing her father again. Ruthlessly quashing the disturbing feelings of deja vu, it had taken her several seconds to spit out her terse response and resume her walk to her office. Focusing on the staccato beat of her heels on the tile floor, she had struggled with her emotions, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing his verbal shots striking home.She supposed it was a sign of his own growth that he had recognized the need to apologize and had done so promptly but she'd been in no mood to accept it. Mac was beyond tired of his barbs at her supposed sexual proclivities. Dammit, in eight years she'd only seriously dated three men, one of whom was Harm. Why the hell had he fallen in love with her when she obviously fell far short of his standards? Why the hell did she still love him?In an effort to keep from dwelling on that quandary, she'd focused on another. The murders of the Marine non-coms. The time line bothered her. She wasn't an expert on serial killers but she had always thought that they tended to follow patterns of some sort. The first killing was in 2000, the next, 8 months later. Then there was a gap of a little over 2 years and now 6 months later, two killings only 2 weeks apart. What was motivating this nut, assuming this was the work of one person?Michelle Elbert came out of her office just then, interrupting her musing. The Congresswoman smiled, "Colonel, I'm so glad you could help with this investigation." She gestured towards her office, "Come in and meet my staffers. They'll be doing the legwork for us."Mac held up a hand, "Could we talk for just a moment before that, ma'am?"Elbert grinned and nodded, "Of course, Colonel, but only if you drop the 'ma'am'. My friends call me Mike."Mac couldn't help grinning back, Elbert's good humor was infectious, "If you insist... Mike. My friends call me Mac." Meeting her a second time, it was easy to see how the Congresswoman got elected. She had a charisma about her that drew people in. Mike wasn't a ravishing beauty - she had a strong jaw and a patrician nose but she was handsome. Tall but not gangly, her most striking feature was her well-coifed coppery-red hair. If Mac had to guess, she'd put the Congresswoman's age at only a few years older than herself." Mike and Mac. That's perfect. We sound like an old Hepburn and Tracey movie." Mike laughed. She led the two of them out into the hallway and then turned around, "What's on your mind?"" Ground rules," Mac smiled to soften her words. "You put me in a bit of box when you requested my assistance through the SecNav's office."" Did I?" Mike put on an innocent face and then gave up when Mac raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I did, but I'm not apologizing. It's frustratingly hard to get this issue taken seriously and it doesn't help that I'm already handicapped." At Mac's puzzled look, she laughed, "Oh come, don't tell me you haven't noticed my accent?"Mac nodded, somewhat confused. The Congresswoman's soft Southern accent reminded her of the long-dead Confederate officer, Matthew Landers. Thinking of young and dashing North Carolinian gave her a pang of regret. Mike was quick to notice, "Are you all right?"" I'm fine," Mac shifted uncomfortably. "I knew a young officer from Durham. He was killed during a skirmish last year. You two sound the same." She took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I still don't understand what you're talking about."Mike folded her arms, "Honey, Jeff Foxworthy was right. Folks in this city hear a Southern accent and immediately revise your IQ down a hundred points. Factor in that I'm a woman and in the words of Rodney Dangerfield, I don't get no respect. You, however, are a high ranking, no-nonsense Marine officer and a highly skilled lawyer. They will listen to what you have to say. That makes you a truly vital member of this team."Mac stared at Elbert for a good thirty seconds before the corners of her mouth started to twitch, "Congresswoman Elbert... How shall I put this? I believe you've taken a slight detour from the gospel truth."Mike opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head. Finally she smiled, "Damn, girl, you know most people would have gone right for the honey." She tilted her head to the side, "All right, what about 'ground rules'?"JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1340 LocalMac hurried across the bullpen, intent on catching up on some of the files that seemed to multiply on her desk whenever she left them alone. Was it possible for file folders to give birth? Jen Coates swore up and down that she wasn't adding to the ever-growing stack. Entering her office, she dropped her briefcase and sat down with a sigh. Working with Mike was going to be an interesting experience. The woman was passionate about her cause and quite willing to do or say whatever it took to help achieve her goal. Manipulation was second nature for her and Mac had to admit, she was good. Hopefully, with this initial meeting over with, Mike would realize that it would be better to be direct with her. Reaching for a file, Mac shook her head. If she had to deal with being 'handled' by Elbert every time they met, the North Carolina Congressional district would need to find a new representative. She would cheerfully murder the old one.Murder. Thinking about it, she glanced over at her phone. Should she give Kate a call and find out how things were going? After a couple of seconds, she shook her head. No, Kate would no more appreciate someone peeking over her shoulder during an investigation than Mac would. Sighing again, she opened up the folder she had chosen and began to read. Two hours later, she was entering some notes when there was a knock on her door. Not bothering to look up, she called 'Enter' while she finished up her typing. A small vase of flowers appearing on her desk caught her peripheral vision and she stopped in surprise.Looking up, she saw Harm standing there with an expression of nervous contrition. She looked back down at the flowers. There was a cartoon picture of the donkey from 'Shrek' stuck amongst the blooms with the words, 'Sorry I'm such an ass.' scribbled across it. Mac couldn't help the grin as she gazed back up at Harm, "Apology accepted."Harm smiled in relief and inclined his head slightly towards a chair. Mac nodded at the silent request and he dropped gratefully down and leaned forward a little, "Mac, I really am sorry about going off like that. It was a stupid choice of words. Honestly, that's not how I think of you."She stared at him for a long moment, "I want to believe you, Harm."" It's the truth!" Harm interrupted." I'm sure it is," she agreed. She looked down at the flowers for a moment and then exhaled softly, rubbing her forehead, "but it's hard to remember that when you say the things you do."Harm looked down at his hands, "I know." He wasn't feeling particularly proud of himself. He knew that one of Mac's biggest vulnerabilities was her self-image. When he was angry, that was the target he zeroed in on. Harm wanted to say more but after nine years, he was finally realizing that he needed to quit while he was ahead. Mac had accepted his apology so they were back on speaking terms. It was time for a strategic retreat. He would continue to make amends a little bit at a time. Harm stood up, "Well, I'll let you get back to work."Stopping in the break room for a bottle of water, he ran into Sturgis as he headed back towards his office. The Commander was carrying his cover and briefcase. Harm grinned at him and glanced at his watch, "Skipping out early, Mr. Turner? Don't let the Admiral catch you."" The Admiral already knows, Mr. Rabb," Sturgis smiled back. "I have to go to Seattle tonight."Harm shook his head, "Better you than me. Last time I was up that way, I don't think I saw the sun once. Any idea how long you'll be gone?"" No," Sturgis grimaced, "I suppose it will depend on how fast I can get through this investigation. I'll be coordinating with the local JAG office." He eyed Harm and then glanced towards Mac's office, "You're pretty chipper. Mac let you off the hook?"" Almost," Harm rubbed the back of his neck, "At least she's talking to me again."" That's something," Sturgis looked at his watch, "Listen, buddy, I've got to get going. I'll catch up with you when I get back - maybe we can grab a beer."" Sounds like a plan," Harm agreed. "Safe trip, man." He watched as Sturgis strode out of the bullpen and then turned towards his office. Things were definitely looking up.4 Days Later  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
1930 LocalMac entered her apartment, taking a moment to re-lock the front door before dropping her briefcase on her desk. What a day. Harm had been incredibly lucky that his injuries weren't any more serious. The doctors were fairly positive that he would regain his hearing. It was an odd accident. She'd always read the warnings on car batteries about explosions but never - until now, anyway - had she ever known of one that actually did explode. Mac dismissed the uneasy feeling she was having as worry over Harm. After all, it wasn't as if just anyone could waltz onto the JAG parking lot.Glancing over at her phone, she saw the message light blinking. Kicking off her shoes, she walked over and pushed 'Play'. The first two were sales calls, one extolling the advantages of satellite TV and the other offering incredible savings on travel packages to exciting destinations. Mac snorted, maybe she should call them back and suggest they enlist. Then they could travel to all kinds of exotic places, courtesy of Uncle Sam. The third call was from Emma asking if she was free for dinner any time next week. Mac made a mental note to check her calendar. The last call was from Kate Todd. She'd seen the incident report and noticed the location was JAG HQ. She was checking to see if Mac was okay. It was reassuring, in a way, to know that someone else shared her concerns about Sadik Fahd.She went into the kitchen and put water on for tea and then rummaged around in her refrigerator. Coming up with leftover Chinese, she pulled out a plate, dumped out the contents of the box and stuck it in the microwave. She'd heat it up once the water started to boil. Not exactly haute cuisine but edible, Mac didn't feel like cooking and she found herself strangely leery of doing anything that would bring a stranger to her door. It was silly but she decided to go ahead and indulge her paranoid side for one evening. Maybe it would get it out of her system and she'd be able to sleep tonight.Going back to the living room, she grabbed the phone and settled down on the couch. Kate had called 40 minutes ago and left her cell phone number. Punching in the numbers, Mac waited for the brunette to pick up." Hello?"" Kate, it's Mac. I just got home and heard your message."" Are you all right?"" Yeah, I'm fine. It was the battery in Harm... Commander Rabb's car. I wasn't anywhere near." Mac heard the tea kettle start to whistle. Getting up, she headed for the kitchen. "It was a helluva thing. I was almost to my car when I heard the boom." Turning the heat down under the kettle, she punched in the time on the microwave and hit 'start'." How badly was the Commander hurt?"" He's had a hearing loss but the doctors are pretty sure it's temporary. They're keeping him in the hospital overnight to be on the safe side."Kate chuckled, "Is he whining about it?"" Loudly," Mac replied dryly. "He can't hear himself so he's shouting at the rest of us. Other than that, he's fine. He was lucky."" Or not. You both drive red Corvettes, don't you?"" Ye-es," Mac drew the word out slowly. "What's going on Kate?"" I haven't heard anything official, but Mac... look, just watch your back."Mac froze in the act of reaching for a mug, "Why?"After a slight hesitation, Kate said, "I've been checking through the database. I can't get confirmation but I think Sadik is here in the US."Sinking into a chair, Mac gripped the phone a little harder, "But you're not sure."There was a frustrated sigh. "No."" Then I'll just have to be a little more careful." Mac took a deep breath, "There's not much more I can do. Listen Kate, thanks for calling. I appreciate the heads-up."" Don't mention it. I'll touch base with you tomorrow. Good night." Kate hung up.Mac stayed sitting for a little while longer, absently staring out into space. Finally, she shook her head. It was entirely possible that Kate was wrong and Sadik hadn't made it into the country. Even if he had, that didn't mean he would be able to find her. All he had was a first name. He didn't know she was in the military, didn't know she was with JAG, didn't even know what city she lived in. She was worrying herself over nothing. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8

3 Days Later  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
0048 LocalMac closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it. Paraguay was finally over. Sadik was dead. Dead... murdered, really, however you looked at it. She had coldly put a bullet through his skull. Mac tensed, squeezing her eyes shut. She was not going to let this eat at her. She had killed before when she had to, to defend herself and to save others. This would not be different. She would not let it. Mac pushed herself upright and walked into her bedroom. The debriefing had been mercifully short, Kershaw himself had conducted it. How much more was there to say? She'd been wearing a wire. They'd heard everything.Stiffly, she began to get undressed, wincing when she hit a particularly sore spot. Mac held up her dress for a moment, taking in the tears and spots of blood before balling it up and firing it at the far wall. She wouldn't bother getting it fixed, she didn't need another reminder of tonight and what she'd done. It was the right thing, she told herself firmly. If ever a man deserved death, Sadik had. He had meted it out easily enough. She felt a grim satisfaction that he died without an audience, at the hand of a woman, denied his perverse gesture against the decadent West. Moving to the bathroom, Mac turned on the shower and then surveyed herself in the mirror. Her uniform would cover almost all the bruises, makeup would take care of the rest. With a little luck, no one would be the wiser about this evening's activities. She wasn't sure she'd be up for countless explanations of her appearance.Well, that wasn't quite true. The Admiral would know - even money said Kershaw would fill him in on his Chief of Staff's activities this night. ... And Harm would know because she'd gone to him before everything went down to warn him about Sadik. What would she tell him? How would he feel about her once he knew she was capable of such ruthless killing? Mac stepped into the shower, hissing a little at the water's impact on her injuries. Closing her eyes, she tried to empty her mind of everything that was swirling through it. Sadik had caused more than physical damage. It was terrifying how much he'd known about her. His well-aimed barbs had struck home more often than she liked to admit - even to herself.He'd called her a whore. That made it 3 men that had seen her that way. Her father, Sadik... and Harm. Mac's hands curled into fists. 'Stop it', she told herself firmly. 'Harm doesn't think of me like that.' Unbidden came the reply. 'Yeah? He all but accused you of getting into law school on your back. He thinks you've slept with Clay. What does that tell you?' She thumped a fist into the shower wall, 'Stop it! Goddammit, just stop it! I will not do this!' Taking a deep breath, Mac took an angry swipe at the faucets, turning off the water. Toweling dry, she slipped into her robe and padded out into the living room. Easing onto the couch, she curled up in the corner. She would be stiff as hell in the morning but right now, sleep was impossible.Mac rested her head on the back of the couch. Why did all her little personal demons have to come out? She'd done something good. She'd rid the world of a vicious terrorist, gained vengeance for all the people he'd killed and probably saved countless lives. She'd played a dangerous game and survived. She should be feeling on top of the world and instead, she was letting her own doubts and insecurities have a field day.Sadik had tried to seduce her, just as Harm had warned. In that, Mac had made a nearly fatal misjudgement. She had expected lust, had assumed that he wanted to dominate her physically. However, his goal hadn't been her body but her mind and spirit. He'd come closer than he probably realized. There were gaping holes in her defenses and it had been sheer stubbornness that kept her just out of his reach. She snorted softly. It was ironic that she had her nightmarish childhood and her eight year dance with Harm to thank for her continued existence. The shields she had erected around herself had been tested by experts. In the end, it had cost Sadik his life.2 Days Later  
Congresswoman Elbert's office  
Washington, D.C.  
0855 Local" Welcome back, Mac," Michelle 'Mike' Elbert looked up from her desk. "We've missed your input... " She broke off what she was going to say and came around from behind her desk. Stopping in front of Mac, she stared at the Marine Colonel. Mac regarded her impassively while mentally revising her opinion of the Congresswoman's powers of observation. No one else had noticed (or bothered to comment) about the slight swelling from the bruises that make-up couldn't quite disguise. Raising a hand slightly, Mike scowled, her voice harsh, "What happened to you, Colonel? Admiral Chegwidden led me to believe you had to be in court these last two days."" That was true," Mac replied calmly. It had taken a good day to get herself back into some semblance of control. It had been like Paraguay all over again. Some small sane part of her had watched in horror as she went on a roller coaster of emotional outbursts. It was amazing how quickly she'd gone from a euphoric high to being consumed by frustrated anger. She'd lashed out at practically anyone who came within reach, including the Admiral and Harm. She was fortunate to still have her position... fortunate that anybody was still talking to her.It hadn't been like she was expecting drums and trumpets heralding her arrival at JAG the next morning, but she hadn't anticipated an almost complete lack of reaction either. Harm had been pre-occupied and, aside from a smile, hadn't said anything at all. As for the Admiral, he seemed more concerned that she might go off the deep end because she'd shot someone - which would deprive him of a sorely-needed attorney. Would it have killed someone... anyone to have said 'Well done'? She'd gone one-on-one with a deadly adversary, a man who was a legitimate threat to national security, come out alive and no one seemed to give a damn. Her thank you had been Chegwidden ordering her to see a therapist. Instead of a commendation in her records, there would be a note that she needed psychiatric help. That was just perfect.Elbert folded her arms, "Military court must be a helluva lot more exciting than civilian court. Did you get into a fistfight with opposing counsel?"" It didn't happen in court," Mac said dryly.If anything, Mike looked even more agitated. "Are you going to make me pry the story out of you syllable by syllable? For godsake, what the hell happened?"Mac looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting the Congresswoman's eyes once again, "I'm afraid it's classified." Technically, that was true and she had no doubt her role would remain a semi-secret. However, come appropriations time, she had a feeling that the CIA would happily claim credit for 'neutralizing' a dangerous terrorist on American soil before he could inflict any damage." Classified?!" Mike took a deep breath in an obvious attempt to control her temper, "I hope to hell the other guy looks worse." She was surprised by the grim look she received from the Colonel as well as her terse reply of 'He does.' Elbert hadn't spent years in the political arena without learning a few things. It was time to back off, figuratively and literally, and she did so. Stepping back and relaxing her posture, she was inwardly pleased to see the Colonel relax somewhat as well. She had speculated that Sarah MacKenzie would not react well to bullying and now here was proof. Putting on a calm facade, Mike nodded gravely, "Well, I suppose there's nothing more to say, is there? Are you ready to get to work, Mac?" She led the way to the conference room.Next Day  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1710 LocalEmma Fine walked into the bullpen and strode purposefully towards Sarah's office. No one stopped her or asked if she had an appointment. Either it really was true that if you walked like you knew where you were going, people tended to ignore you or that nice Gunnery Sergeant Walters had called up here and cleared the way for her. It was probably the latter. She doubted the military would be as lax as a civilian office." Mrs. Fine?"She turned to see Commander Rabb coming out of an office. "Commander, how nice to see you again," Emma smiled up at the tall man. "Sarah tells me you've taken on a teenager. How are you enjoying it so far?"Harm grinned and ducked his head a little, "Well, Mrs. Fine... "" Emma," she interrupted firmly." Emma," he repeated dutifully, "It's been... an experience. Mattie's got a good head on her shoulders but I have to say, I don't remember being quite so volatile when I was a teenager."Emma chuckled, "Call your mother and ask her. She'll be happy to remind you."Harm smiled, shaking his head, "Somehow, I don't doubt that." He glanced over at Mac's office, "If you're looking for Mac, I believe she's in with the Admiral. She shouldn't be too much longer. Would you like to wait in her office?"" Thank you, I would."She turned and Harm escorted her across the bullpen. They stopped just inside the office. "Can I get you anything, Emma? Some coffee?"" No, no, I'm fine, Commander..."" Harm," he countered, raising an eyebrow." Harm," Emma smiled. She looked at him for a moment and then asked, "Can you tell me what's going on with Sarah? We were supposed to get together for dinner but she hasn't called me. Now I realize that your time isn't always your own but it's not like her not to let me know one way or the other. Is she all right?"Harm shifted a little uncomfortably. What to say? That Mac had killed a man and gone a little bonkers but she seemed fine right now? She hadn't really talked to him since the night she came over to warn him about Sadik and, honestly, he couldn't tell if she was mad at him or not. He'd made a tentative attempt to find out how she was feeling but she'd been deep in her 'the-bastard-had-it-coming' mode and had dodged the question. At the moment, he was feeling a little guilty because he hadn't kept after her like he usually did when she was bottling something up. There was also the question of what was classified and what wasn't.  
" Harm? You're starting to worry me. Tell me what's wrong." Emma's voice began to take on that 'I-will-be-obeyed' tone she'd perfected during the upbringing of three boys." Maybe I can help."Harm and Emma both turned to see Kate Todd standing in the doorway. While Emma smiled in greeting, Harm's posture immediately stiffened as he scowled at the NCIS agent. "By doing what? Tossing her in the brig? I don't think Mac needs your kind of help."Emma turned towards Harm in surprise. Sarah had told her about how he'd been falsely accused and thrown in jail. She could understand his ire but he needed to show some restraint. Besides, Sarah had also mentioned that Kate hadn't been with NCIS at that time. Emma clasped her hands in front of her and raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?" She sounded pleasantly inquisitive - a manner which would have had her sons furiously backpedaling while they tried to figure out what they'd done wrong... and how she'd found out about it." No."" Yes." They spoke at almost the same time and Harm inwardly flinched at the moment of deja vu. For a split second, he was standing at the curb, meeting Sarah MacKenzie for the first time and seeing Diane. He shook his head, "Ahhh, I mean no... we haven't actually met."" I see," Emma pursed her lips while staring at the Commander.Harm felt his face flush under her scrutiny. Damn, did all women have this ability? He could almost hear his mother: 'Harmon Rabb! Where are your manners? This is NOT how I raised you!' He took a deep breath and looked at Kate, "I apologize. That was uncalled for."Kate nodded solemnly, keeping her amusement to herself. Amazing how Emma Fine could reprimand someone without actually opening her mouth. She'd give a week's salary to see if it would work on Gibbs. "Apology accepted, Commander, and I'd like to apologize to you on behalf of NCIS." Her mouth quirked into a half-smile, "I've found that dealing with Special Agent Gibbs means never hearing the words 'I'm sorry'."Harm found himself smiling, "Now I'm doubly sorry I was rude. I can't imagine having to work with that man on a daily basis."Kate waved a hand, "You get used to it. He's really not that bad."Emma cleared her throat, "May we get back to the matter at hand? What's wrong with Sarah?"Harm scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Emma, I'm not sure what I can tell you. What she was doing was classified."" The CIA used her as bait to catch a terrorist and she wound up killing the man," Kate said bluntly. She folded her arms and glared at Harm when he looked at her askance. "What? You think Mrs. Fine is going to blab this to the world? She's worried and so am I."" Well that makes three of us," Harm retorted, his temper rising. He made an effort to control himself, "Look, she hasn't been talking to me either. If you want to know what's going on with her, maybe you should try Clayton Webb." He glanced down at the floor, unable to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice." Or you could have asked me." The three of them turned to see a coldly furious Sarah MacKenzie glaring at them.Emma took a step towards the angry Marine, her demeanor calm. In her years with the shelter, she'd dealt with much more violent outbursts from stressed and frightened women. Harm stayed where he was, keeping his mouth shut. He realized that Mac was right on the edge and didn't want to exacerbate the situation. The older woman spread out her hands and smiled quietly, "That's why we're all here, Sarah. We've been terribly worried about you." Moving to Mac's side, Emma put a light hand on her arm and starting leading her to her chair, "Come and sit down child. I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling. I don't think we civilians truly appreciate the sacrifices of our military and if I've heard correctly, you've had to go above and beyond."The confused look on Mac's face as she allowed herself to be seated was priceless. Harm kept his jaws tightly clenched, smiling now would ruin the spell Emma was skillfully weaving and, no doubt, would send Mac straight through the roof. He didn't dare look at Kate Todd, even as he prayed that she had the good sense to try and blend in with the woodwork as he was doing. Emma rested her hand lightly on Mac's shoulder as the Marine Colonel slowly lowered herself into the chair, "I just want you to know that you do have people you can count on. You don't have to go through this alone." She glanced over at Harm and Kate, "Would one of you get Sarah some tea? I'm sure she could use a cup."Kate held up a hand, "I'll do it."" I'll show you where the break room is," Harm volunteered, keeping his manner as easy and relaxed as Emma's. The older woman's nod and half-smile in his direction confirmed that he'd read her intentions correctly. They would give Emma some time alone with Mac.Emma waited until the two left, Harm had thoughtfully closed the door on his way out. She looked down at Mac, "Kate told me about the terrorist, Sarah. I'm so sorry you had to be put into such a position."Mac shook her head sharply, "You don't understand."" You had to kill someone. I can't imagine what that must do to... "" No!" Mac was growing more agitated. She stood up abruptly and started pacing. Emma leaned against the corner of the desk and watched her carefully. Mac stopped at the window and stared out before turning suddenly, "I murdered him, Emma. I deliberately killed that sadistic bastard and I'm not sorry!" She exhaled slowly, looking down at the floor and her shoulders slumped. She'd finally said it out loud. She truly wasn't sorry that Sadik was dead but the fact that she had essentially executed him had rocked her down to the foundation. Was she any better than he? Her moral compass was what got her through each day and now it was spinning wildly. Did she know what was right any more? Over the years, she'd listened to people rationalize the most hideous of offenses - was she now among their ranks? Dear God, what had she done to herself?Emma blinked. This was not what she had expected to hear. She pushed herself off the desk and headed towards the door. Mac's head came up as a knot of dread formed. So this was it. She managed to drive Emma away and this was a woman who had been an unfailing pillar of support almost from the first moment that they'd met. What would Harm do when he found out? His damn sense of duty would force him to at least maintain a professional relationship even as his sense of honor would be telling him to have nothing to do with her. This was going to kill her. How ironic that Sadik would still win, even in his grave. Mac closed her eyes and hung her head, trying to fight the despair that was attempting to overwhelm her. She would not break down, not here.She got the shock of her life when she suddenly found herself enveloped in Emma's warm embrace. It was the final blow and her last line of defense crumbled. Mac started to sob as she clung to the older woman.Harm and Kate came back to find the door to Mac's office locked and the blinds closed. Harm stood there staring worriedly until he felt a light touch on his arm. He looked down at the NCIS agent.Kate kept her voice low, "Is there someplace we can wait that's a little less conspicuous?" She glanced around the bullpen, they were beginning to attract a few looks from the bullpen.Harm gave a minute nod, the staff was already off-balance from the behavior of the Admiral and their normally rock-steady Chief of Staff. Attracting more attention to Mac wasn't a good idea. Turning, he gestured towards Sturgis' office. The Commander had been in Norfolk since this morning. Harm wasn't sure if he was coming back to JAG so late in the day but he doubted if Turner would mind. They shifted the chairs so they could keep an eye on Mac's office and settled down. Harm looked at Kate, "Do you know exactly what happened that night? Mac wouldn't go into details other than telling me that she'd killed Sadik."Kate gazed at him for a long moment while she considered her answer. She'd gotten her hands on the transcripts by alternately bullying, cajoling and ultimately bribing a lower echelon contact in the CIA. Friday night would see her on a date with the man. Gibbs would have been proud... or furious at what she'd done. What she'd read had surprised the hell out of her. Finally, she said, "I've seen the CIA report." Kate leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "Mac was wearing a wire and she let Sadik grab her." She glanced back over at Harm, "He was trying to turn her - convince her to embrace her Arab heritage and renounce the decadent West. He also wanted Mac to know that her safety would depend upon him. He was playing some serious mind games."" What exactly did he say to her?" Harm was feeling more and more uneasy.Kate looked at him steadily, "He said that she was a barren woman, that her life was empty of meaning. He called her a whore and told her that she let herself be with weak, ineffectual men and only by embracing the true faith could she be whole and content."Harm stared at her, stricken. That bastard had done his homework. If Mac had a weak point, it was her self-image. She wore the persona of a kick-ass, no-nonsense Marine officer so easily it was difficult to remember just how insecure she could be. "That son of a bitch," he breathed softly. They both sat quietly for a few moments, then Harm looked over at Kate, "How did she react?"Kate sat up a little, shaking her head, "She argued with him. Taunted him one minute and flattered him the next. It was quite a performance."" How did she wind up shooting him?"" The apartment Sadik had her in was near a popular Arab-American nightclub. He kept coming back to it as an example of how the West was perverting those of the Islamic faith. Mac finally asked if he was planning to do something about it and he didn't answer. That's when she realized he was going to destroy the club. After that, she kept pushing at him, trying to find out when the bomb was set to go off." She hesitated a little, "He kept telling her that she would only be safe under his protection - that he could reach her anywhere... like the JAG parking lot."" Oh hell..." Harm stiffened briefly and then impatiently motioned for her to continue." He wanted her to see the explosion, see those kids die in the club. He wanted her to know that she was powerless to stop it."Harm's brow furrowed, "Wait a minute, there wasn't a bombing that night."" No," Kate shook her head. "She finally got him to tell her when it was supposed to go off. A couple of minutes later, the street was crawling with cops evacuating the building. After that, even a five-year-old would know he'd been had. Sadik went after her and there was a fight. Mac managed to knock the gun out of his hand. She got to it just as he pulled out a back-up. They both fired - he missed, she didn't."" Damn." Harm scrubbed his face. Mac's behavior was making a lot more sense. Sadik must have kicked a boatload of little demons loose and then he'd gone and opened his big mouth and kicked a few himself. Harm straightened up and looked over at her office. "Damn," he repeated quietly. 


	9. Part 9

Thanks to all of you for the great feedback. I also want to apologize for the format troubles I seem to be having. Even though the story looks fine in preview, when it finally posts, sometimes the returns are in there and sometimes they're not. If it was at least consistent, it wouldn't be so incredibly frustrating. Doubly frustrating is that I've never had this problem with my other work. Anyway, I've tried importing the chapters as plain text and in html and I'm still having these problems. I'm trying something else this time, if it doesn't work then this chapter might disappear for a day while I re-do it. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Part 9  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
1710 Local  
  
Kate stared at him. When it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything else, she asked, "This isn't the first time she's had to shoot someone, is it?" Having to kill anyone could be damned traumatic and the first time was always the worst. Considering the Colonel's record, it seemed unlikely but you never knew.  
  
He looked over at her for a few seconds and then shook his head, "It isn't that, well... not entirely, anyway. We both had a history with Sadik - Mac's was quite a bit nastier. We screwed up his plans but he got away. I told her back then that we'd see him again because he would probably try to kill us." Harm frowned, "She kept telling me that she thought he was here and I kept dismissing it - even after the car battery blew up in my face. It wasn't until that night when Mac stopped by to warn me that I finally believed." He suddenly thumped a fist on his leg, making Kate jump, "Dammit, I got complacent! I know better!"  
  
"This wasn't your fault," Kate pointed out. No wonder Gibbs and Rabb clashed. They were a lot alike, although Gibbs had the JAG lawyer beat in the abrasive department.  
  
"I should have been there to back her up. Mac shouldn't have had to do this alone." He felt guilty as hell about it.  
  
"That's the way Sadik wanted it. Either he'd have picked another time to get to her or he'd have killed you." Kate leaned back, feeling slightly exasperated. "How do you think Mac would have felt about that?" Men could be so goddamn oblivious sometimes. Rabb and MacKenzie obviously cared about each other. Kate wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had going - she didn't know Mac well enough yet to ask those kinds of questions.  
  
Harm scowled, staring at the floor between his feet. It had already occurred to him that Sadik could have easily placed a real bomb in his car instead of just tampering with the battery. That had been one of his primary reasons for not believing the battery explosion was anything but an accident. He had expected the man to try and kill him. It still didn't make it any easier to accept what Mac had had to go through. Finally he looked back up at Kate, "Why are you here?"  
  
She stared at him in surprise, mentally revising his standing in the abrasive competition. "What?"  
  
"Why are you here? You barely know Mac. Is she going to have trouble with NCIS?" Harm leveled a hard glare at the agent. He hadn't been able to protect Mac from Sadik but he would do his best to keep NCIS off her back.  
  
Kate took a deep breath and stood up, "As far as I know, Mac's not in any trouble. For pity's sake, she took out a dangerous terrorist, I think she should get a damn medal." She turned away from him and folded her arms, staring at one of Sturgis's photos of a submarine coming into port. After a few seconds, she said, "Maybe I have only known the Colonel for a few weeks but I like to think we're becoming friends." Kate turned back and leveled her own angry glare at Harm, "You've got some nerve, mister. Mac told me she was concerned about Sadik and I didn't blow it off. I've been chasing down leads on his whereabouts ever since."   
  
Harm held up his hands, "All right, all right, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I'm just worried. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."  
  
"No you shouldn't," Kate agreed. She sat back down again and they both looked over at Mac's office. "What do you suppose is going on in there?"  
  
Harm shrugged, "With Emma, it's hard to tell. Either she's offering Mac a shoulder to cry on or... she's slapping that pigheaded Marine upside the head for trying to deal with everything on her own." The two grinned at each other at the thought and then settled down to wait.  
  
---------  
  
Emma held on and let the younger woman cry. She was more than a little shocked and needed some time to regroup herself. This was the first time she'd ever seen Sarah cry. Murmuring soothing inanities, she considered what Sarah had told her. No matter what the young woman said, Emma had a hard time believing that whatever she had done could be considered murder. Unlike a number of her peers, Emma held the belief that some people really did deserve to die. She'd seen enough over the years, and heard enough from James, to acknowledge that there were those out there who truly earned the right to be called evil. Permanently removing such people from society didn't fill her with outrage. The hubris of the human race had never failed to amaze her. How could you justify such a smug superiority about your own species when members of it regularly committed premeditated and incredibly heinous acts? The same people who would kill a dog for biting someone would turn right around and scream that executing a man who tortured and murdered children was cruel and unusual.   
  
Emma noticed that Sarah finally seemed to be winding down. She opened her embrace a bit and smiled, "Feel a little better?" Mac nodded and Emma guided her to one of the chairs in front of her desk while she took the other, "Come sit down, dear. I don't know about you but crying always wears me out." She reached for her purse and pulled out some Kleenex, "Here, dab your eyes and gather your thoughts. I want to know what happened."  
  
"Emma, a lot of it is probably classified," Mac began wearily. Dammit, she truly hated that word.  
  
"Sarah," Emma stated firmly, "I don't care about names or what exactly you were supposed to be doing. I'm concerned about you. Are you sorry this man is dead?"  
  
"No!" Mac straightened up, "God no, Emma. The man was a vicious killer."  
  
"So what happened? You saw him on the street and ran over him with your car?"   
  
Mac ran a hand through her hair, "No... " She couldn't help the wry grin as she absently rubbed her sore shoulder, "Although, in hindsight, it might have saved on the wear and tear. I'm getting too old for this." She acknowledged Emma's soft snort with a raised eyebrow and then continued, "He'd been stalking me, so I went to the CIA and we arranged to trap him. Things went sour and he pulled out a gun. I knocked it away, we fought, I came up with it while he pulled out a second gun and then I shot him. Twice."  
  
Emma frowned, "Sarah, that sounds like self-defense." Years of presenting a calm facade to the world was coming in handy, it boggled her mind that Sarah could speak so matter-of-factly of something so inherently terrifying.   
  
"It wasn't," Mac looked grim, "I disarmed him with my first shot. I put the second bullet in his head. He wasn't a threat anymore but I killed him anyway." She looked down at the floor, "The CIA report glossed over that part which is probably why Kate hasn't had to arrest me."  
  
Emma looked at Mac for a several long seconds, "So what's truly bothering you about this? You're not sorry he's dead, and frankly, I don't believe I am either." She smiled at the slightly shocked expression on Sarah's face, "What? That surprises you? Kate said he was a terrorist. You've called him a sadistic bastard and vicious killer. I know you well enough to believe in your judgment. I think you've saved countless lives, including your own. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Emma! I've been an attorney nearly half my life. I'm an officer of the court. I've sworn to uphold the law and I failed! I killed that man! There was no trial, no evidence presented - I made myself judge, jury and executioner. I'm no better than he was. How the hell do I live with myself?"  
  
Emma stared at her thoughtfully. It seemed ludicrous that Sarah would even begin to compare herself to a terrorist. Understandable but ludicrous. From their talk earlier, it was apparent to the older woman that Sarah was already on fragile emotional ground. This had been incredibly bad timing. "It seems to me that you were fulfilling your oath as a military officer. Aren't you supposed to defend America's citizens?"  
  
"Yes, but... "  
  
"Yes, nothing." Emma interrupted her forcefully. "Heavens above, Sarah, give yourself some credit. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you're absolutely positive that that man was no longer a threat?"  
  
"Well, no... "  
  
"Then let it go, Sarah. It's over and done. I don't know what your history was with this man but I trust your instincts. No matter whether you think it was motivated by anger or vengeance, I believe you knew in your gut that killing that man was the only way to stop him with any certainty. Sometimes it's the only way. Let it go."  
  
Mac stared at her and then slowly nodded. She could understand Emma's point of view but the older woman hadn't been the one to pull the trigger. The fact that Clay had said basically the same thing as Emma didn't really change anything. Just because Sadik deserved death didn't make it right for her to have done it. However, Emma was right - done was done. She could do one thing, however, Mac made a quiet resolution: this would not happen again.  
  
Three days later  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
1800 Local  
  
Mac had just secured her office when she heard Harm's welcome voice behind her, "Done for the day?"   
  
She turned around and gave him a smile, "Yeah, you?" He'd outdone himself these past few days in being there for her. He hadn't pushed, letting her tell him everything at her own pace. Contrary to her worst fears, Harm hadn't been judgmental. If anything, he had sided with Emma and Clay. Faced with 3 people whose opinions she valued, Mac had shoved her fears aside and made a determined effort to return to some semblance of normal.  
  
"All finished." He flashed her a brilliant grin and then adopted a comically thick Southern accent, drawling the words out slowly, "Would the lil' lady cah-uh tuh pahtake inah dee-lectably exquisite meal with a dashin' n hansum man of the sea?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Mac chuckled, he sounded like Foghorn Leghorn. She assumed a coy look, dropping her head and looking at him from under her eyelashes, "Why suh, mah momma dun warned me 'bout scoundrels such as yo'self. How do Ah know ewe aren't some rascally pirate intent on having yo' way with me?"  
  
"Ewe wound me, madam," Harm lowered his voice and took on a pitiful tone as he walked her towards the elevator. They were the last two out of the bullpen. "Ah would soonah be hung from the highest yardarm thin disgrace mah proud family name. Ah ah-sure ewe, ewe are puf-fectly safe."  
  
Mac pushed the elevator button and turned back towards him, fluttering her eyelashes, "In that case, suh... " When she heard the elevator doors open, she turned and sauntered slowly in. Pivoting around to face him, she gave him a sultry stare and then planted her fists on her hips, "... forget it. I had my heart set on being ravaged!" She grinned broadly at the look on Harm's face as the elevator doors shut. She'd frozen him to the spot.  
  
As the elevator started to move, she calculated the time it would take her sailor with his longs legs to make it to the ground floor and smiled. Considering the motivation, it would probably be a dead heat. Straightening up as the elevator came to a halt, she dropped back into her professional mode. Their game would have to wait until they cleared the JAG grounds. She congratulated herself when the doors opened to reveal Harm waiting with a calm nonchalance. He too, had resumed his professional demeanor. Falling in beside her, he glanced down, "How about splitting a pizza?"  
  
"Sounds good." Together, they exited the building.  
  
Reaching their cars, Harm looked over at her, "Your place or mine?"  
  
Mac hesitated for just a moment, Mattie had taken to popping in unexpectedly. She was always apologetic and she always had a reason but it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing. Harm found it annoying but had yet to make the connection. Genius was the wrong word, Mac amended to herself, what it took was another woman. That was the problem, of course. In Mattie's eyes, Mac had become the Other Woman.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
She flashed him a quick smile. It was nice of him to offer but there really wasn't much of a choice. There was Mattie to think of and it was a school night. "How about your place?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed affably. "Let me call in the order and then I'll follow you." Mac nodded and he waited for her to get into her car before getting in himself. With a certain amount of trepidation, he turned the key and then smiled sheepishly to himself when the motor purred to life. How long would it take before he quit holding his breath whenever he started the Corvette? Damn, what did Mac think every time she opened the door to her apartment? She'd told him about Sadik's intrusion and the 'gifts' he'd left. Was that why she zoned out for a minute when he asked her whose place they were going? Would she tell him if he asked? Mac had been remarkably open (by her standards, anyway) about what she'd been going through after Emma's intervention. He didn't want to undo all the good by pushing for something she might not be ready to talk about.  
  
There was something else going on too, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. If he hadn't known her so well, he might have missed it altogether. He couldn't even put a name to it, there was just a faint... dissonance, a stray scent on the breeze. Harm shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone, it was also quite possible he was imagining it.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
2035 Local  
  
Mac leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. Harm and Mattie had their heads together over at the dining room table. Homework - physics, to be exact - was the excuse du jour tonight. She gave the teenager points for strategy. Complaining about Harm's lack of attention would have sounded petulant even to her ears. However, that was all Mac was willing to give the young woman - the time was fast approaching for a 'Come to Jesus' meeting between the two of them. She and Harm had overcome too much to get knocked off-course by a jealous teen. The only random factor would be Harm. He was so good at assuming guilt that he might feel obligated to defend his ward. That was a worst-case scenario and she wasn't altogether sure she would be up to a full-fledged battle royale.   
  
Her cellphone went off, which earned her a reproachful look from Mattie and a curious one from Harm. Mac gave him a shrug as she dug it out of her purse and flipped it open, "Hello?"  
  
"Mac? It's Kate. We've got another one." Frustration was evident in her voice.  
  
"You're kidding." Mac toted up the time since the last victim was found. Fifteen days, so Hilliard wasn't a fluke - this guy was escalating, but why? "Same M.O.?"  
  
"Well, I haven't done a background check yet, but it's another Marine sergeant shot at close range." Kate glanced over at the scene as Ducky supervised the removal of the body. Tony was busily snapping photos, she needed to get back over there to start looking for trace. Gibbs would probably have a fit if he knew to whom she was talking. "If it is our guy, we might have caught a break. Ducky doesn't think the victim's been dead for more than 2 hours. Could you do me a favor and see if he's in the JAG system?"  
  
"Sure, give me a second to grab a pen," she rummaged through her purse and pulled out her dayplanner. "Okay, go." She wrote quickly as Kate read off the information from the Sergeant's wallet, "Got it, I'll let you know." Ending the call, she glanced up to find Harm and Mattie watching her. "Sorry, was I disturbing you?"  
  
Mattie started to hmph but a raised eyebrow from Harm made her subside. He looked back over at Mac, "Something wrong?"  
  
Mac gave Mattie a quick glance before shrugging a little. This wasn't something the teenager really needed to hear, "Sort of... that was Kate. There's been another." Fortunately, Harm was familiar enough with Kate's investigation that she didn't need to elaborate. Mac got up from the couch and waved her hand at them, "Go back to what you were doing. I just need to make some phone calls."   
  
Harm frowned, "Mac... "  
  
"Harm...," Mac replied, rolling her eyes just a little. Mattie watched them with a slightly confused expression. She hadn't seen them together enough to pick up on their verbal shorthand.   
  
Mac continued,"Go ahead and finish with Mattie. This shouldn't take too long." She moved to the window, out of earshot, and punched in the JAG number. Relaying her request to the officer on duty, she hung up and went back to the couch to wait for a response. Harm and Mattie once again had their heads together and Mac sighed, this wasn't the evening she had hoped for. Six minutes and forty-two seconds later, her cell phone went off again. Snatching it up, she moved to the window again. She listened as the Lieutenant read off the information he'd found. It took him a few minutes and she came to a decision while he was speaking. Sergeant Alvaro had a pretty extensive JAG file. This was the third time he'd made it back to Sergeant. Really, it was too much to relay to Kate over the phone. Thanking Lieutenant O'Dowd, she ended the call and walked back to the dining table.  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry but I need to get going."  
  
"What? Why?" Harm stared at her in frustration. All he'd wanted was a quiet evening together. He hadn't figured on Mattie needing so much help with her physics but he was almost done.  
  
"I need to run by JAG and then see Kate. It's not that big a deal. I'd have been heading out in an hour or so anyway."  
  
Harm glanced at his watch in surprise, "Oh damn... I didn't realize it was that late." He followed her as she collected her coat and purse and moved to the front door, "I'm sorry about this." He put a hand on her arm and rubbed gently, "This evening didn't turn out exactly the way I'd wanted."  
  
Mac gave him a slight smile while refraining from looking over at Mattie. "Maybe we should try this when it isn't a school night." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "How about Friday?"  
  
"Sounds good," Harm smiled too, relieved Mac wasn't angry with him. He'd have to make it up to her. God knew that Renee would have had a screaming fit if he had ignored her in favor of helping Mattie with her homework. He grabbed his coat, "Let me walk you down." Escorting Mac out the door, he called over his shoulder, "Mattie, I'll be right back."  
  
He took advantage of the elevator ride down to kiss her and felt doubly relieved when she returned it without hesitation. Walking Mac to her car, he closed the door for her after she climbed in and then leaned in for another quick kiss, "Be careful."  
  
Mac smiled up at him, "Always."  
  
Harm hesitated for a moment and then said cautiously, "Remember this isn't your case."  
  
"I know that," she wasn't smiling now.  
  
He took a breath, "I'm just saying that you should follow Kate's lead. You know how you feel when someone starts crowding your investigations."  
  
Mac was silent for a moment, indignation warring with common sense. He had a point. "You're right," she finally agreed. "I promise I won't make a pest of myself, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night." He watched her drive off and then went slowly back up the apartment. He had the uneasy feeling that Kate Todd would consider Mac more of an asset than a pest. 


	10. Part 10

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but the site for uploading files was off-line for repairs.  
  
Part 10  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 2105 Local  
  
Mac walked into JAG HQ and smiled when she saw Gunny Walters. He was at the CP talking to a fresh-faced PFC. Hearing footsteps, he turned around. She wasn't in uniform, so he didn't come to attention but habit made him straighten up anyway, "Colonel, I thought you were gone for the day."  
  
"There is chaos and calamity within the Corps, Gunny. I've come to watch you apply your legendary skills to the problem." She kept her expression serious, enjoying the confused look on the PFC's face as she signed in on the log.  
  
"You forgot to mention my sterling qualities, ma'am," Walters chided her gently, keeping his expression serious as well.   
  
"I suppose I did." Mac raised an eyebrow, "Will I have to sacrifice a 2nd Lieutenant to make amends?"  
  
Gunny shook his head, "That would hardly be considered a sacrifice, ma'am. We are talking about 2nd Lieutenants."  
  
"True... true," Mac agreed. She glanced down the hallway, "It's dark out, so there's no chance of finding a Squid... " She glanced at the PFC and tilted her head in his direction, "What about him?"  
  
Gunny stared at the now nervous young man and finally shook his head, "Wrong season." He affected a heavy sigh, "I'll just have to let it go this time, ma'am."  
  
"You're a gentleman and a scholar, Gunny." She said gravely and then reverted back to her normal manner, "I need to pick up some files from Lt. O'Dowd."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He fell in beside her as she headed towards the elevators, gesturing for the Private to follow. Mac didn't say anything about the escort. Ever since 'Archangel', whenever she showed up after hours at JAG, if Walters was on duty - he went where she did. Considering the number of scrapes he'd gotten her out of, she was sometimes surprised he didn't think it necessary to babysit her 24/7.   
  
PFC Gunther trailed after the two, feeling mystified. It was only the second day of his first tour out of boot camp. In his limited experience, he hadn't thought that officers were allowed to have a sense of humor.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mac had the files she needed and was headed back down. She looked over at Walters as they walked down the corridor, "How's Robyn?" While it wasn't that common for non-coms and officers to interact socially, Mac looked upon the Gunny as a special case. The man had saved her life on more than one occasion. She admired and respected him as a Marine and, lately, had gotten to know he and his family on a more social level. Last year, Gunny had asked if he and his wife, Robyn, could visit with her while she was on medical leave. His excuse had been a shared interest in the Civil War era. They discovered that they had more in common and the friendship grew from there.   
  
"Doing fine, ma'am. She's already making plans for Carlie's graduation from the Academy next year." He threw out his barrel chest a little further, "Did I tell you I'm about to become a grandfather again?"  
  
The Walters had three grown daughters. The two eldest were married, one had stayed in the Washington area, the other lived in Ohio. His youngest was in her third year at the Naval Academy. She was following her father's footsteps into the Marine Corps. Carlie Walters was a lot like her dad. Mac had met the young woman while visiting Mo Dzurick and been surprised to learn that Carlie and Mo were friends. There wasn't that much time to mingle outside of the class you were in and Mo was just finished with her plebe year. It turned out that they were both on the Academy fencing team. Carlie's weapon was sabre.  
  
Mac grinned, "That's wonderful, is it Della or Jackie?"  
  
"Della. She's due in early November."   
  
"Does she know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Gunny's other two grandchildren were girls and although Mac knew he loved them dearly, she correctly assumed that he would be thrilled with a grandson.  
  
Walters shook his head, "She and Colby want to be surprised." They'd reached the CP and Mac was signing out on the log. Walters was pleased to see that she seemed to be back to normal... Closer to normal, anyway. This had been a tough year for the Colonel... hell, for most of the JAG staff but he didn't know them as well. He felt a proprietary interest in Colonel MacKenzie. Gunny had taken on the proper education of a number of officers over the years. Some because they needed the help desperately, whether they knew it or not, and others because they were on their way to becoming exceptional officers. Mac was already well on her way towards the latter, something he formerly believed was impossible for women in the Corps. She still needed some seasoning and eventually would need someone to watch her back with the bureaucrats. For a while, he'd thought Galindez would fill that role but that was before he got tapped to go terrorist hunting. Walters had talked it over with his wife and they had agreed when Mac earned her first star, he would make his case for joining her staff. Now all he had to do was make sure she survived long enough for that to happen.  
  
That was easier said than done given her penchant for getting caught up in dangerous missions. God knew he owed more than a few gray hairs to some of the situations she'd found herself in. If he'd had half a clue that Commander Rabb was going to ditch everything to bring the Colonel back from South America, he'd have found a way to have gotten down there as well. Galindez had done a good job but two Gunnies would have been better. Last week, when he'd heard through the rumor mill that she'd taken on a damn terrorist by herself, he'd been torn between pride and anger at her audacity.  
  
As Gunny watched the Colonel leave the building, he couldn't help wondering what kind of trouble she was about to get into now. She'd had that look in her eye that said she was about to sink her teeth into something. He swallowed a sigh as he turned back to resume his duties. Somehow he would have to find a way to keep a closer eye on her. Carlie was planning to come up from Annapolis next weekend, maybe he should have Robyn invite Mac over for dinner.  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C. 2135 Local  
  
Kate smiled when she saw Mac in the lobby, "I really appreciate this, Mac. I'm sorry about interrupting your evening though."  
  
Mac shook her head, "It's okay, this is important. We need to get this guy off the streets."  
  
Kate leafed through the files as they rode up in the elevator. She'd made the arbitrary decision to ask if Mac wanted in on the investigation. The Colonel had provisionally agreed - she would need to get her CO's permission. When Kate suggested that she talk to Chegwidden about it, the woman had looked positively horrified and hastily gotten Kate's assurances that she would let Mac handle it. There was obviously a story in there somewhere. At any rate, Kate figured she could use all the help she could get and, thankfully, Mac was familiar with the case. She'd square it with Gibbs somehow and smack Tony if she had to. She looked over at the Colonel, "Well, he fit the profile and then some. Sgt. Alvaro was a busy man."  
  
Mac nodded, "Quite a temper, judging from the reports." The elevator doors opened and Mac followed Kate over to her desk. She glanced around the floor, "You're the only one here tonight?"  
  
Kate shrugged, "It's my case. Ducky's in the morgue doing the autopsy. Ordinarily, he'd wait until morning but I think he wants this nut as much as we do."  
  
"Ducky?" Mac's eyebrows rose questioningly.  
  
"Our M.E., Dr. Donald Mallard," Kate grinned. That the dapper and well-respected Doctor should have that sort of nickname always seemed as inevitable as it was incongruous. "He doesn't seem to mind."  
  
Mac shook her head and then tapped the Alvaro file, "Where was he found?"  
  
"Parking lot of a package liquor store - our perp took a chance with this one. Alvaro had just gotten off duty and apparently stopped at the closest place for a six-pack. He was shot when he returned to his car."  
  
"Witnesses?" Mac asked hopefully.  
  
"Not yet, I'll go back tomorrow and re-canvass the area." Kate frowned, "It's hard to believe that no one saw or heard anything. Hell, this time the Sergeant was shot in broad daylight."  
  
Mac frowned as well, "Are you sure it's the same shooter? Doesn't this guy usually strike in the early morning hours?"  
  
"That seems to be the pattern, so this might be something entirely unrelated. Ducky will be able to confirm if it's the same caliber as the others. The ballistics will have to wait for Abby to check them in the morning." Kate ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Mac, "I've got a gut feeling, though, that this is our guy."  
  
"If it is, then what's setting him off?" Mac looked exasperated. "This will be the third killing in a month. Why the escalation?" She gestured towards the file on Kate's desk, "Is there anything that ties these guys together other than their rank and JAG?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "Not that I can find. They never met each other, never served in the same area, didn't even have friends in common." She eyed Mac, "Right now, all we have to go on is JAG as a common denominator. I'm assuming it's their rank that makes them a target, this jerk isn't going after officers or other enlisted who abuse their wives."  
  
Mac stared at her, the beginnings of an idea starting to niggle its way forward. She was interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Mallard. Turning around, she saw an older man coming towards them. Gentleman was the best way to describe him, perhaps the only way. Although he was impeccably turned out, he could have been wearing a sack and she still would have known he was a gentleman. Some people were like that.  
  
"Oh good, Kate, you're still here," Ducky said as he stopped at her desk. He smiled and nodded to the beautiful brunette sitting beside Kate while he waited patiently for an introduction.  
  
Kate hid a small grin, Ducky was definitely old school when it came to ladies. She gestured towards Mac, "Ducky, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She's the Chief of Staff for the Navy JAG." Kate looked over at Mac, "May I present Dr. Donald Mallard? He's our top Medical Examiner."  
  
Mac offered her hand, "It's a pleasure, Doctor. Please call me Mac."  
  
Ducky raised an eyebrow as he took her hand, it was a pleasant surprise that she knew the proper etiquette for introductions. So many young people used terms like 'old-fashioned' or 'politically incorrect' to cover an appalling lack of manners. He felt a pang of regret that he wasn't a tad younger and gave the Marine Colonel his best smile, "Might I call you Sarah, instead? Mac reminds me of an old schoolmate that I used to oppose on the rugby field."  
  
"Sarah is fine," Mac assured him with a smile of her own. This one could charm the birds out of the trees. A killer smile and that delightful British accent - he must have been quite a heartbreaker in his youth.   
  
The two of them continued to grin at each other until Kate finally cleared her throat, "What did you find, Ducky?" Was every male at NCIS going to have this reaction to Mac?  
  
"Hmmm?" Ducky automatically turned towards Kate and then blinked, "What? Oh, yes..." He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out an evidence envelope, "I need to drop this off in the lab for Abby to check. It's the same caliber as the others, I'm afraid."  
  
Kate grimaced, "I was hoping I was wrong."  
  
Mac looked equally grim, "Something must have happened to make this guy change his pattern. If he's gone over the edge, there's no telling what's going to happen next."  
  
Ducky held up a hand, "Ladies, as much as I concur with your opinions, until we have confirmation that this came from the same gun, such speculation is useless." He gestured towards the lab, "It's getting late, let me drop the bullet off and then I'll escort the two of you out. There's no use in overtaxing yourselves until it's necessary."  
  
Sighing, Kate acknowledged the truth of what Ducky was saying. The two women watched as the Doctor made his way to the lab. She looked over at Mac, "I guess we should call it a night. I'll phone you as soon as I know anything."  
  
Mac nodded and got up from her chair. She paused for a moment and then looked over at Kate, "You have all the victims' personnel records, don't you?" At Kate's nod, she paused again. Did she really want to delve into these men's lives? Abuse cases were always tough on her. That little wisp of an idea re-appeared and gave her a kick, forcing her decision, "Could I have a copy of them?"  
  
Kate eyed her curiously, "Sure." She pulled up the files and hit 'print'. Looking back over at Mac, she raised an eyebrow, "Got an idea?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Mac shrugged uncomfortably. What the hell was she thinking? More than likely, all that would happen is that she would add old nightmares to the new ones that kept her from sleeping through the night. She watched Kate pull the pages from the printer and put them in an envelope. Accepting it gingerly from the NCIS agent, she was struck by the irreverent thought that all the misery these six men had inflicted in their lives came down to about a 1/4 lb. of paper. How much would her father's have weighed? Mac snorted softly to herself as she tucked the envelope under her arm. The deeds themselves might not have weighed so much but the consequences felt like the weight of the whole damn planet.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1015 Local  
  
Harm sat back, rubbed his eyes and then checked his watch. He'd been in court since first thing this morning. There had finally been a recess and it was high time for a break. He hadn't had been able to do more than flash a quick smile at Mac in passing and he wanted to make sure things were still okay between the two of them. He also wanted to talk to her about Mattie. When he got back to the apartment last night, his ward's problems with physics were almost miraculously resolved. Harm knew he wasn't always the brightest bulb on the tree when it came to teenagers but even he could put two and two together.   
  
The problem was he didn't know quite what to do about it. He was pretty sure his first instinct (which was to give Mattie a dressing down that would rival some of his own) would be a disaster. He needed advice and he was certain that Mac was already ahead of him on this particular curve. Harm strode to her office and rapped on the doorframe. He waited a moment and then rapped a little harder. She was totally immersed in whatever she was reading. "Mac?"   
  
Her head shot up in surprise and then she smiled when she saw it was Harm, "Hey, how did court go?"  
  
"No surprises so far," he smiled back. Mac looked on edge, her smile notwithstanding. Deciding that the 'Mattie' problem could be put on hold for a bit, Harm walked in and settled in one of her chairs. "What's going on?"  
  
She leaned back in her chair, eyeing him a trifle warily, "Kate asked if I could assist in her investigation. I said yes."  
  
Harm gave Mac an exasperated look. What was she doing? Abuse cases were always hard for her and she was already up to her elbows in it because of that Congressional whateveritwas. Hell, she'd barely had time to recover from the stress Sadik had caused. Was she trying to see how much crap she could take before she broke?   
  
Fortunately, he managed to clamp his jaws around any comment in that particular vein. God knew he could be a slow learner about the stupid things he'd said to Mac over the years but this particular lesson was finally beginning to sink in. He supposed he had Mattie to thank for that. She gave him daily practice in biting his tongue. Teenagers seemed to be able to go from Niagara Falls to Mt. St. Helens and back again in the blink of an eye. Harm had another thought, "What did the Admiral say?"  
  
Mac looked away for a moment. Getting reamed by the Admiral wasn't the best way to start the day - especially after the night she'd had. She sighed and looked back at Harm, "He finally said that what I do on my own time is my own business."  
  
"You're kidding," Harm stared at her, "You're going to work a full day here and then go work on that case? For godsakes, Mac, are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"You don't understand... "  
  
"You bet I don't," Harm interrupted her, his agitation growing. "Mac, NCIS has been solving cases for years. Let them solve this one. You don't need to do this to yourself. Dammit, it's been less than a week..."  
  
"Harm!"   
  
He shut up. The intensity of her voice told him he was perilously close to pushing her in the opposite direction that he wanted her to go.  
  
Mac took a deep breath, reminding herself that he was only worried about her. God knew he had every right to be. She made an effort to moderate her tone although she was gripping her pen so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Harm," she repeated, "Last night I went over the personnel files of the six Marine sergeants that have been murdered so far." She took another breath, "It was like reading about my childhood. Any one of those men could have been my father."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, "Mac... " How to say this without upsetting her even more? She was really rattled. He leaned forward and spoke gently, "Mac, you could say that about almost any man who abused his wife."  
  
She shot a quick glare at him, "I know that! It's not just the abuse." She stared at her desk, "They were all career Marines; they were all sergeants. All of them became abusive after they drank... and all of them had one daughter." She rubbed her eyes, still not looking at Harm, "I didn't see it at first because I knew the Mallorys didn't have any kids. If I'd looked a little deeper I would have seen that they didn't have any kids NOW. Their daughter was three when she drown in a swimming pool accident." Mac laughed mirthlessly, "You know, it's a good thing I have alibis for these killings, I'd be my number one suspect."  
  
"It's probably a coincidence... "  
  
She gave him an incredulous look, "Six times?"  
  
Harm shot her a look, "That's not what I meant. C'mon, Mac, think about it. You might have made a good suspect but it's a bit much to think that you're somehow inspiring this lunatic. He's probably pursuing his own agenda."  
  
"And just happens to be targeting men who fit my family's profile? You really think it's a coincidence?"  
  
"Yes, I do. There must be a ton of people who've been in abusive family relationships." Harm spoke firmly. He had to stop this. Ordinarily, Mac was one of the most sensible people he knew but the circumstances lately had been anything but ordinary. Given even a ghost of a reason and she would tear herself apart over this. "Besides, how many people know about your background?"  
  
"That's just it, Harm. The CIA has my whole damn life history on file! Anybody with enough clearance could access it." She looked down at her desk and scowled, "There are days when I could just strangle Uncle Matt. If he hadn't gotten a wild hair and played into Webb's hands, the CIA would probably never have heard of me... and I'd still have my Uncle." Mac added the last part quietly, half to herself.  
  
Harm reached across the desk and covered her hand, "Mac, I am sorry I wasn't able to keep the Colonel out of Leavenworth."  
  
She looked up at him, "Don't blame yourself for that. I certainly don't." Mac gave him a half-smile, "You know, that might have been the first time I seriously started thinking about Dress Whites and Gold Wings."  
  
He grinned back, "Then forgive me for wanting to thank your Uncle every day for that massive screw-up. Otherwise, we might never have met." Harm stopped smiling as he watched her expression grow pensive again. Damn, he really needed to hammer his point home. Mac was nothing if not tenacious, "Look, why would someone need you as an inspiration for killing these guys? You survived. Hell, you've done more than survive. You're a well-respected, successful Marine officer. Why would someone want to play Masked Avenger for you at this late date? And if they were, wouldn't they contact you so you could appreciate what they've done? No, this is a coincidence, nothing more."  
  
Mac looked at him, desperate for any little sliver of hope that she wasn't somehow responsible for this killing spree. Maybe she still wasn't thinking all that clearly, although last night, it had seemed so obvious. After seeing her life replayed six times, she'd taken an uneasy look at the crimes as a whole. Comparing the timeline of the killings with her own life had yielded a disturbing pattern, Even though she wasn't a target, the circumstances were beginning to feel like a stalking. That had brought Coster to mind. It didn't take much to recall the lengths he had gone to because of his obsession and that had scared the holy hell out of her.   
  
On the other hand, Harm's arguments were persuasive. What he was telling her, in the nicest possible way, was to get over herself - the world didn't revolve around Sarah MacKenzie. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly releasing the death grip she had on her pen and trying to force herself to relax. Harm was right, he had to be right.  
  
Her eyes flew open in surprise and then she looked up gratefully. Harm had silently gotten up and come around behind her. His hands were beginning to knead her shoulders, working on the knot that seemed to have taken up permanent residence between her shoulder blades. Mac dropped her head forward, letting his fingers do their work. He had the best hands... God, how she'd missed him! She closed her eyes again, murmuring a soft 'thank you'. ...Harm was right, he had to be right. 


	11. Part 11

-  
Part 11  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1035 Local  
  
Harm couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction as he felt Mac slowly relax under his ministrations. She'd been so tense, and no wonder; leave it to Mac to somehow feel responsible for some nut running around shooting up the landscape. He thought over what she'd told him. It was a helluva coincidence but that was all it was. It had to be. He frowned a little, remembering something else, "Hey Mac?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
She didn't really sound like she was listening. He stopped the massage and grinned a little at the low grumble of protest, "Mac? Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yeah... yes, what? Did you have to stop?"  
  
"Yes, my fingers were starting to cramp." Harm swung around so he could sit on the corner of her desk, "Aren't you supposed to be with Whatshername the Politician in the mornings?" While he could understand the importance of what they were trying to accomplish, Harm halfway wished someone other than Mac had caught the Congresswoman's eye. God knew she was eminently qualified - as a lawyer as well as a survivor, but the last thing Sarah MacKenzie needed in her life was more stress. She took these things too much to heart.  
  
Mac leaned back in her chair, rolling her shoulders a bit. She was more than willing to change the subject now that Harm had allayed some of her worst fears, "Her secretary called, there was a scheduling snafu and she had to go to some fund-raising brunch. We'll pick up again tomorrow morning."  
  
"How's it going?" What he wanted to ask was whether she was obsessing about any of the cases she was reviewing but after her reaction to Kate Todd's case, even he realized that would be a mistake. Harm figured he'd stick to more general questions.  
  
"Slow," Mac shrugged. "Right now, it's a matter of assembling and uploading information into a database. Fortunately, the staffers are doing most of the grunt work. Mike's put together a program that will take the raw data and put it in about a million categories: Number of 911 calls, responses and actions taken - or not; family statistics; geographical location; civilian and military breakdowns... it's pretty impressive. Bud would be fascinated. I just nod my head and try to look intelligent while Mike explains all the nuts and bolts. Once everything's entered, we'll be able to pull statistics, individual case files, identify trends and run comparisons between civilian and military families."  
  
"That does sound impressive." Harm hesitated a moment and then blurted, "Who's Mike?" Almost immediately, he cringed a little, that didn't come out the way he'd intended.  
  
Mac gave him an expressionless stare for a couple of seconds before relenting with a smile. There were certain Rabb traits that were as predictable as the sunrise. "Mike," she said carefully, "is Congresswoman Michelle Elbert."  
  
His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Congresswoman Elbert designed the computer program?"  
  
"Ye-es," Mac said the word slowly. "Why? Are you surprised that a woman could be a computer geek?" It wasn't often that she could tweak Harm about male chauvinistic tendencies. Aside from his over-protective streak, he was actually pretty fair-minded.  
  
Harm grinned at her, refusing to take the bait, "I'm surprised that a politician could be a computer geek. I thought they were only good at double-talk and spending money."  
  
Mac chuckled, "She's pretty good at that, too."  
  
"Ahhh... a renaissance politician," Harm said gravely and then smiled again, "I might just have to meet this paragon of Capitol Hill."  
  
"I imagine that can be arranged." Mac moved up to her desk once more, "Okay, Mr. Magic Fingers, as much as I'd like to keep you in here all day, I have work to do and so do you."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going," Harm stood up and headed for the door. Pausing at the doorway, he remembered his original quest and turned back around, "Hey Mac?"  
  
She propped her chin on her hand and smiled at him, "Now what?"  
  
"Could we get together for lunch this afternoon? I need some advice about handling Mattie and her behavior lately."  
  
Mac gave him a surprised look and then nodded, "Sure, just give me a yell when you're ready." After he left, she continued to stare out the door for a few seconds. Would wonders ever cease? It seemed that Harmon Rabb, Jr. occasionally did have a clue. Smiling to herself, she went back to work.  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1155 Local  
  
"You did what?!?" Gibbs wheeled around so fast that Kate took an inadvertent step backwards and collided with Ducky. Abby looked up from her computer at the commotion.  
  
The Doctor put a hand out to steady Kate, waving off her muttered apology while raising an eyebrow at Gibbs, "Calm down, Jethro, and let the woman speak."  
  
"I am calm," Gibbs folded his arms and glared indiscriminately around the room. Abby grinned impudently back at him.  
  
Kate took a deep breath, "I said that there's been another killing and I've asked Colonel MacKenzie to give me a hand."  
  
"So you're telling me you can't handle this investigation?" His voice grew deceptively quiet.  
  
The brunette flushed, "No, I'm saying that the shooter is escalating his attacks and I'll take whatever help I can get. Mac's willing, she's one of JAG's best investigators and she's already familiar with the case."  
  
"I don't give a tinker's damn about her investigative standing in JAG! This is our case! If you needed help, you should have asked DiNozzo or called in McGhee."  
  
Kate snorted, "Tony's already juggling enough cases as it is and McGhee doesn't have enough experience in field work. I need someone that I don't have to lead by the hand and that you're not going to be sending out every fifteen minutes." She refrained from mentioning that asking Tony for anything tended to make him even more insufferable than he normally was. Under ordinary circumstances, Kate didn't mind the constant bickering as they played their oneupmanship game but this case was making her crazy. DiNozzo was a distraction she didn't need and McGhee would take up time she didn't have.  
  
Gibbs stared at her silently. He hated conceding anything but she had a point. They were all overworked. And now this; what had started out as a simple murder case was growing ever more widespread and complicated. He felt a flash of irritation. As far as he knew, Kate didn't have one solid lead and it wasn't for lack of trying. Dammit, why couldn't they run across a stupid serial killer? Just once? He exhaled heavily, "Fine, use Col. MacKenzie." He turned on his heel and walked out, glancing over his shoulder, "Just remember this is our bust. First sign of poaching and she's outta here."  
  
Tony appeared in the lab right after Gibbs walked out, an amused grin on his face, "So what did you guys do to piss him off so badly? He's got a face on that would curdle cream."  
  
Kate folded her arms, adopting a pose of nonchalance, "What makes you think he's mad at us?"  
  
Tony mimicked her posture, folding his arms as well, while his smile slid into a smirk, "Well, let's see... "  
  
"DINOZZO!" They all jumped as Gibbs' roar filled the corridor and rattled the doors of the lab. "GET OUT HERE! NOW!"  
  
Shoulders hunched against the next incoming wave of wrath, Tony shot Kate a petulant look as he headed for the door, "This is NOT fair. I haven't done anything!"  
  
As soon as DiNozzo cleared the lab, Abby turned to Kate, "Wow, that got Gibbs' panties in a wad - does he know this Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
Kate shrugged, "He told me he met her once during the murder investigation of that JAG lieutenant last year."  
  
Abby brightened, "Oh yeah, the planted evidence. Gibbs hates being reminded of that case." At Kate's curious look, she elaborated, "He screwed up. Went after the wrong guy and almost got him convicted before deciding to dig deeper. Tony and I were able to prove that Commander Rabb had been framed."  
  
"Now Abby," Ducky admonished, "Be fair. Jethro was also in the middle of chasing down an Al-Qaeda cell. I'm still surprised he could keep track of which country he was in."  
  
"Okay, okay," Abby raised her hands. "I wasn't trying to criticize. I heard the Commander was acting pretty squirrelly." She looked back at Kate, "When is Colonel MacKenzie supposed to show up?"  
  
"When she can, I guess. Her CO wasn't any more thrilled with the idea than Gibbs was." Kate gave Abby a pointed look, "I told her I'd call her when I got the ballistics report."  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Abby bustled off to another part of the lab and picked up a file folder, "Here you go, it's a match."  
  
"Thanks." Kate opened it up and started reading. After a few moments, she sighed quietly, "Damn, guess I'd better give Mac a call." She looked up to see Abby and Ducky both watching her. She gave them a weak smile, "If Gibbs asks, would you tell him I'm going back to the Alvaro scene to re-canvass the area? Somebody had to have seen something."  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1217 Local  
  
"Harm, she's jealous," Mac took another bite out of her sandwich.  
  
He stared at her, "Jealous? Why? I mean... She knows I love her... as a daughter, of course. That is... You know I wouldn't... Jeez, Mac!" Harm was practically stuttering. Mattie was jealous? She was just a kid and Mac was a grown woman!  
  
Mac resisted the urge to laugh, seeing Harm completely flummoxed was a rare thing. "Calm down, I know you wouldn't do anything inappropriate. You're her hero, Harm. You paid attention when no one else did and then went the extra mile for her." She tilted her head to one side, "You keep thinking of her as a child, Harm, and she's not. She's a young woman... and I think she has a bit of crush on you."  
  
"What?!" Harm was looking horrified, "But... but..."  
  
"Harm, stop for a minute and listen to me." Mac's voice took on a no-nonsense tone. The last thing she wanted was for Harm to get the bit in his teeth and run amuck with only half the story. "Mattie's a smart kid, she loves you like a father and I'm sure she knows what's right and what's not. I imagine she's feeling confused and a bit guilty so she's channeling it into her protective instincts." Mac sighed and looked down at the table, "She knows I hurt you before and I'm guessing she's determined not to let me do it again. I'm not worthy of your attention and yet here you are, spending time with me when you could be spending it with her." She allowed herself a rueful smile, "She probably thinks you've lost your mind."  
  
"Mac... " Harm fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. While he hadn't come right out and said anything specific to Mattie about he and Mac and what happened in Paraguay, he hadn't exactly hidden his bitterness either. Mac was right, Mattie was a smart kid. He scrubbed at his jaw. He needed to fix this but how? He looked back over to find her watching him patiently. "God, Mac, I'm sorry about this mess. I'll talk to her and try to explain."  
  
Mac only nodded, refraining from pointing out that Mattie might very well discount anything he said now since he obviously wasn't in his right mind. Too bad there wasn't some way to sit Emma down with the teenager. Her cellphone went off just then. She gave Harm an apologetic look while fishing it out. The ID showed that it was Kate calling. Flipping it open, her eyes met Harm's as she spoke, "Hi Kate, you've got the results? ... uh-huh... Yeah, where are you? ... I don't know, let me see and I'll call you back... Right. Bye." She ended the call and looked back at Harm, "The ballistics were a match. This was our guy."  
  
He gave her a worried look, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
She began gathering the remains of her lunch, "Go talk to the Admiral and see if I can get out a couple hours early. Not working with Elbert today has put me ahead a little bit." She looked up to see him still staring at her, "I'll be okay, Harm. You were right before - this is just a nasty coincidence."  
  
"Maybe I can come with you. I could talk to the Admiral too." Harm didn't like the uneasy feelings he was getting. While he had managed to reassure Mac, it was beginning to have the opposite effect on him. He was starting to have doubts about his glib explanations of coincidence. One thing he hadn't factored in was that Mac was more easily recognizable thanks to that sensationalized case on CourtTV several years ago. Add that to the high-profile cases she'd worked since then and it might not be such a great leap that there was some nut fixating on her.  
  
"Harm... " Mac smiled at him. It was sweet of him to worry but probably not the smartest move. He and the Admiral were still on uncertain ground. "If the Admiral lets me, I'm just going to the scene of the last shooting and help Kate look for witnesses. The only danger I'll be in will be from raising my blood pressure because of frustration. I'll call you tonight when I get home."  
  
"Mac... " Harm hesitated. It certainly wouldn't be a good idea to change gears on her and now tell her that he was concerned. He shook his head, "Never mind, just be careful. Ummm... do you still have those files from Kate's investigation?" When she nodded, he mentally crossed his fingers, "Would you mind if I looked at them? Maybe an extra set of eyes... " He held his breath, hoping Mac would take it as a request to lend a hand and not read anything else into it.  
  
Mac gave him a puzzled look and then shrugged, "Sure, go ahead." She stood up and flashed an easy smile, "Let's go, Navy. It's time to get back to the trenches."  
  
Harm gave her a slightly goofy grin as he took both trays, "I'll have you know the Navy doesn't hang out in trenches. WE have standards."  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1455 Local  
  
Mac followed Kate over to her desk. The canvassing had been as frustrating as she had feared. For one brief moment, it had looked like they'd caught a break. One man remembered seeing a Marine sergeant talking to another person in the parking lot. He thought the Sergeant had dropped something because he knelt down between the cars and the other person had knelt as well. Their witness stopped paying attention after that. He hadn't seen Alvaro or the mystery person stand up again, hadn't heard anything either. Even more frustrating was the description of whom Kate and Mac were sure was the killer: Medium tall, wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt and pants - both kinda baggy. That was it. For all the physical description they had, the killer could have been from Mars.  
  
"Hey Kate, any luck?" They both turned to see Tony smiling at them.  
  
Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Although DiNozzo was addressing her, his smile was directed solely at Mac. "No, the only guy who saw anything wouldn't recognize the shooter if he fell out of the sky and landed on him."  
  
"Oooo, tough break," Tony's attempt at a sympathetic look was somewhat marred by the fact that he hadn't stopped grinning at Mac. He got up and walked over, finally looking at Kate, "So, is there anything I can do to help?" He glanced at Mac and flashed a brilliant smile, "Hi, I'm Tony... "  
  
"DiNozzo." Mac finished for him, "Yes, I know. We met last year when you and your colleagues were busily attempting to bury the wrong man. You remember, don't you? Commander Rabb?" She folded her arms and gave him a cold stare.  
  
The smile slid off Tony's face as his eyes grew wider. "I... uh... ah... " He threw a pleading look at Kate who was now eyeing Mac with concern.  
  
"Are you saying you don't remember, Agent DiNozzo? An innocent man almost wound up in Leavenworth. Isn't that worth remembering?" Mac had narrowed her eyes and was advancing slowly towards him, for all the world like a stalking predator.  
  
"Mac?" Kate started to follow.  
  
Tony backed up until he hit the edge of his desk and held up his hands with a now desperate smile, "Colonel, come on... sure I remember... I didn't... Kate!"  
  
Mac relaxed suddenly and gave the rattled agent her own brilliant smile, "Thank you for getting to the truth." She turned back to Kate, "Would the trace evidence be processed yet?"  
  
"Maybe," the brunette said cautiously, "Shall we go check?"  
  
"Sure," Mac nodded. "Lead the way."  
  
As the two women headed for the lab, Kate gave Mac a worried look, "What was that all about? Tony can be pretty annoying but he's a good guy."  
  
Mac glanced over her shoulder and gave DiNozzo a little wave which he returned half-heartedly. She looked back at Kate and smiled, "I figured as much. Let's just say I don't think I'll have to worry about him hitting on me in the near future."  
  
Kate started to laugh as they walked down the corridor, "So all that was a... Oh god, you really threw him for a loop."  
  
They walked into the lab still chuckling. Abby looked up and smiled, "It's nice to see someone's in a good mood around here. Did you guys find a witness?"  
  
"Just one and he didn't see anything useful." Kate shrugged.  
  
Abby shot her a perplexed look, "You're certainly taking it well." She gave Mac a curious glance.  
  
Kate decided to the introductions out of the way, "Abby, I'd like you to meet Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie. Mac, this is Abby Sciuto, our forensic scientist and, as you can see, our resident Goth."  
  
Mac smiled at the young woman as they shook hands, "Call me Mac."  
  
"Abby," she grinned in return before turning back towards Kate, "What was so funny?"  
  
Kate glanced over at Mac and chuckled, "Nothing much, except that Tony might be a bit more leery of Marines for a while. Mac really rattled his cage."  
  
"Tried hitting on you, didn't he?" Abby rolled her eyes, "He can be sooo predictable." She focused once again on the two women, "Did you guys come by to see if anything turned up in trace?"  
  
"Yeah," Kate grew serious once more. "Please tell me you found something."  
  
"Sorry," Abby shook her head, "Nothing conclusive. None of the samples from any of scenes are linked. The one partial shoe print we have is from a popular line of cheap athletic shoes. They're sold everywhere, there's literally thousands of them on the street and that's probably our best evidence. This is like chasing a ghost."  
  
"Damn, tell me about it," Kate muttered and looked over at Mac, "I think it's time we... "  
  
She was interrupted by the arrival of Gibbs. He stalked into the lab, ignoring Mac and Abby, and stopped in front of Kate. Folding his arms, he frowned, "I've just gotten off the phone with the Director who's been on the phone with the Commandant. Where are you on the serial killer case?" 


	12. Part 12

Sorry for the long delay in posting, my internet server took a powder leaving me high and dry for the last four days. At last I'm back on the net and here's Part 12.  
  
Anyway, about this next part - I am not and probably never will be a computer hacker. Usually I'm happy when the durn thing turns on, so I'm guessing about what's possible to hack into and what's not. For the sake of the story, consider it possible. It seems like it should be but I haven't been able to corner a thirteen-year-old to find out. ;-)  
  
Part 12  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1525 Local  
  
Kate swallowed, 'Nowhere.' was not going to go over well. The Director must have been giving Gibbs an earful. Taking a breath, she steeled herself, "I'm afraid we still don't have any good leads. The only witness we've found was pretty useless - all he could really confirm was that Alvaro was talking to someone else in the parking lot."  
  
Gibbs' eyebrows rose, "That's it? Kate, this bastard has killed three Marine sergeants in the last month! If this keeps up, it'll be safer for these guys to be in Iraq! The Commandant's having apoplexy and he wants to know what the hell NCIS is doing about it. You haven't got anything at all to go on?"  
  
Jaws clenched, Kate shook her head, "Not yet, no."  
  
Gibbs stared at her for a long moment and then looked over at Abby, "Nothing from any of the scenes?"  
  
Abby shrugged slightly, "Nada. Our shooter is very careful."  
  
"Do we know anything?" Gibbs' voice rose in exasperation.  
  
"We know he's targeting sergeants who have abused their wives and that he's probably accessing the JAG files to find them." Mac spoke up. Despite the fact that Kate seemed to like him and liked working for him, her opinion of Jethro Gibbs wasn't improving. She met his glare head-on.  
  
Gibbs stared at her for a few moments and then looked back at Kate, "And I suppose you've eliminated all JAG personnel as suspects?"  
  
She shook her head, carefully not looking at Mac, "No, but I don't know if that's right direction to concentrate on. Anyone with high enough clearance in the government, FBI or CIA can access those files as well."  
  
"You think our suspect is in law enforcement?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It would make sense if this guy sees himself as some sort of vigilante. Unfortunately, according to Abby, there are a number of computer geeks out there who are also capable of hacking into the JAG database."  
  
"That's true, Gibbs," Abby spoke up when he glanced her way. "It's not like they have the same kind of security built into them like the databases for the FBI and CIA. Why bother? It's just a bunch of lawyer files. Even a medium-level hacker could get in, assuming he'd want to. The only danger would be from being bored to death. It's pretty dry reading - lawyers are criminally dull." She shot a quick grin at Mac, "Sorry, Colonel, no offense."  
  
Mac snorted lightly at the play on words and then smiled, "None taken, I've slogged through more of it than you can imagine."  
  
"Who are we looking for, Kate?" Gibbs' voice was calmer now as he stayed focused on his agent. She was still green at being a NCIS investigator but her skills learned as a Secret Service agent were formidable. One of those skills was profiling.  
  
Kate shot a look at Mac. Just before Gibbs had walked in on them, she was going to suggest that they sit down and try to figure out what kind of person they were looking for. Even in the short amount of time that they'd worked together, she'd learned to value the Marine Colonel's insights. Mac had an intuitive flair for taking individual facts and extrapolating valid theories. Kate also had a strong feeling that this was personal for the other woman and she'd been hoping for a little more privacy before she delved into that particular area.  
  
She'd noticed it earlier but then Sadik Fahd had appeared on the scene and suddenly it hadn't seemed that important. Mac had been incredibly lucky not to have been killed that night. She'd taken an enormous chance that Sadik wouldn't just put a bullet in her head as soon as he got her into that apartment. The 'what-ifs' alone were mind-numbing. At odd moments, Kate would find herself dwelling on the whole situation and wondering what she might have done in similar circumstances.  
  
Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to re-focus, Kate looked back at Gibbs, "I'd say that this person is probably the only child of a military family. The father was a Marine sergeant who was an abusive drunk. The mother was either ineffectual or absent. I'm guessing absent just because the shooter hasn't targeted the spouses. That might not be the case. He's intelligent, disciplined and probably presents a somewhat straitlaced facade to the public. He has either exceptional computer skills or a job that allows him access to information such as the JAG database. I don't think he's in the military but it's likely he's a government employee or someone in law enforcement. Not a street cop - more likely he's in an administrative type job. He's in his thirties or early forties and has probably been fantasizing about this for a long time. There had to be some sort of catalyst that set him off. Maybe a friend was hurt by someone or he saw something on the news... Whatever it was, he's decided that it's people like his father who are the problem and he's going to fix it so that no one else will suffer. He's going to rescue them all by killing the abusers."  
  
"And the sudden escalation?"  
  
Kate shrugged, "Personal trauma, perhaps, or he's reacting to what's happening around him. Someone close is in trouble or he saw something upsetting in the news and he's dealing with it by accelerating his 'rescues'. If he can just get rid of them, everything will be wonderful again."  
  
Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, "So this guy doesn't think he's doing anything wrong?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "Oh, I believe he knows it's against the law because it's obvious he doesn't want to get caught. I think he's looking at it as 'It's a dirty job but somebody has to do it.'"  
  
"Colonel?" The concern in Abby's voice caused both of them to turn towards Mac in time to see her hurry from the lab.  
  
"Let me handle this," Kate ordered over her shoulder. She was already headed out the door.  
  
"What the hell... ?' Gibbs stared after her and then scowled as he looked over at Abby.  
  
"I don't know, Gibbs. She turned white and then bolted. Maybe it was something she ate." Abby watched Kate disappear down the corridor.  
  
"Mac?" Kate found the tall brunette leaning against a wall with her eyes closed, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Probably nothing. I'm just being stupid," Mac scrubbed at her face and automatically straightened up. After so many years in the military, it was almost impossible for her to slouch while in uniform.  
  
"I doubt that," Kate snorted slightly and then grinned, "but if you'd like a second opinion, I can always get Gibbs."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, "No thanks." She sighed and stared down at the floor, "Your profiling hit pretty close to home. I'm an only child. My father was a Marine sergeant who was an abusive drunk. My mother ran off and left me with him when I was fifteen." She glanced up to see a startled look on Kate's face and smiled grimly, "Before you ask, I can account for my whereabouts... but it's a helluva coincidence, isn't it? Wanna hear another?" She paused while Kate nodded slowly, "Those murdered sergeants had one more thing in common - they all had one daughter."  
  
Kate frowned, "No they didn't, the Mallorys didn't have any kids."  
  
"Not any more. Laura Mallory was three when she drowned in a neighbor's swimming pool. That was four years ago."  
  
"Damn," Kate turned and braced herself on the wall next to Mac while she turned over this latest revelation. Her first instinct was to reject the idea that Mac was somehow the trigger for this nutcase. That was crazy. There had to be thousands... well, hundreds of people with the same backgrounds. The shooter could have started this as his own revenge and then justified it by turning it into a crusade. She ran through everything she'd told Gibbs about what kind of person would go on this kind of killing spree and then she wasn't so sure. The Colonel had put it succinctly, it was a helluva coincidence. On the other hand, even if that was all it was, it was a starting point. Maybe it would lead them in the right direction. She looked over at Mac, "For the sake of argument, let's say it's not a coincidence. Exactly how many people know about your family background?"  
  
"Ordinarily, I'd have said not many but that was before I remembered how thorough the CIA can be. Damn spooks even know my dress size."  
  
"You're kidding." Kate stared at her.  
  
"Wish I was," Mac smiled thinly, "If some CIA operative ever approaches you to help out on a 'strictly information-gathering' mission - run, don't walk, to the nearest exit."  
  
"I'll try to remember that. Well, hell, this puts a little different spin on things, doesn't it? ... Still, those are classified files." Kate stared at the opposite wall while she thought. "So not only would our suspect be someone who knows you but they'd also have to have a high enough security clearance to get to your file." She paused, remembering what Abby had said, "Or they'd have to have some pretty exceptional computer skills." She looked over at the tall brunette, "It still seems pretty far-fetched but if it is someone fixating on you, that would certainly narrow the playing field."  
  
"It wouldn't be quite that simple," Mac gazed down at the floor again. "Which brings us to coincidence #3: In September of 2000, I had my own fifteen minutes of fame. CourtTV aired a murder trial I was prosecuting. It turned into a goddamn circus and wound up on some of the networks."  
  
"Wait a minute... what?" Kate's eyes grew larger, "That was you! I remember now! Damn, girl, that was quite a show. I didn't get to see a whole lot, I was tracking a counterfeiting ring through Oregon. Of course, the other guys on the team had fun keeping me posted on the daily stuff." Kate was quiet for a moment and then gave Mac a sideways glance, "I do seem to recall a bathing suit picture... "  
  
"Oh god," Mac turned and glared at a now widely-grinning NCIS agent. "You bring that up anywhere near DiNozzo and I'll park a HumVee on you."  
  
Kate held up her hands, doing her best to assume a serious expression, "Not a word to Tony, I swear." She waited a beat and then asked, "How about Gibbs and Ducky?"  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Mac tried to keep her expression serious but it was getting harder with Kate standing there looking like the laughter was going to start leaking out of her ears. Finally, she gave up, shaking her head ruefully and chuckling, "I suppose if it hadn't been happening to me, I'd have thought all the media hoopla was pretty funny. For godsakes, it was a murder trial and they were critiquing my hair!"  
  
"It was a pretty sensational case, wasn't it? The wife confronts and then murders her husband's mistress and claims self-defense? No question the media would eat it up." She paused, remembering, "Weren't there articles about you in some of the magazines, too?"  
  
"Yeah, full of 'facts' they made up on their own or wrung out of anyone who had even a passing acquaintance with me." Mac's disgust was evident. "I wouldn't talk to them."  
  
Kate frowned, "So you're in the national spotlight for what? A week or so?"  
  
Mac nodded, "Verdict came down on 9-9 and fourteen days later, Sgt. Ed Davis is shot in the parking lot of a cocktail lounge in North Carolina."  
  
Folding her arms, Kate resumed leaning against the wall, "Mac, the national exposure might be irrelevant. How could anyone, just by reading about you or seeing you on CourtTV, know what kind of childhood you had? Assuming that you might have been the trigger for this guy, and that's a big assumption, it's more likely that this is someone you know... that you've known."  
  
"I don't think so," Mac shook her head, "I've been here in DC for nine years. If it was someone who knew me, why go all the way down to Lejune to kill the first 2 victims? And if they were trying to throw off suspicion, why suddenly start murdering Marines right here?"  
  
"If I knew that, maybe we could catch this guy." Kate heaved a sigh. She raised an eyebrow, "Met anybody new in the last month or so?"  
  
"You mean besides you?' Mac gave a mild snort, "Kate, I'm an overworked JAG lawyer. I meet new people almost every day." She stopped suddenly and frowned, "But you might be on to something." Mac paused, thinking it over, "How good is Abby on a computer?"  
  
"Absolutely brilliant," Kate answered promptly. Her expression grew suspicious when Mac began to smile, "Why?"  
  
Mac turned and started back for the lab. "Because I was wondering how long it would take her to hack into my files over at the CIA."  
  
Kate hurried after her, catching up as they reached the lab, "What difference would that make?"  
  
"What difference would what make?" Abby looked at the two women as they entered the lab.  
  
"Where'd Gibbs go?" Kate asked, at almost the same time, glancing around the room.  
  
Abby shook her head, "He left. I don't think you want to find him just yet. He's not used to people walking out on him." She raised an eyebrow at Kate and smiled, "You realize you ordered him to leave the Colonel alone?"  
  
Kate looked somewhat aghast, "I did, didn't I? How mad was he?"  
  
"Don't sweat it," Abby waved a hand, "He'll get over it. It's not like he hasn't done it to other people." She looked over at Mac, "Are you okay?" When Mac nodded, she looked back at Kate, "What difference would what make?"  
  
"Abby," Mac spoke up, "Can you get into the CIA database?"  
  
Abby's eyebrows rose, "You mean breach national security? ... Well, yeah, I guess so. It would take a while, though. Wouldn't that be considered like treason or something? I do NOT want to wind up in front of a firing squad."  
  
Mac shook her head, smiling, "It wouldn't be treason unless you found something that could damage the US and then gave or sold it to a foreign power. I want to know if you can access the personnel files."  
  
"Probably," Abby sounded dubious, "Who are you trying to find?"  
  
"Me." Mac answered simply.  
  
"You? You're kidding, right? You want me a commit a federal offense so you can see your own file?" Abby looked over at Kate, "This is a joke, right?"  
  
"'fraid not," Kate glanced over at Mac, "We're looking into a theory about our serial killer."  
  
If anything, Abby looked more confused, "And for that, you need the Colonel's CIA file?" She stared at Mac, "You have a CIA file? Don't you already know what's in it?"  
  
"I've got a good idea," Mac nodded. She looked from Abby to Kate, "Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you what I'm thinking." When they were comfortable, Mac folded her arms and rested them on the table. She looked at Abby, "I've already told Kate this part. Her profile of the serial killer just about fit me to a T. My father was a Marine sergeant and an abusive drunk. My mother ran out and left me with him when I was fifteen." She paused for a second, giving the younger woman a chance to absorb the information. Abby looked almost as startled as Kate had. "Let me ask you a question. If you saw someone on TV, say a celebrity of some sort that you really identified with, what would you do?"  
  
Abby shrugged, wondering about the change of topic. She shot a quick look at Kate before returning her attention to Mac, "I don't know. Follow their careers a little more closely - watch their shows or buy their music."  
  
"Find out more about them?" Mac asked softly. Abby nodded slowly while Kate watched with an unreadable expression. Mac continued, "Two weeks before the first killing in Lejune, I was in the national spotlight because of a televised murder trial. The defense counsel didn't have a legal leg to stand on so she went for the sympathy factor and started trying the case in the media." She shot a wry look at Kate, "The defense attorney also happened to be one of my old law professors from Duke. One who once told me that I should reconsider being a lawyer and take up lap-dancing. She didn't mind repeating that for the reporters."  
  
"Ouch. That was harsh," Abby glanced over to see the surprise on Kate's face as well. She looked back at Mac, "What happened?"  
  
Mac ran a hand through her hair, "I wound up using the media as well. I kept hearing that the wife had a history of jealous violence but we didn't have enough time or people to chase everything down. Finally, I agreed to a TV interview with the CourtTV reporter." She shifted a bit and looked somewhat embarrassed, "I turned the conversation towards the rumors about the wife and then pretty much made an appeal to the public to come forward if they knew anything. It worked. I put the wife on the stand and got her to open the door on past acts and then I buried her. She was found guilty." Mac paused for a few seconds, "Anyway, for a week, I was a minor celebrity."  
  
She looked at Abby again, "So... say you want to find out more about me. There's the TV stuff and one or two articles in some magazines. Where do you go next?"  
  
Abby brightened, "The Internet."  
  
Mac smiled back, "Right. Except that there's not much more on the web than what the TV and magazines have published. I'm a military officer. What do you do now?"  
  
Abby nodded slowly, "If I was as good as I am, I hit the government files." She looked from Mac to Kate, "Oh wow. So if I'm this killer dude... "  
  
Kate held up a hand, "You're not a killer yet."  
  
"Okay," Abby conceded, "So I'm this angry, abused person... " She glanced over at Mac, "And I'm becoming obsessed with you. I hack into the government files and find out that we have this horrible family life in common." Abby furrowed her brow, "You turned out great, why would I want to start killing these guys?"  
  
"Appearances are deceiving," Mac said slowly, trying to decide how much to say. ...Oh hell, if Abby did actually access her files, it was probably in there. She took a deep breath, "That kind of upbringing usually comes with a price and it's not something I would wish on anybody. I turned to drinking not long after my mother left. By the time I was eighteen, I was an alcoholic. Thanks to a near fatal auto accident, my Uncle Matt and the Marine Corps, I am now a recovering alcoholic." She stared down at her hands, "All the demons are still there, though. It's daily battle that I've grown used to fighting, but if it were possible, I'd never let my life happen to another child. No one deserves that." Mac's voice had grown quieter and quieter as she spoke and now she was silent, idly twisting her Marine Corps ring while studying her hands.  
  
Kate and Abby stared at her and then looked at each other. 'Appearances are deceiving' had been the granddaddy of understatements. Kate cleared her throat and said softly, "So that gives us a 'Why'." 


	13. Part 13

Part 13 NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1555 Local  
  
"But we don't have a 'Who'." Three heads whipped around to see Gibbs standing in the shadows. He looked at Mac, "Will you excuse us, Colonel?" and then gestured to Kate, "Can I see you for a minute?"  
  
Wordlessly, Kate got up and followed Gibbs out of the lab. When he turned around, she figured she'd better get her apologies out of the way first, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to... " She stopped when he held up a hand.  
  
"Forget it, it's not that important." He glanced back into the lab. Abby had gone over to her computer, the Colonel was still sitting at the table. "That's quite a theory you cooked up."  
  
Kate bristled ever so slightly, "It seems to fit the facts we have right now... "  
  
"Relax, I'm not planning on dismissing it out of hand. Hell, at least it's something. Just don't let it stop you from seeing all the angles." He glanced back into the lab and jerked a thumb in Mac's direction, "How's she holding up?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kate confessed, following his gaze. "I wasn't expecting to hear that. I had her pegged as a second-generation military officer but I just figured she was following in her father's footsteps with some help from old family friends. She's pretty young to be a Lt. Colonel. Man, was I off-base." She looked back at Gibbs in time to see a ghost of a smile. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You know Mac's history already, don't you?" She straightened up and glared at him, "You've seen her classified file!"  
  
Gibbs raised his hands and backed a few more steps down the corridor. Kate stalked after him, keeping her voice low, "Why didn't you say something before?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "Why would I? Until it came up as part of this case, it wasn't any of your business." Kate opened her mouth and then closed it again. It was irritating but he was right. He pointed a finger towards the lab, "Don't let MacKenzie wig out on us, Kate. I don't know if this bastard is actually focusing on her but she was right when she said she could have been your number one suspect. Now you've got someone who can get right inside the killer's head. With a little luck, that could give us a bead on catching this guy."  
  
She folded her arms, "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"If it's pertinent, I'm sure Col. MacKenzie will tell you."  
  
Damn, he was smug... and there was something else in his voice when he mentioned Mac. Kate's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "You like her, don't you?" In her brief acquaintance with Gibbs, she had the distinct impression that he didn't think much of most of the officers he met. She couldn't help the little stab of jealousy that ran through her. It wasn't fair. Hell, she worked with the man and there were times when Kate wasn't sure if Gibbs thought that much of her either.  
  
He frowned slightly, "Not that it makes a difference one way or the other, but I respect the Colonel. I don't know her well enough to like or dislike her."  
  
"Why did you read her file?"  
  
Gibbs glared at her impatiently, "It was a murder investigation." He turned abruptly, "Don't get stuck on this one scenario and for godsakes, don't let Abby get caught. I don't need the Director on the phone again." With that, he strode down the hallway.  
  
Kate stared after him in frustration and then shook her head. She'd done it again, gone that extra step and wound up with her foot in her mouth. Sighing, she went back to the lab. Mac looked up as she reached the table, "Well, it looks like everything's still attached. You okay?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Kate sat down with a slight grimace. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He's fine with us pursuing this theory so long as we stay open to other possibilities." She looked over towards the computer area, "What's Abby doing?"  
  
"She said she might as well get started before Gibbs decides to pull the plug." Mac pushed a pad of paper towards Kate, "I was thinking about this escalation and how it might fit if I am this guy's focal point. What if he's been following my career as best he can and has finally managed to meet me in the last month or so? You said he could be killing more frequently because of trauma experienced by someone close to him. God knows I've fit in that category these last few weeks..." She rubbed her forehead and frowned slightly, there was a beauty of a tension headache building, "... Hell, more like this entire past year. Anyway, I went ahead and made a list of the people I've met that coincides with our time frame."  
  
Kate let out a low whistle as she read down the list, "You weren't kidding - you do meet a lot of people." She pointed to a group of names that were separate from the rest, "What about these?"  
  
Mac leaned over to take a look, "Those are the office workers and staffers for Congresswoman Elbert. She working on an inquiry into violence against women. She requested my assistance with the military policy on domestic abuse" She heaved a sigh, "...and the SecNav wants me to make sure the Navy doesn't get more than its fair share of blame." Mac looked at Kate, "I met the Congresswoman the same day I met you. I didn't meet the rest of the staff until a few days later. Right now, they're compiling numbers and statistics but any of them could gain access to all the military JAG databases, not just the Navy and Marines. I'd say they're our best candidates."  
  
"I think you're right," Kate studied the Marine Colonel. The concentration was there but so was the strain. Mindful of what Mac had already been through, the NCIS agent leaned back in her chair, "And we'll pursue it tomorrow. Go home."  
  
"What?" Mac stared the petite brunette in surprise, "But it's only the middle of the afternoon. You're not serious?"  
  
"Very. Go home and take a break. No offense but you look like hell." She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "This is non-negotiable. Move it, Colonel. I'll give you a call and we can get a fresh start tomorrow."  
  
When Mac started to open her mouth, Kate jabbed a finger at the door, "No. Out. Go home and find something pleasant to occupy your evening. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Mac glared at Kate for a few long seconds, decided that arguing was pointless and threw up her hands, "All right, fine." She stood and stalked towards the door. Pausing in the entryway, she looked back, "You will call me, right?" Kate nodded and Mac turned around and marched out the lab.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kate looked over and saw Abby peering from around her computer, "What?"  
  
The young woman shook her head, "Nothing... I don't think I'd enjoy having the Marine Death Glare leveled at me like that. She didn't look like she was all that happy to leave just yet."  
  
"Yeah, well... she needed a break even if she was too stiff-necked to see it." Kate walked over to the computers, "How are you doing? Any luck?"  
  
Abby raised an eyebrow, "It's not luck." She grinned suddenly, "I love saying that." She rested her hands lightly on the keyboard and gave Kate an impish look, "Wanna look at some personnel files?"  
  
Kate stared at her in surprise, Gibbs' warning ringing in her ears, "You're kidding... you're already in? How...? Oh man, they won't be able to trace this to you, will they?"  
  
"Oh, please. What kind of hacker do you think I am? Besides, the Colonel's not an official spook. She's more like a contract worker and those files aren't as tough to get to." Her fingers were dancing rapidly across the keyboard as she spoke. Kate watched as numbers and letters flew across the monitor. "It helps that I know how the NCIS database is protected. Anyway, I accessed their network through the public relations dept., found a back door into accounting which got me to human resources and... bingo." She hit a few more keys and sat back with a satisfied grin, "Say hello to Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, USMC, currently posted as Chief of Staff - Headquarters, to the Navy's Judge Advocate General."  
  
"You're amazing," Kate was clearly impressed. "Can you copy this and get out before someone notices you're there?"  
  
"No sweat," Abby's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the screen. After a few minutes, she leaned back, "Okay, done and out." She glanced up at Kate, "Ready to read?"  
  
Kate folded her arms, giving Abby a firm look, "That is a classified document. The point of this exercise was to prove that someone could hack into the system, find Mac and get out without being detected."  
  
Abby looked exasperated, "Oh please, Kate. It's not like the government's going to crumble if we take a look. I'll bet the Colonel's halfway expecting us to read it anyway. Why else would she have told us the stuff she did?" She turned back to her computer and began typing, "Besides... I've already broken the law, what's one more crime?"  
  
"Ab-by," Kate stared at the young woman. If she was painfully honest with herself, her curiosity about to kill her. Dammit, it was wrong! A year ago Kate knew she wouldn't have even considered asking someone to break into the CIA database. Gibbs and DiNozzo were definitely bad influences. She re-focused her attention when she heard Abby mutter 'unbelievable'. Almost without realizing it, Kate moved up so she could read over Abby's shoulder, "What?"  
  
Mac's Apartment Georgetown 1635 Local  
  
As much as Mac hated to admit it, Kate had been right. By the time she'd gotten to her apartment, she was beyond tired and her head felt like it was on the receiving end of an artillery barrage. It was the stress more than anything, although God knew she ought to be used to it by now. She could swear that it had taken up permanent residence in her life. Mac forced herself to stay upright until she had changed into some comfortable sweats and then collapsed on her bed. She wasn't even hungry. Sleep wouldn't come. After a few fruitless attempts to relax, she shifted over on her side and stared gloomily at the wall. What an afternoon. Either she had uncovered their first break in the case or had impressed them all with the monumental size of her ego. Mac closed her eyes as the throbbing in her head increased a notch. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't used to second-guessing herself like this.  
  
On the other hand, she was usually more sure of her facts before she started spouting them off to any and all within hearing. Mac rolled onto her back and brought her hands up to massage her temples. She really needed to get up and find something for this headache but at the moment, it seemed like too much effort. Mac briefly thought about calling Harm but dismissed that idea too. She didn't feel up to an argument right now, which was what they would surely have when he found out she had told Kate her theory about the killings. Besides, she was home earlier than she had expected. Hopefully, in a couple of hours this headache would subside and she would check in to let him know she was home and safe. With a little luck, he would leave it at that. Mac threw an arm across her eyes, blocking the light, and let her mind wander off on whatever tangent it wanted to pursue. Somewhere between memories of Coster and fantasies of Harm, she fell asleep.  
  
Harm prodded her shoulder, pushing her towards an arched doorway at the end of a hall. She looked back at him in confusion, "What are you doing?" He didn't answer and pushed at her again. Annoyed, she turned back and abruptly they were standing on a deserted beach. There was a storm brewing on the horizon and the wind was gusting, growing more intense with each passing moment. The sea was almost an iron gray and covered with whitecaps. The boom of the surf became louder as the waves increased in size and speed. Mac turned and leaned into the wind, letting her hair stream out behind her and smiled in delight. She loved storms. The power and majesty never failed to fill her with wonder.  
  
Laughing, she turned back towards Harm and froze. He was gone and Sadik Fahd stood there, his smug smile of superiority firmly in place despite the bullet hole in his forehead. He advanced slowly towards her, gun in hand. Mac retreated, feeling the panic well up inside. This was impossible! Sadik was dead! She staggered when the surf crashed into her legs and then he was on her, one hand wrapped around her throat. Overbalanced, she went down in the water while she struggled to get him to release his hold. Suddenly, his hand shifted from her throat to her jaw and she was bound to a chair in a dark basement. Coster smiled as he forced her mouth open and tried to pour the vodka down her throat. Gasping, she fought against bonds holding her and then her hands came free. With a low growl of triumph, Mac launched herself at the detective. Her legs gave out as she pushed off and she wound up falling into Coster. He twisted as she collided with him, using her own momentum to heave her into the wall. She hit hard, her head exploding with pain as she slid to the floor.  
  
Gradually, she became aware that someone had her by the shoulders and was calling her name. She tensed, readying herself for another fight when recognition dawned. It was Harm! She forced her eyes open and then squeezed them shut with a groan. The light was sending little daggers of agony into her already pounding skull.  
  
"Just a minute, Mac." Harm's voice was low and soothing. His voice sounded further away as he turned his head and spoke, "Kill the lights, will you Mattie? And would you get me a glass of water and some ibuprofen? There should be a bottle in the kitchen cabinet to the left of the sink." She could tell when he turned towards her again, "Want to try opening your eyes again, Marine? It's dark in here now."  
  
Cautiously, she slid them open and gave a weak smile, "Hey."  
  
She could see his smile, even in the dark, "Hey, yourself." His hand came up and covered her forehead, it felt wonderfully cool. She could hear the frown in his voice, "You're a bit hot." The light filtering in from the other room was blocked and she tilted her head a little to see Mattie standing uncertainly in the doorway. She felt the bed move as Harm shifted, "Thanks, Mattie. Hang on to that for just a sec." He turned back, "Mac, I'm going to move you so you'll be more comfortable." She nodded carefully and felt his arms slide under her shoulders and legs. He half lifted and half slid her further up the bed and then quickly arranged the pillows so she could be a little more upright. He finished by drawing the comforter across her legs.  
  
The bed sagged as he sat back down, "Mac? I want you to take these."  
  
She accepted the glass and the pills, noticing that his hand hovered nearby. She swallowed the ibuprofen and then drained the glass, giving Harm what she hoped was a slightly better smile than before, "Thanks." Mac looked past Harm to see Mattie still standing there, "Thank you, both."  
  
"Don't mention it," Harm grinned while Mattie looked somewhat embarrassed. "Have you eaten anything lately?" He stood up at her quiet negative, "Okay, let me see what I can rustle up."  
  
He walked out, leaving Mattie and Mac together. Mac turned her head just enough to see the teenager looking down at her feet. She cleared her throat and spoke softly, the headache was still pounding, "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind," Mattie continued to look at her feet, digging a toe into the carpet. She was silent for a few moments and then took a deep breath, "I wanted to say I was sorry for being a jerk. I... well, I mean... I know it was wrong and I know you're probably pretty mad at me... so I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me and... well... anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
"Mattie, it's all right," Mac patted the side of the bed, "Sit down, would you?" She closed her eyes and waited for the teenager to settle, wishing the ibuprofen would hurry up and kick in. At least she wasn't to the point where she felt nauseous whether she kept still or not. When she felt the bed give, Mac opened her eyes again with a small sigh. This was not the time she would have picked to have this conversation, "I think I understand why you acted the way you did. You were trying to protect Harm, weren't you?"  
  
Mattie nodded guiltily, "He kinda got mad at me tonight when he was trying to find you. I was being stupid."  
  
Mac squinted at her in confusion, "He was trying to find me? I told him where I was."  
  
"You were supposed to call when you got in and you didn't and it got later, so he called wherever it was you'd been and found out you'd left hours ago. Then he kept getting your answering machine and voice mail. That's when he really started to freak and I... um... well, I said something mean." Mattie ground to a halt and sat poking at the comforter.  
  
"Hours?" Mac questioned weakly. Good grief, how long had she been home? Her internal clock helpfully provided the correct answer and Mac started to sit up only to wince and sink back against the pillows. It was 2047?  
  
"Colonel?" Mattie sounded worried, "Do you want me to get Harm?"  
  
Mac felt the bed move as Mattie started to shift and put out a hand, "No. No, it's okay. I was just a little surprised about the time."  
  
"You?" It was evident from Mattie's tone that Harm had spilled the beans about her timing ability.  
  
"Yeah, me. My time sense gets a little wonky when someone fires a bazooka through my head." Mac cracked open an eye when she thought she heard a faint snicker.  
  
"Is that what they call being too open-minded?" Mattie was grinning now.  
  
"Oh sure, laugh at me," Mac groused, smiling to let Mattie know she was kidding. "I need that like I need a hole in the head."  
  
Mattie covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her giggles. "Oh, that was awful." They lapsed into a relaxed silence and then Mattie poked at the covers again. "I really am sorry about being such a jerk."  
  
"It's okay, you weren't that bad," Mac reassured her. She gingerly massaged her forehead, "What changed your mind?"  
  
"Harm. I really ticked him off tonight. He told me I was being unfair and ungrateful and if I was going to be judgmental then I should get both sides of the story." Mattie paused a little, shooting a quick glance at Mac and returned to drawing intricate designs on the comforter, "That's when he really went off. He started telling me some of the stuff he'd said to you... "  
  
"Makes you wonder why I hadn't killed him years ago, doesn't it?" Mac said with a wry grin. She closed her eyes for a moment, was the headache lessening? "Did he tell you some of the horrible things I've said to him?"  
  
Mattie didn't say anything and Mac sighed, chivalry obviously wasn't dead in certain Naval aviators. "Look Mattie, the last year has been god-awful for Harm and I. We've both said and done things we're not proud of but this is our relationship and you're going to have to stand back and let us figure it out."  
  
"I know." Mattie answered in a small voice.  
  
"Then we're good?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good." Mattie sounded more like herself. She hesitated for a few seconds and then asked, "Can I ask you about something?"  
  
"Sure." Mac agreed a trifle warily.  
  
"Why Harm was so upset when he couldn't reach you?"  
  
Mac sank a little further into the pillows while she tried to decide how much to say. Lying was never a good choice but the absolute truth was out of the question, too. She rubbed the side of her face and opted for a very condensed version, "Probably because I've scared the daylights out of him before. I'm afraid I've been in some unexpected and nasty situations over the last couple of years." She refrained from pointing out that Harm's record was nearly as bad. Mattie didn't need to be worrying about her guardian every minute of the day.  
  
Harm walked in at that moment carrying a tray. From the look he gave her, she knew he'd been hovering outside the door to give Mattie a chance to make her apologies. Mattie hopped up from the bed and he took her place, "Feel up to eating a little? I made you some soft-boiled eggs and toast."  
  
"Colonel Mac? Would it be all right if I went and watched the TV for a while?" Mattie was edging towards the door.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Mac smiled at the young woman's not-so-subtle move to give them some privacy. She looked back at Harm as Mattie headed into the living room, "She's a good kid."  
  
"Yeah," Harm gazed out the door and then looked at her with a grin, "I don't think Mattie will be requiring quite so much help with her homework from now on." He turned back and helped her get situated, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thank you." She ate some of the eggs and toast and then looked up at Harm, "I'm sorry about worrying you. I was home earlier than I expected and I only planned to lie down for a little while." She gazed down at her plate, "I don't know what happened. You know I don't usually do this sort of thing."  
  
Harm nodded, "That's probably part of what had me so worried - this isn't something you do." He grinned in a self-depreciating way, "Naturally, I jumped to worst-case scenarios almost immediately." He rubbed her leg, "I think these last few weeks just caught up with you and your body said 'enough'. You ought to take a sick day tomorrow and give yourself a rest."  
  
"I can't. I'm supposed to work with Mike tomorrow morning."  
  
"Mac, c'mon. I'm sure the Congresswoman would understand. Everyone gets sick once in a while." Harm figured this was a losing battle but he would give it his best shot.  
  
"It's not that." Mac pushed the remainder of the eggs around her plate. He wasn't going to like this. "I gave Kate my view on these killings and she's thinks it's plausible - at least it gives us some sort of direction to prove or disprove," she added almost defensively and then hurried on so he wouldn't interrupt. "Going with that theory puts our best suspects in Mike's office. Since I'll be there anyway, I can do some quiet investigating on the side." Finishing, she leaned back and braced herself for the explosion. 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
Mac's Apartment Georgetown 2115 Local  
  
To Mac's surprise, the explosion didn't come. If anything, Harm looked resigned and even a little sheepish. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah, about that... I read over those files you let me have and I'm beginning to think you might be on to something." He held up a hand, "Not totally convinced, mind you, but it probably wouldn't hurt to check it out. I was thinking I might just tag along in the morning - I've been wanting to meet the Congresswoman."  
  
"Harm, no." She reached out and put a hand on his arm, "I don't think that's the best approach to this. If our shooter is part of Mike's staff, I don't want to send any flags up. This guy kills more often when he's upset and I can't take that chance."  
  
Harm scowled, "You shouldn't be in there without some sort of back-up. What if this guy realizes you're on to him and panics?"  
  
"I doubt that would happen." Mac leaned back into the pillows again. "I've been getting to know the staff gradually anyway, so hopefully no one will notice the direction I'll be taking now."  
  
Harm continued to frown, "I still don't like it..." He stared down at his hands. He knew he was being irrational about it. She had been working with Elbert for a month and when you got right down to it, all they had were suspicions. There was no reason to expect the staff to act differently towards Mac and she had too much experience to tip her hand prematurely. Harm exhaled heavily, "I suppose Kate will be checking everyone's backgrounds?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac smiled, a glint of mischief in her eye, "Better her than me. She's going to have to look at the staff, their families AND their friends - that's going to be tedious as hell."  
  
"You're telling me," Harm finally grinned, too. "Look, just promise me you won't go haring off on leads by yourself."  
  
"Marines don't go 'haring off', we adjust to new targets of opportunity," Mac informed him in a prim tone, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harm shook his head, "Now I know you're feeling better." Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss before getting up. He reached for the tray, "Let me get this cleaned up and then Mattie and I will be on our way. It's a school night, y'know."  
  
Mac reached out to stop him, "Don't worry about the dishes, I can take care of it." She tugged on his hand and Harm willingly sat back down. They shared another longer, lingering kiss. Breaking apart, Mac ran her hand through his hair, coming to rest on the back of his neck, "You know you're pretty special, don't you?"  
  
Harm grinned at her, his eyes twinkling, "Never hurts to hear it again." He reached for her and they kissed again. Finally, he straightened with a sigh, "As much as I'd like to continue this, I really do have to get Mattie home." Standing up, he snagged the tray and pulled it out of her reach, chuckling at her yelp of protest. "This'll only take a minute, stay put."  
  
Mac watched him stride out of the room and leaned back again with a small smile. She really did feel better. Her headache was down to a manageable level and while she knew Harm would always support her, it was comforting to know that he agreed with her as well. Tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
Congresswoman Elbert's office Washington, D.C.  
1025 Local  
  
Mac finished up another file and then picked up the stack. She was headed for Marnie Terschulte, a gregarious young woman who was also the office gossip. "Got some more files for you, Marnie." She grinned at the groan of protest, "Sorry, but somebody's got to enter this stuff. I can't help it if you're faster than everyone else."  
  
"Don't mind me, Colonel," Marnie sighed, "I'm just feeling put upon." She directed a jaundiced look towards some of the other staffers who were busily typing as well. "Some people would get a lot more done if they didn't spend more time reading the files than they do typing them. I mean, why would you want to dwell on this stuff? It's horrible."  
  
Mac perched on the desk, "It is, isn't it? I just keep reminding myself that these are the ones that got caught. They're paying for their crimes." She shook her head, "It's the ones that are still out there that really bother me."  
  
"Oh, I know," Marnie agreed fervently. "That's why I'm so glad Congresswoman Elbert has decided to take this on. It needs to be done." She looked down at the keyboard, "I just feel so bad for these women and their kids." She glanced around and then whispered, "You know, sometimes when I get home, I just cry and cry. It's awful but I can't help it."  
  
"Oh Marnie, I'm so sorry." Concern washed through Mac's voice and she was silent for a few seconds, "Do you know if anyone else is having trouble with this? Maybe the Congresswoman and I need to sit down with all of you and talk about it."  
  
"That might be a good idea," Marnie chewed her lower lip in thought, "If you'd like, I could mention it to the others and see how they feel about it. I know for sure that Lisa, Vicky and Alan are bothered by these cases."  
  
"Alan?" Mac glanced towards a tow-headed young man across the room. "I'm a little surprised. Most guys hate to admit to the 'touchy-feely' stuff."  
  
"Well, he is sort of different - not in a bad way," Marnie added hastily. She lowered her voice into the 'confidential' mode, "I heard that his father was a real jerk... and I think his sister died young under mysterious circumstances. It was all hushed up - his dad has pull in high places. I don't think Alan's ever gotten over it, he and his sister were close."  
  
Mac's eyes narrowed, "That's terrible. Who's his father?"  
  
"Brigadier General Arthur Romblin. Word is that he's got friends in the Pentagon."  
  
Nodding thoughtfully, Mac stood up, "Well, check with the others and let me know what all of you decide. I'll help if I can." She glanced over to see Mike watching her. Excusing herself to Marnie, she made her way over to the Congresswoman.  
  
Mike tilted her head towards the young staffer, "You're not having a problem with Marnie, are you?"  
  
Mac smiled reassuringly, "On the contrary, Ms. Terschulte has been quite helpful." Gesturing towards the outer office, she asked, "May I have a few moments with you in private?"  
  
"Sure," Mike walked out to the other room and then turned around, "What's on your mind?" She let a look of mock alarm cross her face, "You don't have any more ground rules, do you?"  
  
Mac chuckled, "No, darn the luck." She grew more serious, "Your staff is getting a little stressed from the nature of the files they're uploading. I took the liberty of telling Marnie that we would talk to them about it if they wanted. If you'd rather not, I can certainly handle it for you. At any rate, she's going to bring it up with the others and see what they think."  
  
Mike folded her arms, giving Mac a thoughtful look, "You know, I hadn't really considered that my people might have problems with this." She frowned quietly to herself for a few moments and then looked back at Mac, "They've been working pretty hard and actually, I've been planning to reward them. Perhaps I should do it sooner rather than later." She grinned at the Marine Colonel, "Ever been to a pig-pickin?"  
  
"A what?" Mac had visions of lines of pigs waiting anxiously to be chosen for a new home.  
  
Mike looked like she had a pretty good idea of what Mac was thinking. Her grin grew wider, "A pig-pickin'. It's what folks back home call a barbecue. Say, next weekend? You're invited, of course."  
  
"Sounds like fun. May I bring a friend of mine and his ward?" She knew Harm would leap at the chance to meet Elbert's staff and she felt safe inviting Mattie to go along. This would be a relaxed, social setting with tons of people around. No doubt the most serious consequences would be overeating and mosquito bites.  
  
"Certainly, the more the merrier. I'm inviting Emma as well. I owe her a thank you for getting us together." Mike glanced at her watch, "Oh damn, we need to wrap this up. I have a committee meeting in half an hour and you have to get back to JAG." They walked into the main conference area where Mike gestured her office manager over and suggested that she give the staff something else to work on for the rest of the day.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1347 Local  
  
Mac was in the break room grabbing a bottle of water when Harm walked in. She gave him a smile, "Hi, how was your morning?"  
  
He grinned and shrugged, "Kinda of like Alice in Wonderland. I'm prosecuting two brothers charged with Drunk & Disorderly, Destruction of Property and Assaulting a Police Officer. They're twins serving on two different ships that happened to be in port at the same time."  
  
"Sounds pretty straightforward, what's the problem?" Mac leaned against the counter.  
  
Harm rummaged through the refrigerator and came up with a bottle of juice, "The problem is that I can't get a positive ID from the victims. One brother wrecked the bar while the other took out the Shore Patrolman."  
  
Mac frowned for a second, "But... ohhh." She chuckled, "Let me guess, these guys are identical."  
  
"Oh yeah." Harm took a swig of his drink, "And nobody's talking. I can get them both for Drunk & Disorderly but I can only charge one each with the other stuff. Sturgis is laughing himself silly over this." Harm shook his head, "Can't blame him, if I didn't have to prosecute I'd be laughing, too." He looked over at Mac and finally asked the question he'd been itching to ever since he walked into the break room, "How'd it go with the Congresswoman's staff?"  
  
"Fine," Mac replied with an air of nonchalance. She couldn't resist teasing him just a little - he could be so painfully obvious about some things.  
  
"That's it? Fine? Give me a break here, Mac. Did you find out anything at all?" Harm looked at her in exasperation.  
  
"Possibly," Mac relented and gave him a grin, "You'll get to judge for yourself if you want. You and Mattie can be my guests at a pig-pickin'."  
  
Harm stared at her, not sure if she was pulling his leg or not, "A pig-picking? What's that? Some sort of feminist 'bring your male chauvinist to work' day?"  
  
Mac choked on the swallow of water she was taking, trying not to spray the break room. While she coughed and wheezed, Harm solicitously patted her back. When she rolled an eye at him, he grinned, "I've always heard paybacks are hell."  
  
"Everything all right in here?" AJ strolled in and watched his two senior attorneys straighten up. Mac was red-faced and trying hard not to cough, Harm looked downright smug. He answered since it was obvious that Mac couldn't. "It's fine, sir. Colonel MacKenzie just had some water go down the wrong pipe."  
  
"I see... well, I've heard that's a common problem with Marines. I suppose that explains why the Navy's in charge of moving them from place to place whenever water's involved." Still straight-faced, AJ snagged a pastry and headed back out.  
  
Harm chuckled, "That went well, don't you think?" He glanced over to see Mac glaring at him and his smile grew wider. "Hey, when was the last time you heard the Admiral make a joke around here? We might have to take this show on the road."  
  
"You..." Mac wheezed again as she advanced towards the tall Commander.  
  
Harm started backing towards the door, grin still in place, "Honest, this could be great. Any time we need to lighten things up, we'll hand you a bottle of water..." His eyes widened slightly as she picked up speed and he quickly made his escape. Mac stopped at the doorway, she could hear his low, rumbling laugh growing fainter as he retreated to his office.  
  
With a muttered depreciation about squids in general and hers in particular, Mac retrieved the bottle of water and headed for her own office. As she sat down, she shot a speculative look in the direction of Harm's office and smiled. She would have to think carefully about revenge. Dinner and possibly dancing were definitely on the board and she might even increase her demands to include flowers. Of course, half the fun would be 'negotiating'. Now that Mattie was on the same page, it was even possible that the negotiations could take a great deal of the evening. Sighing gustily, she pulled her attention back to the stack of files on her desk and settled in to work. She made a mental note to remember to pin Harm down about attending the barbecue.  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1425 Local  
  
Gibbs stopped by Kate's desk, "How's it going?"  
  
Kate looked up from her computer, "Interesting, actually. So far, out of the nine staffers and part-time workers in Congresswoman Elbert's office, five of them are from military families." She picked up a legal pad and handed it to him, "We've got three men and two women."  
  
Gibbs' eyebrows rose, "Elbert is one of the five? I never figured her for a military brat. Guess that explains her pro-military voting record." He handed back the pad, "Any likely suspects?"  
  
"Not sure yet," Kate shrugged while glancing at the screen, "Mac called and said that Alan Romblin could be a possible. According to the office gossip, he's at odds with his father - Brigadier General Arthur Romblin. He's having problems dealing with the abuse files and his sister died when they were both still kids."  
  
"Well, he doesn't fit your profile exactly but he's not bad. Any reason why you wouldn't like him for this?" Gibbs folded his arms.  
  
"Not really", Kate's brow furrowed, "or I should say, not yet, other than it seems too obvious. Our guy's been very careful not to get caught and then he blabs all this stuff? If Romblin's not the shooter, he'd be the perfect fall guy." She sighed, "I haven't had time yet to dig deeper on any of these. I don't know if he's got an alibi for here or if I'll be able to put him in Carolina during the first killings."  
  
"Well, keep at it. If this guy's starting to hit every two weeks, we don't have much time left." Gibbs started to turn away and then glanced back, "I'm going to call McGhee in, this kind of research is right up his alley."  
  
"Okay," Kate's reply was somewhat distracted, her attention already back on her computer. Three hours later, she felt a presence and looked up expecting to see Gibbs or McGhee. Instead, she found Mac holding several large bags of Chinese takeout. Leaning back and stretching, she grinned up at the Marine Colonel, "Did you bring anything for me?"  
  
Mac quirked an eyebrow, "Heavens no, I'm going to plow through all this while watching you drool and listening to your stomach growl. It'll be the perfect dinner ambiance I've been searching for all these years." She handed a bag to the NCIS agent.  
  
"Hey, don't forget I've seen you eat," Kate retorted while inspecting the contents. She pulled out a container and sank into her chair with a happy sigh, "Thank you. I worked right through lunch today."  
  
"There's probably enough in there for Tony, too." Mac grabbed a chair and began sorting through her own dinner. Her lunch had been pretty skimpy by her standards. Traffic had been surprisingly heavy on the way back to Falls Church. Being pressed for time, she'd been reduced to relying on vending machine food. Despite Harm's claims to the contrary, not even her stomach could handle that much. After a minute or so of serious attention to her food, she glanced up to find Kate watching her, "What?" She looked down at herself, "Did I spill something?"  
  
"What? Oh no, you're fine," Kate trailed off for a moment and then blurted, "Abby didn't have any trouble hacking into your file."  
  
Mac froze for a second and then nodded warily, "Okay, so we know it can be done." Kate continued to stare at her and she began to feel the first vestiges of irritation. She put down her food with a small sigh, "Did you want to ask me something?"  
  
Finally realizing that she'd been staring, Kate looked down briefly in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have read it."  
  
"Don't apologize," Mac rested her chin on her hand, "I figured you would. I know I would have. So what's the problem?"  
  
Kate stared at her. What was the problem? How about a major inferiority complex? The woman sitting in front of her was infinitely more qualified to be an NCIS investigator than she herself. What the hell was Mac doing as a military lawyer? About the only thing that made sense was the CIA's constant 'borrowing'. For all that, Kate didn't envy the Marine colonel one bit. No one needed that much excitement in their lives. After reading about all the near escapes, the real surprise was that Mac was still breathing. Kate had the uncomfortable feeling she wouldn't have been so lucky. Of course, she didn't have Commander Incredible as back-up either.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Are you somehow descended from cats?" Kate's eyes widened as she heard herself utter the words. Dammit, she hadn't intended to say that out loud. She held her breath while she waited for Mac's reaction.  
  
Mac stared for a moment and then started to laugh. Quietly, to be sure, but it took her a few moments to regain control. Finally, she leaned back and wiped her eyes. "Oh god, I needed that." She smiled at Kate who grinned back in obvious relief, "I don't think anybody's ever asked me that before." She paused to chuckle again, "All things considered, maybe I should check it out." They fell back into a companionable silence while both continued to eat. After a minute, Mac looked up and pointed her fork towards Kate's computer, "Any progress?"  
  
Kate nodded as she chewed and swallowed, "Yeah, get a load of this." She gestured at her screen, "Alan Romblin, Mark Garrick, Dave Russo, Vicky Hamman and Michelle Elbert all had parents in the military. Marnie Terschulte and Lisa Cleary are married to men whose fathers were in the military."  
  
Mac let out a low whistle, "Seventy percent of the people in that office are tied to the military? That's remarkable - hell, it's scary. How many were in the Marine Corps?"  
  
"All but one," Kate leaned back to watch Mac's reaction, "Wanna guess who the loner is?"  
  
"Elbert," Mac said it without thinking.  
  
Kate looked at her in surprise, "What did you do, peek?"  
  
Now it was Mac's turn to look surprised, "I was right?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kate frowned slightly, "It's pretty strange, though, having all those people connected that way." She took another bite from a different container and waved her fork, "I mean, what did they do? Make it a job requirement?"  
  
"Sure," Mac grinned, "There was probably a sign out in front of the personnel office: You must be this tall and have family in the armed forces to continue." Finishing up a carton, she grabbed another and started on it, "You know what? They probably did this to inconvenience NCIS. Why have one suspect when the whole office can be incriminated?" As soon as Mac said it, she paused for a moment. What if...  
  
She jumped when DiNozzo's voice sounded loudly behind her, "Oh man! Food! I'm starving!" Turning, she glared at Tony causing him to freeze in mid-grab.  
  
He pulled his hand back, looking somewhat pitiful, "You aren't going to share?"  
  
Mac smiled sweetly, "Of course we are." She pointed to several containers, "Those are yours."  
  
"Hah! ... um, I mean, thanks!," Tony hastily amended when Mac raised an eyebrow. Deciding it might be a little safer at his own desk, he gathered the cartons and retreated to his chair.  
  
Kate leaned forward with a quiet grin, "Training with food? I never thought of that." 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Next Day Mac's Apartment Georgetown 1728 Local  
  
Mac had just finished with her hair when the phone rang. She snagged the handset off the nightstand while slipping into a pair of sandals, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mac."  
  
Harm's voice filled her ear and she smiled, "Hey yourself. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. You were out pretty quick today and I didn't get a chance to ask if you had plans for dinner?"  
  
Mac sighed, "Harm... do you remember what day this is?"  
  
"It's Friday, what does... oh shoot. You're having dinner at the Walters tonight, aren't you?" Harm sounded a little chagrined. Normally, they kept each other apprised of any conflicting plans but it was fairly obvious that he'd forgotten.  
  
"Uh-huh," Mac moved into the living room, grabbing a light jacket out of the closet and then heading for the kitchen to retrieve the dessert she was taking. "Did you talk to Mattie about the barbecue?"  
  
"Yeah," Harm chuckled, "The desire for decadent food is waging war with the fact that she might be the only teenager there."  
  
"Who's winning?" If Mac had to bet, she'd go with the food. Mattie was a kindred soul when it came to appetite. Fortunately, the young woman was active enough in sports that she didn't have to worry about calories.  
  
"Food's got the upper hand right now. The fact that I will make the appropriate gagging noises while she rhapsodizes over barbecued dead pig is an added incentive."  
  
"I'm impressed, Mr. Rabb," Mac laughed, "One would think you've been manipulating teenagers for years. So I'll assume you're going unless I hear otherwise?"  
  
"That sounds safe."  
  
She could hear the smile in his voice and was thankful he seemed reconciled to not getting together tonight. At least they still had the weekend. "Harm, I hate to cut this short but I have to get going."  
  
"Okay, tell Dubby and his wife I said hi."  
  
"Will do. Do you want to go running tomorrow morning?" Mac headed back to the bedroom.  
  
"Sure, should I ask Mattie if she wants to go? We can come back to my place afterwards and I'll make everyone breakfast."  
  
"Okay by me. Listen, I really do have to leave now." They exchanged goodbyes and a minute later, Mac was headed towards her car. She reached the Walters' home with about five minutes to spare. Gunny answered the door. He was just wearing a polo shirt and slacks but the effect was even more imposing than when he was in uniform. In his class A's, it wasn't as obvious that he still didn't carry an ounce of extra fat. Once again, Mac mentally gave his sons-in-law points for fortitude. They had to truly love his daughters to make it past this formidable guardian.  
  
"Sarah, come in," Gunny smiled as he opened the door wider. "Let me take that. Robyn and Carlie are in the kitchen." He took the dessert container and led the way towards the back of the house. Neither of the Walters stood on ceremony and the kitchen was Mac's favorite place. It was not as big as Avis Payne's wonderful old kitchen but was just as warm and comfortable. Walters held the door open for her. Mac smiled a greeting to Robyn who was standing at the sink and then stopped in surprise. Carlie was busily working on the salad and helping her was Mo Dzurick.  
  
The two young women looked up when Mac walked in. Carlie smiled at her, still a little nervous at dealing with a senior officer - friend of the family or not. Mo, on the other hand, came around the end of the island counter and launched herself into a hug. "Colonel Mac!"  
  
"Mo!" Mac looked over to see Robyn and Gunny smiling widely, pleased with their surprise.  
  
"Carlie invited me for the weekend but she didn't tell me you were coming over." Mo shot a good-natured glare over her shoulder at her friend, "Just for that, you get Calypso this summer."  
  
Mac grinned, remembering the temperamental mare, "Oh, that's mean. Is the rest of the family going to be at Windswept, too?"  
  
"Daddy will only come for two weeks but everyone else will be there for the summer." A slight shadow crossed her face at the mention of her father. Mac nodded sympathetically. Gheorghe had had a long and difficult recovery complicated by the knowledge that he'd been betrayed and his wife and children endangered by someone he'd looked upon as family. Carol had taken on a number of his administrative duties, as had Cat. It was becoming more and more likely that he would retire and Catalin would ascend the throne on her twenty-first birthday.  
  
Mo gave her a hopeful look, "Do you think you and Commander Rabb could come out for a visit? Grandma and Grandpa ask about you all the time."  
  
"We'll see. These days it's hard to say where I'll be from week to week but I would like to see all of you again." Mac looked back at Robyn, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Robyn shook her head, pushing herself upright from where she'd been leaning against the sink, "Everything's just about ready." She gave her husband a look, "All we need now are the steaks."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am," In moments, Gunny was out the door with a platter of meat, heading for the barbecue grill.  
  
An hour later, five thoroughly sated people sat back. Robyn sipped her wine and looked at Mac. She'd been debating how to broach the subject and had finally decided on the blunt approach, "Sarah? Do you know anything about this rash of killings?" She glanced over at her husband, "Marty Sorenson called yesterday in near hysterics." She looked back at Mac, "Her husband, Bill, is a staff sergeant and she's managed to convince herself that someone is going to kill him. She's the first one I've heard from but I get the feeling she won't be the last. A lot of the wives are getting nervous."  
  
"Honey," Gunny said warningly, "You know Sarah probably can't talk about it." Carlie and Mo exchanged looks and kept silent, hoping to hear more.  
  
Mac fingered her napkin while she thought about it. Finally she sighed, "I really can't say much at this point. I'm assisting NCIS, it's their case." She ran a hand through her hair, "I would say that Mrs. Sorenson's husband is probably safe, this guy is very specific in who he's targeting."  
  
"He's going after the SOBs." Gunny said flatly, earning a surprised look from everyone at the table.  
  
"Dubby?" Mac queried softly. Mentally, she was slapping herself. She should have talked to Walters before this. The man had over thirty years of service in the Corps, a large percentage of that time as a Gunnery Sergeant. Naturally, he would know quite a bit about his peers. He looked over at her and she was puzzled to see the sympathy in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew how this might be affecting her but that couldn't be. She'd never said anything about her childhood to him or, for that matter, to anyone sitting at the table.  
  
He looked back at his wife, "Remember Evan and Francie Mitchell?"  
  
Robyn grimaced, "Oh."  
  
Carlie and Mo looked at each other in confusion and then Carlie looked at her father, "Dad?"  
  
Mac was the one who answered the young woman's unspoken question. She leveled a meaningful stare first at Mo and then at Carlie, "I trust that what you're about to hear will not be a topic of conversation outside this room?" The two cadets nodded. "It looks like we're tracking a serial killer. He's targeting Marine sergeants who have abused their families."  
  
Mo's brow furrowed as she looked from Mac to Gunny and back, "But how does he know who's been doing something like that? Is it another Marine sergeant?"  
  
Mac started to shake her head and then stopped. They didn't really have any solid leads and this theory was as good as any of the others. Simpler too, all that would be required was an intimate knowledge of Corps personnel - something someone with years of experience was bound to accumulate. Not only that, but it wouldn't take much to dovetail her theory onto this one. She looked over at Walters and Kate's voice suddenly echoed in her head, '... it's more likely that this is someone you know... that you've known.'  
  
Mac tensed and then closed her eyes briefly. No. There was no way in the world that Gunny Walters would do anything like these killings. He was the quintessential Marine; someone who belonged on a recruiting poster in every enlistment office. He had a loving wife, three wonderful daughters and granddaughters for godsakes! She'd trusted him with her life and he'd never let her down. Never...  
  
Her stomach clenched when she remembered the lengths he'd gone to to protect her. How far would he go? Why had he looked at her like that? Like he'd known what a nightmare growing up had been for her? Like he knew how hard it was for her to deal with abuse cases? It had to be because he DID know. Dammit, how had he found out? Harm wouldn't have said anything, he knew how she valued her privacy. If someone had queried him about her past, Harm would have told them to talk to her and probably would have alerted her that someone was asking.  
  
No. Even if she caught Walters in the act with a gun in his hand, she'd have a hard time believing it. Mac took a deep breath, steadying herself and looked around the table. "I'm afraid there's not much to go on at this point. Whoever's doing this is damn clever. We think that this guy was abused himself and is on his own twisted little crusade. In his mind, he's rescuing others as well as avenging his own childhood."  
  
"So he's military." This was from Robyn.  
  
"Maybe." Mac qualified, "We're fairly certain that he's from a military family - probably the Marines. We don't know if he's actively serving."  
  
"But if he was in the Corps, how hard would it be to find out if someone was, well... beating up on his wife and kids?" Mo directed her question to the Gunny.  
  
He shrugged, "It would depend."  
  
"What if he was someone like you? Not exactly like you," Mo amended quickly, "But a non-com with a lot of years in the service? Would it be hard then?"  
  
Gunny Walters was silent for a long moment, "No, actually it wouldn't." He looked over at his wife, "Between the two of us, we probably know where most of the skeletons are buried."  
  
"Did you know the three sergeants that have been killed?" Mac hated herself for asking. Hated that niggling little bit of doubt that kept pointing out the coincidences that could make Gunny a suspect. Hated that the same qualities that made him a fine Marine would serve him equally well if he had wanted to commit these murders. What the hell would she do if Kate or Gibbs suddenly focused on him?  
  
Walters nodded, "Yeah, didn't like them much and they knew it. They kept out of my way for the most part."  
  
"For the most part?" Carlie looked at her father, eyebrows raised.  
  
Gunny shot a look at Robyn who was looking equally curious, "Chaka Alvaro thought I needed taking down a notch."  
  
"That skinny, little loudmouth?" Robyn asked skeptically, "Was he feeling suicidal?"  
  
"He tried to even things up a bit with a billyclub, I took it away from him and then we had a discussion about fair play. He steered clear after that." Walters looked just the tiniest bit smug.  
  
That faded when Robyn glared at him, folding her arms across her chest, "Uh-huh. And when were you planning to tell me about all this?"  
  
"Now hon... , " Gunny gave her a placating smile.  
  
"Don't you 'honey' me! Some nitwit tries to brain you... you didn't even turn him in, did you?" She glanced around the table at the other women, her expression clearly stating 'Men!'  
  
"When was this?" Mac asked during the lull. She was remembering that Gunny had been at JAG HQ during the CourtTV fiasco although she hadn't known him all that well.  
  
"About nine months ago," Walters said mildly with just the barest of glances at Robyn. Obviously, he was hoping that keeping his manner low-key would defuse his wife's ire.  
  
"No contact with him after that?"  
  
Gunny shook his head, "No. I'd see him occasionally at the NCO club but we ignored each other." He was watching her more carefully now, realizing that her questions were no longer casual.  
  
"Dubby, how many others knew what Alvaro was like at home?" Mac had to force herself to present a calm facade. It couldn't be him. It couldn't.  
  
"Hard to say," he shrugged apologetically, "It wasn't like anyone discussed it. I know the MPs busted him at least once. His CO talked to him about it - that's standard procedure. If I had to guess, I'd say at least a dozen or so." He rubbed his jaw, throwing another look at Robyn, "I did confront him once about 4 months ago. I ran into his wife, Patty, at the commissary store. She was reaching for a can on a top shelf and her sleeve slid back. There was this nasty bruise on her arm. She covered it right away, made some excuse about banging into a table and took off." He paused for a moment, scowling, "If I could have gotten my hands on Alvaro right then, I think I'd have broken his neck." Walters glanced at his wife, "I kept thinking, 'what if this had been Della or Jackie?' Anyway, I didn't see him until a couple of days later. I pulled him aside and told him that the next time he smacked his wife around, I would return the favor and then some."  
  
"What did he do?" Mo asked, a little wide-eyed. This sort of thing was totally beyond her experience.  
  
"Blustered a little. There wasn't much he could do. We both knew what he'd done and he knew I wasn't kidding. He was mad as hell but he was also scared of me." Gunny sighed, staring at the table, "I don't think he touched her after that but who knows? You can still hurt someone without leaving marks. I don't know if I made things better or worse for that poor woman. When I heard he'd been killed, all I could think was 'Good riddance.'"  
  
There was silence after that and Mac looked around the table. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had this conversation here. I didn't mean to ruin a wonderful evening."  
  
Robyn waved a hand, "Sarah honey, it's not your fault. I was the one who brought the subject up." She shook her head, "I don't know how you deal with this sort of thing, day in and day out." She stood up and retrieved the dessert Mac had brought, "I think we could all stand to have some sweets." She put the chocolate cheesecake in front of her husband and then pulled out plates and forks, "You serve and I'll get the coffee started. It just needs to be turned on."  
  
Five minutes later, they were digging into their dessert. Robyn looked around the table with a smile, "So, has anyone else heard the names that Della and Colby have decided on?"  
  
Mac's Apartment Georgetown 2350 Local  
  
After returning home and preparing for bed, Mac pulled on a robe and headed for her desk. Even though she had to be up in six hours and ten minutes, she had to satisfy herself that Gunny Walters wasn't a viable suspect. She knew, at some point, Kate would get around to checking him out and she wanted irrefutable proof on hand to derail any suspicion. She would have to prove his innocence by other means and bypass the alibis. There was no way to get them without tipping her hand to the Walters family and she didn't want them to know what she was doing. Even thinking that he could have done this felt like a betrayal.  
  
Pulling out a legal pad, she wrote 'Alibis?' at the top and then started listing the pros and cons. Fifteen minutes later, she sat back and frowned. There were far more cons than pros. Gunny had been at JAG before the CourtTV case. He was from Raleigh, NC and still had family there. Raleigh was only 90 minutes or so from Lejune. He was the son of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant. Not only had he been stationed at Lejune during his own career, he'd spent some of his childhood there as well and was quite familar with the area. He was an expert marksman with a number of weapons. He was smart. He knew how crime scenes were investigated. He knew what kind of men the three sergeants were. With three daughters and a wonderful wife, he was used to being protective of women. These last few years, he'd almost made a career out of rescuing her. He liked her personally. (Mac stopped for a moment and re-read that part. She was beginning to think that both Robyn and Dubby were looking at her like family. It gave her a wonderfully warm feeling even as it made her feel more guilty for just considering her suspicions.) And finally, somehow, he knew about her childhood.  
  
She looked at the pro side. There wasn't as much there but as far as she was concerned, they far outweighed the cons. First was character. Gunny Walters was not the type to slink around and ambush people. He met them head-on. His sense of honor and justice would not lend itself to vigilantism and certainly not murder. As far as she could recall from bits of conversation, he had a good relationship with his father and his childhood had been a happy one. The only thing Robyn had mentioned once in passing, was that the elder Gunny Walters had been aghast at the entry of women into the Corps. Fortunately, his son didn't have that attitude. Finally, and most important, there was their eyewitness. As bad as he was, if it had been the Gunny in the sweatshirt and pants, he would have noticed. Walters was a big man. He would have dwarfed Alvaro and that would have stood out.  
  
Mac stood up, that was it. As far as she was concerned, and she was sure she would convince Kate as well, Gunny Walters was in the clear. She'd known it in her heart, now she knew it in her head. Tearing the sheet off the pad, she crumpled it up and chucked it into the wastebasket. It was time for bed. She had to be up in five hours and twenty-five minutes.  
  
Walters Residence Alexandria 2300 Local  
  
Robyn sighed as she felt the bed shift yet again. It was never a good sign when her husband was this restless. Finally, she sat up and scooted up against the headboard, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, hon." He sounded contrite.  
  
"Should I be worried about you? Is there something you and Sarah haven't told me?" Robyn felt a little twinge of panic. Now what? It would be just like Dubby to downplay any kind of danger. She thanked God daily that he hadn't sought a transfer into one of the companies that deployed for Iraq like Galindez had. She knew he thought about it, but they had talked it over and decided that while he would obviously go if ordered, he wouldn't actively pursue it.  
"No, I'm fine. You heard what Sarah told us. I don't know much more than that."  
  
"But you're worried about her, aren't you?" Robyn stifled another sigh. She truly liked the Marine colonel even though the woman had an absolute talent for trouble. Maybe that was because she never tried to avoid it. It was an admirable trait for heroines in stories but damned scary in real-life.  
  
Walters shifted until he was also leaning against the headboard, "I've got a bad feeling about this investigation she's on." He sounded frustrated, "I don't know. Something's off. I've done some checking on my own and it's not adding up like it should."  
  
He didn't have to see to know when she fastened a gimlet eye on him. Her voice came out in measured tones, "You've been running your own investigation while NCIS is running theirs? Rudy Jackson Walters, have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Baby, it's not like that. I've asked a few questions. You know I wouldn't compromise Sarah that way." He rubbed his head, "I am worried about her. You know what kind of a year it's been. I don't think she realizes that she's still not on top of her game. Hell, I don't think Rabb sees it either or if he does, he's figuring to be there to handle it. I can't help feeling that whatever we're missing is going to rise up and bite us in the ass. And Sarah and that little bitty gal from NCIS are going to be at the head of the line."  
  
She could hear it coming a mile away and folded her arms, "Uh-huh... and just what are you planning to do about it?"  
  
"Now sweetie, I haven't got anything planned. I'm just going with the flow." Dubby's voice deepened as he slid down in the bed and turned so he could caress her. Three kids and two grandkids and she was still the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
Robyn shivered a little. Even after all these years of marriage, he still had the magic touch. Let the young folks go on about make-up sex, debate sex was more fun and a helluva lot less stressful. Of course, sometimes they never really made it to the debate part. She slid down in the bed to join him, "Don't you dare do anything stupid, Dubby." She pulled him in closer, her voice down to a husky whisper, "And don't let anything happen to Sarah either."Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to write reviews! I'm truly grateful for the support. 


	16. Part 16

-  
Part 16  
  
Saturday Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 0940 Local  
  
Harm and Mac walked into his apartment. Mattie had headed for her own place to get cleaned up before breakfast. He looked over at Mac, "You want the shower first?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, you go. You're the chef, remember?"  
  
"We could save time and shower together." Harm kept his expression bland with an effort.  
  
"Not today, Commander." Mac grinned widely, "I want breakfast, not dinner." She waved her hands at him, "Go, Mattie'll be here soon and then you'll have two hungry women to deal with."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm going." He stopped at the steps to his bedroom and tried looking pathetic, "I won't be able to get my back properly washed you know, and that will probably be just enough to throw off my cooking. I hope you'll be able to live with the consequences." He heaved a sigh and dove straight into pitiful, "You do realize that it's these little nuances that can keep a good meal from becoming a great meal? I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'For want of a back scrub, the egg was lost, for want of an egg, the omelet was lost... "  
  
Mac rolled her eyes and then cut him off, giving him a beady-eyed stare, "If you don't get a move on, I'm taking Mattie to some fast-food joint where she'll fall madly in love with the skinny, sullen-faced kid who makes the french fries. You'll despise him which will make Mattie all the more determined. They'll elope, have five kids and then move back in with you. You'll have to take an early retirement so you can stay home and watch the kiddies, all of whom look and act like Mr. Wonderful. Meanwhile Mattie joins her upwardly-mobile beloved who's finally made the big time and is flipping burgers at McDonald's. She'll ride his coattails to success and become Queen of the Drive-Thru Orders but you'll never know because you'll never understand another word she says... And all of this could have been avoided if you'd just gotten your six into the shower!"  
  
Harm's eyebrows had climbed higher and higher during her recitation. When she finally stopped, he leveled a finger at her, "Oh...dear...god, you read romance novels!" His eyes widened when she grabbed a pillow off the couch and brandished it at him. "Alright! I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh!" He held up both hands and scuttled up the steps, not an easy feat for a man 6'4".  
  
Mac collapsed on the couch, hugging the pillow and chuckling quietly to herself. One of the aspects of their relationship that she'd missed was the fact that they made each other laugh. People who met Harm were usually impressed with his looks or his accomplishments, no one seemed to consider that he was also funny as hell. Thank god they were finally past Paraguay and its aftermath. Things were so much better now. Perhaps they had needed this last year to get past all the baggage and realize how much they truly needed each other.  
  
Wednesday JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1537 Local  
  
Mac looked up at the tap on her doorframe and smiled in surprise, "Kate, hi, come in." She glanced down at the piles of papers scattered all over her desk, "I'm sorry. I meant to call this afternoon and see how things were going. This case has kept me pinned to the desk for the last couple of days. I've even had to beg off from working with Mike. How's the investigation going? Any new leads..." Mac looked up and broke off at the expression on the agent's face. "Kate? What's wrong? Sit down." She got up, shut her office door and then sat down next to the petite brunette.  
  
Kate gave her a haunted look, "How did you do it? How did you go on with your life after Fahd escaped the first time? I mean I've thought about it... wondered, you know? What would I have done?" She lifted her hands and let them fall into her lap again. "How the hell did you handle it??"  
  
Alarmed now, Mac put a hand on Kate's arm, "What happened?" She listened intently as Kate relayed the events of the previous day. Told her about the sweeper who had infiltrated NCIS and taken Ducky, Gerald and herself hostage. The 'rules' he'd imposed that had led to her inadvertently causing the man to shoot Gerald. The anger and helplessness she'd felt. The realization that he was toying with her and finally, the fear, frustration and guilt when he successfully eluded capture, shooting Gibbs in the process.  
  
"Oh god, Gibbs... is he?" Mac had a feeling that Kate was beginning to look at Gibbs as more than a boss. It was something she was also sure that the brunette would vehemently deny.  
  
Kate leaned forward and stared at the floor, resting her elbows on her knees, "No, he'll be fine. Gerald is in a lot worse shape. It's going to take months of therapy for him to regain the use of his arm. That son of a bitch..." Her hands clenched into fists, "I should have been able to do something. Dammit, I feel like such a failure."  
  
"That's enough," Mac sat up straighter and gave Kate a hard stare. "Believe me, berating and second-guessing yourself doesn't do anything except keep you up at night. Been there, done that, got the scars. This guy was a professional and he obviously planned this extremely well. There was no way and no time for you to play catch-up. If you have to focus on something, focus on the fact that you're alive and that you still have a chance to catch him."  
  
Kate was silent and Mac sat back a little, giving her some time to regroup. Finally, the NCIS agent looked over at her, "It gets better?"  
  
"Eventually," Mac replied dryly. "You know, that stupid cliche is true: 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.'"  
  
Kate snorted, "Hell, by the time this is over I'm going to qualify for Wonder Woman status."  
  
Mac chuckled, "I'll let you borrow my cape sometime." She grew serious once again, thinking about Paraguay and its consequences, "It's hard and there's no way around it." She rubbed a hand across her forehead, "I'm not saying don't think about it. That would be damn near impossible. Just don't turn it into an obsession."  
  
Nodding, Kate scrubbed at her face and sighed, "I'll try."  
  
"Good," Mac gave her a smile, "And if you need to, call me." Her tone turned more brisk, "So, where are we on the investigation?"  
  
Kate relaxed slightly, grateful for the change of subject, "Well, Romblin is still a good suspect. I had to do some digging to get information on his sister, Anna. She died of internal injuries at age ten. The story in the files is that she fell out of a tree she wasn't supposed to be climbing. Rather than get in trouble with her parents, she kept quiet until it became clear that something was really wrong. By then, it was too late."  
  
Mac frowned, "That's plausible, I suppose, or it could be a very good cover story for child abuse. Have you talked to Romblin yet?"  
  
"No, I was wondering if you could somehow ease into that conversation with him? I'd rather not let anyone in that office know that we're looking at them just yet." She was silent for a moment and then shook her head slightly, "I don't know. He still doesn't feel right for this. Like I told Gibbs... " She hesitated briefly and then went on determinedly, "I told Gibbs that this seems too... I don't know... too convenient, somehow. Why be so careful to leave no evidence at the scenes and then make sure everyone knows you'd be a prime suspect?"  
  
"Well, he could be taunting us," Mac pointed out. "I've seen it before, it's an adrenalin rush. He's so confident that there's no way to connect him to the crimes that he'll do everything short of confessing to let us know how smart he is." She paused for a moment and then continued thoughtfully, "Although, to be honest, Romblin doesn't strike me as being overly confident about anything. Of course, that could be an act as well. Were you able to put him in Carolina for the first killings?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "Not yet. There's a gap in his employment record that coincides with that time but I still can't put him near Lejeune. What's weird is that there's no financial activity either. It's like he fell off the earth."  
  
"Or created a new identity for himself," Mac continued to play Devil's Advocate. She rubbed at her jaw in frustration, "If he used an alias, it would be practically impossible to know if he was there or not... Damn." She was silent for a few moments and then looked over at Kate, "Is there anyone else in that office who raises any flags?"  
  
"Let me think..." Kate half-closed her eyes as she did a quick mental review. "Vicky Hamman moved to DC from Maine last year. She's got five brothers and sisters, no signs of any sort of abuse. Dave Russo lived in Jacksonville when his father was stationed at Lejeune so he's familiar with the area. He's been out in Idaho for the last four years. He was a smoke-jumper until he got married. He and his wife live in Cheverly now. Mark Garrick is an only child. He lives here in DC but his mother lives in New Bern, North Carolina. His father died a few years ago. It doesn't look like they were close. Congresswoman Elbert's parents died in a house fire when she was in college. The cause was attributed to her father. Apparently, he fell asleep while smoking." Kate leaned back, tapping her fingers on her leg, "I think that's it so far. I still have to check into Terschulte and Cleary's husbands." She paused and then looked over at Mac, "Oh yeah, you and Michelle Elbert share the same alma mater. She went to Duke too, graduated in '86."  
  
"No kidding?" Mac grunted thoughtfully, "I figured she was only a couple of years older than me. We were there at almost the same time."  
  
"I don't suppose you two ever met?" Kate didn't think it was all that likely. Duke wasn't a small university and Mac and Elbert would have been in different areas of study.  
  
Mac shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone like her."  
  
"Yeah, I would think so." Kate stood up and Mac rose with her, "I guess I'd better get back to the office and let you get back to work." She looked down for a moment before focusing again on Mac, "Thank you. It helped to talk about things."  
  
"Any time," Mac smiled at the agent, "I mean that. I know what you're going through so if you need to, call me. It doesn't matter what time it is."  
  
Saturday Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 1013 Local  
  
Mac leaned against the counter with her arms folded and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Usually it was the men who complained about women taking too much time to get ready, "Harm! We're supposed to be there at 11. We need to get going."  
  
"Alright! Hold your horses, I'm coming." He stepped out of his bedroom wearing shorts and a Patrick Henry t-shirt.  
  
Mac stared at him and whistled appreciatively, "Nice legs, Sailor."  
  
Harm fluttered a hand at her, "Oh you Marines are all alike..." He minced carefully down the steps before half-turning, "You don't think this makes my butt look too big, do you?"  
  
"Hmmm," Mac tapped a finger on her chin and then moved towards him, "I think I need a closer look... "  
  
Harm backed away, "Oh no, I know what you're after. My mama warned me about women like you."  
  
Mac gave him a leer as she quickened her pace, "I'm not like those other women. I only want to be friends. Trust me."  
  
"Friends?" Harm gave a falsetto snort as he sidled around the couch, "You're not fooling me, you nasty Marine! Sex, sex, sex, that's all you women think about! I have a mind too, you know!"  
  
"And I respect that," Mac feinted left and moved to the right. Harm barely evaded her grasp and gave her a taunting smile. Mac widened her eyes and pointed over his shoulder, "Oh, look! F-14s!"  
  
"Oooo, where?!" Harm turned his head and then gave an 'oof' when Mac tackled him. They landed on the couch and Harm twisted around so he could envelop her in a hug, "Sneaky, Colonel." His voice dropped lower, "Are you going to have your way with me?"  
  
Mac leaned up and kissed him, "You'd better believe it, Squid." She patted his chest and then pushed herself up, "But not now, we've got forty-two minutes."  
  
Harm laid there for a moment before raising an arm towards her, "One day I'm going to find a way to short-circuit that clock of yours."  
  
Grinning, Mac obligingly gave him a hand up. There was no way she was going to tell him he'd already found a pretty foolproof method. Besides, it always managed to reset itself afterwards.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later Mattie cautiously put her head, "Aren't you guys ready yet? We're going to be late."  
  
Harm rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Just my luck to have two women obsessed with time. Don't you know it can be fashionable to be late?"  
  
Mattie glared at him and crossed her arms, "You're the one who's been talking this up all week. Let's get moving!" She glanced over at Mac who had also folded her arms but looked more smug than annoyed. "I thought you military-types were more prompt than this."  
  
Mac shrugged, "What can I say? He's not a Marine."  
Southeast of D.C.  
Travenna Home of Justin and Louise Trescott 1102 Local  
  
"Wow." Mattie stared out the window as they drove slowly up the long, winding driveway. The large, two-story nineteenth century mansion sat nestled amidst tremendous oak trees. The grounds themselves were beautifully manicured. "It looks like something out of 'Gone With The Wind'."  
  
Harm nodded in agreement and glanced at Mac, his question plain in his eyes. She reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Mac knew he'd had a hard time reconciling himself to what had happened to her on Massanutten Mountain over a year ago. To his credit, he'd also realized how hard it'd been for her to deal with the sudden loss of people to whom she'd grown close. He tended to worry whenever she ran into a reminder of the Civil War and Avis Payne.  
  
He relaxed, glad that Mac wasn't thrown off by this place. It had been a while since they discussed anything about that period in their lives. In the meantime, Harm had run across an amazing coincidence. During his brief stint with the CIA, he'd spent whatever free time he'd had up at his grandmother's farm. It had been a damn sight easier to ignore his friends at JAG... and Mac... if he wasn't in DC. Grams had wisely refrained from questioning him about his sudden departure from the Navy. She'd kept the conversations light and innocuous, appearing not to notice that he never had much to say.  
  
One evening, she'd fallen into reminiscing about her childhood and, on a whim, he'd brought up Josiah Rabb. That had led to the family Bible being brought out while Grams told him what she knew of the family ancestry. He'd kept his mouth shut, not telling her that he already knew a good deal about his great-great-great-grandfather because of the tapes Annabel Simpson had sent. It had been too hard to talk to Mac about it because he could never seem to contain the tiny flare of jealousy and that always made him feel stupid. He didn't like either feeling.  
  
Harm had relaxed against the cushions and browsed through the Bible entries while he listened to his grandmother until he came to an entry that made him sit upright. He'd been absolutely floored to read that Avis Payne Simpson was his great-great-great grandmother. Grams had confirmed it. She'd met her great-grandmother once when she was nine years old. She remembered a little wisp of a woman with bright blue eyes and a merry smile who told her she would marry a tall, dark-haired man with sea-green eyes. Grams had laughed remembering how indignant she'd been, telling her great-grandmother that that wasn't possible - she didn't even like boys.  
  
"Harm?" Mac's voice broke him out of his reverie. "I think we're supposed to park over there."  
  
"Um? Oh yeah, right," Harm flushed slightly as he maneuvered the SUV alongside another car and turned off the ignition. He looked over his shoulder, "Mattie, you want to get the chairs? Mac and I will bring the cooler."  
  
Mac waited until Mattie was out of the backseat before looking at Harm with concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just got lost in thought for a moment." He cocked an eye at her, "No comments from the peanut gallery, thank you."  
  
"Wouldn't think of it."  
  
Mac gave Harm a patently insincere smile that told him he would be hearing the comments later. They got out and grabbed the cooler. Harm looked around the grounds, no one was visible, "Any idea where everyone is?" From the number of cars already here, he knew they weren't the first to arrive.  
  
Mac started to shake her head and then chuckled, pointing to a cutout of Porky Pig near a garden path. He was pointing further up the path with a little word balloon that said, 'Th-th-th-this way, folks!' They walked up the path and around the corner of the house and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Wow," This time it was Harm. If the front of the house was impressive, the back was gorgeous. There were wide expanses of flower gardens all around the house and interspersed with a multi-level stone patio. The lawn sloped gently away leading to a breathtaking view of the Maryland countryside.  
  
"Mac! Welcome to Travenna."  
  
Harm turned to see a tall redhead coming towards them. This couldn't be anyone but Congresswoman Michelle Elbert. Mac had been right. While not drop-dead gorgeous, she had a presence that commanded attention. Mac stepped forward with a smile, "Mike, hi." She turned a little, "Congresswoman Elbert, I'd like you to meet Commander Harmon Rabb, my colleague and a very dear friend." She gestured towards Mattie, "And this is Mattie Grace, Harm's ward."  
  
Mike smiled warmly at them both, "Please, call me Mike."  
  
She offered her hand to Harm who took it with a charming smile of his own, "Only if you'll call me Harm."  
  
"It's a deal." She looked over at Mattie who gave a shy smile. "How old are you, Miss Grace?"  
  
"Fifteen, ma'am," Mattie shot a look at Harm and Mac obviously wondering what that had to do with anything.  
  
"Hmmm," Mike tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Polite but still too young to vote... I don't know." She grinned suddenly, "It is, however, a perfect age to hang out with the Trescott kids. They've been hoping this gathering wouldn't be entirely filled with boring adults." The Congresswoman turned with a follow-me gesture, "Come on, I'll introduce you to our hosts."  
  
An hour later, Mac was sitting in a group along with Louise Trescott, Mike and Emma. She had a plate balanced on her knees and was happily working on a pile of barbecued pork. She could see Harm across the way. From the gestures he was making and the rapt attention of the group he was talking to, flying was the topic. Mattie was chatting animatedly with JP and Claire, the Trescott's 17 and 14 year old son and daughter. Mac looked over at Louise and Mike, "This is delicious, how long did you say it's been cooking?"  
  
"Close to 18 hours," Louise smiled, "Justin's been supervising all night." She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial fashion, "He didn't have to, the Mitchell brothers have been doing these barbecues for years, but he loves this sort of thing. I don't know where he gets the energy."  
  
"Beer," Mike said in a dry tone, making the rest of the women laugh. "Speaking of which, I'll think I'll go get one. Anybody else?" Louise and several others raised their hands. Mike looked over at Mac, "Soda or water?"  
  
"Water's fine," Mac answered. Emma raised a hand, "I'll take water, too. Do you need a hand?"  
  
"Nah," Mike grinned and jerked her head in the direction of the men, "I'm sure I can snag a volunteer or two."  
  
As she left, Louise looked towards Mac and Emma and smiled, "Have you both known Mike for very long?"  
  
Mac shook her head and nodded towards Emma, "No, I met her at Emma's birthday party about a month and a half ago."  
  
Emma shook her head also, "I've known her for about 4 months. She was laying the groundwork for her current investigation and came to the shelter where I work. She made quite an impression."  
  
"Have you known her long?" Mac asked, spreading butter on a hushpuppy and taking a bite.  
  
Louise waved a hand, "Oh my, yes. We've known each other since high school. Grew up in Beaufort, North Carolina, a little town near the Cape Lookout lighthouse." She looked over to where Mike was laughing with some of the men, "She certainly has come into her own. What a difference."  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow in polite inquiry, "Difference?"  
  
Louise lowered her voice a little, "I probably shouldn't be telling tales out of school but I'm just so proud of how much she's accomplished. Her childhood was just awful." She sighed a little, "I know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead and it sounds just horrible, but her parents dying was probably the best thing to have happened for her. Dreadful people, it's amazing she turned out as well as she did."  
  
Mike strolled back just then with several volunteer beer carriers in tow and the conversation shifted once again. After everyone was fairly well stuffed, the Trescott kids taunted their father into a volleyball game of adults vs. teenagers. He laughingly called for reinforcements to put the young whippersnappers in their place. Harm was dragged onto the court at the last minute which made Mattie run over and grab Mac.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Harm protested, "Mac can't be on your side, she's too... OW."  
  
Justin kept his foot firmly planted on top of Harm's and gave Mac a courtly bow, "Too beautiful to remain on the sidelines." He finally removed his foot and gave Harm a gentle push towards his position, saying softly, "Are you out of your mind? You never tell a woman she's too old, even if she's 103!"  
  
Harm limped over to his spot, muttering, "Next time, just wave your arms. I think I'm maimed for life."  
  
Justin grinned, unrepentant, "Drastic mistakes call for drastic measures, Commander." 


	17. Part 17

-  
Part 17  
  
Saturday Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 2023 Local  
  
Two tired adults and one bouncing teenager climbed out of the SUV. "I had such a great time!" Mattie flung her arms around Mac and hugged her, "Thanks again for inviting us. Wasn't JP the coolest? And Claire was so nice... JP invited me to a dance at his school. It's formal so I'm going to need a new dress. Wait'll I tell Jen!" She bounded into the building and up the stairs while Mac stood there with a bemused expression.  
  
She looked over see Harm standing with the cooler half out of the back of the SUV, his patented 'Rabb in the Headlights' look firmly in place. He shifted his gaze from the building to Mac, "She's going where? With who? She needs what?"  
  
Mac shook her head, smiling, and walked over to the back of the car. "A dance. JP. An evening gown." She slipped a hand under his elbow and tugged, "C'mon, Dad. You knew this was going to happen."  
  
"But... but... Wait a minute! A date?! She's only fifteen! How old is this guy?" Harm started to sputter as they headed into the building.  
  
"JP's only seventeen and aren't you always telling me how mature Mattie is for her age? It'll be fine, Harm. Jen and I can handle the dress shopping, you only need to provide the plastic." Mac kept her tone matter-of-fact. If she started laughing like she really wanted to do, Harm would just get defensive and irritated. "The Trescotts seem like a very nice family. The kids weren't obnoxious. You liked them, you told me so yourself. This will be a good experience for Mattie."  
  
"Maybe, and I said I liked them before we started playing volleyball - if that's what you want to call what happened." Mac didn't say anything. She could tell by his tone that he was grousing for form's sake. Mattie going on a real date had caught him by surprise. They got out of the elevator and Mac walked ahead to unlock the apartment door. She held it open and then followed him in.  
  
"I still think Mike was biased towards the kids," Harm grumbled as he deposited the cooler on the floor by kitchen island. The Congresswoman and Emma had volunteered to take turns being referee when the one volleyball game had turned into a series. The serious play hadn't lasted long and silliness had taken over. Justin Trescott had led the charge by offering to give Emma a yacht in return for an in-bounds ruling. Marnie Terschulte countered by offering to influence a nameless member of Congress into renaming the Washington Monument after her. Dave Russo gave Mike a quarter to look the other way while he pulled the net down so his wife's serve would go over. Mac promised the Congresswoman her very own tank for a do-over when her spike went wide. By the time they were done, Vicky Hamman was wearing JP's old football helmet, the Clearys were armed with lacrosse sticks, Mac was only allowed to touch the ball using a teddy bear and Harm was wearing swimfins and mittens to compensate for his 'abnormal and grotesque height advantage'.  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, "Would your first clue be the fact that the Trescott kids called her Auntie Mike or that she gave them 'style points'? She looked down at her knees and grimaced, "I think these grass stains are going to be permanently embedded in my skin." She pulled out a stool and sat down, resting her elbows on the counter, "Where do you keep the ibuprofen?"  
  
Harm reached into a cupboard and lobbed the bottle over his shoulder at Mac, "Get some out for me, too." He went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and then settled himself next to her.  
  
Mac handed him the pills and downed hers with a quick swig of water. She went back to resting her elbows on the counter and said dryly, "Aren't we pathetic? A couple games of volleyball and we're both ready for wheelchairs."  
  
"A couple? I swear it was more like three hundred and eighty-five!" He gave her a mildly indignant look, "At least they didn't make you wear flipper feet. I'm surprised I didn't kill myself."  
  
Mac chuckled, "You and me both, mister. Just be glad they didn't do worse. Louise Trescott told me later that Justin still has a gorilla costume from a couple of Halloweens ago."  
  
"Oh god," Harm looked horrified at hearing of his near escape. They both lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
"It was fun, though," Mac spoke quietly, giving him a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
She propped her head on her hand and looked at him, "So what do you think?"  
  
"Not sure." Harm rolled his bottle of water back and forth in his hands, "Romblin was the blonde that kept to himself?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac looked frustrated. "Kate wanted me to see if I could get him to talk about his sister but how do you get into that sort of conversation when he limits his sentences to one or two words? 'Hi Alan, it's good to see you here.' 'Thanks.' 'Alan, are you enjoying yourself? 'Uh-huh.' 'Alan, have some barbecue and oh, by the way, was your sister's death actually because your parents were abusive?'"  
  
"Yeah, that's probably not the best approach. Who else are you looking at?"  
  
She sighed, "I suppose Dave Garrick would be another possible. Only child, not married and his mother is in New Bern, North Carolina. Gives him an excuse to be in the area and Lejeune is only a couple of hours away. I don't know... Did you talk to him at all?"  
  
"Garrick...?" Harm tapped his chin and smiled, "Was he the short, dark-haired guy in the green t-shirt that said 'Mom, Dad, I'm Gaelic'?"  
  
"No, that was Bill Fosling, a friend of the Trescotts. Garrick was wearing the Redskins t-shirt."  
  
"Oh yeah, okay." Harm paused for a moment in thought, "You know, I don't think he liked me very much. Wherever I was, he seemed to wind up in the farthest group." He gave Mac a wry look, "Think it was something I said?"  
  
"I don't know, was the something 'Beat it', 'Get lost', 'Go away'?" Mac grinned at him.  
  
Harm leaned sideways a little and cocked an eyebrow at her, "My, aren't we feeling feisty. I guess the ibuprofen is kicking in." He turned back to the counter, "Seriously though, was it just a personality clash or the fact that I'm in the military... or because I came with you?"  
  
That sobered Mac up, Coster and Dalton Lowne immediately springing to mind. Harm saw and inwardly cursed. He should have thought before saying anything out loud. The last thing he wanted was to resurrect old ghosts. Carefully, he set about repairing the damage, "Mac, if this killer is following your life then he already knows we've been involved. If he found it that upsetting, don't you think he'd have made some sort of move by now?" She didn't say anything and so he pressed on, "Actually, when you think about it, this guy WANTS you to be happy. That's why he's trying to rewrite your childhood in his own convoluted way. It could very well be that he's given us his stamp of approval."  
  
Mac stared at him incredulously, "That has got to be the creepiest way of making me feel better that you've ever used."  
  
Harm made a show of polishing his fingernails on his shirt and gave her a comically smug look, "Amazing, ain't I?"  
  
She shook her head, "That's one way of putting it." She was silent for a moment, "You know, Louise Trescott said something odd." Harm raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Mac rubbed her jaw and looked at him, "You remember that Mike's parents were killed in a house fire when she was in college?" He nodded and she continued, "I didn't think too much about it, aside from the 'how awful, poor Mike' reaction. I mean it was almost twenty years ago and Mike has never mentioned it. Anyway, Louise said that it was probably the best thing to have happened to her, that her parents were horrible people."  
  
"You're kidding," Harm looked thoughtful, "That's a helluva thing to say to someone you hardly know. Why do you suppose... ?" He drummed his fingers on the counter, "So she had a miserable childhood... You realize that the Congresswoman is sounding more and more like you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, except that she's the one person who's father was Navy, not Marine." Mac swept a hand through her hair, "Does that make her a suspect anyway? Mike doesn't have any more motive than I do. Hell, she's had more success. She's a United States Congresswoman. Why jeopardize all that? Maybe Louise Trescott isn't the friend that she appears to be."  
  
"That's certainly possible. It could be that Trescott is jealous of how well Elbert's done." Harm leaned back, folding his arms. He could see Mac's point. You could take the same arguments that absolved Mac of suspicion and apply them to the Congresswoman. The only difference was that Mac had ironclad alibis and they didn't know if Elbert did or not. He eyed Mac, "You like Elbert, don't you?"  
  
Mac stared at the counter and nodded, "Yeah, I do. I didn't think I was going to, especially after the way she got me involved but she's a hard woman to dislike."  
  
"So she went to some trouble to make sure it was you that assisted her?" A little alarm was going off in Harm's head. He knew Mac had been pissed when this assignment first came up but had assumed that it had to do with her aversion to politicians and their games.  
  
"Yeah, we talked for a bit at Emma's party. Actually, Emma made a point of introducing us. I guess she thought we'd be a good fit." Mac propped her elbows on the counter and rested her chin. "We do work well together. Actually, my only problem was lack of time. I told her we were swamped and that I didn't think Chegwidden could spare any attorney just then." She turned a little and gave him a sideways look, "Mike's used to getting what she wants. She bypassed the Admiral and went straight for the SecNav. We had a discussion about that my first day."  
  
Harm gave her a wide-eyed stare and grin, "Wow, and she's still alive."  
  
Mac answered with a light slap on his arm and a mock scowl, "Which will be more than anyone will be able to say about you, smart guy." She stood up and tugged at his arm, "That's it. You've messed with the Corps too many times, Commander, and you know what that means."  
  
Harm climbed to his feet, trying unsuccessfully to appear serious, "We're going to exchange opinions?"  
"That's one way to describe it," Mac's own grin was slipping out as she angled him towards the bedroom. "I'm afraid I need to teach you a lesson."  
  
Harm looked back over his shoulder as he let her push him along. His eyes twinkled, "I hope you've got enough time. I'm a pretty slow learner."  
  
Monday NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1740 Local  
  
Mac walked up to Kate's desk and looked around. The brunette wasn't anywhere to be seen. When she saw a young, brown-haired man watching her, she walked over to his desk. "Hi, is Kate here?"  
  
"No... well, yes... I mean she's not right here... She's down in the morgue... well, not actually IN the morgue, she's talking to Ducky... Dr. Mallard..." He finally petered out, looking somewhat flustered.  
  
Mac hid a smile with difficulty. He sounded exactly like a young Bud Roberts. Going by Kate's description... She held out a hand, "You must be Agent McGee. I'm Lt. Colonel... "  
  
"MacKenzie," he finished for her, shaking her hand with enthusiasm. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," Mac smiled while gently easing her hand out of his grasp. He was still happily pumping it. "Kate's had good things to say about you too. I hear you can do amazing things with a computer. You're helping her with the serial killer case, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Would you like to see what I've got so far?" He dropped into his chair and started tapping keys, not waiting for a response. Mac stifled a sigh as she moved behind him to look over his shoulder, she really wanted to check in with Kate. McGee glanced back at her, "Okay, going with the premise that the suspect is in Congresswoman Elbert's office, we've got these names." He pulled up a window showing the ten people. "And we have their families... I left off anyone under 18 or over 70 and we got this." Another window came up showing twenty-three names. "And finally... this was the hard part because I had to stop at some point or most of North America would be on our suspect list. It's that 7 degrees of relativity thing... Anyway, we have this." A third window came up with at least seventy-five names on it.  
  
"Oh damn." Mac breathed, looking at all the names. Nothing like computer graphics to hammer home the fact that you were nowhere in your investigation. More depressing was that their theory that the killer was connected to Mike's office could also be completely off-base.  
  
McGee shot her a quick look, "It seems like a lot, but Abby and I went through and started eliminating everyone who didn't fit the timeframe of the killings. This is our final list." He hit a key and a last window popped up with five names.  
  
Mac blinked, "These?" She leaned in for a closer look. Alan Romblin, Dave Garrick, Anna Joost, Bob Sabatino and Michelle Elbert. She raised an eyebrow at McGee, "Congresswoman Elbert is on your list?"  
  
He looked apologetic, "Yes ma'am, but only because she fits in the timeframe. She was a State Senator before she ran for Congress, so she was in North Carolina at the times of the first killings." He waved a hand at the screen, "We couldn't check alibis, so our parameters were time, location and connection to the military. I guess you and Agent Todd will have to figure out the rest."  
  
Mac nodded and then pointed to the screen, "Who are Joost and Sabatino?" She hadn't really thought about a woman being the killer and was annoyed with herself. Shooting the victims had seemed like a guy thing. 'Way to keep an open mind, MacKenzie.'  
  
McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up two more windows, "Anna Joost is the wife of Lisa Cleary's brother-in-law. She's from Goldsboro, North Carolina and moved up to DC about two years ago. Her mother died when she was two and her father was a Marine sergeant. He was killed in a training mishap and she spent a good deal of her childhood in foster care." He gave Mac a sober look, "I don't think it was a good thing, it looks like she was bounced from family to family. She ran away a lot." McGee turned back to the screen, "Sabatino is a friend of Dave Russo. Both his parents were in the Marines. They're retired and living Wilmington, North Carolina. His mother's family is from down there. Sabatino lives in Baltimore now. Get this, he's a bounty hunter." He glanced back at Mac to see her reaction.  
  
"Wow," Mac patted McGee on the shoulder, "Great work. I gather that Kate's seen this already?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," McGee nodded, "I sent it over to her this morning. I don't know if she's had time to check anything yet."  
  
"Okay," Mac looked around the room again, "Where's the morgue?"  
  
McGee pointed to the elevators, "Basement level. Do you want me to show you?" He blushed a little.  
  
Mac smiled at him. He was so much like Bud that she was beginning to wonder if they might be related. "No thanks, I'm sure I can find it." She gave him a final pat and nodded towards the screen, "That is an excellent piece of work, Agent McGee. Thank you." She walked over to the elevator and had just pressed the button when the doors opened revealing Kate and Ducky.  
  
Kate looked at Mac in surprise and then checked her watch, "Mac! I'm sorry. I had no idea it was getting that late. Have you been here long?"  
  
Mac tilted her head slightly towards the bullpen, "Long enough." She directed a warm smile towards the NCIS medical examiner, "Hi Ducky."  
  
"Sarah, how good to see you again." Ducky flashed his own winning smile, "Tell me, have you tired of the vagaries of youth?"  
  
Mac chuckled as she shook her head, "Not yet." She and Ducky played at flirting with each other. The Doctor was a charming man and it amused her to no end to hear of Harm being referred to as some sort of callow youth.  
  
Ducky gave an exaggerated sigh, "Pity." He looked over at Kate, "Well, if you need me... " he took a moment to give Mac a significant look, "... I'll be in the lab. I need to speak with Abby."  
  
Mac returned the look, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes as the two women walked to her desk, "You two." She chuckled quietly, "You know it's driving Tony crazy. He can't decide how serious you are. Ducky won't give him a straight answer." She sat down at her computer and glanced over at McGee, "Tim fill you in?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac leaned back in her chair, "You haven't had time to chase down alibis yet, have you?"  
  
Kate tapped a pencil on her desk and gestured to the screen, "Actually, I'm thinking that this calls for a road trip." She gave Mac a pointed look, "I think we need to go to North Carolina."  
  
Mac's eyebrows rose in surprise and then she frowned, "I think you're right but I don't see how I can get down there with you. The Admiral's barely tolerating my involvement as it is and I've got my work with Elbert."  
  
Kate leaned forward, resting her elbows and folding her hands, "Tell you what, let me take a crack at Chegwidden and you talk to the Congresswoman. I'm sure she'll understand how important this is." When Mac looked undecided, Kate leaned in further and lowered her voice, "Mac, I need you down there. I need someone I can rely on. With Gibbs still out, Tony is overwhelmed and it would be far better having McGee here working on the research. He doesn't have much field experience and if we can close in on this guy, I don't think there'll be room for mistakes. Let me talk to your Admiral, I'm sure I can convince him."  
  
Resigned, Mac finally nodded. It was quite possible that Kate would be able to get her way with Chegwidden but there would be a price and she was pretty sure she knew who was going to pay it. All that paled though when she thought of Harm's probable reaction. As worried as he was about this case, he was going to have apoplexy at the thought of her being out of his sight. At least she wasn't leaving the country and this wasn't a CIA mission. She would have to hammer those two points home.  
  
Next Day Congresswoman Elbert's office Washington, D.C.  
0940 Local  
  
"She ought to done in a few more minutes, Colonel." Karen, Mike's receptionist, said brightly.  
  
Mac nodded her thanks and continued her examination of the paintings in the outer office. She'd hoped to see Mike earlier but the Congresswoman had been in meetings since 0730. Karen told her that there'd be a bit of gap around 0930 or so. She wondered how Kate was doing with Admiral Chegwidden and then decided she'd rather not think about it just yet. Headquarters would probably be a bit tense this afternoon. She'd decided not to say anything to Harm until she knew for sure if she was going. If Chegwidden allowed the trip, hopefully she'd be lucky enough not to have Harm pick up on it until she could talk to him outside of JAG. Not that she thought he would pitch a fit in the office, his sense of decorum was too strong for that, but it could get unpleasant.  
  
She turned when she heard the door to Mike's office open. Two men and a woman walked out and a few moments later, Mike appeared at the doorway, "Mac? You wanted to see me?" She looked tired.  
  
"I'd appreciate a few minutes of your time, ma'am."  
  
Mike's eyebrows rose, "'Ma'am', is it? Well, this must be important. Come in." She ushered Mac into the office and looked over at Karen, "Hold my calls for a few minutes, would you? Thanks." She entered to find Mac standing in front of her desk, "For heaven's sakes, Mac, sit down. You're making me nervous." She dropped into her own chair and idly swiveled back and forth, "What is it?"  
  
"I may need to take some days off from your investigation."  
  
"That's it?" Mike grinned, "Good grief, woman. I was expecting some sort of national crisis. Of course, you can have the days. Another big court case coming up?"  
  
Mac shook her head, relieved that Elbert hadn't decided to be obnoxious about it, "No, I'm assisting NCIS on a murder investigation. The lead agent wants my help down at Camp Lejeune." She smiled in a depreciating manner, "Probably because I speak 'Marine'. Whether I go will depend upon my CO giving permission."  
  
"Murder? At Lejeune?" Mike looked surprised, "That's my neck of the woods. I hadn't heard of any Marines being murdered down there." Her surprise turned into a scowl, "Park Hayden is supposed to keep me informed of things like this." She started to reach for her phone, "Dammit, I'll have his head."  
  
"Mike, wait," Mac held up a hand, "These murders occurred several years ago. That's why you haven't heard about them. We think they're tied to murders in this area."  
  
"Tied to murders here? ...Wait, wasn't there a Marine murdered at a liquor store a couple of weeks ago? I thought the papers said it was a robbery gone bad." Elbert's eyes narrowed, "... Are we talking about a serial killer?"  
  
Damn, the woman was quick. "I'm afraid all we have are theories right now. That's one of the reasons I have to go to Lejeune. No one connected the murders down there and it's possible that evidence was overlooked." It was hard not to divulge any pertinent information. The Congresswoman had a keen intellect and Mac had learned to value her input. She had to remind herself that the woman sitting across from her was, technically, a suspect.  
  
"Is this going to be dangerous?" Mike's brows drew together in worry. "It doesn't sound like you know who you're looking for. What if the killer is down there and you stumble across him without realizing it? Will you be safe? ...This NCIS agent, is he a big guy?"  
  
"No, actually SHE is a bit shorter than I am." Mac chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."  
  
Mike continued to frown, "I don't know... The last time you were gone a couple of days, you came back looking like the losing end of a prizefight."  
  
"I know, but this will be pretty cut and dried. We're going to review the old evidence and see if we can find and re-interview witnesses."  
  
Mike rubbed her chin, eyeing Mac silently for a few seconds, "It might not be as easy as all that. I know how the local police departments can be down there. They're going to get defensive and difficult when they think you're accusing them of incompetence and that's exactly how they're going to take a visit from NCIS and JAG. Would it help if, say, some government official who was familiar with the area came down to help smooth the bureaucratic waters?"  
  
Mac looked surprised, "That's kind of you to offer but no, I think it'll be okay. I'll warn Kate that we'll have to tread lightly. We'll only be gone a couple of days."  
  
Still looking doubtful, Mike sat back in her chair, her fingers steepled, "Okay, Mac, just let me know when... or if... you'll be gone."  
  
Hearing the implicit dismissal, Mac rose, "Thank you, Mike. I'll call as soon as I know for sure."  
  
She turned and walked out. Mike watched her leave and then sat for a few moments, tapping her fingers. Finally, she picked up the phone and hit a button, "Karen? See what you can clear from my schedule for the next four or five days. I think it's time to visit my constituents." 


	18. Part 18

Sorry this is late, had one of those 60 hour work weeks. Hope y'all are still enjoying the story and thank you for the wonderful reviews. Makes it all worthwhile.  
  
Part 18  
  
Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 1843 Local  
  
Harm waited until Mac had removed her coat and cover before leveling a glare at her, "What do you mean, you're going to North Carolina?"  
  
Mac took a deep breath. Her hopes of easing into this conversation gradually had died when an irate Chegwidden had called her and Harm into his office and arbitrarily handed most of her cases over to the Commander. He'd then abruptly dismissed Harm so he could continue a 'little discussion with his Chief of Staff'. Fifteen minutes later, she'd made it back to her office with her face red, her temper in shreds and her ears ringing. Sitting down at her desk, she'd found a post-it note attached to her computer screen that said, 'We need to talk. My place after work. - H'. Mac had rested her head in her hands for a few moments, resisting the urge to scream. She'd known he was right - it was the not-talking that had nearly ruined their relationship on more than one occasion. However, knowing that didn't make it any easier.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Mac walked up to the island counter, "Kate asked me to accompany her to Lejeune. We need to check the files on those old murders and see if we can put any of our suspects there. It's not that big a deal, Harm."  
  
He folded his arms, "If it's not that big a deal, she can do it alone. You don't need to be down there."  
  
She mimicked his pose, "Kate's the lead in this investigation, she could also send me down there by myself but she's not. Look, the last three murders have been in DC. It stands to reason that we'll actually be safer in North Carolina, we'll be further away from this nut."  
  
"Dammit, you don't know that!" Harm's voice rose in exasperation, "It's too dangerous. Did you forget that this guy's watching you? You think he won't get nervous when you and Kate start digging around down there? What the hell are you two planning to do about back-up?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, Harm, if the State Troopers, local police and base MPs aren't enough, there's always the 2nd Marine Division." Mac's sarcasm level rose along with her temper. "Godammit, this son of a bitch has killed five men that we know of and we are nowhere in our investigation. You hear me? Nowhere! We've got suppositions and theories coming out our ears and not one damn bit of evidence. At this point, I would go to the moon if I thought it would help. So don't you dare stand there and tell me where I can or can't go!"  
  
"Dare? Oh that's rich. When was the last time you listened to anything I said? Oh no, not you - not 'Ms.-I'm-A-Marine-I-Can-Handle-It'. Didn't Paraguay teach you anything?!"  
  
Mac glared at him for a long moment. "More than you can imagine," she ground out. Turning, she snatched up her things and marched out the door, slamming it hard enough that Harm inadvertently checked the ceiling for falling plaster. Staring at the still-quivering front door, he smacked a fist onto the counter and swore.  
  
He stayed that way for several minutes, taking deep calming breaths. Damn, he hated fighting with her, especially when it was brought on by worry. Well, he knew what he had to do. Heading for the door, he grabbed a jacket and his keys, Yanking it open, he started out and stopped in surprise. Mac was standing on the other side with her hand raised to knock. They stared at each other until the silence began to feel awkward and then Harm moved to the side, wordlessly inviting her in.  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
They both spoke at the same time and then stopped. Harm gestured towards her coat and tilted his head towards the couch. She handed over her things and sat down. He put everything up, then walked back to the couch and settled next to her. Both opened their mouths at the same time and then Mac put a hand out, resting her fingertips lightly on his forearm, "Me first, please?" Harm sighed and nodded.  
  
She leaned forward a little, resting her elbows on her knees and studying the floor, "I'm sorry about losing my temper that way." She raked a hand through her hair, "After you left the Admiral's office this afternoon, he had a number of things to say to me." She rubbed ruefully at her ear, "All of them, loudly. I was already frustrated because of this case, then Chegwidden unloads on me and then I get here and you're mad. I just snapped. I'm sorry, I know you're more worried than anything else. I shouldn't have gotten nasty about it."  
  
Harm reached over and put his hand on hers, "You probably wouldn't have if I hadn't been such a jerk about it. I know better." He looked down, "And I'm sorry about that crack about Paraguay. That was my temper taking over my brain." He gave her a hopeful look, "Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Always." She scooted a little closer and he wrapped an arm around her as they both relaxed against the cushions. Harm shifted so she could lean against him and wrapped his other arm around her as well. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin, "So you'll be extremely careful down there, won't you?" She nodded and he kissed the top of her head again, "And you'll call me constantly?" She nodded again and he thought he heard a faint chuckle. He planted another kiss, "And if danger does rear its ugly head, you will throw Kate at it as a diversionary tactic and run like hell in the other direction?"  
  
This time Mac laughed out loud and squirmed around until she was facing him. She gave him a look of mock indignation, "Harmon Rabb, Jr! I am a Marine. You know we're 'First to Fight'."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her nose, "I thought it was 'First to Flee'." He moved to her lips and planted another soft kiss, "So I was off by a couple of letters... big deal."  
  
Mac closed her eyes and sighed as he deepened the kiss, "Yeah... big deal..."  
  
Next Day JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 0836 Local  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
Hearing Coates over his intercom, AJ sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, Gunny Walters is here. He was hoping for a few minutes of your time."  
  
Gunny? Chegwidden stared at the intercom for a moment, "Send him in." He didn't have a tremendous amount of day-to-day contact with the man although he respected and admired him. Walters was a damn fine Marine and AJ had learned through experience that he was a good man to have in your corner. He rubbed his neck. Dollars to donuts, this had something to do with Mac. She'd left a message this morning letting him know that she and that NCIS agent Todd would be on a 0400 transport out of Andrews. Chegwidden scowled slightly. He'd jumped on her with both feet the other day, annoyed beyond measure that yet another agency was borrowing her. She'd taken his diatribe silently although the clenched jaw told him she was feeling more angry than apologetic about abandoning her post to assist in some outside investigation. Damnation, she was getting as big a head as Rabb, thinking that no one else could properly handle an investigation unless she was along. He could feel himself getting angry again just thinking about it. Where the hell was her loyalty?  
  
The door opened just then and Gunny Walters marched in, coming to attention three feet in front of the desk, his eyes fixed on a spot eighteen inches above the Admiral's head, "Sir! Thank you for seeing me."  
  
AJ folded his hands, swallowing his anger. It wouldn't be fair to take it out on the Gunny, "At ease, Dubby, what's on your mind?"  
  
Walters shifted into parade rest, "Sir, I noticed that Colonel MacKenzie hasn't signed in this morning." He stopped there, it would never do to come right out and ask about a superior officer's whereabouts. Officially, it wasn't any of his business. Usually though, Sarah would casually mention any trips she was taking. It had become somewhat of a ritual for them, especially after Paraguay. She hadn't said anything to him on that occasion, no doubt because of security, and look what had happened. Intellectually, they both knew that breaking the ritual had had absolutely no effect on that misguided disaster but Sarah had made it a point afterwards to let him know about each and every trip - until today.  
  
Chegwidden leaned back in his chair, unable to decide if he was amused or annoyed, "That's because she's on her way to Camp Lejeune with Agent Todd of NCIS." He eyed the Gunnery Sergeant, "I suppose you're aware of the investigation?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Walters' expression remained impassive.  
  
"And?" AJ made a 'come-on' gesture with his hand.  
  
Gunny shifted ever so slightly, "Sir... " He straightened up, "Sir, I think I could be of some assistance to the Colonel. I grew up in the area, I know the Southern mindset."  
  
"This isn't a JAG investigation despite Colonel MacKenzie's participation. It would be up to NCIS to allow you to take part." AJ rocked forward again, resting his forearms and studying the Gunnery Sergeant, "What's going on, Dubby?"  
  
Walters stared silently at the Admiral. Finally, he sighed, "I'm not sure, sir. Something about this case is making me... twitchy. Like having a sniper targeting the base. Your gut is telling you he's there but you can't find him. I'd feel a lot better, sir, if I was watching the Colonel's back on this."  
  
AJ bit back his first automatic response about Mac being a fully capable Marine officer. Just because he was irked at his Chief of Staff didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to her. Anything else, he amended. This had been a horrendous year. He rubbed his jaw while he studied his desktop and then finally looked up, "You've been working pretty hard, Gunny. I would think some leave is in order. You've got a fair amount on the books?"  
  
"Yes sir," Gunny grinned, "You know I haven't been deep-sea fishing in years. I've heard the marlin fishing off Cape Lookout is always good. I think I'll give it a try."  
  
Hearing a rap on his door, Harm looked up as he called 'Enter' and was surprised to see Gunny Walters standing there. He put down the file he was reading and gestured towards a chair, "Gunny, have a seat. What can I do for you?"  
  
Walters walked in and perched on the edge of the chair, his back ramrod straight, "Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking some leave time, starting today. Thought I'd do some fishing."  
  
"Okay. Well, have a good time," Harm leaned back in his chair, looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Yes sir, I plan to. I thought I'd head to the Outer Banks, try some deep-sea fishing. I was wondering if you might be able to recommend a hotel?"  
  
Harm's surprise turned into a grin, "As a matter of fact, Gunny, I believe I can." He scribbled out the information on a memo pad and handed it over, "You'll keep in touch and let me know how you're doing?"  
  
Walters stood up, "Yes sir."  
  
NCIS Washington, D.C.  
1026 Local  
  
Jethro Gibbs was a decidedly unhappy man. He had walked out of the hospital this morning against medical advice but with unspoken and wholehearted support of the nursing staff. Now he was standing in the middle of the bullpen, his shoulder throbbing, and no one was there. Where the hell had everyone gone? Scowling, he started to stomp towards his desk and then had to moderate his pace for his shoulder. It did nothing to improve his temper.  
  
He was halfway to his desk when the elevators opened and Ducky stepped out. The Doctor stopped in surprise and then shook his head. He walked over to Gibbs, "Jethro, what are you doing out of the hospital? Never mind, don't answer that. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Wonderful." His eyes swept the office again, "Where is everyone, Ducky?"  
  
"Working, of course. Abby's in the lab. Tony and McGee are in Norfolk. An Ensign Barker was found drifting in the harbor. He'd been on leave and bar-hopping with his friends. They split up when he decided to go back to the ship. Obviously, he never arrived. Right now, it looks like a mugging gone bad. The autopsy didn't show any discrepancies."  
  
Gibbs nodded, "Where's Kate?"  
  
Mallard hesitated for a moment, aware that he was about to fan an already-burning fuse, "She and Colonel MacKenzie are in North Carolina. They've narrowed down their suspect list, so they're re-interviewing old witnesses. It should only take a day or so."  
  
"I see," Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he began to scowl, "Was there some reason she couldn't have had the local NCIS office handle that?"  
  
"You mean other than the fact that she didn't want to wait until sometime next month for answers? You know how busy everyone is, Jethro. Doubtless her request to investigate cold cases would have been given a very low priority." Ducky folded his arms and waited for Gibbs to concede the point.  
  
Frustrated, Gibbs threw out a hand, "Fine. So she did have to go down there. When did she leave?"  
  
"Early this morning on a military transport to Lejeune. I imagine they're almost to their hotel by now. They're staying in More-something... Moreland... "  
  
"Morehead City?"  
  
"Yes, that's it," Ducky raised an eyebrow, "You've heard of it?"  
  
Gibbs gave the Doctor a look, "Yes, I've heard of it. I've been to Lejeune before. Morehead's about an hour away. Did she say when she planned to check in?"  
  
"No, but I would think it would be sometime this afternoon. You might want to check with Abby. I believe Kate was going to let her know if they turned up any pertinent information... You're welcome, Jethro." Ducky looked at Gibbs' retreating back in exasperation and shook his head. Life at NCIS was going to be a bit more tense until Gibbs found that bloody terrorist - and he would. Mallard had absolutely no doubts about that. They just had to survive the process and Ducky fervently hoped that the same would not be said about the terrorist.  
  
Gibbs strode into the lab and then stopped. Abby was at her computer, talking rapidly into her headset. Judging from her intensity, something was going on. Quietly, he worked his way behind her so he could see without getting in the way. Watching numbers and symbols flashing across the screen didn't tell him a damn thing. Frustrated, he attempted to fold his arms and winced. Resisting the urge to lash out at something, he leaned back against the wall and waited.  
  
Highway 24 between Jacksonville and Morehead City, NC 1056 Local  
  
Mac stifled a yawn. She'd gotten home from Harm's at 2230 and discovered a message from Kate on her machine. The NCIS agent had wrangled a couple of seats on a military transport. Unfortunately, it was leaving Andrews at 0400. As a result, she'd only managed about 4 hours of sleep. Mac glanced over at the passenger seat where Kate was leafing through the files they'd picked up from the local NCIS office. Agent Nevers had been polite and pleasant and they both got the feeling that the sooner they got out of his hair, the happier he'd be. His initial enthusiasm at their appearance had been dampened when he realized they were pursuing cold cases. Apparently, he'd been hoping for reinforcements. His office, like most of the military, had become extremely busy. "Anything in there that we didn't know?"  
  
Kate sighed, closing the files, "Not yet." She looked out the window, "How far are we from Atlantic Beach?"  
  
"Another twenty-some miles or so." Mac pointed to a sign, "We're just coming into Swansboro. Do you want to drive down the island or stay on the mainland?"  
  
"Island." Kate grinned, "I want to look at the ocean."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, "You're worse than a little kid. It's not like you can't see the ocean from Maryland and Virginia."  
  
"This is different. These are the Outer Banks, the Graveyard of the Atlantic. This area was Blackbeard's old stomping grounds. Did you know they found his ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, not far from here a couple of years ago?"  
  
Mac chuckled, "You're beginning to sound like a travelogue. Planning a new career?" She made the turn to take them over the bridge and onto Bogue Island.  
  
"Hey, I like history," Kate pretended to get huffy and then forgot about it as they reached the top of the bridge, "Wow, what a view!"  
  
"I'll say." Mac nodded in agreement and then pointed towards a large yacht making its way slowly up the Sound while being passed by a couple of jetskis, "That must be the Intercoastal Waterway. It runs up by Lejeune, too." They drove onto the island and headed down the main thoroughfare, looking at the beachhouses on both sides and laughing at some of the more imaginative names. Their favorite was the cottage with the Emerald Isle town water tower in its backyard. The owners had named it 'What Tower?'.  
  
Mac glanced at a sign that said 'Welcome to Salter Path'. They had already driven through Emerald Isle and Indian Beach. She looked over at Kate, "I never really thought about an island having so many little towns. How much further to Atlantic Beach?"  
  
Kate squinted out the window, taking in the gnarled live oak trees while she called up the map in her head. Her memory for details bordered on the phenomenal. "About ten miles or so, we still have to go through Pine Knoll Shores." She gave Mac a sideways look, "There's an aquarium there that's supposed to be pretty good. Did you know the entire island is a sea turtle sanctuary?" She grinned smugly when Mac rolled her eyes and got back to business. "We'll turn left on Hwy. 58. The lounge where Sgt. Davis was killed is on the left a couple of blocks down." They had decided beforehand to check the scenes of the killings first to get a feel for the area. After that, they would meet with the Atlantic Beach police and then check with the Carteret County Coroner's office. After that, it would come down to canvassing the locals and showing photos of their four suspects.  
  
After a long discussion, Kate had made the decision to exclude Michelle Elbert's picture. She was reluctant at first, feeling that Louise Trescott's information, no matter what her motives, put Elbert squarely back on their suspect list. It had been the first inkling that Mike's childhood had been less than idyllic. Mac had been of the opinion that it would be, at best, counter-productive; at worst, a potential nightmare. Mike was a very visible politician in her home district and Mac's contention was that having Elbert's face in the mix would be tantamount to putting the Congresswoman on trial. Their investigation would turn into a very public debate and the other suspects would get lost in the hoopla. Kate had finally agreed. However, while she had no wish to turn the Congresswoman's life into a circus, she also had no intention of letting the woman skate by with less than a thorough investigation. 


	19. Part 19

-  
Part 19  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church 1226 Local  
  
"Commander Rabb."  
  
Harm looked up and his expression hardened, "Agent Gibbs."  
  
The two men stared at each other until Gibbs finally made an abrupt gesture, "Mind if I sit down?" Without waiting for a reply, he walked in and gingerly lowered himself into a chair.  
  
They resumed staring at each other until Harm tilted his head towards the sling Gibbs was wearing, "What happened to you?'  
  
Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he contemplated the question. He knew that MacKenzie had heard the story, if not from Kate then from Ducky. Apparently, she wasn't given to gossiping. He leaned back a little further in the chair and half-smiled, "None of your business."  
  
Harm leaned back as well, looking exasperated and annoyed, "I don't have time for games. What the hell do you want, Gibbs?"  
  
Gibbs let his gaze travel around Harm's office before finally coming to rest on the tall Commander, "A hacker broke into our database this morning, started deleting files."  
  
Harm raised an eyebrow, "So?" He started to frown, "Are you accusing someone here at JAG?"  
  
"No, Commander, I'm not." Gibbs answered with exaggerated patience. "This was an expert." They stared at each other again until the NCIS agent sighed, "Aren't you curious about what files were deleted?"  
  
Harm swiveled back and forth in his chair, "No." In truth, he was but damned if he would admit anything of the sort to the man sitting across from him.  
  
"You oughtta be," Gibbs' tone was acerbic, "Considering that among the files deleted were Kate's notes on that serial killer she and MacKenzie are tracking."  
  
"What?" Harm rocked forward, suddenly intent. "Did you catch the hacker?"  
  
"Not yet," Gibbs shook his head, "But Abby and McGee will get him."  
  
"Uh-huh," Harm sounded dubious. He drummed his fingers on the desk, "You said that Kate's notes were only some of the files deleted. Do you think it was just a coincidence?" Even as he asked the question, Harm didn't really believe it but he was willing to grasp at straws. There was no way in hell Chegwidden was going to let him go chasing after Mac because of a computer break-in at NCIS.  
  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?"  
  
Harm stared at him for a long moment before conceding with a frown, "Alright, so this nut waits for Mac and Kate to leave town and then trashes the case files. Why? What's the point? Mac's got the same... " He stopped in mid-sentence and shot to his feet, heading for Mac's office.  
  
Swearing softly to himself, Gibbs struggled out of the chair and followed after the tall Commander. He caught up with Rabb in MacKenzie's office. The Commander was leaning down and tapping on the keyboard while staring intently at the screen. He looked up when Gibbs appeared in the doorway and then reached for Mac's phone, "Commander Roberts? Would you come to Colonel MacKenzie's office, please?" When the NCIS agent looked like he was about to say something, Harm scowled, "Unless you happen to be some sort of computer geek, we're going to need Bud. I can't find Mac's files and I don't know how else to go about looking for them."  
  
Gibbs didn't bother answering. Instead, he walked in and settled himself in one of Mac's chairs. The shoulder wound was taking a lot more out of him than he cared to admit, to himself and especially to Rabb.  
  
Bud appeared in the doorway and Harm motioned him in, "Bud, I can't find some files on Mac's computer. Would you see what you can do?" He stepped back and let the younger man sit down, positioning himself to look over Bud's shoulder. Harm figured Bud would lose him very quickly but it gave him an excuse not to deal with Gibbs.  
  
"Yes sir." Bud glanced over his shoulder, "What's the name of the file?"  
  
"Hitchcock." Harm didn't even glance in Gibbs' direction. There was no way he was going to explain Mac's penchant for naming odd files after movie directors. It wasn't that often that she had a non-JAG related case so it was a good a method as any. 'Hitchcock' obviously meant that she hadn't figured out where the trail was leading. 'Hawks' or 'Edwards' was usually reserved for the typical comedy of errors that encompassed CIA cases.  
  
Bud nodded, already becoming immersed in his task. A few minutes later, he looked over at Harm, "Sir, it's not there."  
  
Harm glanced at Gibbs and then looked back to Bud, "Is possible to tell if someone's hacked into the Colonel's computer? That file was from an outside investigation. She wouldn't have deleted it."  
  
Bud frowned slightly, studiously ignoring the NCIS agent. He had no idea what Special Agent Gibbs was doing here and no wish to know. He'd had more than his fill of the man on previous occasions. "Sir, if this is an investigation outside of JAG, then the Colonel will have a back-up CD of it. She's been a little paranoid about that sort of thing since 'Archangel'."  
  
Harm's eyebrows rose, "I didn't know that. How did you find out? Do you know where the CD is?" He had a sudden of vision of he and Gibbs mutilating every book in Mac's library. Hard on that thought was the certainty that he would die a slow and painful death if she caught him ruining any of her paleontology books.  
  
"We were both working late one evening and I walked in as Col. MacKenzie was pulling the CD out. I think she was a bit embarrassed about it because she started to explain." Bud shook his head a little at the memory. It had happened during the period when Harm was with the CIA, everyone had been off-kilter. He turned towards a small CD holder and started pulling out cases.  
  
Harm looked down at them, "Music CDs?"  
  
Bud nodded, reading the titles written neatly across the disks, "Even though they're sold as recordable music CDs, you can still put whatever you want on them. Ah, here, sir." He held up a CD.  
  
Harm took it and then looked at Bud, "'Soundtrack to The McGuffin Man'? What in blazes is that? A kid's movie?"  
  
"It's Hitchcock, sir," Bud grinned, "A McGuffin is what Hitchcock called a useless plot device that got everyone looking in the wrong direction. The Colonel must be pretty frustrated."  
  
"You've got that right," Harm chuckled. "Thanks Bud." He turned to Gibbs, holding up the CD, "Well, here's the file. Now what?"  
  
Gibbs shifted slightly. "Don't you think you ought to check and make sure that that CD really does have the files?" he asked dryly. More than likely it did, but it never paid to assume anything. He gave the Colonel points for paranoia.  
  
Harm stared at him silently and then handed the CD to Bud who popped it into the computer. A few seconds later, the icon came up on the desktop. Bud double-clicked on it and sat back, "Here you go, sir, Hitchcock."  
  
Leaning over, Harm opened the file and scanned through it. He patted Roberts on the shoulder, "This is it, thanks Bud."  
  
Bud knew a dismissal when he heard one and stood up, "You're welcome, sir." He walked out.  
  
Gibbs watched him leave and then turned back to find Rabb staring at him, "What?"  
  
Harm ejected the CD, put it back in its case and replaced it in the holder, "I was going to ask you that. Now what? Whatever the hacker was trying to accomplish has failed."  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," Gibbs countered. "Think about it, Rabb. You're a stone-cold killer, you know they're looking for you and you've just eliminated the electronic files that might be pointing in your direction. What do you do next?"  
  
Harm's face got a little paler, "You go after the investigator."  
  
He reached for the phone again and Gibbs shook his head, "If you're calling the Colonel, don't bother. I called Kate when Abby told me what files were missing. They know what's happened and to be more careful."  
  
"More careful? That's it? How the hell do they get more careful when they don't know what this guy looks like?" Harm glared at the agent and stood up, "Maybe you don't give a damn about what happens to your people but Admiral Chegwidden does. I'm going to tell him about this latest fiasco and get him to pull Mac out of the investigation."  
  
"You mean like he did in Paraguay?" Gibbs' voice was soft and his tone lethal. "Planning on resigning again if he says no?"  
  
Harm froze in mid-stride and turned slowly towards Gibbs, his expression murderous, "You son of a bitch."  
  
He started towards Gibbs and for a moment, the NCIS agent wondered if he'd finally pushed too far. Rabb's crack about not caring about his people had hit him where the guilt was strongest. He'd been powerless to help them. It was a bitter pill to take knowing that he was indebted to that terrorist bastard for sparing Kate, Ducky and Gerald. Gibbs held up a hand, "Power down, Commander. I had something else in mind."  
  
Sanitary Restaurant and Fish Market Morehead City 1935 Local  
  
"This place is huge," Kate looked around after they'd been seated. They'd gotten a table in the back, under a sign that read 'No Fishing From Windows'. She jerked a thumb at the placard, "I can't decide if that's a joke or not."  
  
Mac glanced up from her menu and looked out the window. A Laughing Gull, sitting atop a piling, looked back. "Well, it is built out over the water. It wouldn't surprise me if someone gave it a shot." She went back to the menu, "Everything looks good. I think I'll go with the combo platter. Have you decided yet?"  
  
Kate gave her menu a quick scan, "Shrimp panned in butter." She rested her elbows on the table and massaged her temples, "What a day. I can't believe someone hacked into our files."  
  
"Yeah, but it does narrow the field a little, doesn't it?" Mac wasn't that happy about the break-in at NCIS either but the knowledge that she had backed up her files meant she hadn't been nearly as upset as Kate. Since this guy had already demonstrated his skill when he hacked into Mac's CIA file and the files at JAG, it wasn't that surprising to Mac that he'd gone after NCIS. More worrisome to her was the timing and the fact that this bastard had been so bold as to announce his presence by deleting files. This was definitely an 'in-your-face' move. "I think we can eliminate Sabatino from the list. You said McGee had him in Baltimore last night, there's no way he could have known when we left for North Carolina."  
  
"You left a message for Elbert, so she knows." Something about the Congresswoman was bugging Kate but at the moment, she couldn't bring it into focus.  
  
"True," Mac agreed, "but so would Karen, her receptionist. I doubt she'd see any reason to keep it a secret if someone wanted to know where I was. That still leaves Garrick and Romblin on our list." She propped an elbow and rested her chin, "Joost is an unknown. She might have found out from Russo but I can't imagine how she could have asked without raising questions about why."  
  
Kate stared out the window at a passing boat, "Yeah, but what's bothering me is how quickly this guy moved." She looked back at Mac, "You realize that he could have hacked into NCIS from practically anywhere."  
  
"Which means he could be here now," Mac nodded. That thought had occurred to her also. The only real surprise was the fact that Harm hadn't called or shown up. Either he didn't know, which would make for a fun call this evening when she told him, or Chegwidden had jumped on him about his responsibilities at JAG. She didn't think he'd go so far as to resign. This wasn't Paraguay by any means. She watched Kate fiddle with a bottle of hot sauce, "We didn't make a hell of a lot of progress today."  
  
"You're telling me." Kate put the bottle down with a thump and leaned back with a sigh, "I swear, sometimes I just want to strangle local cops. Do you think the Atlantic Beach PD really lost those files or are they just yanking us around?"  
  
Mac caught their waitress' attention, "I don't know. Mike said they would be difficult." Once they given their order and the waitress had left, she leaned back also and stared out the window, "They've got us in a box and they know it. We can't very well accuse them of obstructing our investigation. If those files aren't truly lost, they will be before we can get a judge to do anything about it." She looked back at Kate, scowling slightly, "You know, you'd think they'd want to clear that case off their files."  
  
"You'd think." Kate drummed her fingers on the table for a few moments and then looked at Mac, "You know what? Screw 'em. Let's just treat this like a new investigation. We're here, we've got a list of suspects and most of the witnesses that lived here at the time are still here. The local PD couldn't figure it out the first time so their files are probably worthless anyway."  
  
Mac grinned and raised her glass of ice water, "Girl, I like the way you think." They discussed their strategy until the food arrived.  
  
Forty minutes later, they strolled out of the restaurant and stopped for a moment, looking up and down the street. Mac glanced at Kate, "Want to look around a bit? I don't feel like going back to the hotel just yet."  
  
Kate gave her an innocent smile, "You mean, play 'tourist'?"  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow, "YOU can be a tourist, I'M going shopping."  
  
She crossed the street, intent on a line of boutiques that faced the row of restaurants along the waterfront. Kate fell in alongside, "Shopping for anything in particular?"  
  
Mac glanced at her and shrugged, "Books, shoes... information. These places are staffed by locals. I'll bet some of them might remember a shooting over on the island."  
  
Kate looked at her in surprise, "You might have something there. How do you want to play this?"  
  
Opening the door to a shop, Mac said over her shoulder, "Very casually."  
  
Kate nodded and followed her inside. She let Mac take the lead, hovering discreetly nearby. By the time they reached the fifth shop, she was willing to concede that the Colonel was very good at getting people to open up. Knowing how forthright Mac could be, it was fascinating as hell to watch her maneuver the conversation where she wanted it to go. She'd ask the shopkeeper about a book or a piece of jewelry and the next thing Kate knew they would be chatting about life in coastal North Carolina. Occasionally, Mac would end a conversation after getting no further than a comparison of the weather. Sometimes she brought Kate into the discussion, sometimes not.  
  
One thing Kate noticed was that Mac never really volunteered much information about themselves. If they asked, she said that she and Kate were co-workers down here on business and that they'd decided to take advantage of the trip and add a day or two to enjoy themselves. That invariably led to a recitation of various points of interest and things they simply had to try. It was then Mac usually brought up the safety issue... "Two women alone... unfamiliar with the area, was it safe at night? ...Living in DC, naturally, there were just some places you didn't go after dark ...Of course, you'd expect that in a big city. Crime and violence, drugs on every corner ... Here too? Well, I suppose it's true, people are the same wherever you go. If you want to get into trouble...Yes, yes, I know. Kids these days, don't know what the world is coming to. ...No, not all kids are like that but the ones that are... ...You're so right, they're just running wild. ...The military? Hadn't thought about it but that's a good idea. ...Camp Lejeune's not far away? That's the Marines, right? ...Yes, I would imagine attitudes have changed since 9/11. ...Were there problems before? ...No. Really? A Marine was killed during a robbery? How awful. When did that happen? ...Did they ever catch who did it? ...No? ...Well, we'll certainly be careful. ...It's been lovely talking to you. Thanks so much... hopefully, we'll have time to stop in again before we leave."  
  
And so it went. Mac usually bought something and judging from the items, Kate suspected the Colonel was indulging in some early Christmas shopping as well. It certainly helped cement their story and whenever they left, the goodbyes sounded like two old friends parting company. They got variations of the same story wherever she decided to press the issue. No one really knew much more than had been in the papers. It was the ninth shop that something new popped up. The conversation had followed the usual lines until Mac had mentioned hearing about a Marine shot and killed during a robbery over on the island some years back. The shopowner, a pleasant sixtyish woman by the name of Eudora Whitaker, had shook her head, "That was a terrible thing and the timing couldn't have been worse, what with the Senate race being so close and the debate scheduled for a few days later." At Mac's curious look, she lowered her voice, leaning forward a little, "Some folks went so far as to say he was deliberately killed as a threat to Michelle Elbert. A warning against re-election because she was known for her support of law enforcement and the military." She straightened up again, "That's just silly, of course. Anybody who knows Mike knows she won't be bullied that way. I think it was just what the paper said it was, a robbery gone bad."  
  
Mac couldn't keep the surprise off her face, "You mean Congresswoman Elbert?"  
  
Eudora smiled, "Now a Congresswoman, then a State Senator, tomorrow - who knows?" She laughed pleasantly, "I suppose you can tell we're staunch supporters. My mother taught high school over in Beaufort, she had Mike in several of her classes. Quieter than she is now but smart as a whip even then. Mama always thought she'd be somebody someday. Do you know her?"  
  
Refraining from looking at Kate, Mac smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I met her recently at a birthday party for a mutual friend. She was very easy to talk to but I got the feeling she could be a force of nature if she wanted."  
  
"You're so right," Eudora agreed, "Ponder Atkins found that out during that debate. He swaggered in, all set to patronize and Hurricane Mike just flattened him. Caught him up at every turn, pinned his ears back and sent him packing with his tail between his legs. It was a sight to behold. After that, I don't think that man could have been elected dogcatcher if he'd paid the voters. I guess he knew it because he didn't even have the gumption to stick around for the election. Left the county, would you believe, without a word of goodbye to anyone. Just scurried away in the night, leaving a note saying he was heading up North to start over. Never heard from again although, personally, I don't think that was any great loss. Yankees are welcome to him. No offense."  
  
"None taken," Mac continued to smile brightly even though the conversation had left her shaken. Mike? She forced herself to focus even though her thoughts were swirling. Had they just heard of an unsolved murder or was this case affecting their perception of everything else? It just didn't make sense. Elbert had obviously cleaned this guy's clock in a public forum. What possible reason would she have to kill the man? Why take such an unnecessary chance? Could somebody else have done it in reprisal to the supposed threat to Mike? Mac wanted nothing more than to sit down and think everything through but they needed to get as much information as they could while Eudora was in a talkative mood.  
  
Thirty-five minutes later, they left the shop. Mac didn't say anything but it was obvious to Kate that she'd had enough 'shopping'. They walked back towards the hotel in silence. Shooting surreptitious glances at the taller woman, Kate finally spoke up, "I'm sorry about this, Mac. I know you and the Congresswoman are friends."  
  
Mac frowned and shook her head, "Don't start jumping to conclusions just yet, we need to check this out. It might be nothing at all. Atkins could very well be alive and well and living in some small town in upstate New York."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that's true," she said carefully. "I'll call and have McGee track him down." They continued walking and were almost to the hotel entry when Mac stopped dead. Kate looked at her in surprise. The Marine's own expression of surprise was quickly shifting towards anger. Baffled, Kate followed Mac's gaze and saw a large, black man relaxing on the bench just outside the hotel doorway. "Mac? What's wrong? You know this guy?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Mac said through gritted teeth. She started striding purposefully forward, making Kate almost jog to keep up. "You might want to look the other way, Agent Todd, because the Marine Corps is about to lose another Sergeant." 


	20. Part 20

Sigh... late again. It was another long 60 hour week. Bear with any mistakes, this is hot off the keyboard. Thanks!  
Part 20  
  
Morehead Hotel Morehead City, NC 2045 Local  
  
Kate dropped back as Mac got closer to her target. The big man had stood up at her approach and was waiting patiently. The scene had a comic aspect to it. Mac was not only dwarfed by the man she was confronting but she had both hands full of shopping bags.  
  
It was all Walters could do not to brace to attention at the sight of an irate Marine officer bearing down on him. And there was no doubt it was an officer advancing towards him despite the sundress and shopping bags. He was inwardly relieved that the little gal from NCIS was hanging back. He was going to have enough trouble with Sarah.  
  
Mac stopped in front of the Gunny. "Gunnery Sergeant Walters?" Her voice came out in a quietly menacing growl, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Walters shifted slightly, "I'm on leave, ma'am. Thought I'd come down here and try the marlin fishing." He put on his best innocent look.  
  
Moving half a step closer, Mac's eyebrows came together as she scowled, "Bilgewater, Gunnery Sergeant. Did Harm send you down here to play nursemaid?"  
  
The Gunny straightened up, looking indignant, "No ma'am! I requested the time off."  
  
"And just happened to wind up in Morehead City, North Carolina?"  
  
"I grew up in these parts, ma'am. I like it around here." He relaxed cautiously and adopted a more conversational tone, "Robyn's gone up to Ohio to see Jackie and I didn't feel like rattling around the house by myself, so I came down here."  
  
Mac glared at him for a moment longer and then sighed, shaking her head. "Dubby, I know you're worried about this case and I appreciate your concern but did you ever wonder why I didn't ask for your help on this?"  
  
Walters gave her a wary look. Sarah had changed gears suddenly and that was never a good thing. He fell back on etiquette, "No ma'am."  
  
Kate stepped up just then, she'd been keeping an eye on their surroundings. This was starting to attract a few looks, "Excuse me, Colonel, but if you're not planning on killing the Gunny right now, I think we should move this inside." She looked over at Walters, "Room 326, meet us there in fifteen." The two Marines looked at each other for a moment and although neither actually made a move, Kate could almost see them both shrug.  
  
Without another word, Mac headed into the hotel with Kate right behind her. Walters held the door for both of them and then settled back down on the bench. Now that the sun was down, the evening had cooled off a bit and a breeze had picked up. He had about ten minutes or so before he had to enter the lion's... lioness', he corrected himself... den and he intended to enjoy it.  
  
Kate waited until they were in the hotel room before starting in, "You want to tell me what that was all about? Why don't you want him down here?"  
  
Mac sighed, putting her purchases on the dresser, "I didn't say I didn't want him here. To tell the truth, if I can't have Harm down here to help, Dubby would be my next choice."  
  
"Dubby?" Kate raised an eyebrow and then sat down on the bed, kicking off her shoes. Sighing happily, she wiggled her toes, "Then why were you so angry to find him here? I'd think you'd be thrilled." As she spoke she was busily reviewing what she knew about Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Walters. His name had popped up here and there in Mac's files and for a little while, she considered him a suspect. Turned out he'd had alibis for about half the killings and there was no way he fit the witness' description so she had quickly discarded that theory.  
  
"Ordinarily I would be." Mac took off her sandals and gave Kate a rueful look, "I don't really mind reinforcements. It just depends upon whether they're here to give me a hand or if they're here to give their testosterone a boost by acting like I'm some damn damsel in distress. You know what I'm talking about," Kate nodded while Mac opened up a dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Slipping out of the dress, she pulled on the shorts and then shrugged into the t-shirt. "Actually, Gunny's not like that but I wouldn't put it past Harm to have put a bug in his ear to come down here."  
  
"So he's worried about you. I think I'd be flattered." Kate leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows. She watched as Mac pulled on a pair of socks.  
  
"A girl can only take so much flattery," Mac said dryly and then relented, "Okay, I'll admit it's nice to have someone concerned about me but the fact is, this is not the case I want Dubby involved in." Mac rummaged in her bag and came up with a pair of track shoes.  
  
"You think our killer might go after him?"  
  
"That's my main concern. Ordinarily, Gunny is more than capable of looking after himself, but this guy... I don't know. I do NOT want to have to tell his wife and daughters that I managed to get their husband and father killed." Mac laced up her shoes and sat back with a slight frown, "That's just for starters. There's also the fact that the Admiral was already highly pissed that I was on this case, I doubt he'll look favorably on anyone else from JAG joining in. I don't want Dubby to find himself stationed in Greenland for the rest of his career because Harm worries about me crossing the street without him." She stood up and began to stretch.  
  
Kate eyed her for a moment, "He's going to be here soon. Are you planning on making him jog the plank?"  
  
Mac chuckled, "Gunny Walters knows I appreciate promptness. He should be here in three minutes. After we talk, I'm going for a run."  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Mac gave her a look and Kate raised her hands, "Never mind - sorry - forget I said anything - have fun."  
  
Not long afterwards, there was a knock on the door. Kate glanced over at Mac, "He's early."  
  
She shrugged on her way to the door, "47 seconds." Habit had her checking the peephole before opening the door and ushering the Gunny in.  
  
Walters walked into the room and stopped near the dresser, turning so he could easily see both women. A good defensible position, Kate noted absently. She waited for Mac to start the discussion, wondering what exactly the Marine Colonel had in mind. They both knew he would stick to his story if she insisted upon making an issue of it. Kate also knew they couldn't really do anything about his being down here. The leave time would be legitimate and he was free to spend it anywhere he liked. The most Mac could do would be to order him to stay away from her and Kate while they conducted their investigation. Kate hoped that wasn't what the Colonel had in mind. Having back-up that at least one of them was familiar with was a good thing.  
  
Mac folded her arms as she silently regarded the Gunnery Sergeant. He returned her scrutiny just as quietly. Kate watched them both until she began to feel impatient with the whole situation. She looked from Mac to Walters and then back again, "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?"  
  
They both looked at her as if just realizing she was still in the room. Mac shook her head slightly, "In just a minute, Kate. Right after Gunny Walters answers one question." She turned and narrowed her eyes at the big man, "Why now?"  
  
Walters looked at her for a long moment and then straightened up a bit, "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" Mac nodded and the Gunny shot a quick glance at Kate. She didn't budge an inch and she could see him make the decision to ignore her presence. He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his close-cropped hair, "I came down here because I was worried about you, Sarah. It's been a damn hard year and I don't think you realize how much it's affected you." He held up a hand when she frowned and started to speak, "Please, let me finish." Walters paused and then half-smiled, "This is your own fault, you know. If you were a feather merchant, Colonel, I wouldn't be wasting my time. The thing is, you happen to be one of the good officers. I'll admit it took me a little longer to see it than usual. You're a woman and I'd been raised with the belief that you couldn't be considered a real Marine. Galindez was the one who told me to stop being an ass and open my eyes. He has a lot of respect for you and he was bound and determined to make me see what was right in front of me." Dubby shook his head in remembrance, "Hell, he even enlisted Robyn's help. I was getting it from all sides. Stubborn jackass that I am, I finally started paying attention just to prove them wrong and then you went proved me wrong."  
  
"Archangel?" Mac queried softly. He'd always been pleasant and professional in all their dealings, she'd had no idea he'd been in such a quandary over her. That case involving the late Admiral Jacobs of NIS had been the first time he'd saved her life.  
  
Gunny shook his head, "Actually, before that. It was the little things, like making sure you knew everyone on the security detail even though it wasn't necessary. Some of my kids are fresh out of boot camp and you always treated them like professionals. That means a lot to these guys. Most of the officers at JAG don't even see them. They're just faceless bodies. It's tough on morale, feeling unappreciated and knowing you're expendable. And then there you are, a field grade officer and the Chief of Staff and you take the time to learn their names." Walters chuckled, "You know if you ever felt like overthrowing JAG Headquarters, my guys would be right behind you." He exhaled softly and grew serious again, "Anyway, officers like you are what we Gunnery Sergeants look for. There are things about the Corps you can't learn from a manual and we take up the slack. Victor knew once his transfer went through that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you and he wanted to make sure you continued to get the right education." A brief flash of sadness crossed his face to be replaced by one of fierceness, "Part of that means doing my best to make sure you're around long enough for the Corps to reap the rewards. God knows we need all the good officers we can find these days. I've been doing this for a long time. I've lost a few along the way and, by God, it's not going to happen to you - not if I have any say in it." He folded his arms and leaned back against the dresser, his manner clearly saying, 'Your turn.'  
  
Mac looked at him for a long moment and then her entire demeanor relaxed, "I'm going for a run in about five minutes, Gunny, if you'd care to join me."  
  
He pushed himself upright and smiled, "Yes ma'am." Turning, he swiftly left the room.  
  
Kate watched him leave and then turned back to look at Mac, "What the hell just happened?"  
  
Mac sank down on the bed, "Dubby just reminded me why Sergeants run the Corps."  
  
Interstate I-95 S Virginia 2046 Local  
  
Harm glanced over at Gibbs. They were in his Lexus on the way down to Camp Lejeune. There was no way he was going to cram himself into Gibbs' government issue car for this long a drive. "You want to tell me how you got Admiral Chegwidden to agree to this trip?"  
  
Gibbs shifted, trying vainly to find a more comfortable position. Even with a car as nice as this one, the constant motion was escalating the pain in his shoulder. For a brief moment, he even considered checking himself back in the hospital but at this point, it truly wasn't an option. He suddenly became aware that Rabb had said something to him. He squinted over at the Commander, "What?"  
  
Harm bit back a sarcastic response and took another look at the NCIS agent, "Dammit, Gibbs, what the hell did you do? Escape from the hospital?" When he didn't get an answer, Harm's eyebrows rose, "You did!" Scowling fiercely, he pulled the SUV abruptly on to the shoulder and stopped. He turned and glared at Gibbs, "What's going on? What the hell have Mac and Kate stumbled into?"  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Gibbs turned his head slightly and glared back at the angry former aviator, "Kate doesn't 'stumble', Commander." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying the Colonel does?"  
  
The angry retort he expected didn't come as Harm shook his head, "Oh no, you're not pulling that misdirection crap with me. We're going to sit here until you come up with some answers."  
  
Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds before turning to look out the window. A headache was starting to pound in time with the throbbing of his shoulder. Finally, he said softly, "I don't have any answers."  
  
"What?"  
  
At Harm's incredulous tone, he turned back to glare, "I said I don't have any answers." He watched Harm turn away with an exasperated snort and gritted his teeth, "Something's about to break loose, Rabb. I don't know what and I don't have any evidence... just a gut instinct and it's telling me to get my ass down there. You're a pilot, Commander, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"So you were just feeding me a line about telling Mac and Kate to be more careful?" Harm was doing his best to remain angry but it was getting harder. He knew all about gut instinct and the fact that Gibbs had obviously crawled out of a hospital bed was making that constant thread of worry he carried for Mac grow ever stronger.  
  
"No. I did call Kate and she does know to be more careful," Gibbs said as patiently as he could. This was the first time an investigation had sent Kate off on her own and he'd been surprised at the level of worry he was feeling. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, didn't have faith in her abilities - hell, the woman had been a Secret Service agent on the President's detail - he just couldn't seem to help himself. He could sympathize with Rabb. The two JAGs had an absolute knack for trouble and it must be killing the Commander to have the Colonel out there on her own. "Look, Harm, I know Kate and Mac are fully capable of taking care of themselves. It's just that I intend to be close enough to have their backs if anything does go down."  
  
Harm didn't say anything right away. He put the car in gear and pulled out onto the highway. Glancing over, he half-smiled, "They have no idea we're coming down, do they?"  
  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow and grinned back, "Hell no. I've got a hole in my shoulder, not my head."  
  
Morehead Hotel Morehead City, NC 2235 Local  
  
Mac walked into the room, thoroughly drenched in sweat. Kate looked up and smiled, "Looks like you had a good time... forced marches are what Marines do for fun, right?" She was leaning up against the headboard of her bed with the case notes scattered all around her. Her laptop was off to the side and her cellphone was resting on top of a pile.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I see you've been decorating in the latest of NCIS chic." Mac smiled back, nodding towards the bed. "I'm going to grab a quick shower. I'll give Dubby a call afterwards and have him come over, if that's all right with you. We should get him up to speed on what's going on."  
  
"Okay," Kate agreed amicably. "Oh and I talked to McGee, he's going to look into our missing political candidate. He'll call in the morning."  
  
"Good." Mac grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.  
  
She was out fairly quickly and Kate glanced at her watch, "Good grief, woman, did the water even get a chance to catch up with you?"  
  
"Funny," Mac continued to towel her hair dry. She paused long enough to pick up the phone. The conversation was brief and Mac looked at Kate after she'd hung up, "Gunny will be here in ten minutes." She tilted her head towards the files, "Anything new?"  
  
Kate gave a non-committal shrug, "Maybe, I'm not sure. Why don't we wait until Walters gets here and I'll see if I can pin it down a little better?"  
  
"That's fine," Mac headed back to the bathroom to comb out her hair.  
  
Kate watched her go and then picked up her laptop. She'd asked McGee to do one other thing: See if he could find records of any other deaths that might have had Michelle Elbert somewhere in the equation. He was going to send her an email with his findings. For some reason, Mac had been highly resistant to the notion that the Congresswoman might be their killer and Kate figured she would need to have all her ducks in a row if she was to convince the Marine Colonel. She didn't really know Mac all that well just yet but she was beginning to wonder if this blindspot was what Walters had been talking about when he suggested that the Colonel wasn't at the top of her game. Connecting to the modem, she quickly checked her email. Nothing. Damn. Disconnecting, Kate picked up the TV remote, "Hey, do you mind if I turned on the news?"  
  
Mac came out of the bathroom, "Nope, how about a local station? See what the weather is going to be like."  
  
"Okay." Kate started surfing through the channels until she came up with the CBS affiliate out of New Bern. The newscasters were elaborating on a series of smash and grabs at local stores when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Mac stood up and went to let the Gunny in. Kate put the TV on mute. She smiled a greeting when he walked into the room and nodded towards the desk area, "Grab a chair, Gunny, and we'll get started."  
  
They'd been discussing the case for about five minutes when Kate froze, her attention suddenly on the TV. Mac and Gunny looked at each other, neither of them were facing the set. Gunny glanced over his shoulder while Mac asked, "Kate?"  
  
The NCIS agent picked up the remote and took it off mute while Mac turned to look at the TV as well. She inhaled sharply. There on the screen was Michelle Elbert smiling at a group of people while the newscaster talked about the surprise visit of their local Congresswoman. Kate scowled slightly, "What the hell is she doing down here?" 


	21. Part 21

Part 21  
  
Morehead Hotel Morehead City, NC 2325 Local  
  
Kate glanced up from her laptop, "The Congresswoman has an office in downtown Beaufort, no mention of a residence but that's not surprising." She looked back over at Mac, "So you think she's decided to lend a hand to our investigation?"  
  
Mac shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't really know. She did predict that we'd have problems with the local PDs and she did offer to smooth the way but I told her not to bother." She absently rubbed her forehead where a headache was beginning to form, and then raised her hands, "I wouldn't put it past her. She rarely takes no for an answer if she really wants something. ...Dammit, I should have seen this coming."  
  
Gunny and Kate exchanged glances. He looked at his watch and stood up, "Well, there's not much more we can do tonight and I owe my wife a phone call. What time shall I call on you ladies?"  
  
Kate stifled a yawn, "I don't know... around 8 or so?" She looked over at Mac, "We can figure out where to go from here over breakfast. I think a visit to the Congresswoman is definitely in order." Dubby nodded, said good night and headed out the door. Kate got up and rummaged through her overnight bag. She pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and lobbed it at Mac, "Take some and go to bed."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mac caught the bottle and scowled.  
  
"You heard me," Kate started gathering papers and putting them in her briefcase. She looked up at Mac and raised an eyebrow, "Don't deny you've got a headache. You get that crease between your eyebrows. Look, it's been a long day. I'm exhausted and I know I've had more sleep than you. Go to bed and we'll get a fresh start in the morning." She straightened up and put her hands on her hips, "Unless, of course, you lined up a hot date while you were out and about. If that's the case, then the guy better damn well have a friend." She closed her briefcase and looked up again, "A good-looking, well-to-do friend... with a yacht... and a New York penthouse... and a villa in France."  
  
Mac folded her arms and tried not to grin, "Damn, I picked the wrong guy."  
  
"Been there, done that," Kate headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower. You need to get in there?"  
  
"No," Mac shook her head, "I have to call Harm yet. He's probably already asleep but I can leave a message." Kate nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Mac picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. As she expected, the answering machine picked up, "Hey Harm, it's me. Sorry I called so late but it's been a bit busy." She paused for a moment, "You'll never guess who turned up at the hotel... or maybe you will. Dubby's sticking to his fishing story and if this was your idea, Mister... then I owe you a thank you. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Super 8 Goldsboro, NC 0135 Local  
  
Harm came out of the office and got back in the car. He looked over at Gibbs, "A double on the first floor. It's around back." The NCIS agent nodded wordlessly. Harm wasn't surprised, he'd barely gotten two words out of the man in the last hour or so. At least he was still conscious. The last thing Harm wanted to do was to have to try and find a hospital in an unfamiliar town. He backed out of the space and cruised slowly around the building until he located the room number. Fortunately, the motel wasn't crowded and he was able to park right in front. Getting out, he grabbed their bags from the back and headed to the room. Unlocking the door, he tossed the bags on a bed and turned on the lights.  
  
Going back to the doorway, Harm looked out to see how Gibbs was doing. He hadn't offered to help the agent initially for the simple reason that he didn't feel like having his head bitten off. On the other hand, the sooner he could get Gibbs into a bed, the sooner he could get some rest as well. The NCIS agent had made it to the front fender of the Lexus and seemed to be contemplating the short walk to the room. Harm sighed, it looked like he was going to get bit after all. Striding over to Gibbs, he grabbed the man's good arm, "C'mon."  
  
Gibbs scowled but didn't say anything. Having to be helped into the room was infinitely less embarrassing than falling on his face before he reached the door. That had been a distinct possibility. He felt like hell and the ground wouldn't stop moving. Gibbs remained silent as Harm got him to a bed and took his jacket off. He ignored Harm's quietly muttered curse, instead gazing at the hotel room. They always looked the same no matter which chain was running it. The color schemes varied slightly but that was about it. Was there some bland distributor of mediocrity that had a monopoly on decorating every hotel in existence? Bed and breakfast places were more his style. At least they had personality...  
  
"GIBBS!"  
  
Gibbs blinked, startled out his reverie. He frowned, realizing Harm was right in front of him, "Don't yell, dammit, I'm not deaf." At least, that's what he thought he said. From the confused look on Rabb's face, it must not have been all that clear. He squinted at the aviator and decided to try something simpler, "What?" That was obviously more successful because Rabb looked relieved.  
  
Harm put the first aid kit on the bed. He'd gone back to the car to get it and returned to find Gibbs in the exact same position that he'd left him, staring at a wall. He was worried but not surprised. The agent was more stubborn than even Mac on her worse days. If Gibbs were to expire at this very moment, Harm figured it would take three days before the man would actually allow it to happen. He needed to change the dressing and he wasn't about to startle Gibbs by pulling at it without some sort of warning. God knows what would happen but Harm could bet it wouldn't be anything pleasant. It had to be a Marine thing. Mac could be equally dangerous, something he had learned from painful experience.  
  
Satisfied that he had as much of Gibbs' attention as was possible, he gestured towards the shoulder, "That needs to be changed. You're leaking."  
  
"Fine." Inwardly, Gibbs was pleased with himself. He'd gotten that word out without any problems at all. Just like riding a bicycle... now that was a stupid phrase when you thought about it. There was nothing easy about riding a bike and if you hadn't done it in a long time, you tended to crash first thing. Easy as pie? Nah, that wasn't true either. Pies were tough. If you didn't get the crust just right, it didn't matter what the filling... "OW!" Gibbs glared at Rabb. What the hell was that fumble-fingered lawyer trying to do? Rip his shoulder off?  
  
"Sorry," Harm glanced at the now irate NCIS agent. The dressing had been stuck and he'd finally just given it one swift yank. Now he was busily blotting at the fresh blood welling up out of the wound. Hopefully, it would slow down soon or he would have to haul Gibbs to a hospital. While his first aid kit was more extensive than the average store-bought variety, it wasn't equipped for dealing with bullet wounds for any length of time. Harm shook his head, trying to dispel the sense of foreboding that was crawling up his spine. What the hell was Gibbs sensing that would make the man put himself through this?  
  
Beaufort Waterfront Beaufort, NC 0840 Local  
  
Mac parked in a public lot right near the marina. By mutual agreement, Walters would be along later. He still had some friends stationed at Lejeune and he would check in with them to see what they might have known about Sgts. Davis and Huff's deaths. Mac got out of the car and grimaced slightly. The heat was already oppressive, today would be a scorcher. She looked over at Kate who was gazing out into the harbor, "Anything interesting out there?"  
  
Kate glanced back with a grin, "You mean besides the pirate ship?"  
  
"You're kidding," Mac followed her gaze and raised her eyebrows. A three-masted sailing ship was anchored on the far side of the harbor, close to the island across the way. It certainly looked like a pirate ship. She grinned back at Kate, "Blackbeard's paying a visit?" The two women started walking up Front Street.  
  
"Maybe he's planning a soiree. His house is still here, you know." Kate pulled out the paper she jotted Elbert's office address on and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Blackbeard's house?" Mac looked incredulous. "It's still standing?"  
  
"It's still being lived in." Kate looked downright smug, "I hear it's haunted."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, "Oh please." She glanced at the name of the street they were passing and looked at the paper Kate was holding, "Mike's office should be up the next street."  
  
Ten minutes later, both women breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the air-conditioned office. A middle-aged woman smiled at them from behind her desk, "May I help you?"  
  
"Is Congresswoman Elbert in?" Mac smiled pleasantly in return.  
  
"Oh no, I'm afraid not," the woman looked genuinely sorry, "Is it something I can help you with?"  
  
Mac glanced at Kate before giving the woman a disappointed look. "No, no, Mrs. ...?"  
  
"Dixon. Charlotte Dixon."  
  
"... Mrs. Dixon," She gestured in Kate's direction, "We're down here on business and I saw on the news that Mike was in town. I was just hoping to catch up with her before we had to leave."  
  
"Oh my, now that's a shame. You're friends, are you?" Charlotte fluttered a hand, "Miz Elbert's here for a sort of working vacation so she's not keeping any specific hours. She likes to come down and recharge her batteries. I understand that Washington can be a bit draining." She tapped her chin, "Ordinarily, I wouldn't tell just anyone this, but at this time of the day, you'll probably find her on her boat. She loves being out on the ocean." Charlotte gave them an encouraging smile, "Now if you don't mind waiting a tad, she'll probably pull into the marina around 11 or so and grab an early lunch. You could meet her there and go to lunch together."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." Mac smiled in appreciation and glanced at Kate, "I'm sure we can find something to do for an hour or so."  
  
Charlotte nodded happily, "Well, there's certainly quite a bit to do around here. Beaufort is a fascinating town. Our Maritime Museum is worth a look. They've got relics from the Queen Anne's Revenge on display. And you simply must visit the Old Burying Ground, it's the only cemetery on the National Registry of Historic Places."  
  
"Yes, that does sound interesting," Mac kept smiling as she backed towards the door, herding Kate along with her. "Listen, if Mike calls in, would you not tell her we stopped by? I think it'd be fun to really surprise her for once. I'm sure you know how hard that is to do."  
  
"I'm sure I do," Charlotte gave them a conspiratorial wink, "Mum's the word, ladies."  
  
Once they were out on the street again, Kate looked over at Mac, "So, do we wait? Or do you want to head back to Morehead and Atlantic Beach? We could take another crack at the PD."  
  
Mac looked thoughtful, "How about killing time at the library? They probably have the area newspapers' back issues on file. I'd like to see how much coverage these murders got."  
  
Kate nodded, "That's an idea. Let's go back to the car so I can grab my laptop. They might have internet access and I can contact McGee and see if he's turned up anything he can send."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." They went back to the car and fifteen minutes later, found the Beaufort public library. Like the rest of Beaufort in recent years, it had undergone a refurbishing and upgrade. It now sported the latest in computer technology. The head librarian was young and well-versed in her profession. It didn't take long for Mac to start browsing through the back issues of Morehead City's local newspaper. Some of it had been converted to digital files, the rest was still on microfiche. The library did have internet access so Kate was happily working on her laptop. She was instant messaging with McGee who had been busy digging up facts for her. In no time at all, it seemed, Mac looked up from the microfiche machine, "It's 1045, we probably ought to head down to the marina."  
  
Kate glanced at the clock on her computer and looked over at Mac, "You didn't look at your watch. How'd you know the time?" She noticed before that Mac tended to be very precise about time but figured it was a military thing. This was the first that she'd seen the Colonel mention what time it was without the benefit of a clock.  
  
Mac shrugged, surprised that Kate hadn't noticed it before, "I have a pretty accurate internal clock. I always know what time it is."  
  
Kate stared at her for a long moment and then grinned, "You must really enjoy having to wait for things."  
  
Mac grinned ruefully, "Every minute." She started gathering up her notes and the copies of articles she'd printed out. Once everything was packed up, they stopped at the main desk to pay for copies and the internet time and then headed for the car. Mac grimaced as the heat hit full force and looked over at Kate, "This is going to take some getting used to, how long did the weather guy say this heat wave would last?" Growing up around desert, high temperatures didn't bother her but it was tough getting used to the humidity. Even after nine years in DC, she still had the feeling that if you inhaled too deeply outside, you would drown.  
  
"Three days, at least." Kate didn't look much happier. She much preferred cold climates over stifling heat and humidity. Climbing into the car, Kate cranked down the window and looked over at Mac, "Good God, turn on the AC before I melt completely."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Mac chuckled, switching it on full blast. She pulled out and headed back to Front Street and the marina. Cruising down the street, she glanced over at Kate, "Damn, we should have asked what slip she'll be pulling into. I didn't realize how long the waterfront was."  
  
Kate pointed to an empty stretch, "Why don't we park there? There's binoculars in the trunk. We can keep an eye out for any approaching boats and then go from there." Mac nodded and pulled into a spot. She left the car running so they could keep the AC on. She popped the trunk release and Kate retrieved the binoculars and then quickly climbed back in the car. She looked over at the Marine Colonel, "So what did you find in the newspapers?"  
  
"Not much more than we already knew," Mac admitted. "There was an article about Mike in there. She was down here campaigning pretty vigorously for a couple of weeks prior to the killing and then two weeks after." She shifted a little, "She was down here again for two weeks when Huff was killed up near Lejeune. There's no record of her going to Jacksonville but it obviously wouldn't be hard." Mac sighed, "Somehow I doubt any of the local police would have interviewed her. We'll have to check into her whereabouts on that night. What did you find out?"  
  
"Our missing politician is just that - missing. McGee couldn't turn up anything on him anywhere. He's like the original Invisible Man. No one ever bothered reporting him missing so the police have never been involved." Kate frowned, "With forensics these days, there are less and less John Does around unless someone made a concerted effort to make sure he couldn't be identified. I'm assuming that if he is dead, no one's ever found the body." She didn't mention that McGee had also given her a list of people who had died or disappeared that could be associated with Elbert. The parameters had been pretty loose - if they attended the same school, belonged to the same organization, gone to the same convention. With the amount of people involved, it was quite possible that the Congresswoman had nothing to do with any of it but Kate was determined to check each circumstance. Her gut was telling her that Elbert was the one but she needed hard facts. Vainly, she wished Gibbs was down here. He had almost a sixth sense about these things and she would have liked his input. Impossible, of course, he would be in the hospital for another three days and she was loath to bother him when there wasn't anything he could do.  
  
"Hey," Mac interrupted Kate's musing, "There's a boat pulling in down there." Kate peered through the binoculars and chuckled. Mac looked at her curiously, "What?" Silently, Kate handed over the binoculars and gestured at the boat. Mac took a look and grinned as well. She glanced over at Kate, "Did I mention that Mike has a sense of humor?" She put the car in gear and they drove down to meet the owner of the 'Gerrymander'.  
  
Mike dropped another bolster over the side and waved a thank-you at one of the men who had tied off her mooring lines. She glanced up when a gray sedan pulled up nearby and then took another look and sighed. Charlotte had ratted her out and now she would likely have to placate an irritated Marine. She wiped her hands on her jeans and stepped nimbly onto the dock. She was used to meeting problems head-on, a trait she knew that Mac shared. Elbert waved cheerfully as Mac and a shorter brunette got out of the car. That must be the NCIS agent, Caitlin Todd. Mike knew she was a former Secret Service agent and could be as formidable as the JAG attorney.  
  
"Hey Mac, how are you?" She offered a hand to the other woman, "Michelle Elbert. You must be Kate. It's nice to finally meet you." She looked back at Mac and grinned, waving a hand expansively, "So what do you think? Isn't Beaufort a pretty little town? They've put a tremendous effort into renovation and it was worth every cent. I love coming down here. Are you two hungry? I like to get an early lunch and avoid some of the crowd." She gestured up the street, "Clawson's is pretty good although they've never served hushpuppies and I've never understood why. It's practically a staple down here." She pointed the other way, "The Spouter Inn is a bit of walk but worth it too. Food's very good. Do you have a preference? I'm starving. I don't know why, but I'm always hungry after I've been out on the ocean."  
  
Mac and Kate blinked and glanced at each other, bemused by the barrage of information that Elbert had just thrown at them. "Mike, we need to talk." Mac gave the Congresswoman a stern look.  
  
"I know," Mike assumed a serious look for a moment and then turned beseeching, "But could we please do it over lunch? I really do need to eat. How about Clawson's? It's close." Mac and Kate exchanged glances and then nodded. Mike smiled in relief, "Great. Let's go." She led the way down the street, waving to various people and acknowledging greetings. It was obvious that she was a familiar and popular figure in this small town.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and Mike smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "Hey Bridgett, how's your mom doing?"  
  
Bridgett smiled back, "Much better, Ms. Elbert, thanks for asking." She pulled out three menus, "Your usual table?"  
  
Mike glanced back at Mac and Kate, "Actually, Bridgett, this will be sort of a working lunch. Can we get a table that's a little more private?"  
  
"Sure," Bridgett glanced at her seating chart. "The rush hasn't started yet. There's no one up on the second floor. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Great," Mike smiled and then they followed the young woman up the stairs. They sat down, gave Bridgett their drink orders and waited for her to leave. Elbert looked at the two women, "So I guess you're wondering why I'm down here?" Mac nodded and the Congresswoman looked a little sheepish, "I wanted to help. I know Chief Eckard over at Atlantic Beach. Born and bred down here, he can be a real piece of work at times. Did they give you the files you wanted or did they feed you that line about being 'misplaced'?"  
  
"The files are 'missing'." Mac admitted. "But Mike... " She stopped, glancing at Kate. How do you tell a US Congresswoman that she can't help because she's a suspect?  
  
Elbert tilted her head to one side, "'... you can't help because you're one of our suspects.'" She waved a hand at the expressions on Mac and Kate's faces. "Ladies, I'd have to be thick as a block of stone not to realize that you've been scrutinizing my office. That not only includes me but I know I've been in the vicinity of at least three killings." She smiled brightly, "I suppose that makes me number one on your hit parade."  
  
Kate eyed her narrowly, this wasn't going how she'd expected. "Most people would be a little more upset to find themselves under suspicion of murder."  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow, "I'm not 'most people'. Besides, it's not like I have to worry about this. It wasn't me." She directed her attention back towards Mac, looking more serious, "There's something else you should know. Karen called me last night. She said that Alan wanted to know where we both were and he seemed upset when he heard we were in North Carolina. He didn't come back from lunch." Elbert looked from Mac to Kate, "Alan's worked for me since I took office. I know he had a tough time growing up." She leaned forward a little and lowered her voice, "I'm a bit worried, to tell you the truth. I guess you knew he spent a year in a private clinic near Jacksonville? He was very upfront about it and I admired his courage in bringing it out into the open. Most people would hide something like that. I talked to his therapist and she assured me that he was fine." Mike scrubbed at her forehead, "I feel responsible. I never should have let him help with the investigation no matter how adamant he was that he could handle it. It was tough on everyone but I should have seen how it was affecting Alan."  
  
Mac shot a quick look at Kate. This could put a whole different spin on the case. It certainly explained the missing time in Romblin's file as well as putting the man on the scene for the first two killings. She relaxed slightly, they'd have to check it out, of course, but this would make more sense. She felt relief and it wasn't just that she liked and respected the outspoken Congresswoman. From a legal standpoint, the lack of evidence would have made it damn impossible to even accuse Elbert. Even a fourth year law student could blow their case out of the water. All it would take to create 'reasonable doubt' would be to point to Mike and ask 'Why? Why would a prominent politician want to risk everything to kill not one but half a dozen obscure and less-than-honorable Marine sergeants?'  
  
Kate couldn't help cursing inwardly. Getting Mac to see Elbert as their killer just got that much harder. This seemed entirely too pat, reminding her again of how convenient a scapegoat Romblin would be. The Congresswoman was smooth, without a doubt. More than that, she was personable, warm and funny. Kate could understand Mac's dilemma. Mike was a friend and how do you reconcile yourself to accusing a friend of murder? It would be like accusing Ducky or Abby.  
  
The waitress arrived with their drinks just then and took their orders. The conversation turned to lighter topics. Mike had them both laughing at her stories of working in the asylum known as Washington, DC. For all that, Kate never lost sight of the fact that Elbert could be their murderer. 


	22. Part 22

Sorry for the delay, I was out of town for a fencing meet - which I tanked. Darn it. As penance, Part 23 will follow shortly.  
  
Part 22  
  
Holiday Inn Jacksonville, NC 1130 Local  
  
Walters walked down the corridor until he found the number he was looking for. Glancing in both directions, he knocked quietly and waited. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Commander Rabb. He watched Harm scan the hallway as well before stepping back and inviting him in. Dubby walked into the room and stopped short. Special Agent Gibbs was sitting propped up against the pillows on a bed. His shirt was off and the bandage on his shoulder clearly visible. His eyes were closed and he looked like hell. Walters turned back towards Harm, "Tell me you didn't shoot him."  
  
Harm smiled ruefully, "I won't deny the thought hasn't crossed my mind but no, he was like this when we started."  
  
Gibbs opened his eyes, "You know I can hear you two."  
  
Walters turned back towards the agent, "Fine, then you'll hear when I say this: You're a damn fool coming down here in this condition. We'll have to divide our attention to keep an eye on you as well as Sarah and Kate. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Harm braced himself, waiting for the inevitable explosion of temper. Had Dubby lost his mind? The Gunny was right, of course, and it wasn't something that Harm hadn't thought of himself. He just wasn't so foolish as to provoke Gibbs when it was obvious that nothing would change. To his surprise, Gibbs merely frowned, "Kate's one of mine, Gunny. Where else would you expect me to be?"  
  
Dubby grunted thoughtfully and folded his arms, "Doesn't get around the fact that you're a liability right now."  
  
"I won't be when the time comes." Gibbs said it with such conviction that Harm halfway believed him.  
  
Walters looked at him for another moment and then nodded, "Okay." He glanced over at Harm, "Have you called the Colonel yet? We need to coordinate."  
  
Harm studied his feet briefly before shooting a quick look at Gibbs. On this one point, they were entirely in agreement, "Ahhh, Gunny... We thought we might just stay in the background for a little while. If their killer is down here, we wouldn't want to spook him."  
  
Gunny looked from Harm to Gibbs and back. He shook his head, "Gentlemen, your strategy is sound but your tactics are wrong." He pointed a finger at Harm, "It's a mistake not to let Kate and Sarah know you're here. Keeping a low profile is fine but hiding from the lead investigators just tells them you don't trust 'em. Is that the message you want the Colonel to get?" He turned and glared at Gibbs, "Or Agent Todd?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Harm's eyes widened slightly in alarm. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Mac off. Unfortunately, with his reputation for riding to rescue, he didn't think there was any way around it.  
  
Gunny was implacable, "Then call her and find out what she and Kate want you two to do."  
  
"I don't think that will be anatomically possible." Harm muttered, pulling out his cell phone.  
  
Clawson's Restaurant Beaufort, NC 1142 Local  
  
Mac shook her head, looking at Kate and laughing, "So Gibbs stuffed Tony into a bodybag and gave him to the FIBBies? What did they do when they found out?"  
  
Kate chuckled, "Kicked him out on the road, bodybag and all. I think they stopped the car first but I'm not sure."  
  
"How did they find out he wasn't the real body?" Mike was grinning widely.  
  
"His cellphone went off and he answered it." The NCIS agent smiled and then attempted to look serious, "I'm pretty sure that's what gave it away."  
  
Mac's cellphone rang just then. Apologizing to the others, she pulled it out and checked the ID. She looked up at Kate and Mike, "Would you two excuse me for a moment? I need to take this." She stood up and moved away from the table.  
  
Mike shot an amused glance at Kate, "Ten to one, that would be Commander Fantastic. He had most of the women and a few of the men drooling over him at the barbecue." She looked over towards Mac, "She's a lucky woman." Kate nodded in agreement.  
  
"Harm, hey, missed you last night," Mac kept her back towards Kate and Elbert. They didn't need to see the silly smile on her face. "How're you doing? The Admiral keeping you hopping at JAG?"  
  
Harm rolled his eyes and turned his back on Walters and Gibbs, "Umm, about that... now don't be mad..."  
  
Mac stiffened slightly. "Why would I be mad, Harm?" she asked carefully. What the hell had he done? She inhaled sharply, no... he wouldn't have. Mac lowered her voice, mindful of where she was, "Oh god, tell me you didn't blow off Chegwidden. Not for this..."  
  
"No, no," Harm answered hastily. She hadn't exploded yet and he needed to take advantage of the slim window of opportunity. He lowered his voice, "Gibbs came to see me yesterday at JAG. He wanted to go to North Carolina and he wanted me to go with him."  
  
"Gibbs?" Mac's surprise outweighed her anger, "Harm, he's still supposed to be in the hospital." She paused for a moment, "Where are you?"  
  
Harm took a quick look over his shoulder. Gibbs' eyes were closed again and Dubby was looking out the window on the other side of the room, patently ignoring him. "We're in a Holiday Inn in Jacksonville. We got in this morning."  
  
Mac stared at her phone in amazement and then put it back to her ear, "You and Gibbs? You drove all night? For the love of God, are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Gibbs insisted. I didn't have that much choice, Mac. You know what he's like." Harm rubbed his forehead, hoping that didn't sound as whiny as he thought it did.  
  
"I know what he's normally like," Mac snorted. "I have no idea what he's like when he's apparently taken leave of his senses. We're looking at murders that are three and four years old, not stalking Al-Qaeda cells. There's no emergency, nothing urgent going on. This is crazy." She glanced over her shoulder and half-smiled at Kate and Mike. "He didn't tell Kate he was coming either... she thinks he's still in hospital. Good grief, Harm, why did you let him talk you into this?"  
  
Harm braced a shoulder against the wall, relief that Mac hadn't gone ballistic warring with the indignation that she thought Gibbs could bully him into anything. "You didn't see him, Mac. He's convinced something's going to happen down here and soon. It was... erie. Hell, it reminded me of the stuff you do sometimes." He scrubbed a hand through his hair, lowering his voice still more, "Scared the spit out of me, it was like he was confirming my worst nightmares. When he squared my leaving with the Admiral, I didn't think twice." Harm took a deep breath, "So go ahead and yell if you want. I'm not sorry." There was a silence long enough to make him check the battery level on his phone, "Mac? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah." She was so quiet that he had to strain to hear her. Harm couldn't help the prickle of worry. She was upset? He almost preferred to have her yelling at him. He knew how to deal with that. He wished vainly that he could be with her right now. That he could hold her and help her fight off the demons. They had both taken a pounding this past year, physically and emotionally, and there'd been a toll. Mac's resiliency had been a constant in his life these last nine years, like the sun coming up each morning. That it had been damaged had been a shock to his system as well as to hers.  
  
"Are you okay?" Damn stupid question when it was obvious that she wasn't.  
  
"Yeah." Patented MacKenzie answer. Patented Rabb answer too, for that matter. They were both too stoic for their own good.  
  
He considered her reply for a moment. "Are you contemplating fiendishly Marine-like ways to kill me?"  
  
There was a hint of a smile in her voice, "No."  
  
Harm relaxed a little, a small smile working its way into his voice, "But if you could reach through the phone right now, you'd probably rap me on the head?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She was beginning to sound more like herself. There was an exasperated fondness in her voice that he knew was reserved especially for him.  
  
"Should I be worried when I finally see you?"  
  
Mac felt the tension in her shoulders ease. Bless him for being there for her. They were still learning to lean on each other, an infinitely slow and difficult process for both. "That would depend entirely upon your stamina, Commander." Mac smiled to herself when she heard him stutter and then start coughing. Apparently, he missed her as much as she missed him. She shook her head in silent amusement, apart for two days and they both needed cold showers. What was the world coming to?  
  
Mac cleared her throat, it was time to bring this back to a more professional level. Their current conversation definitely needed more privacy than was available to either of them. "The Admiral let you come down here?" She was having a hard time grasping that. This was one case where she truly needed Harm's strength and support and she'd been positive that it would be impossible. Chegwidden had been livid about her participation, Harm joining in was out of the question. She hadn't wanted him taking any more hits with his career because of her. She could barely handle the guilt from the first time.  
  
"Yeah," Harm was grateful to turn the conversation towards safer topics, "I have no idea what Gibbs told him but it worked."  
  
"He's really worried something's going to happen?" It sounded preposterous. Gibbs was probably half-delirious... and yet, Kate was always talking about his uncanny knack for seeing what everyone else missed.  
  
"Yeah, like I said, it's spooky," Harm thought for a moment, "You know what? It might be a good idea if no one else knows we're down here." He glanced over his shoulder at Gibbs, "Not to mention being safer for everyone."  
  
Mac frowned slightly, "How bad is he, Harm?" Kate was going to have a fit when she found out.  
  
Harm sighed, "He probably should be in a hospital but that's not going to happen. Hopefully, I can get him to stay in bed today and that should help. Can you and Kate come out? Dubby's here already, I called him earlier."  
  
"Did you?" Mac raised an eyebrow, "Doing some reconnaissance before you called?"  
  
Harm chuckled, "I thought that was what I was doing but Gunny had other ideas. He came here and lectured us both on the importance of not being stupid."  
  
Mac laughed quietly, "Did it work?"  
  
"Time will tell."  
  
Mac looked over her shoulder, "I've got to go, Harm, my lunch just arrived. I'll talk to Kate and then we'll come up later this afternoon." Her tone turned mischievous, "Do you want a heads-up so you can hide the body?"  
  
"Hell no," Harm snorted, "If Kate's going to ream Gibbs, I want a ringside seat." His voice turned softer, "See you in a couple, Marine."  
  
"Bye, Navy." Mac returned to the table and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that."  
  
Mike folded her arms and looked at Kate, "I don't think she's sorry at all."  
  
Kate eyed the Marine who was now blushing slightly, "I believe you're right. Sorry is not the word I would use right now." She grinned, "How is Commander Tall, Dark & Spoken For?"  
  
"Kate!" Mac looked at the two women who were now laughing and gave up, chuckling too, "He's fine. Thank you very much."  
  
"Everything okay up at JAG?" Mike asked as she added hot sauce to her shrimp burger.  
  
"Um, yeah. He's handling the Murray case for me and he couldn't find the notes."  
  
Kate gave her an innocent look, "On your desk? Imagine that." The NCIS agent looked over at Elbert, "Mac's office is a working model for the Chaos Theory."  
  
"Hey, I can find everything just fine, thank you. It only looks disorganized." Mac put on an indignant expression.  
  
"It looks like a paper bomb went off in there." Kate countered, spearing a clam fritter.  
  
Mac took a bite of her stuffed flounder, "Are you done picking on me?" She took a swig of her iced tea and grinned, "Because I think we should pick on Mike."  
  
"Hey!" Mike drew herself up, "You can't do that. I'm an esteemed member of Congress. I deserve the utmost respect." She held a serious expression for a few seconds and then started laughing. Elbert shook her head, "Damn, I knew I couldn't get that line out without losing it." She took a big bite out her sandwich and dabbed at the hot sauce that had dribbled down her chin, "Okay, ladies, give it your best shot."  
  
Highway 70 Morehead City, NC 1300 Local  
  
Kate looked over Mac, "Nice bit of work with Elbert." They had dropped her at her office on their way back to Morehead.  
  
Mac sighed, "Too bad we didn't learn anything useful. It must be the politician in her. It's amazing how Mike can talk about herself for an hour and say very little. What do you think about Romblin? Think McGee can find him?"  
  
Kate pulled out her cellphone, "If he's breathing, McGee can find him." She glanced over at Mac, "You just missed the turnoff to Atlantic Beach."  
  
"I know," Mac braced herself. She knew Kate wouldn't really be mad at her but she would be the only one handy at the moment. "We're going to Jacksonville."  
  
"Jacksonville?" Kate looked at her in confusion, "Did Dubby find something?"  
  
Mac shrugged a little, technically that could be true. "Ahh, no." She glanced at Kate, "You know when Harm called me?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kate eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Well... he wasn't in DC. He was here, in a hotel in Jacksonville."  
  
Kate's eyes widened in surprise and then she scowled, "Oh no, you can let me out right here. Good God, Mac! I can't believe... "  
  
"KATE!" Mac took a deep breath and moderated her voice again, "Kate, he's down here because Gibbs asked him."  
  
"What? How...? Mac, Rabb doesn't even like Gibbs. Why would he go see him in the hospital? And why would Gibbs ask him? If he was going to send somebody, it would have been Tony." Kate was more confused than ever. None of this was making sense. She didn't need Tony's or Harm's help for that matter, in checking out two cold cases. McGee would have been more logical except that he was more useful where he could access the NCIS database.  
  
Mac kept her eyes on the road, "Gibbs isn't in the hospital. He went to see Harm at JAG."  
  
"He what?" Kate's eyebrows lowered ominously. In a quiet voice she asked, "He's down here, isn't he?"  
  
Nodding, Mac cringed inwardly, waiting for the brunette to blow sky-high. To her surprise, Kate didn't say a word, instead turning to stare out the window. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the trip. Forty-five minutes later, Mac pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot and headed for the room number Harm had given her. She was worried about Kate. The agent still hadn't spoken, merely gotten out of the car and followed along after her.  
  
Mac knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Harm opened it. "Hey Mac, Kate." His smile of greeting died at the impassive look on Todd's face.  
  
Mac put a hand on his arm, "Let's take a walk, Harm. Is Dubby here?"  
  
He shook his head, "He said he'd be back in half an hour." Harm glanced back over his shoulder as he let Mac lead him down the corridor, "What's going on with Kate?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mac looked clearly worried. "She hasn't said a word since I told her Gibbs was down here."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Kate walked into the room and stared at Gibbs who was still propped up in bed. He didn't look like he was at death's door but it was also obvious that he should have still been in a hospital. He opened his mouth and she held up a hand, "Don't." Kate took a deep breath, "When this case is over, Gibbs, I quit."  
  
He stared at her for a long moment and then looked exasperated, "Kate..."  
  
"Don't 'Kate' me," she glared at him, hurt and anger warring for equal time. "If you didn't trust me on my own, then you should have given this investigation to Tony."  
  
"Maybe I should have." The words were out before he could stop them. The shock he'd felt when she said she was quitting had turned quickly to anger and his mouth had run away with him. Dammit, where was her sense of loyalty?  
  
Kate stared at him wordlessly and then turned away. Going to the window, she folded her arms and stared outside. So that was it. A year of her life apparently wasted. Damn him for not believing in her. Well, she'd show him. She would crack this case and then she would move on. She'd done it before, she could do it again.  
  
Gibbs divided his time between picking at the covers and watching Kate. If that was what she wanted, then fine. This was the thanks he got for teaching her to be a good NCIS agent. In time, she'd have been exceptional. Goddammit, why did women have to take everything so personally? Tony would have let this run right off his back. Of course, Tony was completely wrong for this particular case. There were subtle undertones to this that required a degree of finesse, something that Kate had in abundance. There was also the participation of Col. MacKenzie. He hadn't thought so at the time but Kate's decision to bring her aboard had been the right one. The Colonel was a formidable woman and she'd been yanking DiNozzo's chain from the moment they'd met. He seriously doubted that she would have agreed to work with Tony for any length of time. Probably a good thing, she was quite capable of killing him.  
  
The silence stretched out until it was broken by a soft knock. Harm stuck his head in, "Can we come in?"  
  
Gibbs didn't bother answering while Kate turned with a wan smile, "Sure. We need to go over what we know." She ignored Gibbs. Harm nodded slowly, clearly not comfortable with the tension in the room. He walked in, holding the door for Mac and Gunny Walters.  
  
Kate looked at Mac, "How much have you told them?"  
  
Mac shook her head, "Actually not much. I thought it would be better to do it all at once. We were... ah... catching up on other matters and Dubby just got here." She felt herself blushing slightly.  
  
"Okay," Kate apparently chose to ignore her discomfort. She looked around the room and then focused again on Mac. She was the one that would need the most convincing, "I think our killer is Michelle Elbert."  
  
Mac stared open-mouthed, "Kate... how can you say that?" Beside her, Harm and Walters looked surprised but not necessarily shocked.  
  
"Because I believe it's true. She said it herself, she's been in the vicinity of at least three killings... that we know of." Kate held up a hand when Mac started to argue, "Hear me out." She looked apologetic, "Mac, I had McGee look into any deaths that might have a connection to Elbert. This woman has been surrounded by death for most of her life." She started ticking them off on her fingers, "Three classmates, her parents, Ponder Atkins, the sergeants, and a colleague in the State Senate."  
  
Mac gritted her teeth, "Eddie Ramsey, one poacher, Dalton Lowne, Chris Ragle, PFC John Rodreguiz, Daniel Lattimer, Admiral Jacobs... "  
  
Harm put a hand on her arm, "Mac, stop it."  
  
She shook him off, glaring at Kate, "There's more. Does that put me at the top of the list?"  
  
Kate gazed back, wishing there was some way to make this easier. Aside from Eddie Ramsey, she knew who the others were. It had all been in Mac's file. She kept the tone of her voice quiet and calm, "I'm sorry, Mac, but the difference is that every one of the people I've listed either died 'accidentally' or are just plain missing. I don't want to be right about this but I think I am. She has never offered any sort of alibi and we've haven't run across one person who can definitely say, 'Mike was here with me when the murder occurred.' You've said it yourself, the person who did these killings is taunting us with how clever they are and you heard Mike when I suggested that most people would be more upset to find themselves suspected of murder - 'I'm not most people.'  
  
"She also said she wasn't worried because she didn't do it." Mac pointed out, a little more calmly. Harm had shifted closer, silently offering his support while he listened intently to the two women. She rubbed her neck, rolling her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension, "Look, answer me one question - why? Why would someone who's attained the level that Mike has, kill anyone? She's a rising power in Congress. She's respected and well-liked by her constituents and she's financially well-off. Why risk all that?" She raised her hands and then dropped them, "Every time I consider Mike as a suspect I run into this. Why would she bother?"  
  
"I don't know," Kate admitted, "but I think we need to confront her. She needs to establish her whereabouts at the times of these murders."  
  
"Wait a minute," Harm broke in, looking slightly alarmed. "Is that wise?" He looked from Kate to Mac, "You keep telling me how smart she is. If she is the killer then you can add diabolical as well. You make her feel cornered and she's liable to do anything." He glanced over at Gibbs for support and cursed inwardly at the impassive expression on the man's face. What the hell had gone on between him and Kate? "I think maybe I should go along."  
  
Kate shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want her to feel cornered. We don't have any solid evidence and we need to get her talking, not clamming up and hauling in her lawyer."  
  
"Why don't I tag along?" Gunny spoke up. "I could follow along at a discreet distance and keep an eye on things. If anything starts looking hinky, I can call in the cavalry."  
  
Harm looked at him, "Then I could go with you."  
  
Walters shook his head, "Commander, it would be better if it was just me. Two of us would be more noticeable and, well, you're not from around here."  
  
"Neither are you," Harm bristled slightly. This was becoming increasingly frustrating.  
  
"Harm," This time Mac put her hand on his arm. Her time with Avis and Corinna had made her a little more adept at hearing what Southerners meant as opposed to what they actually said. "He means you're a Yankee and that it could cause some unnecessary problems. You don't speak the language."  
  
"You're kidding me," Harm stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not." Mac shook her head, "You just proved my point. You heard Gunny's words but you didn't hear what he said. Let him handle this." She gave him a smile and glanced over at Kate, "What you could do is introduce yourself to a Mrs. Charlotte Dixon and turn on the charm. She's Mike's office manager down here and I'll bet she knows quite a bit. That way you won't be far away and Dubby can call you if he needs to."  
  
Harm sighed in resignation. This was probably the best he would be able to do under the circumstances. "Okay, fine." He pointed a finger at the two women, "But you'll both be damn careful, right?" They nodded. No one had said anything about Gibbs' lack of participation and at this point, Harm really didn't care. He would see if he could find out later but the most important thing right now was that he would be close at hand if Mac needed him.  
  
Kate took charge again, "Okay, if that's settled then we need to talk to Mike." She looked over at Mac, "Do you want to call her and set something up?"  
  
Mac nodded and pulled out her cell. Turning her back, she walked to the far side of the room so the others could continue to flesh out the details. She was a bit worried about Kate and Gibbs. Hopefully, she would be able to pry the story out of the agent tonight. Ten minutes later, she finished her call to Elbert and returned to the group. She looked over at Kate, "She's tied up in appointments for the rest of the afternoon. She asked us to meet her at her house at 1300. I told her that would be okay. She gave me directions." 


	23. Part 23

Part 23  
  
Michelle Elbert's Residence Beaufort, North Carolina 1256 Local  
  
Kate and Mac walked up to the front door and rang the bell. She kept half an eye on the NCIS agent. Kate had pretty much clammed up on the ride back to the hotel yesterday. She'd made it clear after one or two attempts on Mac's part that the subject of Jethro Gibbs was off-limits. They'd worked a bit more before they'd gone to bed. Alan Romblin was still among the missing but McGee was confident he could track the man down. As of this morning, he still hadn't had any success. After a minute or so, Kate glanced over at Mac, "Are you sure she said she'd be home?"  
  
Mac frowned, pushing the doorbell again and then knocking, "Mike's usually pretty good about calling if she can't make an appointment. She should be here. She said over the phone that she'd be getting ready to have some people over tomorrow." She looked around, "Why don't we check around back? Maybe she's down at the boathouse."  
  
"And maybe not," Kate countered grimly. "Mike's a smart woman. She must know we're getting suspicious. She might have taken off and this was a delaying tactic."  
  
"I know, I know," Mac sighed, "I just keep hoping that there's a rational explanation behind all this. I like her, Kate. She's done a lot of good for a lot of people." She gave the brunette a pointed look, "And if it is her, we'd better make damn sure our evidence is iron-clad because I don't think anyone else will believe she's a killer either." Mac started towards the corner of the house, "Let's go take a look."  
  
Kate touched her arm, "Keep your guard up." Mac nodded and the two women walked around the side of the house. As they got closer to the back, they both stopped and looked at each other. Faintly, but very distinctly, a woman's voice was swearing. That was punctuated by an occasional bang and clatter. "The Congresswoman?" Kate mouthed silently, her eyebrows raised. Mac nodded, looking confused. They continued on to the corner and then stopped again.  
  
A sweating Congresswoman Michelle Crandell Elbert, dressed in tattered jeans and an old workshirt, was hauling a chunk of wood and tin siding to a flatbed trailer that was already partially filled. She was also keeping up a running diatribe, "Goddamn lazy bastards! Take the shed down, I said. It's an eyesore, I said. I'm having a backyard party tomorrow, would it be a problem? Oh no... No problem, they said. Won't take a minute, they said. Well, you'd think once they'd knocked the damn thing down, they'd have the sense God gave a goose to haul it away! Damnation! The trailer is right here in plain view! Could they make the connection? Noooo. Does my backyard now look worse than before? Yeessss. GODDAMN lazy bastards! They think I don't know where they are... weeellllll, guess what, boys? When I get done here, I'm going down to Sweeney's air-conditioned Bar and Grill and knocking you all on your asses. DAMN them!" While she was ranting, she'd dumped the one piece and gone back to a pile of rubble for another.  
  
Mac gave Kate a sideways look, the corners of her mouth twitching, "I think she's still here."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd say so," Kate was fighting her own grin.  
  
They resumed their walk down to the Congresswoman. They were almost on top of her before Elbert looked up and stopped in surprise. Mopping the perspiration from her forehead with a sleeve, she glanced at her watch, "Oh damn, it's that late?" She looked back at them, "I know we were supposed to talk but as you can see, I've got a bit of a situation here. Could we postpone it until later this evening or maybe tomorrow? I really need to get this done."  
  
Mac kept quiet, letting Kate take the lead. The NCIS agent gave a careful shrug, "Sure, that's not a problem." She glanced at Mac for a moment, "Or we could give you a hand and then talk later." This might work out to their advantage. A little camaraderie and some casually posed questions might yield more results than a formal and possibly adversarial interview. If they could catch Elbert unaware, it would be well worth a little sweat.  
  
Mike smiled at Kate and then shook her head, "I truly appreciate the offer but I can't let you do that." She waved a hand at them, "Those clothes are too nice to be hauling scrap and getting sweaty. Besides, if you're not used to working in this heat, it's very easy to overdo. I wouldn't want either of you to get sick."  
  
Kate straightened a little and glanced again at Mac, getting a slight nod, "We'll be careful." She smiled at Elbert, "I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing besides this. With three of us, you'll get done a lot quicker."  
  
Mike looked doubtfully from Kate to Mac, "I don't know. It seems rather rude to invite you here and then put you to work." She glanced back at the rubble, "I'm sure I can get rid of that in a couple more hours. You two could go get something to eat and then come back."  
  
"And feel guilty the whole time knowing you're out here killing yourself?" Kate folded her arms, "Look, just let us help. We're wasting time arguing about it."  
  
"Fine," Mike rolled her eyes and then held out a hand as they started towards the pile, "No wait!" She pointed towards a small table up against the boathouse. "Get some work gloves. That tin is sharp as blazes on the edges. You'll tear your hands up without some sort of protection. There's a basket over there with a bunch of gloves in it."  
  
Mac walked over and fished out two pair. She looked over at Mike, "They're wet."  
  
Mike looked apologetic and held up her own gloves, "I know. I'm sorry. They were left out overnight and the sprinkler system got them this morning. Your hands will be a bit wrinkly but it still beats cuts and splinters."  
  
Nodding, Mac tossed a pair at Kate and grimaced as she pulled hers on. Oh well, once she got busy, she probably wouldn't notice the clammy feeling. Thirty-five minutes later, all three women were sweating as the pile grew steadily smaller. "We're almost done," Mike said cheerfully as she passed Mac and Kate struggling with a particularly heavy piece. She moved to grab a side, "Let me give you a hand with that."  
  
Mac nodded thankfully, saving her breath. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. The heat and humidity were hitting harder than she expected. She was hoping to get finished before it became too obvious that she needed a break. Judging from Kate's silence, the NCIS agent was having her own problems. The Congresswoman seemed to be the only one who was handling the heat. After blowing off Mike's warnings, it was going to be doubly embarrassing if they both collapsed from heat exhaustion. Wrapped up in her thoughts, it took Mike's exclamation to bring Mac's focus back to the here and now.  
  
"Kate!" Mac forgot about her own complaints when she saw Kate had fallen to her hands and knees dropping the front end of the section of roof they were carrying. It had landed half on her. Mac and Mike, surprised by the sudden stop, had driven the jagged front edge into the back of her legs before they could stop their momentum.  
  
"Oh Lord, pull back!" Mike yelled at Mac who threw herself backwards, ignoring the slight dizziness at the sudden exertion. She could feel her heart hammering. Heaving the scrap to one side, they hurried over to Kate.  
  
She'd rolled over on her side and had wrapped her hands around one of her legs. Her pants were torn and Mac could see the first vestiges of blood already appearing around the edges. Worry flared as Mac saw how pale her friend was.  
  
Mike leaned down, pulling off her gloves then brushing Kate's hair back and feeling her forehead, "Damn." She scowled, looked up at Mac and then at the boathouse, "We need to get her out of the sun and get her cooled off." She grabbed an arm and nodded towards the boathouse, "C'mon, that's closest and I've got water in the fridge on board."  
  
"Her leg... " Mac started. God... she couldn't concentrate.  
  
"We have to deal with the heat first," Mike snapped. "Get her up. There's a first aid kit on the boat, too."  
  
They hauled a groaning Kate to her feet and half-carried, half-dragged her to a bench inside the boathouse. By the time, they got her seated, Mac's own legs were shaking. The adrenalin rush had left her feeling worse than before. It was blessedly dim inside and the slight breeze off the water felt heavenly. She sat down next to Kate and let the brunette lean against her.  
  
"Mac, hold this." Abruptly, a mixing bowl was shoved into her hands and she dragged her eyes upward to see Mike standing in front of her holding a bottle of water and a dishtowel. Elbert unscrewed the cap and splashed the water into the bowl, "This is the best I can do on short notice. Get her wrists in there while I put this on her neck." She stopped and stared at the Marine for a moment, "Oh Christ, Mac. Put your own wrists in there. I told you guys to take it easy. Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Mac shook her head and immediately regretted it as the dizziness returned. She focused with difficulty on the Congresswoman, "Kate... we need to get her to a hospital." Elbert didn't seem to hear her as she stripped the gloves off both of them and stuck their hands in the bowl. Mac inhaled a little at the iciness of the water and then gasped when a cold cloth hit the back of her neck. Trying to ignore how her hands and neck were tingling, Mac opened her mouth to ask again when the NCIS agent suddenly slid bonelessly to the floor, taking the bowl with her and spilling it all over the deck. "Kate? Kate!" She wanted to kneel down next to the unconscious woman but it was all she could do to remain sitting upright. She looked up to see Elbert staring at Kate. Mac forced herself to concentrate and speak in a command tone, "Mike! Call 911 now!"  
  
Mike gave her a strange look, "I don't think so." She looked back down at Kate and said thoughtfully, "It must be the weight difference. That, and I suspect you have a higher tolerance for this stuff considering your background." Elbert broke into a smile, "I wasn't even sure something like this was going to work. Shows what I know." She knelt down, pushed Kate onto her side and pulled off the agent's pistol and holster. With practiced ease, she clipped the holster onto her jeans and smiled brightly at Mac, "How're you holding up?"  
  
Mac stared at her, "You... "  
  
Mike nodded impatiently, "Yes, me. Don't pretend you weren't suspicious. Do you have a gun too? Never mind, I'll just look for myself." As she reached forward, Mac forced her hands up and threw herself at the Congresswoman, taking them both down. It was all she had left, she couldn't even resist as Mike shoved her aside and sat up. Elbert scrambled to her feet and looked down at her. Mac was surprised to see almost a look of pride on the Congresswoman's face, "Damn, you are stubborn, aren't you?" Cautiously, Elbert slid a foot under Mac's shoulder and lifted. When the Marine didn't react, Mike quickly knelt and rolled her forward, pinning her with a knee for good measure. Slipping off Mac's gun, she grabbed a handful of the Colonel's shirt and pulled her onto her back again.  
  
So easy. Everything had worked well beyond her expectations. Where was the rush? That intoxicating sense of danger? Elbert stood there, absently hefting the gun while she contemplated the JAG lawyer who glared back at her. Why not? These were her rules after all. With an amused chuckle, Mike bent down and placed the gun about six inches from Mac's hand and stepped back. "Okay Mac, I'm going to give you a chance to show me what you're made of. Grab the gun and you win. I'll surrender peacefully and you can be the hero." Mac eyed her suspiciously. Mike smiled and took another step back, "Go on. You'll be saving Kate's life as well as your own. That's worth a try, don't you think?"  
  
Mac stared at the Congresswoman. It had to be a trick of some sort but why would she bother? Mac shot a quick glance at her gun lying so temptingly close. Her body felt heavy and numb. Even if she could reach the gun, would she be able to hold it? What the hell was Mike doing? What the hell had she done to them? Mac blinked and gave her a head a shake, forcing herself to focus. Goddammit, how could Mike have murdered all those people? She'd betrayed everything that Mac held dear. With the anger, the numbness seemed to retreat a little. Mac narrowed her eyes slightly while she concentrated on an escalating rage. She shot another look at Elbert, who was now leaning against the wall of the boathouse and then lunged for the gun, scooping it up in one motion and aiming it at Mike.  
  
Mike straightened, clapping her hands in delight, "God, this is one of the reasons I like you so much. You just don't give up, do you?" She folded her arms and smiled, "So now what?"  
  
"You said you'd surrender," Mac ground out slowly. She could barely feel the gun in her hands and her vision was beginning to blur.  
  
"Yeah, well, about that... " Mike pushed herself off the wall and shrugged, "I lied." She started to move to the side.  
  
Slowly Mac shifted the gun to bear on the Congresswoman again, "Don't move."  
  
Mike frowned thoughtfully, "Or you'll what?" She took another step, angling to get behind the Marine, "Shoot me? I can see your arms shaking from here. Is it getting that hard to make yourself move? Is everything getting fuzzy?" Elbert moved again, her manner taunting, "C'mon Mac, stay with me... if you can."  
  
"I will shoot," Mac gritted her teeth, sweating with the effort it was taking. She couldn't even tell if her finger was on the trigger but she wasn't ready to give up yet.  
  
"You know, I believe you would," Mike eyed her appraisingly. She sidled sideways a little more, "The thing is, I don't think you can move fast enough to hit me." With that, she leaped suddenly. Desperately Mac tried to move with her but it was like swimming through molasses. Moments later, Mike landed on her from behind, knees first, driving the air out of her lungs and smashing her into the dock. She barely registered Elbert plucking the pistol out of her limp hands as she struggled to breathe.  
  
Mike shoved off of Mac to stand up again and was rewarded with a low groan. She stood looking down at the Marine, enjoying the exhilaration of the adrenalin rush. This was what it was all about. The thrill of being on the edge, the rush that came with the power of life and death. She moved around to Mac's front and knelt down. The brunette's eyes were closed as she continued to breathe heavily. Mike reached forward and patted her cheek, "None of that. Open your eyes, Mac, show some grit." She smiled approvingly when Mac's eyes finally opened, "That was a helluva a try, Colonel, but playtime's over. You deserve some sort of reward though. Tell you what, stay conscious long enough and I'll tell you how I managed this."  
  
She straightened up and walked over to a cupboard by the door. Reaching inside, Mike pulled out a handful of long plastic ties. Walking back, she knelt down next to Kate, put her wrists together, slid the tie over and tightened it. Repeating the procedure with her ankles, Elbert turned to Mac. She held up the ties, "Gate ties, for fastening wire mesh to those tubular steel gates. Handy little things. It's amazing how much stuff you can find at the local feed store. I picked up the DMSO there too."  
  
She moved to the Marine, pulling her wrists behind her back and securing them with a tie. Elbert bound Mac's ankles as well and flipped her over onto her back, "I'll bet you've been wondering what happened? Listen, would you mind if I talked while I change out of these clothes?" Mike patted Mac's legs and stood up, "Didn't think so." She gestured to herself, "This is hardly the outfit anyone expects to see me wearing when I take the boat out. Appearance does matter."  
  
Mike climbed down to the boat and disappeared inside. A minute or two later, she came back out on deck, carrying a bundle. She started stripping out of her clothes. "Still with me, Mac? Great. Anyway... I knew you guys were getting suspicious and would be pretty leery of any kind of food or drink, so what to do? Getting into a shoot-out was definitely out of the question. Hypodermics? Darts? Smack you in the head with a club? I still had the same problem of how to get the drop on both of you at practically the same time. Then I remembered that case in Kate's file and there was the answer. DMSO."  
  
Her voice was muffled as she pulled a t-shirt over her head, "Teebo Willems probably thought I was nuts when I told him to knock down the shed and leave the debris 'til later. See, I decided the gloves would be the least suspicious thing - providing, obviously, I could get you to wear them. Knowing you two, it was a safe bet. You're both so used to competing with the guys, I figured you wouldn't be able to resist a subtle challenge. I was right." She chuckled and shook her head, "You have no idea how much I wanted to laugh when I let you two 'argue' me into letting you help."  
  
Mike gathered up her old clothes, "So, last night, I mixed up this concoction of water, DMSO, some over-the-counter sleeping pill crap and leftover muscle relaxants I'd gotten when I strained my back last year. I let the gloves soak in it 'til this morning. It was all guesswork, of course. They don't exactly have recipes for this kind of thing and I wasn't about to test it on myself. It's probably good I wasn't trying to make something for you to drink. Most likely I would've poisoned you and THAT would have been awkward."  
  
She climbed back onto the dock and knelt down to check the NCIS agent, prying open an eyelid, "Still out." She glanced back at Kate's leg where a small pool of blood was forming, "That needs stitches but I suppose there's really no point now." She stood up and walked over to Mac. Leaning down, Mike patted her on the cheek, "You just keep hanging on, don't you? Now where was I? Oh yeah, my little formula... So, I'm guessing you know that DMSO makes stuff absorb through the skin? Sure you do. Well, once I'd figured it out, then it was a matter of getting you into the gloves for as long as possible and waiting to see what happened. Like I said, I had no idea if it was going to work or not. But you know what? I figured, what the hell? If it worked, great. If it only affected you a little, I could blame it on the heat and if it didn't work at all, you'd be none the wiser and I'd try something else. Although I confess I did hedge my bets a bit. That bowl of water was actually a fresh batch."  
  
Mike stopped talking for a moment and studied the brunette, "You still in there?" Elbert reached over and slapped Mac lightly on the cheek and then slapped harder. A faint grimace was the only response. Mike smiled, "Perfect. I think it's time to get this show on the road." She stood up and walked back to Kate. Grabbing her under the arms, she dragged her over to the ladder and stopped, looking down at the boat. "Okay, this is a problem. I wasn't thinking about how to get you down during low tide... Oh well, I suppose so long as neither of you breaks your neck, I should still be able to explain any bruises... " She hefted Kate's limp body a little higher and then heaved, letting the NCIS agent land on the deck three feet below. Mike looked down at her for a moment and then walked over to Mac, "Your turn, Colonel."  
  
Mac could barely feel her body as she was dragged across the dock. She felt a brief surge of panic penetrate the haze as Mike hesitated a moment at the top of the ladder. Then the deck was rushing towards her and everything went black. 


	24. Part 24

My apologies for being so late. Out of town again, this time to the wedding of a dear friend. My sister won't fly so it was a fourteen hour drive. When I wasn't behind the wheel, I was busily typing - bless the invention of the laptop. This was the first Halloween wedding I've ever been to - what a blast. The groom came as Robin Hood and bride as Maid Marion. The Predator gave away the bride and a butterfly was Matron of Honor. The Best Man was Friar Tuck and the ringbearers were the Hulk and Jason. After that, things got a little bizarre...  
  
Part 24  
  
Jackson Road Near Michelle Elbert's Residence Beaufort, NC 1412 Local  
  
Walters checked his watch and shook his head. It wasn't quite time to check in with Rabb and Gibbs. Those two got along like matches and tinder. Their only common ground (and Walters found it amusing) was their worry over the two women and that neither wanted to incur said women's wrath by being blatantly obvious about it. He knew where the Commander's dislike was coming from but for himself, he didn't have any problems with the abrasive NCIS agent. Gibbs had been a Gunnery Sergeant, they understood each other.  
  
Gunny pulled his binoculars back up and resumed his watch. This spot gave him a clear view of the house and some of the grounds without being too noticeable. He could also see a portion of the water further down, enough to tell if Elbert decided to take her boat out towards the ocean. What he couldn't see, and it bothered him to no end, was the backyard and some of the outbuildings. It had been landscaped to ensure the Congresswoman's privacy. Unfortunately, there was also no way he'd be able to sneak onto the grounds, at least not in broad daylight. The local police paid particular attention to the security of Michelle Elbert's home. Walters knew he was taking a chance just sitting up here on the road. Talk all you want about the progress of equality in this country but when push came to shove, he was still the wrong color to be hanging out near the Congresswoman's house. He could only hope, if Elbert was their killer, that she'd be too smart to try something at her own place.  
  
Another fifteen minutes went by and the Colonel and Kate still weren't out. He looked at his watch again. They'd been gone quite a while but he already knew that the Congresswoman loved to talk. He told himself that it was too soon to worry just yet. Walters drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he thought. He couldn't decide if Elbert was the one they were looking for. Kate seemed damn sure but Sarah wasn't entirely convinced. He could see both their sides. The coincidences were piling up but they kept slamming into the fact that Michelle Elbert had power, wealth and fame. Sarah had said it. Why risk it all for some twisted revenge plot? He looked back at the house. What was taking them so long?  
  
The sound of car tires had him looking in his rearview mirror and then swearing softly. A police car had pulled up behind him. A minute later, a burly officer got out and ambled slowly up to the Gunny's car. Walters watched him scan the interior before stopping just behind the driver's side door, "You want to step out of the car, please?"  
  
Carefully, Gunny got out, keeping his hands in plain sight. As big as this officer was, Walters still had a couple of inches on him. He didn't want to make the man nervous. "Can I help you, officer?"  
  
The policeman backed up a step, keeping his distance, "You can start by giving me some identification."  
  
Slowly, Walters reached into his back pocket and extracted his wallet. Flipping it open, he pulled out his license and military ID and handed it over.  
  
The policeman read them and looked up at the big man, "You're a long way from home, Gunnery Sergeant. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Lt. Col. MacKenzie and Special Agent Todd to finish talking to the Congresswoman about their investigation."  
  
"Uh-huh. Keeping her up to date, are they? Yeah, Ms. Elbert's a stickler for keeping track of what goes on down here."  
  
The officer seemed to relax slightly and Walters wasn't about to disabuse the man of the notion that Elbert was somehow helping. He smiled disarmingly, "I guess so, Officer... " Dubby peered at the man's name tag, "... Officer Dodson. I haven't met her yet. The Colonel asked me to come by when I finished my assignment but I didn't want to interrupt anything. I thought she'd be out by now."  
  
"Well then, why don't we go over and see how your Colonel is doing?" Dodson gestured for Gunny to precede him. Walters stifled a sigh, obviously the cop was still suspicious. Hopefully the Colonel wouldn't blow a gasket when he appeared at the Congresswoman's door being shepherded by one of Beaufort's finest.  
  
They walked up to the front entrance and Dubby, at the policeman's gesture, rapped loudly on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again and rang the doorbell. Worry started grow. Dammit, where were they?  
  
"Doesn't seem to be anyone home, Gunny," Dodson drawled. Why the hell did he think this guy was going to be any different?  
  
"Well, they didn't drive away. That's Agent Todd's car parked over there," Walters snapped, jerking a thumb in that direction. He tried the doorknob, it was locked. Turning on his heel, he headed for the back of the house.  
  
"Hey!" The officer hurried after him. Dubby ignored him, marching around to the back of the house. No one was there either although it looked like someone would be coming back. The remains of a small building had been partially loaded onto a flatbed. He walked onto the patio and peered through the door. Nothing.  
  
Dodson caught up with him, now thoroughly pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from there." His hand was resting on the butt of his pistol.  
  
Walters glared at him, "Something's wrong. We need to search the house." The sound of an engine starting made him spin around. He'd only taken a step when Dodson blocked his path. Gunny had restrain himself from flattening the man, "Get out of the way!"  
  
"That's enough," Dodson had his service weapon out although he wasn't pointing it at Walters just yet. "I don't know what your problem is, Gunnery Sergeant, but you're not getting anywhere near the Congresswoman."  
  
"Dammit, Dodson... " Walters broke off as he watched a mid-size cabin cruiser pull out of the boathouse and head downstream. The bright red hair of the woman at the wheel told him it was Elbert. He started down to the boathouse and froze when Dodson leveled his pistol at him. Gunny's voice deepened into a menacing growl, "Go ahead and shoot, you stupid son of a bitch, but you'd better have a damn good story to tell when NCIS and the Judge Advocate General gets hold of you." With that, he skirted around the officer and headed towards the boathouse. Reaching the door, Walters hesitated for a split second, half afraid of what he might find. Steeling himself, he yanked open the door. Nothing. Relief was short-lived as the worry flared even stronger. He gazed out at the water and then spun back towards the house. Gunny stopped abruptly as he nearly collided with Dodson. He hadn't heard the officer following him.  
  
"Satisfied, Sergeant?" Dodson gestured at the boathouse, "There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Like hell," Dubby retorted, trying to control his temper. He brushed past the policeman and headed back up the slope, "We need to search the house."  
  
Dodson hurried to catch up. God have mercy, did he have to get all the psychos? Unfortunately, this one was smart enough to know that Dodson really wouldn't shoot him without a damn good reason. His hand drifted closer to his nightstick. If he couldn't deflect this guy, he'd have to take him out and it was going to have to be quick. Dodson had no desire to emulate Jimmy Thacker, who wound up with a busted nose, two black eyes and a broken hand after trying to reason with some drunken lunatic over at the Mayor's place last Saturday. It had taken five officers to subdue that bastard and he hadn't been nearly as big as this bozo. "Oh no, you're not. No way am I letting you break into Congresswoman Elbert's home."  
  
Walters glared at the smaller man, not lessening his stride, "The Colonel and Agent Todd's car is still here. If they're not in the house, then they're on that boat and if they're on the boat, they didn't go willingly." He turned his attention back to the house, lengthening his stride. He had a sinking feeling that Sarah and Kate were indeed upon the Congresswoman's boat but he had verify that they weren't anywhere else on the premises.  
  
A second later, a blow to the back of the head dropped him to his knees and then a second blow sent him into oblivion. Dodson slid his baton back into its holder and knelt down to handcuff the big man. Crazy as a loon. Damn nutcases, there were more of them every year. He activated his radio, he would need some help hauling this guy in. "Gwen? It's Grover. I've got another one at Congresswoman Elbert's. He's military so you'd better call the MPs at Lejeune."  
  
Michelle Elbert's Office Beaufort, NC 1420 Local  
  
Harm accepted a glass of iced tea, took a sip and smiled at the older woman, "Thank you, Ms. Charlotte. This is delicious." Dubby had pulled him aside earlier to let him know that that particular form of address would be most acceptable. It was polite yet informal and would show that, despite his Yankee upbringing, he had manners. He'd also pointed out that Southern gentlemen were free with their compliments to opposite sex. No lying, of course, but embellishments were perfectly acceptable. It had sounded like something straight out of 'Gone With the Wind' and Harm was tailoring his behavior to 'What would Rhett do?' It seemed to be working. Maybe when they got back to DC, he should grow a pencil-thin mustache and try this with Mac.  
  
Charlotte Dixon smiled happily at the handsome man sitting across from her. And she'd thought the afternoon was going to be dull! "So Mr. Rabb... Harm," she corrected herself when he raised an eyebrow, "I can tell from your accent that you're not from these parts. What brings you down this way?"  
  
"I'm mixing business with pleasure," Harm leaned back and turned up his smile another notch, "Although, had I known how beautiful the ladies were down here, I'd have done this more often." He had to resist the urge to finger his imaginary mustache. What was surprising him was that he was enjoying handing out the compliments as much as Ms. Dixon enjoyed receiving them.  
  
Charlotte fluttered a hand and blushed, "Oh you do go on, don't you?" Harm watched with interest, he'd never seen a hand flutter like that. Somehow, he couldn't quite see Mac doing such a thing. Of course, he'd never thrown a plethora of compliments at her like he was carpet-bombing a target,  
  
Harm smiled disarmingly, "Nothing less than the truth." He paused for a moment and then launched into his story, "Actually, I stopped by because I think I've met the Congresswoman before. My father was in the Navy and he served with a Petty Officer Elbert. My family was on its way to Pensacola when Dad stopped here. I seem to recall a skinny, red-haired girl."  
  
"That was Mike. How old were you?" Charlotte propped her chin in her hand and smiled happily. This beat staring out the window all to heck. Why couldn't Miles look like this?  
  
"All of nine and pretty full of myself. My dad made me hang out with her while they visited. I was a year older and pushed it for all it was worth. Mike seemed kinda shy." He looked around the office, "I wouldn't say she's like that anymore." He gazed back at Charlotte, "I imagine her parents are pretty proud of her."  
  
For the first time, Charlotte looked distressed. Harm leaned forward, concerned, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just being silly," the older woman waved a hand, "It was just so upsetting." At Harm's politely inquiring look, she elaborated, "Well, of course, you wouldn't know but Mike's parents both died in a house fire when she was freshman in college."  
  
"No," Harm sat up in surprise, "That's terrible. Mike wasn't home at the time, I take it?"  
  
"No," Charlotte hesitated slightly and then shook her head, "No, she was at school."  
  
Harm tilted his head to one side, "You don't sound as if you're sure about that."  
  
Charlotte waved a hand, "Well, it was such a shock at the time but you know, I thought I saw her that night. My son Timothy was cutting a tooth and he wouldn't sleep so I was walking the floor with him. I had just gone on to the back porch when this little car went by and I could have sworn it was Mike. It just struck me as odd to see her at that time of night and, of course, it turned out that I was completely wrong because she was still at Duke. She'd been studying all night for an exam the next day, so obviously, it wasn't her that I saw."  
  
"Obviously," Harm nodded thoughtfully, outwardly calm while he turned this information over in his head. Dear god, had the woman murdered her own parents? He looked back at Charlotte, "Did you ever mention this to Mike?"  
  
"Oh no, you see, I really didn't know her all that well at the time and I'd been mistaken anyway, so what was the point?" She tapped her chin, "You know, even if it had been her, I don't think I'd have said anything. Poor child, bad enough that her father's smoking had killed both himself and her mother but to have someone point out to you that you might have prevented it if you'd stayed a little longer? No, that just seemed too cruel. It's such a painful subject for her. She never talks about them. I plain forgot about it until you brought it to mind."  
  
Harm gave her a warm smile, "Kind as well as beautiful. I hope Mike realizes what a treasure she has in you." While Charlotte tittered, he frantically considered how to phrase his concern without arousing her suspicions. He truly did like the older woman. If Elbert ever discovered that Charlotte could put her at the scene of her parents' deaths, he was certain that Mrs. Dixon would be the victim of an unfortunate and untimely end. He leaned forward slightly, "Ms. Charlotte, I believe you're right about this being upsetting for Mike, so why don't we agree that the subject never came up? Now that I know, I'll steer clear of any mention of it. I'd like this to be a pleasant reunion."  
  
Charlotte nodded, "You are a thoughtful man." She gave him a coquettish smile and then gave his left hand a pointed stare, "Now why hasn't some lucky woman snapped you up?"  
  
"Because I've been waiting for someone like you?" Harm put a hand on his heart and sighed dramatically, "And I'm heartbroken to discover you're already taken."  
  
"Oh stop," Charlotte was clearly pleased. "You mean there's no one special in your life?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is." Harm gave her playful look, "She's not you, of course, but I do think she's pretty special."  
  
"You planning on marrying her?" Charlotte heaved an envious sigh and then consoled herself with the thought that her Miles, while not drop-dead gorgeous, was still a pretty good catch. They had three wonderful children and five grandchildren with one more on the way. Who was she to begrudge some woman the same happiness?  
  
"Yes I am, if she'll have me." Harm was completely serious, "I even have the ring." His cell phone rang and he looked apologetic, "Excuse me a moment, Ms. Charlotte." Flipping it open, he turned partially away, "Rabb... WHAT? When? Where are you? Oh god, all right. I'm on my way." He got up hurriedly, nearly sputtering in his haste, "I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
Charlotte stood up with him, "Oh dear, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Tell me where the Beaufort police station is."  
  
Beaufort Police Station Beaufort, NC 1505 Local  
  
Harm stopped his pacing and hurried over to the curb when the Morehead City cab pulled up. It was killing him to be doing nothing although he understood the necessity. Gibbs had the authority to go where he couldn't and get answers that he wouldn't. Opening the door to the cab, Harm threw a twenty at the driver while resisting the urge to reach in and haul Gibbs bodily out of the car. Curbing his impatience, he waited while the NCIS agent climbed out slowly and took a moment to regroup. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Gibbs spared him a look as he headed into the building, "I don't know yet but I'm sure as hell going to find out." He raised an eyebrow, "Let me handle this, okay?" Silently, Harm nodded. At this point, he'd promise to never fly a Tomcat again if it got him any answers about Mac.  
  
Gibbs looked at him for a moment longer. The JAG lawyer's worry was palpable. His own wasn't much less. Walters' phone call hadn't been incredibly coherent. He'd gotten the gist: Kate and Mac were gone and Dubby was in jail in Beaufort. That had been enough to rocket him out of bed and into the nearest taxi. Harm held the door open for him which he acknowledged with a curt nod. Marching up to the desk, he pulled out his badge, "I'm here to see Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Walters."  
  
The officer behind the desk eyed him and then started shuffling through papers, "He's being processed right now. You'll have to wait until we're done."  
  
Glaring for a long moment, Gibbs turned on his heel and headed down a hallway. Harm stayed right with him. The policeman stared after him for a second and then chased after the two, "Hey! You can't go back there!"  
  
Gibbs turned back towards the younger man, "Fine, then tell me which is your Chief's office because I want to tell him how you're yanking us around during a murder investigation in which two of my people have disappeared."  
  
The officer blanched, "You didn't tell me that. I thought you just wanted to spring that crazy Gunnery Sergeant before the MPs got here."  
The NCIS agent moved a step closer, menace radiating from every fiber, "That 'crazy' Gunnery Sergeant was their back-up. How did he wind up here instead of where he was supposed to be?"  
  
The young man's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, "I... you'll have to ask Officer Dodson."  
  
Gibbs moved even closer, "Oh I intend to, right after I see Gunny Walters."  
  
The officer seemed to wilt under the agent's intense gaze, "Okay." He turned around and headed towards the back of the building. Harm and Gibbs exchanged glances and followed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harm and Gibbs walked out with Walters between them. Harm had a supporting hand on the Gunny's arm. They headed for a bench. Both Gunny and Gibbs sank down gratefully while Harm stood in front of them. Walters leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. He still felt dizzy and a little sick. He'd let Sarah down and that hurt almost as much as his head.  
  
Harm crouched down in front of him, "Tell me what happened, Dubby." He listened intently while the Gunny told his story and looked over at Gibbs, "We need to get the Coast Guard to find Elbert's boat."  
  
Gibbs snorted, "On what grounds? She's a U.S. Congresswoman and we can't prove that Kate and Mac were taken against their will or that they definitely on that boat." He pulled out his cellphone.  
  
Harm swore vehemently and glared at Gibbs, frustrated beyond measure, "Who are you calling?"  
  
The NCIS agent gave him a look, "The NCIS office in Jacksonville. We're going to declare Elbert's house a crime scene and get the evidence we need to get the Coast Guard involved." 


	25. Part 25

-  
Part 25  
  
Aboard The Gerrymander Off the NC coast 1758 Local  
  
Mac felt something prod her in the back and shifted irritably. She was gradually becoming more aware of her surroundings. Unfortunately, she was also becoming more aware that she felt like hell. Her left side and back had apparently turned into one huge bruise, her stomach was roiling and her mouth tasted like a thousand dirty feet had walked through. Something nudged her again and she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut, "Stop it."  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Don't yell." God, this had to be the mother of all hangovers. How had that happened?  
  
"Mac!"  
  
This time something thumped her hard. "Ow, dammit!" She tried to jerk away and then groaned when her wrists flared with pain. The surprise alone forced her eyes open. What the hell... ? There was a table above her and she was wedged against a leg. It took a moment to realize she was on her side and bound hand and foot. There wasn't much she could do about it, most of her muscles seemed to have turned to jello. The floor she was laying on kept pitching up and down. It was doing nothing for her stomach.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
Kate? Memory came flooding back and she inhaled sharply. "Kate?"  
  
"Yeah, you all the way back?" Kate's voice sounded relieved. It seemed to be coming from above and behind her.  
  
"Mostly. I still feel like a rag doll." Another memory fell into place, "Kate? Your leg - are you okay?"  
  
There was a silence long enough to make her worry and then Kate answered quietly, "Hurts but the bleeding's stopped. I don't think I'll be running any races for a while. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Mike outsmarted us." Mac let her eyes drift shut for a moment, "Man, we are in such trouble." Cautiously, she tried to stretch her arms and legs. They moved slightly in a tingly kind of way.  
  
"You think?" Kate's voice was tinged with sarcasm. They were both silent for a few minutes and then Kate asked softly, "Why do you suppose she hasn't killed us yet?"  
  
"Don't know." Mac shrugged and felt the pull from her shoulders, "I imagine she'll be happy to tell us if we ask. Can you move at all?"  
  
"Not much, my hands are tied to a railing. I can just reach you with my feet."  
  
Mac tried moving her arms again and grimaced. Feeling was definitely coming back and she was almost sorry. She raised her head slightly when the tempo of the engines changed, "Kate, we're slowing down."  
  
A slight darkening was all the warning she had and then she heard Mike's voice, "Ladies, I see you're awake. I'm sorry you have to be so uncomfortable but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Mac watched the Congresswoman's legs walk closer and then settle down just out of reach.  
  
Kate spoke up, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
Mike sounded condescending, "I'm planning to kill you, of course. Really, Kate, I would think that's rather obvious."  
  
"Then why haven't you? It would have been simpler while we were both unconscious."  
  
There was a sigh, "That's true but there's been a few extenuating circumstances. Originally, I was going to kill you and dispose of your remains at sea. Then I would merely plead ignorance to your disappearance. Simple and, I'm embarrassed to say, not too well thought out. I've since realized that the search effort for you two would be extensive. It's truly amazing how bodies have a way of being discovered at the most inopportune times. So I've had to rethink my plans to cover that contingency." She smiled at Kate, "Fortunately, I decided to dig into your files. It was extremely educational. Now I'm afraid you'll have to be alive and relatively healthy when you hit the water. You see, you, my dear Agent Todd, have complicated matters." Mike leaned down and smiled at Mac, "No offense, Mac." She sat back up, "What might have slipped by the County Coroner will not get by your Dr. Mallard."  
  
"So now what? You're going to throw us overboard? How are you going to explain? You won't be able to hide the evidence that we were at your place and on board this boat."  
  
"I'm not going to try," Elbert replied calmly. "But I will be devastated to be the only survivor of an ill-fated boat trip." She sighed again and looked around the cabin, absently patting a wall, "I'm going to miss this boat." She looked back at Kate, "The Gerrymander is going to sink, the victim of sabotage. I will have been the target because my investigation apparently hit a nerve somewhere and you two will be the innocent bystanders."  
  
"Don't you think it will be a bit suspicious that you'll be the only one to get off before it goes down?"  
  
"I didn't say I would be. We all jumped off but I hit my head and lost track of you two. I'll be frantic, of course, and insist on an immediate search even though it will be too dark." Mike smiled complacently. "It should play well in the press: 'US Congresswoman Target of Assassins'. You'll be happy to know that I'm quite good at 'strong but vulnerable'. A slight quiver of the chin, a small tremor in the voice and then the determined look that says I will carry on despite the personal tragedy - the public will eat it up. If I play it right, I might be able to drag this out long enough to kick off my re-election campaign."  
  
"So when they find us, we'll be conveniently dead? If you're not planning to kill us outright, how are you going to arrange that?"  
  
"Ahhh, but you see, I don't have to arrange anything. It's a big ocean and they won't find you. At least, not for a day or two or, hopefully, not until you wash up on shore. You're not going to be where they're searching and I seriously doubt either of you will set any records treading water. Stronger men have tried. Mother Nature will take care of the rest and then no matter how painstaking the autopsy, you will still have succumbed to drowning."  
  
Mac finally spoke, "Why?"  
  
Mike leaned down again so she could smile at Mac, "Because I can?" She chuckled and sat back up, "I knew it was inevitable that one of you would bring that up. I've been thinking about it and you know what? That has to be one of the most ridiculous questions in the entire world. Everybody wants to know: Why did this happen? Why did he do that? Why me? Why, why, why? ...Honestly, does it really matter? Consider your position, will knowing help you at all?" She waved a hand, "Oh I know. Neither of you can really, truly grasp that you've only got a few more hours. It's human nature. You think any of those men thought they would die? Even as I pulled the trigger, I could see the disbelief in their eyes. Amazing how the mind will delude itself, don't you think?"  
  
"Why?" Mac persisted stubbornly.  
  
"Why not?" Mike countered. "I've been doing this for years. I enjoy it and I'm really quite good." Her voice took on a bitter tone, "Don't look at me like that, Ms. Todd. You know nothing about it. Mac understands though." She leaned down to look at Mac, "You've been an inspiration, you know. The first time I saw you was on CourtTV and it was a revelation. Not only did you hold the power of life and death but also the power of vengeance. Before I met you, I killed to benefit myself and then you made me realize I could do it for others. It was in your honor that I chose the sergeants. All those little girls freed of the existence that you and I shared. It was... uplifting, exhilarating." Mike shook her head and smiled fondly, "Meeting you was kismet. At the time, I had no idea that Emma Fine knew you. At any rate, the more I learned about you, the more I found out how alike we are. I've been following your career for years. The highs, the lows - although I must say, some of your experiences have scared the hell out of me. That pig, Admiral Jacobs, deserved what he got and more. When you disappeared in the Blue Ridge last year, I was frantic. It's been so hard watching from the sidelines. You didn't know it but I've celebrated and commiserated with you at every turn."  
  
"By killing people?" Kate interjected, appalled and fascinated at the same time.  
  
Mike gave her an irritated look, "I don't know how to bake. Do you mind? I'm talking to Mac." She returned her attention to the Marine, "It took a great deal of effort not to directly interfere in your life. I seriously considered removing Lt. Singer but then Commander Lindsey beat me to it. I took it as a sign that that sort of direct contact would be a mistake." She eyed Kate again, "Although it was definitely a mistake not doing something about you. I could kill you for dragging Mac into this... " Mike tilted her head to one side and then chuckled grimly, "Oh wait..."  
  
She turned serious again, facing Mac, "Unfortunately, the cat's out of the bag now. I know it would be pointless to ask you to forget all this. Your sense of duty exceeds your loyalty to your friends." Mike gave a sad sigh, "It doesn't leave me with many options and it truly pains me that our relationship has to come to an end. I'm going to miss you terribly, but... this is survival of the fittest." She sat back up, looking determined, "I intend to survive. It's what I do best."  
  
Kate stared at the woman warily, keenly aware of Mac's silence. She couldn't even imagine how the Colonel felt - theorizing about a killer's motives was nothing compared to finding out you were correct. She carefully cleared her throat, "Who did you kill before the sergeants?"  
  
Mike looked at the agent for a long moment and then shrugged, "People who deserved it." She rubbed her chin in thought, "Betty June Langdon was my very first. Nasty, mean-tempered girl - made my life miserable in school. We wound up in the same summer sailing program - you've seen those little boats, haven't you? Naturally, I was much better at it than she was. One day we were both a bit away from the main group. It didn't take any time at all to run my boat into hers and capsize us both. I made sure I was only one to come up and then I made several valiant attempts to 'rescue' her." She chuckled to herself and looked at Kate again, "Would you believe they gave me a 'Good Citizen' award for trying so hard to save poor Betty June? Even her parents thanked me. It was an eye-opening experience for a thirteen-year-old. When I was fifteen, Dwight Buckley fell off his bike and cracked his skull on a rock. He died without ever waking up. No one knew I'd been anywhere near. Needless to say, Dwight never attempted to dump another girl just before Homecoming. Instead of being an object of fun and derision, I was the center of attention and the recipient of a sea of sympathy."  
  
Kate couldn't help the slight chill that ran down her spine. Elbert sounded so matter-of-fact, so normal, like she was discussing the weather. She thought of something else, "Your parents... ?"  
  
"Some of my best work. No one suspected I'd left town. You see, there was this nearby truck stop with a motel that catered to the truckers. You could rent rooms by the hour at very reasonable rates. I'd made it a habit to check in there whenever I had a lot of studying to do. It was much too hard to concentrate in the dorm. That night I checked in and then headed home. I told my parents I had a job interview in Morehead the next day - not that they cared. My mother was a walking pill factory, usually drugged into a stupor by 9:00. It didn't take much to get dear old Dad another beer, this time with a little contribution from the medicine cabinet. Once he was out, I positioned the cigarette for best effect and left. I was back on campus by the next morning, in time for that fateful summons to the Dean's office." Mike smiled fondly, "Liberation Day. I was the sole beneficiary and I put the money to good use. I think it was the only time my parents ever truly did anything for me."  
  
She glanced at her watch and stood up, "Well, I must say that this has been absolutely therapeutic but time's a-wasting. Thank you for being so patient. I never get to talk about my work and it was nice to have such an attentive audience." Mike chuckled, "And I know I can count on your discretion. Well, ladies, I'm afraid I need to get to it again. I hope you appreciate my efforts. I'd never realized before how crowded the ocean has become. Fishing trawlers, shrimpboats, sailboats, cabin cruisers, speedboats, yachts, tankers, there was even some guy in a kayak. Everywhere you turn, there's boats and wouldn't you know? Half of them recognize the Gerrymander. It took more time than I thought it would to find an isolated spot between the shipping lanes and the pleasure craft and I still have a few things to get done. Y'all make yourselves at home and I'll be back in a bit." She walked out.  
  
"Good god, that woman's cold." Kate didn't hear anything from Mac, "Mac? Are you all right? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah." Her voice sounded strained.  
  
"Mac? What's wrong?" Kate tried to shift so she could see and hissed softly when she inadvertently flexed her bad leg. It had hurt before when she was poking at Mac and even in this short amount of time it was definitely getting more tender. Not a good sign, it was probably becoming infected. God only knew what kind of crap had been on the end of the tin that had cut her.  
  
"I'm... trying... to... get out of this," Mac relaxed for a second and let her head rest on the floor. Her hands were tingling from renewed circulation. The plastic ties had dug deeply while she tried to contort herself and bring her hands around to the front. While Mike was talking, she'd seen that an edge of metal baseboard was sticking out where the table was attached to the wall. There was no way she could get to it with her hands behind her. If she could get them around front, it might be possible to cut the tie or weaken it enough to break.  
  
In the end, it took 49 minutes. Mac's wrists were bloody but it was worth it when the tie she was carefully sawing finally parted.. Slowly she pulled herself up from the floor, balancing precariously.  
  
"You did it!" Kate smiled in relief and shot another look at the doorway. The only way she'd been able to help was by being the lookout. These last few minutes had been nerve-wracking. She divided her attention between the door and Mac as the brunette quickly rifled through compartments. With a soft exclamation of satisfaction, she came up with a metal nail file. It only took a few moments to free her ankles and then she turned towards the NCIS agent. Kate was laying across a bench seat with her hands above her head, each wrist fastened to a railing across the back. The Marine Colonel freed one hand and leaned across to get to the other. Kate grimaced in sympathy at the blood caked around Mac's wrists. "Hurry," she whispered. Mac's body was blocking her view of the doorway.  
  
A brief glimpse of movement sent a jolt of fear through her. "Mac! Look out!" She heard the thud just before Mac gave a strangled cry and then Kate gave her own groan when the brunette collapsed on top, knocking the breath out of her. She groaned again when Mac's limp body was dragged off, jarring her leg. The Colonel was dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Kate squinted up to see Mike standing there with a box wrench in her hand. Tossing the wrench aside, Elbert reached behind her back and pulled out Kate's pistol, training it on the agent.  
  
Keeping half an eye on Kate, the Congresswoman leaned down and grabbed Mac's arm, hauling her up for closer inspection of her wrists. For the first time, the woman looked thoroughly pissed, "Goddammit, how the hell am I going to explain this? Dammit!" She let go and Kate winced at the thump as Mac hit the floor again. Mike dug into her back pocket and pulled out a small pair of wirecutters. She threw them on the bed and backed up, keeping the pistol pointed at Kate, "Cut yourself loose and then pick up our intrepid Marine. I want you on deck where I can see you."  
  
Kate picked up the cutters and glanced at her leg, "I don't know if I can." It wasn't really that bad just yet but she would play it for all it was worth. Maybe Elbert would drop her guard. She obviously thought Mac was more of a threat.  
  
Mike glared down at unconscious woman and then shot a look at the wrench she'd tossed aside, "Do it or you can watch while I make the Colonel regret ever being born. You have no idea how tempting that is at the moment."  
  
Silently, Kate freed herself and then carefully eased off the bed. Determined not to give Elbert any satisfaction, she kept her jaws clenched against any sound. Limping over, she awkwardly worked her way down to a kneeling position and patted Mac on the cheek, "Mac? C'mon Mac, can you hear me? I need you to wake up."  
  
"Dammit, just get her up!" Mike ordered impatiently.  
  
Kate glared up at her, "I told you, I can't carry her like this. She needs to be awake. If you don't like it, go ahead and shoot us both. We're going to die anyway, right?" With that, she focused her attention on Mac, deliberately ignoring the Congresswoman.  
  
Elbert scowled down at the two, absently brandishing the pistol. Things hadn't gone exactly to plan. Those cuts on Mac's wrists were going to be awkward to explain. Dammit, she'd gotten complacent. Worse, she'd gotten smug, underestimating what MacKenzie was capable of doing. Mike was annoyed with herself. She'd let the ease with which she'd outsmarted these two make her careless. Had she missed anything else? ...Well, she'd just have to adjust. She didn't like doing things on the fly but that didn't mean she couldn't. She thought it over while the NCIS agent tried to coax Mac back to consciousness and came to a decision. This was still the best solution. She would proceed with her plans but with one slight modification. It would accelerate the outcome and, as an added bonus, give herself a modicum of satisfaction. The odds were in her favor that Mother Nature would cover her tracks and also take care of the problem of Mac's wrists.  
  
"Hurry up." Mike growled.  
  
Kate gave the Congresswoman a wordless stare and resumed talking to Mac. She was finally rewarded with a low groan. A few seconds later, the Marine's eyes opened. Kate smiled at her, "'Bout time, Mac." The brunette blinked a couple of times, still looking glassy-eyed. Kate grabbed two handfuls of shirtfront, "C'mon, I need you to sit up." She hauled upwards and pulled Mac into a sitting position. The Marine didn't resist nor did she help and Kate bit off a sigh. She patted Mac's cheek again, "Mac? Wake up, I need your help." "Get her up now," Mike snapped. She was clearly out of patience.  
  
Gingerly, Kate lowered herself down still further and managed to get Mac's arm draped across her shoulders. Standing up again was an exercise of willpower. She could feel the cut on her leg pull open again and the blood begin to trickle down. It was a slow trek up onto the deck and she was halfway surprised to see that the sun was just setting. It seemed much later. The only good news was that Mac seemed to be getting better with each passing minute. She hadn't spoken yet but the weight across Kate's shoulders was decreasing as her footsteps grew firmer.  
  
A sharp gesture from Mike sent them towards the back of the boat. When they reached the stern, the two turned around. Kate was relieved that Mac seemed a lot steadier on her feet. She started to look at Elbert when there was the sharp report of a pistol shot. A split second later, an unseen force sent her reeling. Kate stumbled into edge of the stern, teetered dangerously and then fell headlong into the sea. Mac staggered momentarily both from the shock of seeing Kate shot as well as the loss of support. For a second, she locked eyes with Elbert and then turned and dove over the side.  
  
Kate flailed one-handed to the surface for a brief moment as she gasped and choked. The pain of being shot had intensified when saltwater hit the open wound. She sank below the waves again, unable to keep herself afloat. Some small part of her mind was mad as hell at the thought of dying out here, the rest welcomed any sort of reprieve. As everything started to fade, she thought she felt something grab her but then it all ceased to matter. 


	26. Part 26

THanks for the wonderful reviews - sorry you have wait so long in between but I'm typing as fast as my pointed little head will allow.

Part 26

Michelle Elbert's Residence Beaufort, NC 1640 Local

Harm pushed himself off the fender of the car he was leaning against and followed Gibbs over to where several dark sedans had pulled up. Life in the military had made 'hurry up and wait' a familiar theme but he was about to the point where commandeering a rowboat was beginning to sound like a good idea. It would be better than glaring at the various and sundry Beaufort police officers. Dubby was sitting in the backseat of their car, his head in his hands. He wouldn't go back to the hotel to rest and Harm knew not to push it. At least Officer Dodson had proved capable of putting two thoughts together and made himself scarce. It was one less thing to worry about. There was a suppressed anger radiating off the Gunnery Sergeant that didn't bode well for anyone who came into his line of fire. Gibbs had been the only one with something constructive to do. He'd been wearing out his cell phone calling the NCIS offices in both Jacksonville and Washington.

Harm caught up with Gibbs as a tall, lanky man with salt and pepper hair unfolded himself from the government issue car. He gave Gibbs a nod and then looked over at Harm.

Gibbs jerked a thumb at the aviator, "Commander Rabb of the Navy JAG."

The agent offered his hand, "Tom Nevers. Sorry about the Colonel."

Harm stiffened at that but Gibbs spoke first, "We don't know if there's anything to be sorry about just yet. That's why you're here." His tone was acerbic.

Nevers shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He turned back towards the cars to see if his team was ready to go. Getting an affirmative, he looked over at Gibbs, "Let's go take a look."

As they started down the driveway, Gibbs pointed to the side of the house, "Start around back." He glanced over at Harm for a moment, "Walters said they went there first. He thought that perhaps they had entered the house from the back patio." Nevers nodded thoughtfully. When they reached the back, he called his people together and spoke quietly to them. A few minutes later, he sent them out like he was casting a net. Gibbs watched and then looked at Harm, "If there's anything to find here, they will."

Harm eyed the NCIS agent, "That's what I'm afraid of." He watched as the agents began combing the area and sighed. There wasn't anything for him to do and so this would be more 'hurry up and wait.' Frustrated, he skirted the group and walked down to the water's edge. Folding his arms, he stared out at the broad expanse. Technically, this was the Newport River although the locals referred to it as a 'creek'. Either way, this close to the ocean, it was still saltwater. Dolphin pods came upstream to use it as a nursery. Beaufort capitalized on the fact and offered 'Dolphin Tours' to eager tourists. Mac would probably get a kick out of it... Dammit! Harm shot a quick look over his shoulder and then returned his gaze to the water. He knew that the forensic team would be thorough but this was like watching glaciers move. He felt like screaming obscenities, railing against universe. It wasn't fair, damn it all. What had Elbert done and what was she going to do? Surely the woman was smart enough to know that she would be the prime suspect in Mac and Kate's disappearance.

Where were they? He shifted his gaze downriver, wishing for some sign, some wisp of knowledge. How had Mac done it? She'd found him in the middle of the damn Atlantic and had never been able to explain. He glared harder. So she had some psychic abilities, didn't he as well? Hadn't he seen the ghost of Lt. Tate aboard the USS Hornet all those years ago? Hadn't his being able to follow the Lieutenant saved their lives that day? Wasn't that worth something? Where were they? Dammit, how did Mac do it?

Harm took a deep breath, calming himself. Anger wasn't going to help. Maybe in all the mumbo-jumbo about psychic 'powers', there was a kernel of truth. Maybe what he needed to do was empty himself of all emotions. Isn't that what they all said? He stood silently for a few moments and then shook his head... first, he would have to get past the feeling that this was stupidest thing he'd ever considered. Sighing, he focused on the water again while he thought about Mac and everything they'd been through together. They had managed to cause each other inordinate amounts of pain over the years. That had been offset by the extraordinary lengths they'd gone to for each other. They were stronger together than they were apart. He closed his eyes briefly, "You'd better hang on 'til I get there, Sundance, or they'll have to add another verse to the Marines Hymn because when I finally reach Heaven's scene, I will personally kick your ass all over those streets."

He continued to stare out across the water, lost in thought and tormented by worry. After a while, he sensed a presence and glanced over to see Dubby standing nearby, also staring out at the river. If there was one person who could possibly feel worse about Mac, it would be Walters. He cleared his throat and waited until the older man looked in his direction. "She's still alive, Dubby, and we're going to find her." Although he'd said it to reassure both the Gunny and himself, Harm was surprised at the quiet feeling of surety that flowed through him. Was this what Mac did?

"Rabb!"

Startled, Harm turned to see Gibbs gesturing to him from beside the boathouse. Both he and Walters hurried over. Gibbs turned as they caught up with him and headed into the building, "Nothing in the house but down here we've got a crime scene." He stopped just inside the door and nodded to Agent Nevers and one of his people, "Show them."

Nevers glanced at his tech, who pulled out a portable blacklight and walked over to a bench. Switching it on, there suddenly appeared glowing drips and spatters. From the bench, the tech traced a trail to a odd looking larger shape on the dock and then another trail of drips that led to the ladder of the boatslip. Harm felt a numbness creep over him. He looked at Gibbs, "Blood, right?"

Gibbs nodded, looking grim. "Someone hosed down the dock and then splashed bleach over it, trying to get rid of the evidence. They had a pretty good idea of what they were doing but they didn't realize how porous the wood would be."

"Y'all don't know anything," one of the Beaufort officers spoke up belligerently. "This is a boathouse. That's probably jus' fishguts."

Harm clamped a hand on Gunny's arm while Gibbs leveled a glare at the policeman, "Really?" He looked down at the dock, "The Congresswoman decided to clean fish in here instead of on the table outside next to the hose? So where's the rest of it? The bits of gut and fish scales?"

The policeman started to look uncomfortable, "They got rinsed off."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "What kind of fish do you have around here? Where I come from, those damn little scales stick to everything." He looked over at Nevers, effectively dismissing the officer, "You'll let us know?"

The Jacksonville agent nodded, "As fast as possible."

Gibbs turned around and walked out. Harm and Walters looked at each other and then followed.

Catching up with the agent as he walked back up the lawn, Harm spoke first, "Now we can get the Coast Guard involved?" This inactivity while who knew what was happening with Mac was driving him crazy.

Gibbs sighed, his frustration obvious, "Not yet. That damn idiot had a point. The blood has to be tested to verify that it is human. No one down here wants to ruffle the Congresswoman's feathers without a helluva good reason." He pointed towards the chunk of tin and wood lying close to the trailer, "They found blood on that, too, but it doesn't necessarily mean a crime's been committed. Anybody could have cut a hand on it. It's a bit big to be considered a weapon." He glanced over at Harm, "You wouldn't happen to know the Colonel's blood type?"

"Type B."

Gibbs nodded, "Kate is Type O." He fell silent for a moment. It was clear that someone was hurt but who and how badly? Waiting for the results would be like waiting for some macabre lottery. He reached the car and looked back at Rabb, "We'll need to find out what Elbert's blood type is, too." Gibbs opened the passenger side door and raised his eyebrows, "What are you two waiting for? The Second Coming?"

Rolling his eyes, Harm climbed in behind the wheel while Dubby got in the back. He looked over at Gibbs, "Where are we going?"

"To the Coast Guard station over on Bogue. It won't hurt to give them a heads-up."

Atlantic Ocean Off the coast of North Carolina 1942 Local

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"

Consciousness was returning slowly. Kate turned her head and grimaced when water splashed her face. The darkness reared up to claim her again and she moved gratefully towards it. Anything was better than the pain she was in.

"Kate! Dammit Kate, don't you leave me here by myself. Wake up!"

Overbearing, loudmouthed Marines. Why did they always have to yell? Did they come out of boot camp with hearing impairments? Gibbs was a prime example. He heard what he wanted to hear and yelled with the best of them. What the hell had he been thinking, confronting that bastard like that? He could have died right then while she was only one room away and unable to help. It had been so close. The damn 'what ifs' were what kept her up at nights. Gibbs and Gerald weren't the only casualties of that terrorist. Her self-confidence had taken a huge hit, making her question her abilities. This case was going to be her redemption. Fat chance now... Gibbs had been right to doubt her.

"Kate!"

Stubborn, She would add stubborn to the list of Marine attributes that she found annoying. She dragged up a hand to wipe her eyes, somewhat surprised at the effort it took.

"Kate?"

She finally pried open her eyes and blinked. It was dark. "Mac?" Her voice came out in a croak.

"Right here."

Kate could hear the relief in Mac's voice. She pushed more firmly against the darkness that was still trying to drag her down. "Gone?"

"Yeah. It's just you and me, kid. How're you doing?"

Confusion almost won out over the pain. Mac sounded... relaxed? A growing awareness told her she was floating on her back, her left arm draped across her chest. She could feel Mac's hand on the back of her collar. She swallowed carefully, her throat raw, "Hurts."

"Yeah, I know." Mac sounded sympathetic.

Well duh, Todd, the woman probably felt like she had a bullseye permanently tattooed on her. Of course she knew how much it hurt. Quit whining and pull yourself together. She closed her eyes for a long moment and then turned her head slightly, trying to look at the Marine, "You okay?"

"I've had better days," was the dry response.

"Me too," Kate managed a small smile. She looked down at herself, the dark stain just above her elbow told her where the bullet had gone in. Had it gone out again? The pain encompassed her entire arm and it was hard to isolate details. It was still bleeding though, of that she was sure. She felt a sudden chill - blood in the water... oh god. Kate tensed and immediately began to sink. Panicked, she started to flail with her good arm.

A few seconds later, her wrist was captured in a strong grip and she realized that Mac was yelling in her ear. "Kate! Stop it!" She quit fighting and Mac's voice returned to a more normal level although she didn't relinquish her hold, "Relax, you'll float if you relax. Do you hear me? Try to relax. I've got you, you're not going to drown."

Kate nodded and attempted to control her breathing. Her heart was thundering in her ears, echoed by the throbbing pain in her arm. "S-Sorry," she managed to get out.

"It's okay," Mac kept her voice calm, grateful that Kate was coherent enough to listen to her. She'd been terrified when she dove in after the NCIS agent that Elbert had given her a fatal wound. Of course, in a way she had. The bullet had torn through Kate's upper arm. It was too dark to tell if it had hit bone or not. Mac had puzzled over whether it had been deliberate or just a lousy shot and decided that the most chilling answer was also the most likely. Mike was angry with Kate, blaming her for Mac's involvement. This was revenge. Elbert wanted Kate dead but not quickly and not easily. As of yet, Mac hadn't been able to do much about the bleeding, which was no doubt what was intended. It was pretty obvious that the Congresswoman was counting on sharks to destroy any evidence of foul play. If Mike's scenario came true, there wouldn't be that much left of either of them.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

Kate hesitated, what she was about to ask filled her with a deep-seated terror. "Promise me something?"

Not liking the tone she was hearing, Mac hastened to reassure, "Kate... we're going to get out of this. Mike doesn't know the guys are down here. They're probably already searching for us." It was easy enough to sound confident, Mac knew how to present a closing argument. In truth, she also knew with the utmost certainty that Harm would move heaven and earth to find her. She was equally sure that Gibbs would be just as determined. The only question was would the rescue arrive in time?

One small point in their favor - the sea was calm tonight. Mac was doing the bare minimum to keep them afloat, trying to conserve her strength for the long haul. On the downside, her head was hurting enough that she thought she might have a concussion. Kate was her lifeline. Someone else to concentrate on and talk to, someone who would help keep her going and keep the demons at bay.

"Mac, please." Kate took a moment to fortify herself, "I want you to promise to leave me when the sharks come."

"No." She might have been refusing an extra piece of cake for dessert.

"Yes! ...Mac, be reasonable."

"I am. Forget it."

Kate began to feel exasperated. Stubborn woman. "One of us needs to survive this. You've got the best chance. Don't go throwing it away out of some sense of loyalty." She wished she could see Mac's face but the Marine was behind her, keeping her afloat. Damn stupid way of having an argument, she felt like she was trying to persuade the vastness of sea and sky.

"We'll both survive." Mac said it with a quiet conviction. She would see to it or die trying. Mac gave Kate points for courage even if her reasoning was faulty. Apparently, the NCIS agent hadn't considered that if... not when, if... the sharks came, it would be damn near impossible for Mac to get far enough away. That was assuming she could force herself to abandon Kate in the first place. It was more than likely that they would get her too. Either way, living or dying, it would not be with the weight of cowardice upon her.

"Mac... "

"Stop it, Kate." Mac cut her off, "Look, reverse our positions. Would you leave me?"

There was a silence and then an almost rebellious muttered reply, "No." That was followed by an even quieter, "Damn lawyer."

Mac grinned, "Damn straight, so don't make me sue you." She grew serious again, "Kate? Do you think you could hang on to me for a couple of minutes?"

Kate shifted her head slightly, "Yeah, I think so. Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's your arm I'm worried about. I need to try and stop the bleeding and I'm going to need both hands." Mac changed her grip and came around to the agent's side, "You ready? I know this is going to hurt."

"I'll try not to be surprised", Kate answered with grim humor. "Let's do this," She grabbed hold of Mac's shoulder and gritted her teeth, "Go ahead."

Mac nodded and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off one shoulder and giving Kate a moment to reacquire her grip after sliding it off the other. She started yanking at the sleeves and in short order, managed to tear them off. Gripping them in her teeth, she slipped what was left of her shirt back on and then unbuckled the thin belt she was wearing. Making a loop, she slid it up Kate's injured arm, wincing in sympathy at the agent's suppressed groan. Taking the sleeves, she rolled them up, tucked them into place and then tightened the belt, tying it off as best she could. Kate's fingers, which had dug painfully into her shoulder during the process, suddenly went limp. Mac made a hurried grab as the now unconscious woman started to sink deeper into the water.

Moving back to her original position, she reassured herself by checking Kate's pulse. It was still thumping steadily. She'd done what she could, time would tell if it was enough. Kate's main fear was sharks. Mac had been more worried that the brunette would simply bleed to death. Despite the popular Hollywood perception that man-eating Great White sharks inhabited every square foot of the ocean, she knew it wasn't quite that bad. Not that the reality wasn't bad enough, Mac thought she'd read somewhere that sharks could sense blood in the water from a mile away. She was gambling that there weren't any sharks in the area big enough or aggressive enough to attack them. Unfortunately, the longer they were in the water, the worse the odds grew.

Mac closed her eyes and turned her face skyward, letting her head sink a little further into the sea. Her headache had increased with the exertion and she was trying hard not to throw up. It wasn't only that she hated being sick, there was a survival aspect to consider as well. Dehydration would be a problem soon enough, she didn't need to accelerate the process. If there was an upside about being dumped in the ocean at night, it was that they only had to worry about predators for the moment. Having to worry about predators while having their brains baked by the sun wasn't something to which she was looking forward.

She cracked an eye for a moment, checking their position against the rising moon. By her calculations, they were still heading west northwest. She wasn't particularly concerned about their progress. There was no way in hell they were going to swim ashore on their own. It just seemed logical to head in that general direction and hope to run into someone. As far as she could tell, Mike hadn't gone so far out that they were caught in the Gulf Stream. It was one small blessing. Mac had no idea how fast the current moved but she did know that it met up with the Labrador Current at Cape Hatteras. They would have never survived the seas around the Diamond Shoals - assuming they made it that far in the first place. She closed her eyes again, trying to relax, and sent up another silent prayer that Harm and Gibbs would find them soon. 


	27. Part 27

-  
Part 27

Atlantic Ocean Off the North Carolina coast 1930 Local

Harm swept the horizon again. Nothing to see but a couple of shrimp trawlers. Word had come almost ninety minutes ago that the blood was human. Type O. Harm's sense of relief had been tempered by guilt. He liked Caitlin Todd. Knowing that she was hurt made him feel like a heel for being happy that it wasn't Mac. Gibbs had taken the news stoically until one of the Coasties had suggested that he might not be up to a prolonged sea search. His response had been both prosaic and unprintable, proving beyond a doubt his Marine Corps heritage. Harm had followed him onto the Coast Guard cutter while Walters had climbed aboard the helicopter. Ordinarily, Harm would chosen air over water but he felt a certain responsibility to protect his fellow sailors from the irascible NCIS agent. It would be easier on everyone if he acted as a buffer.

He finally lowered the binoculars. It was getting too dark to see more than boat lights now and he couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. Now more than ever, he cursed the time lost. Why the hell did it have to be the ocean that the Congresswoman had opted for? On land, he could struck out on his own to pick up Elbert's trail without having to jump through the bureaucratic hoops. Water was another matter. The distances were too vast for a one man posse. He needed the Coast Guard's resources. God help the people around him if he didn't find Mac in time. He would be ready to commit his own murders.

Elbert had been out for over five hours and he was trying hard not to dwell on worse case scenarios. The damn woman had had time to have gone almost anywhere. Harm refused to think about what she might have done. Mac was still alive, she had to be. The only good thing was that it wasn't only the Coast Guard searching for the Congresswoman. Word had been broadcast on the main frequencies to notify the cutter if the 'Gerrymander' was seen, so they had at least 50 extra eyes looking. Someone was bound to have seen something. Turning, he headed back to the cabin.

Gibbs looked over at him as he entered and then went back to poring over the nautical charts of the area. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harm hadn't seen anything. Sighing, the Commander dropped onto one of the bench seats and tiredly stretched out his legs. There was no need to ask if anyone had radioed in any sightings. Gibbs' silence spoke volumes. After a few minutes, Harm began to feel restless again. It was almost like he was in his own little version of Purgatory - forced to hang around the fringes while others worked to rescue Mac and Kate. Getting up, he walked over to the table where Gibbs was standing and started looking at the charts as well. What the hell was Elbert planning?

"I wish I knew."

Harm looked over at Gibbs in surprise, he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, Harm leaned slightly against the table, "I just don't get it. Elbert's smarter than hell. Why would she take them? She has to know that we'll come after her with both barrels. North Carolina is a death penalty state - she kills either one and she winds up on death row. It doesn't make sense." Dammit all, if that woman killed Mac, North Carolina would have to get in line.

Gibbs continued staring down at the charts, "It'll be harder proving murder without any bodies."

"But not impossible," Harm scowled. "We can place Kate in the boathouse and odds are, we'll place her on the boat as well. How's Elbert going to explain that? She went for a walk?"

"I guess we'll find out," Gibbs said, his annoyance obvious. What the hell did Rabb want from him? He didn't need reminders that the odds were against them finding Kate or Mac alive. It was bad enough that he and Kate had left each other with hard words between them. It certainly wasn't what he'd intended and now it didn't look like he'd have the chance to put it right.

"Dammit, Gibbs, is that all you have to say?" Harm could feel his temper rising. He pushed himself upright and began to pace in the small area. About the only way he and Gibbs could help would be to try and anticipate what Elbert was doing and where she might be going. To do that, he needed to understand the Congresswoman better and Gibbs was the closest thing he had to an expert.

"What else do you want me say? That the woman's a psycho? Well guess what Rabb? No surprise there and it's pretty damn clear that we don't scare her one bit. Hell, she's probably getting a real charge out of this. Do I have any idea what she's going to do? I think we both know the answer to that one."

"They're not dead." Harm stated flatly.

"Yet." Gibbs stared at him for a long moment before resolutely returning his gaze to the charts. Harm stared back and then turned and walked out onto the deck. He suddenly found that he didn't have the heart to take the NCIS agent to task. There had been a split second where Gibbs had dropped his guard and Harm had seen the pain, guilt and fear all tightly woven together. The man effectively used his anger as a shield but the gap was enough to know that Gibbs was suffering as much as he was. Probably more, Harm admitted candidly to himself. He hadn't had to drag himself out of hospital and he hadn't fought with Mac the day before.

---------

Mike swam out a little further and then turned around. It was too dark now to see the smoke billowing from the engine compartment of the Gerrymander. All that could be seen were the running lights and a dim reddish glow. Eventually, the fire would reach the nearly empty fuel tanks. More volatile empty than full, she figured they'd explode and help send the boat down to the bottom. It was a damn shame things had gotten to this point. The Gerrymander had been her gift to herself after winning her first State Senate race. Mike scanned the horizon again. No one was in sight but she was back closer to the Beaufort Inlet where traffic was heavier. She thought over her plan again as she floated calmly, waiting for the explosion. The tricky part was the timing.

She glanced at the wrench she had in her hand. Part of making this work would be knocking herself silly. The problem would be the force of the blow. It had to be convincing but she didn't want to be unconscious for any length of time. There were too many variables to deal with. She still had Mac's pistol for protection, having lobbed Todd's into the ocean after shooting the agent. That weapon would never be seen again. She figured on keeping this gun handy until rescue was imminent and then letting it sink to the bottom. If, by some chance, they went looking and found it, they would recover a pistol that had never been fired. Mike was willing to risk that scenario to make sure she could defend herself. It would be the height of irony if some damn shark cruised by and decided she'd make a nice snack.

Thinking of sharks brought Mac and Kate to mind. She didn't doubt they were both still alive. It would be a little soon yet for the sharks to make an appearance. Mac, being the good little Marine that she was, was no doubt permanently attached to Todd's side keeping the agent from drowning. Fine, let her. If she was stupid enough to stay with sharkbait then she deserved what she got. In fact, Mike was counting on that particular trait. Drowning would have ended things too quickly. She wanted the damn woman to suffer. It was only fair. It was Todd who had engineered Mac's betrayal of the bond she shared with Mike. All the trouble she had gone to to get Mac working with her and Todd had ruined it. Enlisting the Colonel's help in spying on her staff and herself had been a slap in the face.

She'd been incensed when she discovered the subterfuge. How could Mac do that to her? Of all people, Sarah MacKenzie should have been the one to applaud her efforts. Those men deserved death. Justice had been served. Maybe not in a conventional sense but that would be quibbling over details. Mac should have thanked her instead of helping that damn NCIS agent hunt for ways to bring her down. The hurt Mike felt had transformed into a cold anger. Most of it was directed at Kate Todd but Mac had acquired her fair share as well. Let the two of them die together. That's what happened when you went up against an opponent who was smarter and more audacious. They'd been out of their league, Mike had learned the value of a sneak attack long ago.

A loud boom shook her out of her thoughts. Mike covered her head as bits of debris rained down around her. It had been a bigger explosion than she'd expected. After a few moments, she lowered her arms and looked out across the water. What was left of the Gerrymander was disappearing into the ocean. It was time. Gripping the wrench, she took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself a hard rap on the head. The last sound she heard was the tool splashing into the ocean and then everything went black.

------------

Harm grabbed for support as the cutter began a long sweeping curve. Regaining his balance, he hurried back to the aft cabin. Gibbs looked over at him as he entered, "There's been a report of a boat explosion about a mile from the Beaufort Inlet."

Roaring filled his ears and Harm shakily made his way to the bench seat and sank down, "The Gerrymander?" God no, it couldn't end like this.

"Probably." Gibbs kept on his feet through sheer willpower. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so exhausted.

Harm looked over at the agent and frowned. "Sit down, Gibbs, before you fall down."

Gibbs glared at the JAG lawyer and then silently went to the opposite seat and sat down. He started to lean back against the wall and grimaced, coming back upright again. Between the heavy vibration of the engines and the passage through the waves, there wasn't anywhere on board where he could truly rest. Damned if he'd admit it but that Coastie had probably been right about his going along. Gibbs looked up to see Harm watching him, "What?" That came out more sharply than he intended as he watched the Commander's face harden. Rabb was probably feeling worse than he did. After all, he and the Colonel were in a serious relationship. Taking a deep breath, he scrubbed tiredly at his face, "Rabb... Harm, even if it is Elbert's boat we don't know if Kate and Mac were on board. I'm not counting anyone out until I have proof."

Harm nodded and straightened a little, his face taking on a look that Gibbs was beginning to recognize. It was the 'I will walk through that brick wall, just watch me" expression. The NCIS agent felt a small spark of amusement. If Elbert was still in one piece, heaven help the Congresswoman when Rabb turned that look on her. He would find the truth... if it killed her.

They fell silent for the rest of the trip, each man lost in his own thoughts. Twenty minutes later, the cutter began to slow. Harm was on his feet in an instant, giving Gibbs a hand up as well before hurrying out onto the deck. They could see the lights of a small cabin cruiser gradually grow larger as the Coast Guard ship closed the distance. A few minutes later, the searchlights came on and Harm's grip tightened on the handrail. Debris littered a wide area. If it had been the Gerrymander, there was nothing left of it now. Had Mac and Kate been aboard?

Gibbs left the railing and stalked past, heading forward. Harm fell in just behind him as they marched to the bridge. They met the Captain about halfway. Cmdr. Roderick nodded to the two men, "We've confirmed that this was the Gerrymander." He tilted his head towards the little cruiser, "The Dorethea out of Wilmington was first on the scene. A Mr. and Mrs. Brighton pulled out one survivor, Congresswoman Elbert. She's injured and semi-conscious. They didn't see anyone else. I'm sending over our medic. I thought you might want to go along, Commander."

"I'm going too." Gibbs scowled.

Roderick directed a pointed look at the sling the agent was wearing, "I don't think that's a good idea. Climbing in and out of boats will take two good hands."

"He'll be fine," Harm interjected, his tone brooking no argument. "This is a NCIS investigation, he needs to be there."

The Captain looked from one man to the other and shrugged, "Your responsibility, Commander." He looked out across the water, "We'll continue to do a visual sweep of the area but we'll have to wait until it's light out before we can send divers down to look." Roderick gestured, "If you're going, you'd better get forward. I'm sending my XO along as well. Let him know if you need anything. Good luck, gentlemen." He turned and headed back to the bridge.

Harm started forward and then stopped when he realized Gibbs wasn't following. He turned back around and saw the agent had his cellphone out, "We have to go. What the hell are you doing?"

Gibbs shot him a look and continued speaking into the phone, "Yeah, as soon as humanly possible, Ducky. You're sure you can get your hands on one? Great... " He half turned away from Harm and lowered his voice, "Not yet, it's not looking too good right now... I know... yeah... look, break it to the others, will you? Yeah, thanks." He ended the call and started forward determinedly. "Let's go, Rabb."

Exasperated, Harm started walking again. He glanced over his shoulder, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I asked Dr. Mallard to come down here."

Harm stopped and spun around, "Your ME?!? Goddammit, Gibbs! You're giving up on them already?"

Gibbs reached out and pushed Harm along, "Keep moving, I don't want to miss the boat. Ducky is also a medical doctor and he's bringing a thermal viewer along. This Coast Guard station doesn't have one."

"A what?" Harm reached the area where the launch was waiting and started down the side. Once aboard, he positioned himself and gestured for Gibbs to climb down. Carefully, the agent began his descent while Harm reached up and grabbed a hold of his jacket, bracing the man as he lowered himself to the boat.

Once they were seated, the Coast Guard crewman cast off and turned towards the cruiser. Gibbs looked over at Harm, "It's a camera that sees heat signatures rather than light. Take it up in the helicopter and we'll be able to see anything that's warmer than the water around it."

Harm stared at him, hope dawning, "Like two women."

Gibbs nodded before casting a glance at the debris-laden water. Facing forward again, he muttered grimly, "Providing that there's something out there to find."

------------

"Mac?"

"Right here. How're you feeling?" Mac tried to keep the anxious tone out of her voice. Kate had been unconscious long enough to scare the hell out of her. She knew that what she'd done to stop the bleeding hadn't made anything worse but there had been a definite possibility that she'd waited too long and Kate had lost too much blood.

"Tired." She gazed out across the ocean, mildly surprised at how well she could see. The moon was up and only a day or two from full, bathing everything in a strong, silvery light. "It's beautiful out here." When Kate didn't hear anything from the Marine, she turned her head slightly, "Mac? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Mac wiped at her eyes, trying to regain her composure. Her emotions seemed to be ranging all over the board as the desperateness of their situation grew. It was 2124. It had been 7 hours and 39 minutes since Elbert had sprung her trap although they'd only been in the water for the last hour and 43 minutes. The problem was that she'd had too much time to think. It was apparent that their back-up plan had failed. What had happened to Dubby? Had Mike killed him after she'd dumped the two of them on her boat? Would that be yet another death she had to answer for? How could she have been so blind to what Elbert was?

Kate listened to the timbre of Mac's voice and decided she was anything but okay. She felt guilty as hell about it. From the moment she'd hit the water, it had been Mac who'd kept them alive. She knew the Colonel wasn't at 100, either physically or mentally. She'd taken a pretty hard crack to the head and that was after Elbert had unloaded all that crap on her. 'Inspiration' her ass, Elbert was a stone-cold murderer who enjoyed killing. Laying the deaths of those sergeants at Mac's feet had been calculated and cold. Mike had to know that the Marine would assume the guilt for it, for not somehow preventing it.

"Mac? I want you to know how sorry I am about all this."

"What?"

"I said I was sorry." Mac had sounded startled. That was good. Now maybe she could make some headway against the damage Mike had inflicted. "This was my investigation. I shouldn't have dragged you into it."

"You didn't drag me anywhere. I volunteered, remember? ... For all the good that did." Mac closed her eyes, wishing her headache would abate.

"That's enough of that, Colonel. Self-pity doesn't become you." Kate retorted sharply. Damn it all, she wished she could see Mac's face. It was hard to gauge her reaction just from her voice. She continued in a softer tone, "Listen to me, Sarah, I don't give a good goddamn how Mike decided on her victims. The woman gets off on killing. She was stalking you. You're a victim, too."

"You don't understand."

"No I don't. I have no idea what it's like to be in your shoes. What I do know is that none of this is your fault."

"Isn't it?" Mac grimaced, tension was making the pounding worse. "God, Kate, she was killing those men based on my damn mood swings."

"And if that wasn't a good enough reason, she would have used a Ouija Board or asked the Magic Eightball. For pity's sake, Elbert didn't need an excuse. You heard her: 'I enjoy it and I'm really quite good.' Honestly, that woman might be smarter than the average bear but let me tell ya, her belt definitely doesn't go through all the loops."

"I should have seen it."

"You did. You saw enough to give us a profile and a direction."

"And fought about it being Mike every step of the way. That did a fat lot of good."

"It did," Kate insisted, "Knowing I had to convince you made me look that much harder. However this turns out, Elbert's going down. Gibbs will see to it."

"Harm'll be right beside him," Mac closed her eyes again, making an effort to relax the muscles in her shoulders and neck. It was a relief that Kate didn't blame her for their predicament. She didn't agree with everything the NCIS agent had said - there was no damn excuse for being so blind - but, apparently, it hadn't affected Kate's investigation at all. Now if she could just get past this miserable headache.

Deciding that that particular conversation was over for the time being, Kate stared up at the night sky. Hopefully, Mac would take her arguments to heart. She'd meant every word. The moon was so bright that the stars seemed dim but there was still more than you could see in the light-polluted skies around DC. She lowered her gaze to the horizon and her eyes widened, "Mac! There are lights! There's a ship out there!"

"I know, I've been watching." Mac's voice was calm with no hint of the disappointment she'd felt when she realized what the lights must be. "They never get any closer. It must be the shipping lanes."

"Oh." Kate squeezed her eyes shut. For one brief moment, she thought they had a chance. She sighed and said quietly, "We're not going to survive this, are we?"

"I don't know, but I'm planning on making a helluva try," 


	28. Part 28

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!  
-  
Part 28

Aboard the Dorethea Off the Beaufort Inlet 2223 Local

The launch pulled up to the back of the cruiser. The diving platform made disembarking that much easier, something for which both Harm and Gibbs were grateful. They were met by a silver-haired man who had been waiting by the stern. He shook hands with them all, introducing himself as Ed Brighton before sending the medic into the cabin below. Ed stayed out on the deck with Gibbs, Harm and Lt. Fisher. He looked surprised as Harm introduced the three of them and folded his arms, "NCIS, a Navy Commander AND the Coast Guard? You guys pull out all the stops for a member of Congress, don't you?" His eyes narrowed, "Or is there more to this than a fire and fuel tanks blowing up?"

"Is that what the Congresswoman said happened?" Gibbs spoke up first while shooting a look at Harm.

Brighton turned his attention to the NCIS agent, "Actually, that was my guess. The Congresswoman can't seem to put two words together. She had a pretty nasty gash on her head. I think she's in shock."

"If she hasn't said anything, how did you know it was Congresswoman Elbert?" Gibbs frowned. What the hell was going on? They'd been operating under the assumption that Kate and Mac had been taken prisoner by Elbert. Knowing it was Kate's blood on the dock had led him to believe that Elbert had probably used the injured agent as a hostage to get Mac to surrender. Had there been an attempt to overpower the Congresswoman? He couldn't see Elbert being stupid enough to leave Mac unrestrained but she might have underestimated what Kate was capable of, hurt or not. A gun could have gone off in the struggle, inadvertently sparking a fire... the problem with that scenario was that the absence of Kate and Mac probably meant they hadn't survived. He wasn't ready to accept that conclusion just yet.

"You didn't see anyone else in the water, did you?" Harm jumped in, unable to help himself. It was a stupid question when you thought about it, reserved for the maddeningly dense or the wretchedly desperate. He stoically ignored Gibbs' raised eyebrow.

Looking surprised and then sympathetic, Brighton shot an involuntary glance out at the debris field, "No Commander, I didn't see anyone else. I didn't know there were other people on board. I'm sorry." He looked back at Gibbs, "And to answer your question, anybody who comes up to Beaufort regularly would recognize Michelle Elbert. What's going on?" When none of them answered right away, he began to look alarmed, "You're not thinking terrorism, are you? Someone was after the Congresswoman?" He shot an anxious glance towards the cabin, "They wouldn't try again, would they?"

Gibbs held up a hand, "Calm down, Mr. Brighton. We don't know what happened either but I can tell you it probably wasn't terrorism."

If anything, Brighton looked even more agitated, "But you don't KNOW, do you?" He waved a hand towards the ocean, "Anybody could hiding out there. Anybody! It's been done before." He shook a finger under Gibbs' nose, "You're too young but I'm not. I can remember sitting on my front porch and listening to the explosions out at sea. Those German U-boats were right off-shore sinking ships every day. Everybody knew they were out there but nobody ever saw them until the torpedos hit. So don't tell me it couldn't be terrorists!" He waved his hands for emphasis. Harm was hard put to keep a serious expression. Despite the circumstances, watching Gibbs getting lectured by a senior citizen was a rare treat.

Brighton turned to Lt. Fisher, "How soon can you get Ms. Elbert off my boat? No offense to you fellows but the quicker I get the Dorethea out of here, the better."

Fisher glanced at the two older men and then spoke soothingly, "We'll transfer her over as soon as our medic says it's okay. While we're waiting, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, young man. That's my problem." Brighton ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Look, me and the wife were coming up from Wilmington. We're supposed to be spending a couple of days with her sister and husband. We should have been here this afternoon but one thing led to another and we started later than we normally would. I was willing to wait 'til morning, my brother-in-law's a bit of a windbag, but Lulu wouldn't hear of it." He glanced over at Gibbs, "I don't much like running in the dark. My nightvision's not what it used to be. Anyway... we're coming up to the Inlet when we hear a 'boom' and see this big ball of fire. By the time we got here, whatever was left of the boat had sunk. I dropped anchor, Lulu got out our big flashlight while I used the spotlight and we started looking. Took about five minutes before we saw the Congresswoman floating among wreckage. She was out cold, had that big cut on her head. Didn't know it was Ms. Elbert until we got her on board - Lulu recognized her. Called you fellows and your dispatcher told us to stay put, you were on the way." Brighton raised his hands, "That's all I know."

The four men stood silent for a moment, then Lt. Fisher cleared his throat, "Let me go check with Martin and see if we can move the Congresswoman." He walked quickly across the deck and went down into the cabin.

Brighton stared after him and then looked at Gibbs and Harm, "I better go call my sister-in-law before she starts thinking we're lost at sea."

"Mr. Brighton..." Harm started.

"I know - don't say anything, it's an official investigation." Brighton rubbed his jaw, "I'll tell her we ran into some fishermen with engine trouble and towed them into Beaufort. She'll buy that." He waved a hand towards the cabin, "I'd appreciate it though, if you'd do what you could to hurry things along." With that, he turned and headed to the front of the boat.

Gibbs watched him go and gave Harm a grim look, "Shall we check on Ms. Elbert as well?"

Harm glanced out at the water and then looked back at the agent, his expression deadly, "Hell, yes."

---------

Mike kept her eyes half-closed, ignoring most of what the fumble-fingered amateur doctor was saying to her. It was easy enough to fake semi-consciousness and the important thing to remember was to take as much time as possible. She didn't have to fake the moans when the idiot poked at her head. It hurt like hell. Mike vaguely wished he'd leave her alone and let the old woman take over again. She'd had gentle hands and a gratifying amount of sympathy. Mike had been awake when the old couple had pulled her from the water but had feigned unconsciousness to keep from answering the inevitable inane questions. It had surprised her at how quickly the Coast Guard had arrived. She had figured at least an hour and they'd been here in fifteen minutes. They had to have been in the area and that worried her. What were they doing? It couldn't be because of her. The only witnesses were miles away floating in the Atlantic.

Mike gave herself a mental shake. She needed to stay focused and continue her delaying game. Time was on her side. Either the sharks would get those two or Mac would exhaust herself and they'd drown. While Elbert preferred that Todd still be alive when the sharks hit, she wasn't picky. So long as the sharks feasted on the bodies at some point, there wouldn't be any hard evidence of foul play. Speculation and suspicion wouldn't be enough to bring her down. She watched a fresh-faced young lieutenant walk in and pull the medic aside to talk. No doubt they were discussing her and what to do. The best-case scenario would have them hauling her to a hospital without attempting any sort of questioning. That would leave this place as their primary search area. If she could keep them here past daylight maybe they would just give up and assume that Todd and Mac had been blown to bits. That should be enough time. Surely MacKenzie couldn't tread water and hold up Todd for 12 hours straight.

She managed to turn a gasp into a groan when Commander Rabb and another man walked into the cabin. What the hell? Mike squeezed her eyes shut as her mind raced. Son of a bitch! If her head wasn't already aching she would have slapped it in frustration. She'd completely misjudged this facet. One thing she hadn't planned on was for the two women to ask for reinforcements. She knew for a fact that Mac tended to resist calling for help. She was predictably oversensitive about appearing weak. Mike had pegged Todd as being cut from the same cloth and she knew she'd been careful not to appear threatening until she had been ready to take them. What was Rabb doing here already? The other man had to be NCIS. She hadn't expected them to make an appearance until tomorrow. It was an eight hour drive and there just weren't that many flights down here to choose from. Damn, damn, damn!

How long had they been down here? How much did they know? Calm down, dammit, and think this through. She groaned again softly and turned her head slightly away. All they could have were suspicions. Hell, Mac had been surprised when the trap had sprung so the men couldn't have been expecting anything either. Had Rabb and the other guy been watching? No... that didn't make sense. She would have never made it out of the boathouse. Judging from Mac's files, Rabb was dangerous as hell whenever he found that someone had hurt the Colonel. He was infamous for riding to the rescue.

Cautiously cracking open an eye, Mike saw they were staring at her, their expressions stony. Dammit, they knew... or thought they knew. Think! Her heart was pounding, making her head hurt even more. They couldn't know exactly what happened and any evidence of the truth had disappeared with the Gerrymander. Briefly she considered denying that Mac and Todd had even been on board and then discarded that idea. If Rabb was here then they'd been to her house. They would know the women had been there. Damn Todd for getting cut! Why couldn't she have just collapsed? She'd done what she could to get rid of the blood, but there were no guarantees. Besides, their car was still in her driveway. It wasn't plausible that she would have left them cooling their heels at her place while she puttered around in her boat.

Her original story was out. The men would know this wasn't a pleasure jaunt, that she hadn't invited the two women for a daytime cruise around the Shackleford Banks. She cast a surreptitious glance at the two Coast Guard men. If anything, they looked a little confused at the somewhat hostile attitudes of Rabb and the NCIS man. So... the Commander hadn't made them privy to his suspicions. Smart from a lawyer standpoint - don't throw those kind of accusations around without proof, especially if your suspect is a member of Congress. From a practical standpoint, it would work in her favor. The Coast Guard didn't turn out without a good reason so Rabb must have kept it in general terms. NCIS obviously found the blood so the Commander probably presented it as a dire threat against her as well as the other two. This could play perfectly into her hands. She could count on sympathy when she presented herself as a victim. Mike hid a grin behind a small grimace. This was a game she would enjoy. She could play the part they inadvertently supported and taunt them at the same time. Delay and deny, that would be the key. She was smarter than they were. Hell, she was smarter than practically everyone. She could make this work.

Time to start the show and test her theory. If things got awkward, she could always faint. Inhaling a bit, she raised a shaky hand up to her head and gave the people in the cabin a confused look, "Wha... What happened? Where am I?" That didn't sound too bad, start slow and drag this out.

The Coast Guard medic stepped forward, "Ma'am? I'm Petty Officer Martin and this is Lt. Fisher. You're on board the Dorethea. Do you remember what happened?"

God, this was going to be so easy. "I'm... where? I don't understand." She watched Rabb exchange looks with the other man and closed her eyes, letting her voice tremble a little, "My head hurts."

"Yes ma'am. It looks like you took a pretty hard hit to the head but you were lucky. No concussion." Martin glanced back at Fisher, "Ma'am, there was an explosion on your boat."

"What?!" Mike started to sit up and then sank back down with a groan. It lent credence to her performance, she wasn't faking that reaction. "The Gerrymander? ... How? ... Is she badly damaged?" She let her voice creep up the scale a little at their silence, "Gone? She sank? I don't understand." Mike stole a glance at Rabb, time to twist the knife a little, "Does Mac know what happened?" There was a gratifying sense of satisfaction when he stiffened and took a half-step towards her.

Martin looked at Fisher again and then back at her, "Ma'am? Were there other people on board with you?"

Mike decided a small frown would be appropriate, "Of course there were. Mac and Kate... Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie and Agent Caitlin Todd... they wanted to talk to me privately about a serious matter but we kept getting interrupted so I suggested going out on the Gerrymander. You found them, didn't you?" She made a show of looking around the cabin and let a hint of desperation creep in, "Didn't you?"

The two young men looked uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, ma'am... "

"NO!" Time for a dramatic exit. She let her eyes roll back and went limp. Martin was beside her in an instant, checking her pulse and prying open an eyelid.

"Looks like she fainted, sir." Mike could hear dear old Lulu making sympathetic noises from the corner where she was sitting. Could this get any more perfect? Then she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Lt. Fisher, why don't you and Mr. Martin go make arrangements to move the Congresswoman? Mrs. Brighton? You might want to tell your husband that you'll be able to leave soon. The Commander and I will keep an eye on the Congresswoman."

She felt a presence settle next to her, "They're gone, Ms. Elbert. It's just me and Rabb. That was quite a performance but you can open your eyes now."

Anger flowed through her. How dare he? She kept her eyes resolutely shut. Who was this guy?

He sighed and then his voice moved closer to her, "Fine but keep in mind that Rabb and I know what you've done. There's a needle out there with your name on it and believe me, we're going to see to it that you get what you deserve."

Mike opened her eyes a bare slit and said in a soft, cold voice, "You can try." With that, she closed her eyes again.

Atlantic Ocean Off the North Carolina coast 0040 Local

"What happened next? ... Kate?" They'd been trading stories back and forth. It was a good a way as any to help keep the fear at bay. Unfortunately, the pauses between Kate's sentences were growing longer and the strain in her voice was becoming more apparent. She needed to be in a hospital not floating around the damn Atlantic.

"Yeah... sorry, lost track for a minute," Kate licked dry lips. How ironic, surrounded by water and tormented by thirst. It was getting so hard to concentrate. She was feeling worse with every passing hour, "Where was I?"

"Don't worry about it. You can finish the story another time." Mac stared up at the sky, thinking. "Kate? ...Do you believe in God?"

"I was raised Catholic." Kate frowned a little. Even in the hazy state she found herself, that seemed to come out of the blue. 'Religion and politics. Two things, Katie bear, you don't want to get into a discussion about.' She could hear her father like it was yesterday. Even though she was only five, he talked to her like she was all grown up. She'd gone to him for reassurance. Uncle Bill was in the kitchen complaining about 'demacats' and she was worried about Tiger...

"I wasn't really talking about religion. I just meant a higher power: God, Allah, Buddha, whatever you want to call it." Mac's voice cut through the memories, bringing her back to the here and now.

"Well... yeah, I guess so. You?" Kate found herself curious about Mac's answer. Her childhood must have made it hard to believe in anything.

"I suppose... Every time I look up at the stars, I think there has to be some sort of divine power behind all of it." She sighed, "It's when I take my eyes off the stars and look at the world that I have my doubts."

"You can't blame God for the things people do. It's all about choices. Some people choose evil."

"And some do horrible things in God's name."

"That's just avoiding responsibility. It's a lot easier to say God wanted me to do it or the Devil made me rather than admit that you did something terrible because you wanted to."

"Do you think it does any good to pray?"

Kate managed a slight chuckle, "I'll let you know." They were silent for a moment and then Kate asked, "You don't believe in prayer?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've prayed before... hell, I'm praying now... I just can't decide if it's done any good or if things turned out the way they did because they were going to anyway. It's not like I'm all that devout. Don't you think God looks at me and says, 'There goes that hypocrite, MacKenzie, again. I only hear from her when she's in trouble.'?"

"So you do talk on a daily basis." Kate grinned.

"Funny, Todd," Mac smiled as well. At the moment, it didn't seem like much of an exaggeration. 


	29. Part 29

Well, for those of you who have been slogging through this, relief is on the way. It's almost done. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday

Part 29

Aboard the USCGC Block Island Off the Beaufort Inlet 0020 Local

Harm looked up from the chart he was studying and frowned at Gibbs, "You ought to get some sleep while you can." They were still at the site of the explosion. Elbert had been taken to the hospital in Morehead. As much as he wanted to throttle that woman, he knew there was nothing they could do just yet. It had taken every last ounce of his control not to go after her during her performance earlier this evening. If nothing else it had brought home just how dangerous an opponent they were dealing with. This was a chess game with life or death as the stakes. Elbert had made her opening move with her pretense of being a victim. Harm and Gibbs had countered by convincing the police that a guard was necessary for her 'protection.'

Gibbs gave his head a stubborn shake, "We don't have time." He tapped their current position, "You know they're not here. Elbert was way too anxious for the Coasties to stay and search."

Harm pushed away from the table, running his hands through his hair. Standing up, he half-turned away and rested his hands on his hips, staring at the deck. Gibbs watched him quietly for a few moments, "Go ahead and say it."

The Commander looked up, anguish and rage hidden deep in his eyes, "What if they're already dead? How do we know Elbert didn't shoot them, add weights and throw them overboard somewhere out in the Atlantic?"

"We don't." Gibbs answered simply. Seeing Harm's shoulders slump, he glanced back down at the chart, "But I don't think that's what's happened." He sat quietly for a few seconds, organizing his thoughts, "If Kate was right, then Elbert's been killing people for years. Up until the sergeants, those deaths have always been ruled accidental. I think half the rush for her is going to these elaborate lengths to disguise murder."

"A forensic artist," Harm felt a chill, bringing Palmer to mind.

Gibbs looked surprised, "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"But she didn't do that with the sergeants." Harm sat back down.

"That was different," Gibbs drummed his fingers on the table. "Those deaths were a 'gift' for Mac."

Harm's eyebrows rose, "You know about Mac's childhood?" He scowled slightly and waved a hand, "Forget I said that, of course you knew." Mac was so tight-lipped about growing up with that bastard of a father that he was always a bit surprised when other people knew. "A gift?"

"Yeah, think about it. Elbert's fixated on the Colonel, probably after that Court-TV circus. She hacks into Mac's CIA file and finds out that they had similar childhoods. She wants to do something to celebrate this bond she thinks they have. Killing is one of her options. I think that if Mac had had a normal childhood, it's possible that the people around her that caused her undue stress would have started disappearing." He paused, "For a while, everything's perfect. She's even managed to meet Mac and arrange to work together. And then Kate shows up and it all goes to hell. Her 'gift' is about to come back and bite her in the ass. Worse, Mac's gone to the other side and is now working against her. So Elbert goes back to what she does best."

"Accidental deaths? That still doesn't make sense. Why go to the trouble when our chances of ever finding the bodies are practically nil?" Harm took a deep breath. It was so hard trying to keep this in the abstract. This was Mac, goddammit!"

Gibbs raised a finger, "But not non-existent. There's no statute of limitations on murder. You'd be surprised how bodies can turn up. These are busy waters. Fishing trawlers, sport fishermen, wreck divers... I think she's assuming their bodies will be found eventually and she wants to make sure the only cause of death will be drowning."

"So she whacks them both over the head and drops them overboard. They drown." Harm couldn't help feeling appalled at the role he'd found himself in. Playing Devil's Advocate for the successful murder of the woman he loved? God help him.

"I don't think so... for two reasons", Gibbs added when it looked like Harm was about to speak again. He tapped a finger on the table, "First, it's entirely possible that hitting them that hard would leave forensic evidence. I don't think she'd take the chance." Gibbs gave Harm a particularly grim look, "Second... I think she wants payback. Kate hunted her and Mac betrayed her. She wants them to die but not too quickly. She wants them to fight for survival and lose. She wants to break them physically and mentally so they can die knowing that they failed."

"Dear God...," Harm breathed softly. Elbert was truly a monster.

Gibbs stared down at the charts, "There's one other thing." He looked up at Harm, "Sharks."

Harm sucked in a breath. Dammit, he'd forgotten the blood on the dock. Kate was hurt.

The two men were silent for several seconds and then Gibbs tapped the charts again. "Come on, Commander, we need to figure out where to look."

Determined, Harm leaned back over the table. There was still a chance. Mac was one of the stubbornest women he'd ever known. They were still alive and he was going to find them. He traced a path back up the Newport River, "So let's start at the beginning. Elbert's place is here. She starts at 1430. It would probably take anywhere from 45 minutes to an hour to clear the Beaufort Inlet. There are no-wake zones and she wouldn't want to appear in a hurry."

Gibbs nodded, "The Gerrymander had a fuel capacity of 76 gallons and a maximum speed of 45 mph. She was out the day before. We'll have to check to see if she refilled. At any rate, she hits open water around 1530. She still doesn't want to attract attention so she's not running full out."

Harm picked up a ruler and pencil, "She wouldn't have dumped them too close to shore. You were right, these are busy waters. The shrimp trawlers and fishing boats are usually within a couple of miles of shore." He marked off an area. "The shipping lanes are out here. I don't think she'd go that far either."

"So it takes her a while to find a good spot without a lot of boats around," Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Sunset was at 7:30 or so. If I was her, I'd wait until dusk. Less likely to see what she's doing if someone happens along. She's back at the Beaufort Inlet by 10:00, the Gerrymander blows up and the Brightons find her at around 10:30."

Harm marked their current position on the chart, "She probably came straight back to this point after throwing them overboard. Figure she was running around 20-25 miles an hour." He checked the scale on the chart and then used the compass to mark a circle. "So they're somewhere within this radius." He looked up at Gibbs, "That's still a pretty big area."

"But it's a start." Gibbs looked at his watch, "Ducky ought to be at Lejeune any time now. Walters will pick him up, right?"

Harm nodded, "He'll call when he's on his way back." He rested his hands on the table, "If we're going to convince the Captain to change his search area, we need to get started now."

-------

Commander Roderick folded his arms and stared at the two men, "You want me to do what?"

"Move your search area," Gibbs repeated with a hint of acerbity. "Todd and MacKenzie aren't here. You're wasting your time."

"Am I?" Roderick arched an eyebrow. "Congresswoman Elbert stated that they were on board with her. You're calling her a liar?"

"Yes."

The Coast Guard Commander sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Look, gentlemen... it's obvious that these two women are important to you." He gestured towards the debris field, "It's equally obvious now that neither of them survived the explosion. I'm sorry for that but denying that it's so isn't going to bring them back. Let us recover the bodies so we can bring some sort of closure to their families."

Harm stepped forward, his gaze intense, "They're not dead yet, Commander, but they will be if we don't get out there and find them. How are you going to feel when it turns out that you contributed to their deaths by not expanding your search?"

Roderick scowled, "You're not asking me to expand my search. You're asking me to abandon it altogether!"

Putting a hand out to stop Gibbs from speaking, Harm concentrated on the Commander, "What I'm asking is that you continue your search. You said it yourself. This is no longer a rescue but a recovery mission. Your men have been pulling debris from the water for two hours. They haven't found any bodies or parts of bodies, have they?" Roderick shook his head slowly. Harm stepped a little closer, "That's because there's nothing to find. They weren't on the Gerrymander when it exploded." He pointed out towards the ocean, "They're out there and they need to be rescued. Now."

Roderick looked from one man to the other, "You know what you're suggesting?" His disbelief was obvious.

Gibbs stepped forward, "Yes we do. There's been a string of murders in Washington, D.C. Agent Todd and Colonel MacKenzie were looking into it. The trail led them down here and the evidence was beginning to point towards the Congresswoman." He looked down at the deck, "We knew Elbert was smart but we underestimated her audacity. This was to be a preliminary interview to see if she could establish any alibis. No one expected her to try and derail the investigation by taking out the lead investigators."

"You're calling the Congresswoman a cold-blooded killer? Have you both lost your minds?" Roderick looked incredulous.

"No, but I am losing my patience! Dammit, Commander, open your eyes! Elbert is brilliant and dangerous. Two days ago, Agent Todd's computer at NCIS was hacked into and her files pertaining to this case were deleted. Now she's missing and the blood we found at Elbert's boathouse is her type. The Congresswoman wants you to stay here and search. You don't think she might have had an ulterior motive?" Gibbs' anger was bubbling close to the surface.

The Commander folded his arms, staring from one man to the other. "And now you want me to believe that she threw those two overboard while they were still alive? Why the hell would she take the chance if she's as smart as you say?"

"Evidence." Harm gave the Commander a hard stare. "There's no statute of limitations on murder. They were on the Gerrymander. If their deaths were caused strictly by drowning, it'll be harder to get past reasonable doubt with a jury. She'll have some story set up to explain how they wound up in the water, I'll guarantee it." He looked at Roderick for a long moment, "C'mon, Captain. We're wasting time that they don't have."

The Coast Guard Commander stood silently and then muttered, "This is going to cost me my commission... Do either of you know how difficult it will be to search at night?"

Gibbs allowed himself a grim smile, "It might not be as hard as you think. Ever used a thermal viewer?"

Off the North Carolina coast 0240 Local

Mac brought a hand up to scrub her face, aware that fatigue was making her movements wooden and clumsy. She stoically kept away from her eyes although the desire to rub them was intense. It would only aggravate the burning sensation. They felt swollen and her vision was blurry now. Mac didn't look up at the stars anymore, she couldn't see them. Her focus had narrowed down to the simple business of staying afloat. Life had devolved to a basic premise: not dying meant keep moving. She wasn't that strong a swimmer but what she was doing required more of determination and stamina than any sort of skill. It was just her and the ocean now. Kate had succumbed to unconsciousness 53 minutes ago.

Dawn would come in about three hours or so. Putting aside Marine bravado, Mac didn't expect to survive a day in the sun. She was already at the edge of her resources. Blistering heat and intensifying thirst would be more than she could bear. She squeezed her eyes shut, "God, Harm, where are you? I'm trying, I really am but it's getting so hard."

Seven hours in the ocean had been more than enough time for introspection. It had been depressing. Why was it that the mind never had any trouble recalling awkward, embarrassing or stupid moments with perfect clarity? The silences that had grown while Kate had faded into oblivion had been perfect opportunities to examine her regrets. There'd been quite a few and a number of them had to do with Harm. Maybe it would be better this way. He didn't need to be saddled with all the issues she brought to the table. Maybe she should just quit, give up on what seemed to be a losing battle anyway. No one was going to find them. All she had to do was let go and quietly sink into the ocean. How hard could it be?

Almost immediately came memories of basic training and that damn swimming pool. God, did her mind miss any chance to torment her? She hadn't learned to swim until she joined the Marines. Opportunities to learn at an earlier age hadn't exactly been prevalent in the deserts of Arizona. She'd damn near drown and her instructor had had to leap in to rescue her. There'd been the day spent in the infirmary while they made sure she wasn't going to develop pneumonia. After her release, she'd spent almost all her free moments at the pool, her fear of failing even stronger than her fear of dying. Her DIs had turned a blind eye to her activities so long as she was where she was supposed to be at the right times. Her time sense had been a boon. She'd never explained it and they'd never asked. After a while, their expressions of puzzlement had given way to indifferent acceptance. Officer Candidate MacKenzie was NEVER late for anything.

Oh God, she could still recall the abject terror as she fought against the overwhelming need to breathe. The blackness that had engulfed her and then the gagging and coughing on the side of the pool after they'd fished her sorry ass out. Worse had been the looks on her classmates' faces as they hauled her out on a stretcher. Pity and disdain seemed to be equally divided and her humiliation had been complete.

Mac closed her eyes in frustration. Oh hell, talk about irony. When it came right down to it, she was too damned scared of drowning to just let go. It was going to have to overwhelm her on its own. Sighing, she fell back into her 'one miserable minute at a time' routine. She'd fight the memories and try not to think about anything beyond surviving to the next sixty seconds.

Forty-seven minutes later, she saw a dorsal fin. Forty-six minutes ago, she'd have sworn the only thing she was capable of feeling anymore was exhaustion. Now she knew different. Her heart was threatening to hammer itself out of her chest as she watched the fin cruise slowly past and then sink into the water. Five seconds went by and then ten. God, where was it? Her pulse continued to beat a steady tattoo in her ears as she tried to watch in all directions at once. Thirty seconds... dammit, how long did it take a shark to decide what to bite? Forty seconds. Her blood pressure must be going through the roof. Her heartbeat was drowning out everything else...

Suddenly, the area was flooded by a bright white light. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, Mac finally realized the sound she'd been hearing had been the beat of helicopter rotors. She couldn't help herself, she began to laugh.

Aboard USCG helicopter Off the North Carolina coast 0405 Local

Harm continued to massage Mac's hand as he watched her sleep. She'd been in the throes of some sort of delirium and Dr. Mallard had sedated her when they'd gotten her onboard. He couldn't keep himself from touching her and hopefully, this was doing some good. Her hand was tightly clenched into a fist and it seemed to be stuck. It had been the hand holding onto to Kate and they'd had to cut the agent's shirt to separate the two women. Stubborn as hell, that was his Marine. Tearing his eyes away, Harm looked over to the other side of the copter and his expression darkened. Mallard and the Coast Guard medic were still working intently. Todd was in a bad way and he felt guilty for the happiness radiating through him. He'd been shocked and then angry to discover that Kate had been shot. That had been nothing compared to the ire of normally equable Dr. Mallard. Although he'd only met the man once, he felt he knew him from Mac's descriptions. She had kept him informed of the game she and the Doctor were playing that was driving Agent DiNozzo crazy. Harm had no sympathy for the younger NCIS agent. You hit on a Marine, you took your chances.

They were on their way to the Naval Hospital at Lejeune. Harm had insisted. Not only did he feel the military doctors would be more familiar with the condition of the two women but there was no way in hell he would put them in the same hospital building as Michelle Elbert. That bitch had had her chance at them, she wasn't going to get another. Gibbs and Walters were following on the Block Island. When Walters had delivered the Doctor and the thermal viewer to the Coast Guard station on Bogue, Harm had unrepentantly used a combination of logic, rank and temper to get himself on board the helicopter. The Coasties had been a bit leery of letting Mallard go because of his age but he'd been as stubborn as Harm and his medical credentials couldn't be denied. Gibbs had backed the Doctor up, knowing that there was no way in hell that he would manage to get himself aboard. Someone from NCIS had to be there when they found Kate.

Harm returned his attention to Mac, brushing her hair back off her forehead and readjusting the blanket a bit. His gaze hardened at the angry looking cuts on her wrists and drifted back towards Kate, Mallard's irritated mutter about 'damned bacterial soup' coming to mind. Infection was going to be a problem along with dehydration. Would Kate lose her arm? Grimly, he focused on his Marine again. Physically, he knew she would recover and he would be right there to help with the rest. While that was happening, he would also make sure to nail Elbert to the wall. 


	30. Part 30

Thanks again for taking the time to review. Makes it all worthwhile! :-)

Part 30

Naval Regional Medical Center Camp Lejeune, NC 0820 Local

Harm nearly jumped out of his skin when Mac suddenly rocketed upright in her bed. He'd been sprawled in a chair near her bedside, half drowsing. Lurching up, he half-staggered, half-fell into the handrail around the hospital bed and put a hand out to keep her from getting any further. Jesus H. Christ, he was getting too old to pull these 24-hour days without feeling the effects. "Mac, take it easy. You're okay."

She gave him a wild-eyed stare, her breaths coming in great gasps as if she just finished the 100 yard dash. Alarmed, Harm stretched out and snagged the call button by the head of the bed. Pressing it several times, he dropped it so he could encircle her in his arms. She'd latched onto his front arm with a surprising amount of strength. He drew her against his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Easy does it, Marine. Slow and easy."

Mac pushed off of him although her right hand wrapped itself firmly in his shirtfront. She stared up at him, her shoulders still heaving with the effort of breathing and then spoke in a gasping whisper, "Kate... sharks... "

"It's okay, Mac, you're both in the hospital. No sharks." He reached up and brushed the hair away before cupping the side of her face. Harm scowled slightly, she felt hot to the touch. Hearing the door open, he glanced over his shoulder as a doctor walked in followed by one of the floor nurses.

The doctor took one look at Mac and then glanced back at the nurse, "Hyperventilating. Raise the bed, would you?" He moved to the nightstand and pulled a small paper bag out of the drawer. He looked over at Harm, "Lean her back and let's get this over her face."

A few minutes later, her breathing had returned to near normal. Harm was also slightly disappointed to see her eyes closed again. He looked over at the medical officer and signaled with a nod that he wanted to talk away from the bed. Dismissing the nurse, the doctor followed him over to the far side of the room. Before Harm could speak, the young man introduced himself, "I'm Captain Hampton. I'll be the Colonel's physician while she's here. You're Commander Rabb?"

"Yes," Harm looked a little surprised and Hampton smiled, "Dr. Mallard gave me a rundown on who's who." He stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets, "I assume you'd like an assessment of the Colonel's condition?"

"She felt hot," he tried to keep the anxious note out of his voice.

The Captain nodded, "We expected that. People aren't meant to spend that long floating around in the ocean - not without a life raft anyway. Her defenses are low from the exhaustion but we've got her on broad spectrum antibiotics. That ought to keep everything under control. We'll keep a close eye to make sure she's responding. The lacerations on her wrists should heal without any problems and despite that knot on the back of her head, she didn't have a concussion." He glanced back at his patient and then smiled reassuringly, "Mostly, she needs to rest. We'll keep her here for two or three days to rule out complications and then she'll be on medical leave for another week. After that she can go back to limited duty. You're from D.C., correct? We'll send her records up to Bethesda when you leave and the doctors up there can determine when to lift the restrictions."

"Thank you." Harm looked relieved. Her delirium when she'd first been brought aboard the copter had scared him badly. Mac tended to keep tight rein on herself. Seeing her so out of control had to mean something horrific was wrong, that he'd arrived too late. Even Ducky's reassurances after he'd sedated her hadn't been enough to quiet the nasty little voice that was gleefully telling him that he was about to lose someone else that he loved. This latest episode had done nothing to quiet his fears. His gaze traveled back to Mac, "You're sure she's going to be okay? The fever's nothing to worry about?"

"Nothing's 100 in medicine, Commander," Hampton stifled a small grin. Dr. Mallard had pegged the JAG officer neatly - forget the regs and treat him like an anxious spouse and life would be much simpler for the hospital staff. He held up a hand at the worry that suddenly clouded Rabb's features, "However, barring a truck barreling through the room, she'll be fine. Sleep's the best thing right now, something you should consider," he added pointedly.

"I'm fine. I need to be here. I don't want her waking up alone." Harm scrubbed at his jaw, "What about Kate? Caitlin Todd? Is she going to be alright?" He tensed at the suddenly closed look on the doctor's face, "She isn't... she didn't...?"

Hampton shook his head, "No, but she's in the ICU. You should really talk to her doctor, she's not my patient." He started to move towards the door, "Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make."

Harm put out a hand, "Would you do me a favor, Doctor?" He glanced back at Mac again, "If you see Dr. Mallard, would you ask him to stop by when he has time?" It would be pointless to ask for Gibbs. He knew without asking that the NCIS agent wouldn't be far from Kate - assuming he wasn't in his own hospital bed.

"I'll pass the message along," Hampton said and then exited the room.

Wearily, Harm went back to the chair and settled down again. Leaning back, he draped a hand over the railing and closed his eyes. The hell with the investigation. He only felt slightly guilty about it. Technically this wasn't his case at all, it was Gibbs' responsibility now. He knew they'd confront Elbert soon enough. At least with her police 'protection', her chances of bolting weren't too good. He allowed himself a grim smile at the thought of her reaction to seeing Mac alive and well. Almost immediately, that faded as he thought of Kate. It didn't sound like she was out of the woods yet. If she died, he didn't think Gibbs would rest until Elbert was dead, too.

Harm pried open an eye and checked his watch for a moment. He'd call Chegwidden again after Mac woke up. At least his pre-dawn call had been better received than the first one he'd made when he'd had to inform the Admiral that his Chief of Staff was missing - again. For a moment, he'd thought his cell phone was going to melt. In a perverse way, it was reassuring listening to AJ rant. It was a damn sight better than the way Chegwidden had acted during that Paraguay disaster. Taking one last look at Mac, he closed his eyes again.

--------

Gibbs sat and watched Kate's motionless form. The steady beep of the various monitors were both reassuring and appalling. There was a battle being waged that he could do nothing about and it galled him. Ducky had gently explained that the gunshot wound wasn't serious in itself but the blood loss and infection were. She had a raging fever. They were fighting back with cooling blankets, antibiotics and fluids. It was a good sign that Kate had made it this far, the doctor had pointed out. She could have easily succumbed to shock early on...

Gibbs veered away from that train of thought. He didn't want to hear how 'fortunate' she was to still be breathing. There was nothing fortunate in being abducted, shot and dumped in the ocean to drown or be torn apart by sharks. None of this should have happened. The facts had been in front of him all along. He should have seen it. He'd been an NCIS agent a helluva lot longer than Kate. What still shocked her, barely made a dent for him. He didn't fault her for it although he knew, at times, it seemed that way. Inexperience wasn't a permanent condition and Kate was a fast learner. The fault was his. He should have seen this coming.

Elbert was a lethal combination of cautious brilliance and audacious cunning. She was a political creature in the worst sense, completely amoral. It was the speed with which she had struck that had caught him flat-footed. It wasn't like they'd had a tremendous amount of evidence with which to make their case. In hindsight, it did make sense for her to have moved when she did. Get rid of the people who had finally learned what questions to ask and she could turn the whole investigation on its ear. Dammit, he should have known!

Stifling a groan, Gibbs shifted around in the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He had to be careful. Ducky was on the brink of pulling rank and throwing him into a hospital bed, complete with restraints. He didn't have time for that. He had to be here for Kate. Intellectually, he knew it was irrational to feel that it was his presence that was keeping death at bay but there it was. He would stay until she was safe and then he could rest.

After that, well, the details didn't really matter all that much. He was focused on the salient points. Elbert had done this to Kate and she would pay for it dearly.

Naval Regional Medical Center Camp Lejeune, NC 1150 Local

Harm awoke slowly to the sound of soft conversation. Scrubbing his face, he winced slightly as he tried to straighten up. Sleeping in a chair hadn't been the best move in the world considering his back. He finally got himself situated enough to look over at the bed and found both Mac and Gunny Walters watching him. That got him moving a little faster although he had to clench his jaw to keep from groaning out loud. As he leaned over the railing, Walters cleared his throat and announced that he was going for coffee, would the Commander like a cup? Harm nodded wordlessly, not paying much attention as the Gunny left the room. He was focused on Mac, feeling slightly puzzled to see her regarding him with worry. They spoke at almost the same time, "Are you all right?" Her voice was still a whisper.

They wound up grinning at each other and then Harm lowered the railing so he could sit on the side of the bed. Mac obligingly scooted over so he would have enough room. As soon as he was settled, he silently opened his arms inviting her in. With the slightest hitch in her breathing, she buried herself in his chest, holding on to him fiercely. For his part, Harm rested his cheek on top of her head and tried not to think of what it would have been like to never do this again. He drew his own shuddering breath. How long they stayed that way, Harm had no idea. It was a curious juxtaposition of mere moments and all eternity. Finally, he felt her draw back a little. Taking a breath, he prepared himself for the question he knew was coming.

Mac shifted around in his arms until she could see his face. God knew she never wanted to leave his embrace. It was one of the few places where she felt completely safe. It hadn't always been that way but they had both worked and endured to make it so. Swallowing painfully, she gave voice to the question she hadn't been able to ask Dubby, "Kate?"

"Still in the ICU. She's pretty sick. I passed the word for Dr. Mallard to stop by when he had the time. He can give us a better idea of what's going on." At the distressed look on her face, he gently rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Mac. I wish I had better news."

She shook her head, "Knew it'd be bad."

"She's a tough lady, she'll make it," Harm tried to sound as reassuring as possible. He didn't want her to feel guilty about Kate's condition. "You kept her alive out there, that's the important thing." When she didn't answer right away, he decided to switch topics, "What were you and Dubby talking about?"

Mac shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry for letting me down. Wasn't his fault. Doesn't agree." She swallowed painfully again. Inadvertently gargling sea water for over seven hours had left her throat raw. She made a face, talking wasn't getting any easier, "Hard to argue. Would you?"

Harm pulled her close again, kissing her temple, "Sure. I'm used to pounding sense into hard-headed Marines." He grinned when she thumped his chest. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, soaking up each other's presence. Harm knew at some point Mac would ask about Elbert but right now, if she wanted to avoid the topic, he wasn't going to argue. Reality would intrude soon enough for all of them. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door and Harm bit back a sigh. Speak of the Devil... He loosened his hold on Mac but kept an arm draped casually about her shoulders. He needed the contact as much as he suspected she did. The hell with what anyone might think - it wasn't like either one of them was in uniform. "Come in," he called.

Ducky put his head in and then smiled to see them both awake. He walked up to the foot of the bed, "I looked in earlier but you were both still asleep. I didn't want to disturb your rest." He smiled warmly at Mac, "You're looking much better, Sarah. How do you feel?"

Harm spoke up, "She's having trouble talking and she's running a fever." He grunted softly when Mac's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Is she?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and pulled her chart off the foot of the bed, pursing his lips as he read. He looked back up at the both of them, "The antibiotics should help with both." He moved around to the side, putting a hand on Mac's forehead. Making a slight umphing sound, he fished a small flashlight out of his pocket, "Open up." Mac obediently opened her mouth, rolling her eyes at Harm. He had no problem reading her expression, friend or not, she did not like being poked and prodded.

Ducky peered intently for a few seconds and then clicked off the flashlight, "Well, my dear, your throat is definitely irritated but there doesn't appear to be any ulcers forming." He glanced over at Harm, "That usually takes several days." Ducky looked back at Mac, "Believe or not, gargling with a mild saline solution will help."

Harm snorted incredulously, "You're kidding. Salt water's what did this."

Ducky raised an eyebrow, "There's a world of difference between the ocean and saline solution." He looked at Mac and tilted his head towards Harm, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sarah? He's frightfully tall."

Mac grinned and nodded, giving Harm a mischievous look. "Handy," she whispered.

Mallard eyed the Commander who eyed him right back and then shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I suppose if one doesn't have a ladder." He heaved a dramatic sigh and smiled at Mac again, "However, if you should happen to get tired of the crick in your neck... "

Mac smiled back, "You next."

Harm affected a hurt expression, "Hey... " After a few moments, he chuckled, shaking his head, "Is this what you two have been doing to DiNozzo?"

Mac nodded with a grin, leaning comfortably into his side again. Mallard gave him a mildly defensive look, "Everyone needs a hobby." Abruptly, his shoulders sagged and Harm was struck by how tired the older man suddenly looked, "Now about Kate... "

They were interrupted when Walters strode back into the room, barely pausing after knocking on the door. Harm glanced over at Mac who was looking mystified. He returned his gaze to the Gunny, "What's wrong?" The big man didn't look upset, he looked angry.

"You're not going to believe this, sirs, ma'am," Walters grabbed the remote for the TV off the nightstand and turned on the set.

Harm's eyes widened as the face of Michelle Elbert filled the screen. He felt Mac tense beside him, "What the hell... ?" He heard Mallard's 'Bloody hell..?' following on the heels of his own exclamation.

Elbert's picture was replaced by a dutifully serious anchorwoman, "Coming up next, our own Jamie Stillman's exclusive interview with Congresswoman Elbert about her harrowing ordeal. Was she the target of terrorism or the near victim of a deranged killer?"

"What?!?" Harm exploded.

Mac's hand on his arm quieted him down as another woman appeared on the screen, "Thank you, Jill." She half-turned and gestured to a brick and glass building behind her, "I'm outside the Carteret County General Hospital in Morehead CIty where I just had an amazing interview with U.S. Congresswoman Michelle Elbert. She was taken here last night after being injured when her boat exploded near the Beaufort Inlet. What was first thought to be an accident involving a fire onboard has taken on more sinister overtones. The Congresswoman's room is currently being guarded by the police. Was this an attempt by Al-Qaeda to strike at our government or was the crime a little closer to home?"

The screen switched back to the anchorwoman, "We'll have that interview in it's entirety following this commercial message. Stay tuned."

As an impossibly cheerful woman sang about the joy of scrubbing kitchen floors, Harm shifted around so he could look at Mac. She was white-faced and wide-eyed and he knew without touching her how rigidly she was holding herself. Mallard looked at them both and then perched himself on the edge of the bed so that she was bracketed by the two men. Having learned more than he cared to about the Congresswoman, he suspected the upcoming interview would be difficult for the Colonel.

"Mac?" Harm put his arm around her again, feeling the tenseness in her shoulders.

She turned to stare at him, one hand raised to her throat as if that might somehow make it easier to speak, "She'll blame us. Me or Kate."

"Sarah, whatever fantasy the woman puts out won't hold up under the light of evidence," Ducky said gently.

Mac turned to look at him and shook her head, "Media won't care. Good story."

"And we'll blow it right out of the water," Harm stated forcefully, "We'll make sure our side is heard."

"It's back on." Walters' voice warned them all.

Michelle Elbert was sitting up in a hospital bed, a bandage visible on her head. Sitting next to her was the reporter, Jamie Stillman. She leaned towards the Congresswoman, her posture fairly radiating concern, "I know this is difficult, Ms. Elbert, but could you tell us what happened last night?"

Elbert offered a tremulous smile, her hand waving vaguely towards her head, "I'm afraid I'm not that clear on all of it."

Stillman refolded her hands, "Well, tell us what you remember. According to our sources, you were assisting in a murder investigation?"

"Yes, that's true," Elbert nodded and then closed her eyes briefly as if that had been too much effort. Harm snorted softly in annoyance. The woman should have been in Hollywood.

"Take your time, Congresswoman." The reporter oozed sympathy. "You were aboard your boat with two other women... "

"Not just two other women!" Elbert said forcefully, causing Stillman to sit up in surprise. "Naval Criminal Investigative Services Special Agent Caitlin Todd and JAG attorney Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie. They were women I had come to respect and admire. Women I considered my friends." She brought a hand up to her mouth, looking like she was fighting tears. "I just can't believe... "

"What happened?" Stillman was like a hound straining at the leash.

Elbert took a deep breath, "I owe Caitlin Todd my life. She saved me at the expense of her own." The Congresswoman picked at her bedcovers, "It was Mac... Col. MacKenzie. I... she... this is so hard... we'd worked together in Washington on a Congressional investigation. She was assigned to my office. We became friends, or at least I thought we were. She and Agent Todd came to see me about a series of murders they were looking into. The trail had led them down here."

The reporter looked puzzled, "But why did they need to talk to you about a murder investigation?"

"Because Agent Todd had found a connection to my Congressional investigation. That's when I realized what must have happened - what Mac had done." Elbert paused and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "What happened next was my fault. I should have left it to Kate but instead I confronted Mac with what I knew. She pulled a gun on us and forced me to take us out to sea. I guess she was going to kill us and then make a run for it - I don't know. Kate jumped her and they fought. I tried to help and wound up with this." She gestured towards her head and sighed, "I was barely conscious but I remember shots being fired and then the two of them went over the side. I guess I passed out after that. When I came to, the Gerrymander was on fire. I had no idea where I was, the autopilot had been on. I grabbed a lifejacket and threw myself overboard. Everything is pretty hazy after that until I woke up here."

The screen faded and then the anchorwoman was back looking properly respectful, "That was an incredible story of courage and sacrifice. We'll be following this story as it develops. And now, here's Randy with our 5 day forecast... " 


	31. Part 31

Sorry for the delay. Too much work and not enough time I'm afraid. Thanks for your patience... and your support. )  
Part 31

Naval Regional Medical Center Camp Lejeune, NC 1220 Local

Dubby turned off the set, his grip on the remote so tight that Harm was surprised it didn't shatter. Silence filled the room. Harm shot a look at Mac. She was still staring at the set like she could will the whole interview into non-existence. Ducky eased off the bed and then turned to lay a quiet hand on her shoulder, "I know this is upsetting, my dear, but the truth will out. Jethro and Kate will see to it."

Mac clutched his hand suddenly, turning towards the Doctor, "Kate?"

Mallard sighed, glancing over at Harm as well, "Still unconscious, I'm afraid. She's fighting a rather nasty infection." His voice took on a more confident timbre, "She will pull through. Kate's a stubborn woman." Ducky leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Mac's forehead, "And if I haven't said it before, thank you for saving her. At my age, every friend is precious." He straightened up, "I'd better get going. Jethro will need to know about this." He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the TV.

Harm spoke up, "Is he still with Kate?"

Ducky snorted, "Not anymore. I gave him a choice: bedrest by his decision or bedrest by my decision. Since my decision involved sedation and restraints, he went willingly enough." He started out of the room.

"Ducky?" Harm's voice stopped him at the door and he turned back, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Harm gave him a quiet smile, "Physician, heal thyself."

Mallard chuckled, shaking his head, "Quite right, Commander." He gave a short bow, "After I talk with Jethro, I shall most certainly seek my own bed." With that, he left the room.

Gunny cleared his throat, his expression hard, "Sir, ma'am, I'd like to check into that reporter's sources. Somebody's been talking out of turn."

Harm nodded, "Go." Once Walters had left the room, he turned back to Mac. It broke his heart to see the look on her face. He reached towards her, "Mac, it'll be okay. We'll get through this and Elbert will get what she deserves."

She pulled back, shaking her head and looking even more upset, "No! My past... my life on TV! Every stupid mistake... "

Harm grabbed her arms, his gaze fierce, "Every triumph, every obstacle overcome, every person you've ever helped! Don't you dare let Elbert make you apologize for what you've done with your life! She's stolen a march but that's all. We WILL put that woman where she belongs! You read me, Marine?"

Mac stared at him in frustrated despair. He was too close to realize how this was going to play out and she couldn't articulate well enough to tell him. How could he understand? In its own way, his childhood had been as traumatic as hers but with two glaring differences: his mother and stepfather loved him and she doubted if anyone had ever looked at him with disgust and disdain. It hadn't happened to her in years but it was going to happen now. She was going to be pilloried on national TV. Innuendo would be married to fact and she'd be portrayed as an alcoholic, an adulteress, a murderer who got off on a technicality, a woman who no doubt achieved her current status by bedding superior officers. Her life was about to become a waking nightmare.

She took a breath and shook her head again, "Knows enough... plausible." Dammit, her voice was disappearing entirely.

Harm rested his hands on her shoulders, "We'll stop her, I promise you." He could feel Mac trembling slightly and frowned. It was even money on whether it was fatigue or stress. Either way, she needed to rest. Her voice was almost non-existent. He softened his expression and put his hands on either side of her face, "Right now, however, you are going to lay back down and try to rest. Do I need to call Dr. Hampton?" He got the negative he was halfway expecting, "Okay then, let's get you settled."

Mac would have liked to protest but her body betrayed her. Almost as soon as her head touched the pillow, an overwhelming need to sleep washed over her. Perversely, she tried to fight it but Harm was gently rubbing her shoulder and murmuring soothing inanities. Four minutes and twelve seconds after she laid down, Mac succumbed to the inevitable.

Harm stayed and watched her sleep. For all the calm reassurances and comforting words, he was waging an internal struggle not to heave a chair across the room or punch holes in the walls. Damn that woman! Leaning forward in the chair, he rested his elbows and scrubbed at his face. It was only a matter of time before the wire services had that interview playing everywhere. He glanced over at Mac and then climbed to his feet. Chegwidden would need a heads-up and then he needed to talk to Gibbs.

Reaching the door, Harm stopped and turned around. He didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want to leave either. Finally, he shrugged to himself. This was a military installation, the security was a damn sight better than a civilian facility. He'd speak to the Admiral, check in on Kate, find Gibbs and then get back here... and the sooner he quit standing around talking to himself, the faster he'd get done.

He stepped out of the room and headed for the nurses' station. He'd gotten an earful about using his cellphone and had turned it off. It seemed only fair that he should be able to use their phone. It was military business after all. It took a little cajoling but a few minutes later he had Jen Coates on the phone.

"Hey Jen, is the Admiral free? I need to talk to him."

"Hi Commander. Yes, the Admiral asked me to put you through as soon as you called in. How's the Colonel and Agent Todd?" She couldn't help indulging her curiosity a bit. It had been awful when he'd called the first time. She'd never heard him sound so lost. That had been nothing compared to Admiral Chegwidden's reaction. Scuttlebutt didn't have to travel its usual circuit that afternoon. Anyone within two floors of the Admiral could have heard him.

"Mac's sleeping but I'm afraid Agent Todd's still in pretty bad shape. She's in the ICU."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Hang on, while I connect you to the Admiral."

Harm drummed his fingers on the desk and then quit at a pointed look from the floor nurse. He turned around and leaned against the counter as he waited for Chegwidden to pick up. How long would it take before ZNN picked up Elbert's interview? As far as he was concerned, any time in the next century would be too damn soon. It would happen though. She was a U.S. Congresswoman and this story had enough elements to make a TV producer drool. Frowning in exasperation, he rubbed the back of his neck and then automatically straightened up when the Admiral came on the line.

"Commander? What's going on? Is the Colonel all right?"

"The doctor says she'll be fine, sir. They'll release her in a couple of days." Harm paused for a second or two, trying to figure the best way to broach this next problem.

"Why are you calling me, Harm?" Chegwidden's quiet voice carried a force all its own.

Harm could hear the slight edge that told him the Admiral was bracing for the worst. He took a deep breath, "Sir, Congresswoman Elbert gave an interview this morning. According to her, Mac was the villain. She was the murderer NCIS was searching for and when she was confronted, she abducted Elbert and Kate and forced them out to sea with the intent of throwing the two into the ocean. Kate was shot trying to overpower her and they both went over the side."

The silence was deafening. Harm cleared his throat, "Sir... ?"

"Why the hell hasn't NCIS arrested Elbert?" Chegwidden's voice was icy.

"We haven't had time to get statements, sir. Mac only woke up about 45 minutes or so ago and Kate, Special Agent Todd, is still unconscious." Harm couldn't hide the frustration he was feeling, "As much as I hate to admit it, that woman put us in a box. Without Kate to back up Mac's side, it's going to look like we're trying to protect our own by going after the accuser."

"Damn. This interview... it was a local station?"

"Yes sir, but with a Congresswoman involved and the sensational nature... "

"It's probably national news already, dammit. Does the Colonel know about it?"

Harm sighed, "Yes sir. She's pretty upset. We're fairly certain that Elbert is our hacker as well, which means she's been into Mac's records... all of them."

"So she's going to deflect suspicion away from herself by putting Mac on trial in the media. All right, Harm, I get the picture. I'd better talk to the SecNav and let him know what's coming. Maybe we can come up with some way to derail this. You get NCIS off the dime and get those statements. I want that woman in custody." The line went dead.

"That makes two of us," Harm muttered to himself as he hung up the phone. Thanking the nurse, he turned on his heel and headed towards the ICU. A few minutes later, he was standing quietly at the foot of Kate's bed. The small woman seemed lost amid all the medical paraphernalia. She seemed to be holding her own as far as he could tell from the beeping and whirring of various machines. Harm glanced again at the figure snoring lightly in the chair beside the bed and debated about waking him. This wasn't quite what he had in mind when he had suggested that Dr. Mallard get rest as well. Ducky was a bit old to be sleeping in chairs. Where was Gibbs? Although he knew it was illogical, he couldn't help glancing around the ICU in search of the agent. He knew the man wouldn't be far even if he did give in to the Doctor.

Silently, Harm left the room and went to the nurses' station. Someone had to know where Gibbs was. Several minutes later, he was standing in the doorway of a small, darkened room. Gibbs looked like he was dead to the world. His coat and shirt were off and he'd had fresh bandages put on. Harm scowled slightly, they couldn't afford to waste any more time but he didn't want to wake Gibbs either. The man should have never been out of the hospital in the first place.

Harm thought about it for a few seconds. ...What was the local NCIS guy's name? ... Nevers, that was it, Tom Nevers. As much as he would have preferred not bringing outsiders into this, he could call the agent and get things moving. It would be a pain in the neck getting the guy up to speed, especially with Mac's background, but he didn't see anyway around it right now. They had to get Elbert off the streets before she did any more damage. He turned to leave when Gibbs' voice stopped him, "Rabb? What do you want?"

Exasperated, Harm turned back around, "A lot of things but I'll settle for Elbert's head on a pike. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Gibbs rubbed at his eyes and grimaced as he tried to pull himself upright.

Harm strode up to the bed and grabbed the remote, raising the head of the bed. He frowned at the NCIS agent, "Do you always do things the hard way?"

Gibbs continued to scrub at his face. "Shut up, Rabb." he said wearily. He blinked a couple of times, grumbling.

Harm thought he caught the word 'coffee' in there somewhere and smothered a small grin. Mac had mentioned the agent's near addiction to that sludge they both considered acceptable Marine-grade. "Did Ducky tell you about the interview?"

"Yeah." Gibbs was silent for a couple of moments. "It makes sense and it doesn't. Grabbing the offensive was smart. She caught us with our pants down but why that story? Why not say they stumbled across a drug deal or something? Hard to prove or discount and still leaves her in the same position of tragic survivor."

"She's nuts." Harm frowned. He'd been so worried about Mac and how she was handling it that he really hadn't thought it through. He saw Gibbs staring at him and sighed, "Revenge."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, revenge. She must really be pissed at the Colonel to make a mistake like this. She probably doesn't like you much either." He raised an eyebrow at Harm when the JAG officer snorted, "This was aimed at both of you."

Harm rubbed at his neck again as he acknowledged the truth of what Gibbs had said. Anything that hurt Mac, hurt him. "It was a mistake, wasn't it? Kate's going to wake up and blow her right out of the water and onto Death Row." His eyes widened slightly, "Unless she's planning to make sure Kate never wakes up."

"That's not going to happen," Gibbs said firmly. "Besides, I don't think she's reached that point just yet. I think she was in such a hurry to cover her ass and take a shot at you that she jumped the gun."

Harm stared at the NCIS agent's small, feral grin and then began to smile himself, "She thought they were both dead."

Carteret County General Hospital Morehead City, NC 1345 Local

Mike lay back against the pillows and browsed through the Washington Post. Officer Bennison had been a dear and picked up various newspapers for her. It wouldn't do to fall behind on the endless machinations that made D.C. the ultimate playground. It was amazing how something as innocuous as a dedication ceremony could give insight into the ever-changing social order. She was feeling pretty pleased with herself. The TV interview had worked out surprisingly well. Blaming Mac and making Todd the tragic heroine had been an inspired bit of irony. Her phone had been ringing so much that she finally had to ask the nurse to find someone to screen her calls. Only a few select would get through now so that she could keep up with what was going on.

She figured she had a little leeway before the next round with Laurel and Hardy... Stop that, she admonished herself. Never underestimate an opponent. That philosophy had served her well all her life, no matter how inept the competition. What Gibbs and Rabb lacked in cunning intellect, they would more than make up for in tenacity. She frowned slightly, Gibbs was a tougher read than Rabb. Not that the JAG attorney didn't have moments of brilliance but Mac was definitely his Achilles heel. Right now he was either a slobbering mess or a raving lunatic, neither of which would be conducive to taking her on. Tweaking him had been fun but she had to remember not to do it too often. No sense pushing him into something outlandish like coming after her with a gun.

Mike rubbed her chin as she contemplated Gibbs. She couldn't decide if there had been any attachment between him and Todd. Probably not, the ex-secret service agent hadn't been with NCIS that long. No doubt they'd still been skirting around the issue. She had been a member of his team though, so there was always the guilt factor. That was a button she could push if necessary to throw him off-balance. Right now,however, she felt like she had the upper hand. While the police 'protection' had been an excellent move, the two had failed to consider that she was on home ground. They had no idea how carefully she'd been cultivating friendships in the various little departments over the years - not just the bigwigs but the guys in the trenches as well. Considering her 'hobby', it had been a necessity and it was paying off now. This was like being protected by her own private bodyguards.

Mike smiled, allowing herself a few moments to revel in this opening round victory. Those two had obviously thought she would bolt when she found they weren't buying her story. That would have been stupid - something of which she had never been accused. That arrogant bastard from NCIS thought he could rattle her, did he? Well, she hoped he enjoyed this first lesson. She would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when Rabb and Gibbs heard her story. Her version of the events was the only game in town and it had neatly covered anything they might have discovered at her house. They could gripe and whine or even try to go through with some ridiculous charge but the fact was, she was in the catbird seat. The phone ringing broke into her musings and she gave it an irritated glance before sighing and picking it up.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Park... feeling better, thanks... how are you doing?... You what?... Well, spit it out. I'm not getting any younger... WHAT?!... You're sure?!... son of a... no, no, I'm fine. Just little surprised... how... never mind. Both of them?... You're sure... Where are they?... Uh-huh... No... well, relieved, naturally... Honest... Park... Park!... No, that's okay... look, maybe I'm just a little worried as well... about Kate, of course... have you heard how she is?... no, I understand... really, I do... Park... PARK!... listen, see what you can find out... yeah... okay, umm, I'm getting a bit tired... Park, stop apologizing... I'm hanging up now... Yes... certainly if you hear anything else... thanks Park... thank you... Bye."

She carefully hung up the phone and just as carefully folded the newspaper. It wouldn't do to lose control now although she sure as hell wanted to. Dammit. Goddammit! How the hell had they managed that? Take deep breaths, stay calm. DAMMIT! How had Rabb found them? Okay, no point in wondering about it now... what are you going to do? Figure it out, Elbert! She sat there for a long time, tapping her fingers and thinking. Park said they'd been found early this morning, which would have been well before her interview aired and yet, no one had shown up at her door with a warrant. So... the women must be in pretty bad shape... no, that didn't make sense. Mac had to have survived in relatively good condition or they would have both drowned - damn her. Mike found herself chewing on a thumbnail and frowned irritably, folding her arms.

Todd. It had to be Todd in bad shape... most likely unconscious and unable to corroborate Mac's version of what happened. That meant it was Mac's word against hers. Being a member of Congress ought to trump merely being a Marine, still... Dammit, those cuts on Mac's wrists were going to be tough to explain... There had to be a way around this. There was always a way.

She frowned, killing Todd would be the most efficient method of dealing with this problem and also the most impossible. There was no way in hell she'd ever get anywhere close to the agent again. She briefly considered taking on an accomplice. Maybe... she'd always worked alone before. Less worries that way, she knew how to keep her mouth shut. It might become necessary, though. It would take time to find someone clever enough to pull it off and stupid enough to not realize that she would have to kill them as well. On the other hand, maybe she should consider a professional. There had to be ways of keeping anonymity. She would check the Internet and see what she could come up with. God knew, everything else under sun was on the web these days - why not assassination? It wouldn't hurt to keep that as an option. Mike sat a while longer, considering everything and then, finally, she began to smile. 


	32. Part 32

Part 32

Naval Regional Medical Center ICU Camp Lejeune, NC 1540 Local

A change in the monitors woke Ducky. With a slight groan, he tried to work the kinks out of his back. 'Too bloody old for this,' he sighed to himself as he finally pushed himself upright. Pulling off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. After checking on Jethro, he'd stopped by here and decided to sit for a few minutes. Mallard glanced at the monitors and it finally registered what his subconscious had figured out earlier. Kate was waking up. Levering himself out of the chair, he leaned over the railing and took the agent's hand, "Kate? Kate, can you hear me? It's all right now, you're safe."

He watched patiently as her head started to move from side to side and her eyelids fluttered. Ducky put a gentle hand on her forehead and frowned a little, still feverish but not nearly as bad as she'd been. The antibiotics must finally be kicking in. He glanced at the door. Jethro should really be here right now but there wasn't time to get him. When he looked back, he found Kate peering at him in confusion. Ducky smiled down at her, "Welcome back."

She stared at him, her brow furrowed, although he would be willing to bet that she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings just yet. Mallard continued to smile. He'd rather expected she'd be a bit disoriented when she woke up. Kate swallowed slowly and he leaned in closer when it seemed like she wanted to say something. "What is it, Kate?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Am I dead?"

Ducky chuckled and patted her hand, "No, my dear. On the contrary, you've just taken a turn for the better. You're in the Naval hospital at Camp Lejeune. Do you remember anything? ...Kate? ... Kate?" Her eyes were closed once more. He sighed and patted her hand again, "Well, that was a start. I shall be expecting more from you." Putting her hand back down on the bed, he fussed with the blanket, "I'm going now, Kate. I need to let Jethro know that you were awake for a little while. I imagine he'll be the next one you see." He lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone, "He's been rather worried but you know how he is. Don't let on that I told you." With a final pat, he left the ICU walking with a considerably lighter step than before. He needed to find Jethro and then put a call in to the office to let Abby, Tony and McGee know that Kate was finally on the mend.

He looked into Gibbs' room and was less than surprised to find the agent gone. Ducky turned around and headed for Sarah's room. All things being equal, if Jethro wasn't hovering around Kate, then he would be with the Marine Colonel and Commander Rabb. No doubt they were planning their strategy for removing that awful woman from society. It was a shame they couldn't just shoot the Congresswoman. It would spare Sarah any more trauma. He didn't know exactly what it was in her background that had caused such a reaction from her. It was apparent that there was more to this than the normal abhorrence to having one's life examined and then splashed across the evening news. Rabb and the Gunnery Sergeant had been equally upset on her behalf. Not that he blamed them, one would have to a blessed saint from the cradle on up to survive the intense scrutiny of the media these days - and he wasn't so sure about that.

The idea came to him so suddenly that he actually missed a step and stumbled slightly. Regaining his balance, Mallard stopped for a moment to ponder all the angles. It could work although it would have to be handled with a good deal of finesse and a certain amount of subterfuge. He glanced up and down the hallway. Before he did anything, he needed to talk to Abby and, possibly, McGee. He knew McGee had been helping with the case. That meant Abby would be up to speed as well which was all to the good. The quirky young woman was a bloody genius and that would certainly help. Ducky was also fairly sure that Abby knew more about Sarah than she'd been letting on. He'd seen the looks she'd directed at the Marine Colonel when she thought no one was paying attention. Would she tell him if he asked? No... never mind, it was none of his business. Mallard tapped his chin thoughtfully. The hardest part would be keeping this quiet until the right moment. Heaven knew what Jethro would say if he found out prematurely.

Ducky resumed his march towards Sarah's room. First priority would be letting Gibbs know about Kate and then he'd be free to pursue this particular idea. As he reached the hallway where Sarah was, his steps slowed. There was a rather large group assembled there and he was alarmed to see local police officers interpersed with several MPs. Had something happened to the Colonel? Picking up speed again, he reached the group just as Rabb's angry voice could be heard.

"This is ludicrous! What kind of idiot would issue a warrant on the word of a murder suspect?"

Ducky's eyebrows ascended to his hairline as he determinedly forced his way through the crowd. He wound up near Gunny Walters who was standing with his back to hospital room door looking like an immovable piece of granite. He acknowledged the Doctor's arrival with the slightest nod of his head. They both turned their attention back to the scenario unfolding in front of them.

Gibbs and Rabb were standing shoulder to shoulder facing off against the law enforcement officers. The civilian police were by far the most aggravated, to judge from their expressions. The MPs were stone-faced but Ducky thought he detected an air of reluctance in the way they held themselves amongst the civilian police officers. A Navy Captain and two civilians in a business suits rounded out the group. The Captain wasn't wearing medical or JAG insignia and Mallard decided that he must be representing the hospital administration. The others were probably detectives or inspectors of some sort. Their attitude screamed 'police'.

The older civilian stepped forward, "Sir, we don't have much choice. Congresswoman Elbert swore out a complaint alleging that Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie forced her away from her home at gunpoint and then attempted to murder her and Special Agent Todd. The DA decided to have a warrant issued. We have to take the Colonel into custody."

"Do you always arrest people before investigating the charges? Your town must have money to burn." While Harm's tone was sarcastic, it was also heavy with an implied threat.

The detective shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable, "It's not how I would normally do business but the fact is there's a warrant for the arrest of Sarah MacKenzie. I don't get to question my orders any more than you do." He gave Harm a pointed look as he delivered that last statement.

"What if you left her in custody of NCIS?" Gibbs spoke up suddenly, earning a surprised look from the detectives and an outraged one from Harm. He kept his focus on the older detective.

The man frowned, "And then we never get her back? I don't think getting into a turf war when I didn't have to is going to make the DA happy. He wants this case."

Gibbs stepped closer, scowling, "If he's thinking to make political hay out this, you'd better tell him he picked the wrong side." He lowered his voice, "Colonel MacKenzie wasn't a suspect in this case but I'll give you three guesses on who is."

The younger detective moved forward suddenly, his anger apparent, "Now wait just one damn minute."

Gibbs barely spared him a glance, "Back off, junior." Ignoring how the young man bristled, he relaxed his stance slightly as he continued to concentrate on the senior detective, "NCIS has jurisdiction on this case. You want to argue about it, have your boss call mine and let them hash it out. In the meantime, Colonel MacKenzie stays here." He cocked an eyebrow, "And if you're more interested in the truth than some political hack, I can bring you up to speed on our investigation."

"Benton!" The young detective turned to his partner in exasperation, "This isn't about some dumb jarhead busting up a bar, this is about the attempted murder of a member of Congress..." he directed a glare at GIbbs, "... and a federal agent! We don't arrest her now and the damn military will ship her overseas where we'll never get hold of her." He didn't seem to notice the increase in tension from the Marines in the corridor.

Detective Benton did and sighed. God save him from excitable rookies. Being in the vicinity of as large an installation as Camp Lejeune meant that there was delicate balancing act between local and federal authority. He'd spent years working on a rapport with his military counterparts and while there were occasional disputes, by and large, everything worked out smoothly enough. He wasn't about to make his life more difficult because his partner hadn't learned when to pick his fights. He turned a calm eye towards the younger man, "It doesn't work like that, MacLeod, and you should know that by now."

He looked back at Gibbs and Harm thoughtfully. When he'd gotten the arrest warrant, he hadn't been particularly happy. Benton wasn't a fan of political maneuverings and this warrant had reeked of it. The few facts he had weren't adding up and that bothered the hell out of him. The older guy had offered him a legitimate out and a chance to sort out this mess. He thought it over a little more and came to a decision. Screw DA Harrison and his political bootlicking. "Okay, Colonel MacKenzie is all yours - for now." He pointed at the hospital room door, "But I want a MP stationed there."

Gibbs glanced at the sergeant in charge of the MPs and got a slight nod. He looked back at Benton, "Done. When you do want to go over the case notes?"

Benton waved a hand, "Later, first I need to talk to my chief and let him know there's a storm coming. The DA will not be a happy man." He turned around and headed back down the hallway with a sullen partner and several police officers in tow.

Harm stood there fuming silently as the group dispersed bit by bit. When the only one left was the MP, he turned to Gibbs, "I need to talk to you."

The NCIS agent nodded and walked further up the corridor. Once he felt they were far enough away, he turned around, "What?"

"She's in custody?" Harm bit off each word.

"Well, what the hell did you expect me to do? They had an arrest warrant!" Gibbs glared back at the Commander. "You'd have rather seen her hauled off to some holding tank to sit with the drunks and the hookers until we could post bail?"

"No, dammit, of course not!" Harm scrubbed a hand through his hair in exasperation, "You know Elbert's going to have a field day with this. You just put NCIS on her side of the story."

"She was going to have field day regardless, Rabb. Bottom line is that she managed to talk some jackass into issuing a warrant. I think it would have been worse to have had pictures of Mac in handcuffs on the evening news," Gibbs was equally frustrated. Damn these small towns. Who knew the local DA would be stupid enough or ambitious enough order an arrest without looking at the evidence? He glanced up and down the hallway and then stopped in puzzlement. Ducky had followed them up the corridor and was waiting patiently just out of earshot. What the hell? "Ducky?"

Mallard walked up to them, nodding a greeting, "Jethro, Commander." He glanced back towards the MP, "The Congresswoman strikes again, I see."

Gibbs resisted rolling his eyes, "Yeah, we know, Duck. What did you want?"

Ducky smiled slightly, "Actually, gentlemen, I think it's what you want. Kate woke up."

"What?!" Both men's eyes widened in surprise.

Gibbs started to take a step and then stopped when Ducky put out a hand. "She's asleep, Jethro." He offered a reassuring smile at the expression on Gibbs' face, "The difference is that she's asleep, not unconscious. Her fever's dropped and for the little while she was awake, she seemed coherent."

"What did she say?" Harm asked.

Mallard chuckled, "She wanted to know if she was dead." He saw the look the two men exchanged, "Oh come now, gentlemen. Considering the circumstances and that the first thing she saw was a medical examiner, it was a perfectly logical question."

Gibbs shot a glance at Harm, "Rabb... "

Harm nodded and waved a hand, "Yeah, go."

The NCIS agent started down the corridor and then looked over his shoulder, "Call Nevers and get him over here. I want Mac's statement as soon as she's awake."

"Okay," Harm looked at the Doctor, "Are you coming with me?"

Mallard shook his head, "No... no. I've got a few calls to make and a couple of things that need my attention. I'll join you in a little while." He paused for a moment, "Tell me, Commander, would the press be allowed onto the base?"

Harm frowned, "Not unless they got permission from the public relations office... damn, I'd better call them and make sure no one tries to make an end run." He smiled at Ducky, "Thanks for the heads-up. I wouldn't have thought about it."

Ducky waved a hand, looking preoccupied, "My pleasure, Commander. If you'll excuse me." He strode off. Harm watched him leave, feeling that he'd missed something and then shrugged. Whatever the Doctor was up to, it would be with the best interests of Mac and Kate in mind. He headed for Mac's room.

Michelle Elbert's residence Beaufort, NC 1600 Local

Mike rearranged the comforter over her legs and watched as the television techies continued to set things up. Jamie Stillman was in a corner, reviewing her notes, a cellphone in her ear. The reporter had leapt at the chance for another interview. Mike smirked to herself. The media were ridiculously easy to manipulate. They were always anxious for any kind of sensational story that would guarantee their ratings. Well, she'd give them an earful.

She glanced at her watch, DA Harrison had promised prompt action after taking her statement personally. She had turned in a masterful performance, she thought, mixing fear, regret and trepidation with a reluctant determination. Harrison was an ambitious slimeball that Mike had kept carefully at arm's length for a number of years. She had helped him just enough to keep him grateful... and hungry for more. It hadn't been hard to insinuate that making this case would jump-start his career into the national level.

Mike didn't think for one minute that Rabb or Gibbs would stand for having Mac arrested. Mostly, she wanted them on the defensive and playing catch-up. Her strategy was simple. Rather than leave it at one lie, make it a whole plethora of lies. Take her story to the public, make it loud and repeat it often and there was a good chance it would simply replace the truth. People were wonderfully gullible when you acted sincere.

Her biggest problem was that Todd woman. She'd finally, reluctantly, discarded the idea of killing the agent. In the final analysis, the odds had simply been too great. Since she hadn't had the decency to die out there, Mike was going to have to tackle the tricky problem of discrediting her. This interview would lay the groundwork.

Mike pasted on a small smile as Stillman came over to sit across from her. "Is it time?" She put on the appearance of nervous anticipation and watched with a certain smugness as the reporter responded with a hint of superior complacency. It was amazing to her that the woman would buy into her 'nervous about being on television' act when she led a very public life.

Stillman flashed a dazzling smile, "Don't worry, you'll do fine, Congresswoman. Just think of it as a conversation between friends." She glanced down at her notes again. This interview promised to be even more interesting than the last. Her source had let her know about the rescue of MacKenzie and Todd. Unfortunately, she had yet to manage to get into Lejeune to talk to either woman. Even so, the fact that they both were still alive and had been rescued together cast serious doubt on the Congresswoman's story. What had gone on out there? Maybe this wasn't about some alleged murder after all. Maybe this was a sorted love triangle gone sour. None of the three women were married. It was plausible. She felt a little shiver of anticipation. Going head to head with Elbert would show that she could handle the serious, confrontational stuff. No more fluff pieces about someone's collection of Barbie dolls or a dog that could sing on-key. This story could be her ticket out of the boondocks.

Naval Regional Medical Center Mac's room Camp Lejeune, NC 1610 Local

Harm checked his watch and glanced at Mac before turning his attention back to Walters. She was still dead asleep, not even that altercation in the hallway had roused her. Nevertheless, he kept his voice down, "What did you find out?"

The Gunny frowned, "About what I expected - anyone who's been down here for more than two generations is related to practically everyone else. One of the Coasties on the Block Island is dating the cousin of the sister-in-law of an associate editor for the affiliate up in New Bern. You know how it goes. He swore her to secrecy, she told the next person and swore them to secrecy... "

"And soon most of coastal North Carolina knows," Harm finished in disgust.

"Yeah," Walters stared at Mac for a moment, "This is going to turn into a smear campaign against the Colonel, isn't it?"

Harm scowled, "That seems to be Elbert's plan."

The Gunny shifted uncomfortably, "Sir, I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath, "I took the liberty of telling my wife what was going on. I told her to let Carlie know as well."

"You WHAT?" Harm flinched slightly and lowered his voice again after checking to see if he'd awakened Mac. "What the hell, Gunny?! You know better than to talk about an ongoing investigation. Gibbs is going to hand you your head."

"I didn't talk about the case, sir," Walters said stiffly. "I told her what Elbert was going to do to Sarah. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to put out opposing views."

Harm rubbed his forehead, "Look Dubby, that was a good thought but I don't think the family of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant is going to mean much against a Congresswoman. Hell, anyone in the military who sticks up for Mac is going to get accused of covering for one of their own. The Navy will throw her to the wolves rather than let things like 'Tailhook' get resurrected again."

"What about royalty, sir? And a DC police lieutenant?", Walters countered. "Carlie and Mo Dzurick are friends and Robyn's going to talk to Emma Fine, too."

Harm stared at him for a few seconds and then started to smile, "You know, for a dumb jarhead, you're actually pretty bright."

Gunny gave him a haughty look, "I don't spend all my time busting up bars, sir. I'm more than just a pretty face." 


	33. Part 33

Sorry for the delay - blame it on Christmas. Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.

Part 33

Naval Regional Medical Center Mac's room Camp Lejeune, NC 1725 Local

Tom Nevers finally clicked off his recorder and nodded to Mac, "Thank you, Colonel. I'll get this transcribed right away." He looked over at Harm, "Where is Gibbs, again?"

"Probably with Agent Todd. You'll have to check at the desk. I know they were moving her out of ICU but I hadn't heard where," Harm stood up with the agent and walked him to the door, "You know, it'd wouldn't be a bad idea to put a guard on Kate's room."

Nevers hefted the recorder he was still holding, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'll talk to the MPs."

He left the room and Harm returned to his post by Mac's bed. She glanced at him as he sat down and went back to idly picking at the covers. Harm waited patiently. He had a pretty good idea of what was bothering her and, after all these years, he also knew that it wouldn't help to push. So they sat for a few more minutes until Mac finally spoke, "I can't believe how monumentally stupid I've been." Her voice seemed better for the rest she'd had. It didn't sound like she was struggling anymore, although she kept her voice soft. She wasn't looking at him, instead concentrating on a spot somewhere around her knees.

Harm held a breath for a moment and then let it out slowly. This could easily turn disastrous. He was well aware that the corollary to feeling stupid would be feeling pissed about it. Mac tended to be prickly about shortcomings anyway. He shifted slightly and when inspiration refused to strike, settled for a non-committal 'umm'. He couldn't help cringing a little when her head snapped up to glare at him. Harm stiffened his spine and met her head-on. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Mac finally dropped her gaze and sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's not that I'm not mad at you... "

"But I am kinda handy," Harm finished with slight smile. "It's okay. God knows I've done the same on occasion." He relaxed in his chair, "And for the record, MacKenzie, I've seen stupid and it ain't you." He had debated about telling her of Gunny's plan and, in the end, had decided against it. She would probably wind up feeling guilty about 'using' her friendships that way as well as worrying about Elbert targeting them. He didn't believe it would be a problem. The worst thing Elbert could do would be to physically go after the royal family and the Dzuricks were more than capable of handling any verbal attack that came their way. James Fine was no slouch at defending himself either. As for Emma, well, the older woman qualified as a force of nature when she was merely annoyed. Seeing her seriously angry at the Congresswoman would no doubt be educational as well as entertaining. Mac's voice broke into his train of thought.

"It certainly wasn't one of my brighter moments." Mac's hand curled into a fist. "I wouldn't believe it was Mike and that nearly got Kate and I killed."

Harm considered what she'd said and decided that blunt was best... suicidal perhaps, but best. He frowned slightly, "So you're calling the rest of us stupid?"

She gave him a shocked look, "No! I... That wasn't... "

He shifted around so that he could face her and dropped a hand over hers, "You can't have all the blame on this one. If you were stupid, then we were more stupid because we were on our guard and it still happened. As much as I hate to say it, you have to give Elbert credit. She's been damn near brilliant."

Mac snorted, remembering that bizarre conversation aboard the Gerrymander, "According to MIke, there's nothing 'near' about it." She shook her head, scowling, "This is so frustrating. While we aboard the boat, she pretty much confessed to a string of murders starting all the way back in her childhood and there's not a damn thing we can do without some sort of evidence." Mac gave Harm a wry look, "You know if we confront her about this, she'll probably find some way to blame me."

Harm grinned at her, "What if I told you that Charlotte Dixon can put Mike in Beaufort the night her parents died?"

Mac's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You're kidding." When he shook his head, she suddenly looked worried, "Mike doesn't know, does she? Oh God, if she finds out, Charlotte will be dead in a week."

"It's okay," Harm said soothingly, "Charlotte thinks she was mistaken because she heard Mike was up at Duke at the time. She never said anything because she thought it would bring up painful memories."

Mac leaned back against the pillows, her expression incredulous, "Mike made a mistake?"

"More than a few," Harm growled, "But her worst was trying to kill you and Kate. I'll see her on Death Row for that... providing Gibbs doesn't find some reason to put a bullet between her eyes."

"He wouldn't, would he? Harm, you can't let him do something like that." Mac's eyes were wide in alarm. Although Gibbs was much more abrasive than Harm, the two had quite a bit in common. Unfortunately, one of things they shared was an overactive protective streak and while she knew the limits of what Harm would do, she wasn't as sure about Gibbs.

"Take it easy, Mac." Harm's voice turned soothing while he gave himself a little kick. That last comment had been more like wishful thinking on his part but he shouldn't have said it out loud - not at this particular time, anyway. Not when she was still reeling from the events of the last thirty hours or so. "Gibbs might be unorthodox at times but he's a pretty straight arrow. When we get Elbert, it'll be the right way."

They both fell silent for a few moments and then Harm shifted himself onto the bed and opened his arms, "C'mere." Mac gratefully folded herself into his embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, "You have no idea how scared I was that we wouldn't find you."

"Believe me, you weren't the only one." Mac snuggled in closer, her voice growing softer, "I'm still scared."

Harm tightened his grip, "Yeah, me too."

Naval Regional Medical Center Kate's room Camp Lejeune, NC 1745 Local

Kate opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the tiled ceiling. It had an institutional look to it and there was a faint antiseptic aroma in the air. So... she was in a hospital. That helped explained why her body felt so numb and her brain so sluggish. It didn't explain what had happened and how she wound up here. She frowned slightly trying to pull answers out of the fog and felt a growing irritation when they refused to come. What had happened? Trying harder just made her aware that her head ached. Kate started to drag her hands up to her face when another unpleasant surprise occurred. Her left arm not only refused to move but sent a sharp jolt of pain through her as well. She couldn't contain the groan that it caused. She was shocked a moment later when Gibbs' face appeared in her line of vision. That was followed by a sense of confusion. He looked uncharacteristically anxious.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"Arm.. hurts..." Kate ground out slowly, taking shallow breaths as the pain subsided. Her eyes widened a little as she took in his appearance and saw the sling. "Gibbs! What happened to you?"

He gave her a startled look, "Don't you remember?"

Kate frowned up at him, "No... I... wait, the explosion..." Her expression turned to guilt and she turned her head to the side, unable to look him in the eye, "I... oh damn... I'm sorry. I know I screwed up by trusting that woman... I didn't know you'd been hurt, too."

Gibbs stared at her in consternation, what the hell? She thought this was the McNeil case? "Kate... " He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and turned to see Nevers cautiously put his head in the room. He signaled for the man to wait outside and turned back to Kate. She still wasn't looking at him. He put a light hand on her shoulder, "This wasn't your fault." He felt her tense and decided a sterner tone was called for, "You know I won't lie to you so you can stop with the guilty feelings. That's an order, Agent Todd." He gave her a slight half-smile when she turned her head back to him and then nodded towards the door, "I have to step outside for a couple of minutes. Stay here." That got the somewhat exasperated look he was hoping for. Anything was better than the guilty self-reproach, "I'll be right back."

He went out and exchanged greetings with local agent. Nevers pulled the recorder out of his pocket, "I've got Colonel MacKenzie's statement, Gibbs. It's a hell of a story." He nodded towards the door, "Is Agent Todd ready? It would be better if I got both their statements before getting the warrant issued."

Gibbs scowled, "You'll have to go with just the Colonel's for now." He glanced up and down the hallway and lowered his voice, "Kate's a bit confused about exactly what happened."

"Damn," Tom muttered. He knew as well as Gibbs that Elbert's preemptive strike had made it difficult to get a warrant based solely on MacKenzie's statement. They needed corroboration. He glanced at the door, "Is it permanent?"

"Do I look like I would know that?" Gibbs gave Nevers an irritated look. "Go do what you can and I'll call as soon as anything changes."

Nevers sighed and nodded, "Okay." He paused for a second, "Oh, hey Gibbs, I'm going to have a guard posted for Todd. I think it would be better to err on the side of caution."

"Good idea, Tom," Gibbs turned on his heel and stalked back into the room, leaving Nevers standing in the hallway. The agent stood for a few seconds and then left, shaking his head.

Kate turned towards the door when she heard it open and watched Gibbs stride back into the room. He looked annoyed and despite his earlier words, she couldn't help the worry and remorse that enveloped her. How could she have been so stupid? Had Tony been injured as well? She watched Gibbs reposition the chair he must have been sitting in and then found she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. She looked down at her hands and then frowned, seeing the bandages on her left arm. Shrapnel? Something was wrong here, she could feel it but her mind wasn't cooperating.

"Kate?"

She shot a startled look at Gibbs. Lost in her thoughts, she'd almost managed to forget he was in the room. She gave him a wordless stare.

Gibbs rubbed his jaw, thoughtfully, "Kate, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a hospital, Gibbs." She looked at him curiously. When Gibbs asked something so obvious, it usually meant he was about to lower the boom but his tone hadn't been accusatory.

"Where?" he persisted. Maybe he could jog something loose. He had a feeling all the doctors would suggest would be waiting. That would prefaced with time-consuming, incomprehensible medical terms and pompous, empty opinions that could be boiled down to 'she might remember, she might not.' He also didn't need Elbert somehow getting hold of this. Someone was keeping her fairly well informed and he didn't trust anyone outside of their little group.

Kate started to say 'DC' and then stopped. That wasn't right, although she couldn't say why she knew that. "I'm not sure," she finally admitted, looking perplexed.

He looked at her intently and said, "You're in North Carolina at the Naval Regional Medical Center at Camp Lejeune."

She blinked, "What? How... ?" She glanced down at her arm again, her frustration becoming more obvious. "I can't... there's nothing there." What the hell couldn't she remember? WHY couldn't she remember? It had to be important or Gibbs wouldn't be pushing so hard.

Gibbs watched as Kate grew more agitated and felt a little pang of worry. He didn't like seeing her upset, liked it even less because he was causing it. Dammit, what would they do if she'd didn't remember? At some point, he was sure she was going to ask him what happened and he needed her to remember on her own. Elbert was too damn dangerous to risk having some defense attorney suggest that he put words in Kate's mouth. 

The door opened and he turned angrily to tell whoever it was to get out. He stopped short when he saw it was their ME. Thank god, here was a medical man he could trust. "Ducky, get in here and shut the door."

Mallard raised an eyebrow slightly and gently closed the door. He walked over to the bed and smiled, "Kate, my dear, you're looking much better. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she answered in a tight voice.

Ducky stopped smiling and turned towards Gibbs, "Jethro?" It was amazing how much he could pack into that one word.

"She can't remember, Duck," Gibbs looked incredibly frustrated.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Jethro. That's not entirely unexpected, considering everything." Ducky turned back to Kate and patted her hand, "You've had a traumatic experience, both physically and mentally. Fortunately, however, there was no head injury involved. I suspect that this is more a matter of your mind deciding to hold off until it's ready to cope. It's not permanent so you may stop worrying. Now, once again, how do you feel?" While he was talking, he'd shifted from patting her hand to taking her pulse.

"Tired, confused," Kate sank deeper into her pillows. Ducky had a wonderfully reassuring bedside manner. She could almost feel that knot of tension in her gut beginning to unravel. In the meantime, Mallard had moved from checking her pulse to reading her chart.

"You're going to be fine, Caitlin," Ducky looked up at her with a warm smile, "I'll have them send up a light meal and then you can go back to sleep. Everything will look much better in the morning." He turned and pinned Gibbs with a look, "That goes for you too, Jethro, food and then rest. Tomorrow will be long day."

"I'm not leaving."

Although it was said quietly, Ducky could hear the finality in his tone. The older man sighed, "All right, I'll have food sent for two and then have maintenance bring a cot in." He pointed a finger at Gibbs, "You will rest or the next time I come back in here it will be with a sedative. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah, Ducky." Gibbs saw the look Mallard gave him and got up and followed the Doctor to the door, "What?"

Ducky glanced over at Kate and then down at his feet, "Jethro, I know how important it is to get Elbert behind bars but you have to stop pressuring Kate. The more you upset her, the harder it will be for her to remember anything. She's suppressing this for a reason, you know."

Gibbs frowned, "What the hell do you suggest? Discuss the weather? Baseball scores? I don't do small talk, Ducky."

Mallard arched an eyebrow, "Then I suggest you learn." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Next Day Michelle Elbert's residence Beaufort, NC 1040 Local

Mike straightened up and took a deep breath as the camera lights came on. She wanted to appear sincere with just a hint of anxiety. Mentally, she reviewed her plan of attack while Stillman gave a perky rundown of the story so far. Her attention was yanked back to the here and now when she heard the reporter state, "This story seems to grow ever more complicated. According to sources, the alleged murderer, Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, was rescued early this morning by the Coast Guard... and in an unexpected twist, she was found with her supposed victim, Agent Caitlin Todd. Apparently, it was through the Colonel's efforts that the wounded Agent Todd remained alive until rescue." Stillman turned sharply towards Mike, "How do you explain that, Congresswoman?"

It was a struggle not to clench her jaws as Mike combined surprise with a slight smile. Who the hell did this little bimbo think she was? None of her ire showed in her voice, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Jamie, but what wonderful news about Kate and Mac. God does move in mysterious ways."

Stillman's eyes narrowed, "According to you, MacKenzie and Todd were in a life and death struggle. Why would the Colonel turn around and save Todd's life?"

Mike hid a smirk. This inept network wannabe had just lost control of the interview although she didn't know it yet. She let a look of sadness flash across her face, "Really, Jamie, I wasn't there so I can only speculate but it wouldn't surprise me if fear wasn't a factor." She glanced down at her hands and allowed her shoulders to slump a bit, "Please understand that despite everything, I still consider Mac a friend. She needs help, pure and simple." Mike looked up and locked gazes with Stillman, "Colonel MacKenzie is an extremely intelligent and strong woman but anyone can break if they're pushed hard enough. There have been lapses before but because of her value to the military, they've been overlooked or quietly taken care of."

Stillman blinked and blurted out, "But she's just a lawyer in the JAG corps." As soon as she said it, she wanted to slap herself on the forehead. This had just gone off in a direction that she hadn't planned and she wasn't sure if she could get it back on track. She didn't dare yell 'cut'. The conditions for these interviews were quite clear. She got one shot to get it right. Whenever she stopped the interview, that was it, it would be over.

Mike gave the reporter a patronizing smile that clearly said, 'That's what you think.' She cleared her throat thoughtfully, "Well, that's not quite true but I'm afraid I can't go into details. A lot of what Mac's done has been classified. I suppose your research has revealed her Arab heritage?" Mike paused for a moment, watching Stillman shift uncomfortably, "No? Oh well... she's quite fluent in Farsi and familiar with the Muslim culture which makes her very valuable to certain... shall we say, nameless agencies. Unfortunately, in their zeal to protect our great nation, they threw her into situations without much preparation on either side. Mac received very little training to cope with the stresses of these cases and they didn't realize that these experiences would aggravate her instabilities."

"Instabilities?" Stillman inquired with a touch of sullenness. Elbert was making her look like an idiot.

"She grew up in an abusive household and she's an alcoholic. She murdered her first husband and, interestingly enough, was tried by a military court instead of a civilian court. She got off by pleading self-defense." Mike shook her head sadly, "Now there's been a string of murders involving Marine sergeants. Mac's father was a Marine sergeant. I'm not saying she did it but it does seem like a mighty big coincidence. The woman's brilliant but mentally unstable."

"But that doesn't explain why she didn't let Agent Todd die. If anything, it makes what happened even more unlikely." Stillman took one last shot at getting back control of the interview.

"It's hard to say," Mike shrugged.

She looked uncomfortable which made hope begin to flare for Stillman. Maybe she could still salvage this. She opened her mouth to ask what she should have the first time: 'Why did you lie?' but Elbert interrupted her, "I think Kate made a deal with the devil."

Stillman stared at her open-mouthed, "What?"

Mike coaxed a tear out and let her voice grow a bit ragged, "You have to understand that Mac was terribly angry with me. I think she's going to blame me for everything and she got Kate to agree to it in exchange for her life." She sniffled and forced a few more tears out before dropping her face into her hands, "I'm sorry. This... this is just so upsetting. Can we stop now?"

"What? Oh... yes, of course. Thank you, Ms. Elbert." She turned towards the camera, "That concludes this rather startling interview. Back to you, Jill." She made a cutting motion and then sat there for a moment, feeling dazed. What the hell had happened? 


	34. Part 34

-  
Part 34

Earlier That Day Naval Regional Medical Center Kate's room Camp Lejeune, NC 0345 Local

Gibbs came awake suddenly and then laid there for a moment, wondering what exactly had roused him. The room was still dark. Then he heard it again, a low moan from the direction of Kate's bed. Hurriedly, he threw off the light blanket and quietly made his way to her bedside. Kate was moving restlessly and muttering, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly, "Kate? Kate, c'mon, it's just a dream." She continued to toss and turn and he increased the volume, "Kate, wake up. It's okay."

Her eyes flew open suddenly and she pulled back, wincing as she tried to move her injured arm. She was staring at him but Gibbs wasn't sure if she was actually seeing him. Dammit, was she reliving her experience with that terrorist bastard? "Kate? Take it easy, you're safe."

She gave him a wide-eyed look, her fear evident, "Sharks. Blood in the water. They were coming for me."

Gibbs stared at her in surprise. She remembered? He kept his voice calm and reassuring, "It's all right now. We found you in time, you're safe."

"Safe?" She blinked and seemed to see him for the first time, "Gibbs... ?' She looked around the darkened room, "I'm in a hospital... ? Oh god, it wasn't a dream, was it?"

He could feel her starting to tremble and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, c'mon Kate. You're going to be fine. Ducky promised." She turned her head to look at him and he could almost see her thoughts: 'Who are you and what have you done with my bastard boss?' He couldn't help smiling a little. "You know you're setting a lousy precedent, Agent Todd." He nodded towards her arm, "We're going to go back to DC with matching slings. When DiNozzo sees us, he's going to want one of his own and then McGee will feel like he has to get one, too... "

Kate smiled at the thought and relaxed back into her pillows, "We'll look like a convention of one-armed paper hangers."

"Yeah." He had yet to remove his hand from her shoulder, his thumb idly rubbing back and forth. He took a deep breath and braced himself, "Kate, do you remember what happened after you went to see Elbert?" He felt her tense and tightened his grip in support.

"Yeah... most of it, some parts are fuzzy." She suddenly looked anxious, "Mac? She's okay? She told you what happened, didn't she?"

Gibbs nodded, "She's fine. They'll probably discharge her tomorrow. I got the main points of the story. I didn't hear the details. Nevers conducted the interview."

Kate swallowed her surprise as the implications of that statement sunk in. She stared up at him for a moment, ordering her thoughts. "I owe her, Gibbs. She wouldn't leave me even after I asked her." She saw the look on his face, "I was bleeding from the wound in my arm and the cut on my leg. I told her to get away from me when the sharks came. She said no."

"She's a Marine," Gibbs said absently, still dwelling on the fact that she would even suggest such a thing. When this was over, he was going to treat Mac to the best steak dinner he could find. ...Hell, he would even let Rabb tag along. He gave Kate a look, "You're afraid of sharks."

She looked away, feeling embarrassed, "Yeah, well... I never thought it would be an issue. It's not like I spend a lot of time in the water." She glanced at him and gave a weak smile, "Saw 'Jaws' at an impressionable age, I guess. The next summer, my family was vacationing at the beach when a surfer was killed by a tiger shark. That pretty much did it for me." Kate hesitated for a second, "Please don't tell DiNozzo, I don't think I could take the teasing right now."

Gibbs gave her a half-smile, "Tell him what?" He grew serious again, "Kate, I need to know what happened."

She sighed, "Yeah, I figured." Quietly, she began to recount the events leading up to being shot and left to drown. Gibbs didn't let her get all the way through at one time. Time and again, he would stop her to clarify a point or ask her to elaborate on her or Mac's actions. By the time she reached the end of her story, Kate was feeling decidedly nervous. Something was wrong, she'd bet a month's salary on it. "Gibbs, what's going on? Did Elbert get away?"

"No, she didn't get away." Gibbs paused for a moment, scowling, "She's come up with this cock and bull story that it was Mac who'd been murdering the sergeants and that she abducted you and Elbert at gunpoint. You supposedly fought with Mac over the gun, she shot you and you both went over the side."

Kate stared at him, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Are you saying someone believes her?"

He sighed heavily, "She got herself a TV interview and said it over the air. It's probably gone national by now."

"That bitch!" Kate looked furious, "Why haven't you arrested her?"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at her, "Because up until fifteen minutes ago, it was Mac's word against hers about what happened with you three. Not to mention that Elbert got some lamebrained sycophant DA to issue an arrest warrant against Mac for attempted murder. The only reason the Colonel's not in a holding cell right now is because I told them she was in NCIS custody."

"You what?!"

"Hey, it was the only way to get them to back off! Mac's credibility has been shot to hell, we didn't need photo ops of her being hauled off to some county lockup." Gibbs' irritation was obvious. He took a deep breath, calming himself, "Anyway, it doesn't really matter now because you can set the record straight. ...What do you think you're doing?" Kate was struggling to push the covers off and sit up, something she having trouble doing one-handed.

"I'm going to go see Mac... goddammit... can't believe after everything we went through... ow... shoot that woman myself... damn... you want to give me a hand here?"

One side of Gibbs' mouth quirked upward, "You might want to wait a little bit. Mac's probably still asleep. It's only 4 am."

Kate stopped and stared at him, "It is?" She sank back down and let Gibbs rearrange her covers, unwilling to admit that even that small exertion had zapped her strength. "I want to see her, Gibbs." Her expression turned fierce, "And then I want to bury Elbert."

"You will," he reassured her, "as soon as the sun's up." He waited for her eyes to close and her breathing to even out before returning to his cot and settling back down with a grim satisfaction. Things would be different once the sun came up.

JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 0930 Local

AJ Chegwidden was having a hard time controlling his irritation. The good news about Mac had been offset by Congresswoman Elbert's blatant lies during her TV interview. As a result, the office had been fielding a barrage of calls. Most were from various news agencies, the remainder were expressing outrage either for or against the Colonel. He'd pulled Roberts off all his other work and gave him the task of building the case against Elbert. He wanted her charged with everything possible: defamation, slander, harassment, battery, kidnapping, attempted murder and murder. Hell, he'd told Bud to hit her with littering if he thought he could get away with it. Roberts would be coordinating with Agent DiNozzo of NCIS and the DC District Attorney's office. AJ knew from the outset that there wasn't a snowball's chance of hauling Elbert into a military court.

Goddamn politicians, justice wasn't quite so blind for them. The DA had made it perfectly clear that they couldn't just drag Elbert in. T's had to be crossed and i's dotted or there would be hell to pay. The man had political aspirations of his own and they didn't include a career-breaking trial. If he went after the Congresswoman, it would be with overwhelming evidence. Chegwidden glanced over when his intercom buzzed. "What is it, Coates?"

"Sir, Secretary Sheffield is... "

The door opened in the middle of her sentence and AJ climbed to his feet, swallowing his annoyance. What was it about the position of SecNav that made men forego common courtesy? "Mr. Secretary... " Chegwidden stopped in surprise and then broke into a smile when several people followed Sheffield in. He moved out from behind his desk so that he could properly greet his guests, "Your Majesty, Mr. Montgomery, it's a pleasure to see you again." He nodded to Marius Zali who had followed them in and taken up an unobtrusive spot along the wall.

Carol Dzurick stepped forward first and extended her hand, "It's good to see you again too, Admiral."

Gus put his hand out as well, "I've told you before, Admiral, it's Gus to my friends."

Chegwidden smiled, "Then you'll have to call me AJ. Please have a seat. Can I have my yeoman bring you anything?" When they demurred, he went back to his own chair and sat down. He folded his hands and leaned forward on his desk. Glancing at the SecNav, he turned his attention back to Carol and Gus, "Is there something I can do for you, Your Majesty?"

Carol relaxed in her seat and smiled, "Actually, I believe it's the other way around. Dad and I would like to do something for you."

AJ gave them a puzzled look, "I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

Sheffield cleared his throat. He wasn't used to feeling like a fifth wheel during a meeting, "It seems that your Colonel has a few advocates, AJ."

Carol turned and gave him a level look, "More than a few, Mr. Secretary. Whose side are you on?"

"I am only interested in the truth, Your Majesty," Sheffield retorted stiffly.

"And in avoiding anything that might tarnish the Navy's reputation and your own," Gus muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Carol put a hand on his arm, "Dad... " She turned back to AJ, "I saw the interview with that... that politician. It's outrageous." She glanced at her father, "We're here to offer our help in countering the lies."

"And the ones that aren't lies?" Sheffield scowled, his tone dry. He was still irritated by Montgomery's presumption that he would abandon Colonel MacKenzie. On the contrary, if Elbert's accusations held water, he'd personally see to it that the Colonel spent the rest of her life behind bars.

Carol straightened and turned slowly towards the Secretary, one eyebrow slightly arched, "We will put them back in the context to which they belong. Are you somehow under the impression that we're unaware of Colonel MacKenzie's past or are you implying that Bacovia is too inept to conduct a background check? Do you think, for one moment, that I would allow someone that I did not have the utmost confidence in to become involved with my children?"

She glared at a speechless Sheffield while Chegwidden fought the urge to laugh at the Secretary's predicament. Carol Montgomery Dzurick might have been born and raised as an American citizen but it was apparent that she wore the mantle of royalty like a second skin. He leaned back as the Queen continued to speak, "I called upon you and the Admiral as a courtesy, Mr. Sheffield. I neither need or desire your approbation to do what is right. You see Sarah's past as a drawback, I see it as an excellent example of overcoming adversity. Has she made mistakes? Of course she has, but she paid the price and moved on." Carol leaned forward a little, her gaze steely, "The Bacovian government and its royal family offers its unwavering support for the Colonel even if her own military does not, and we will not suffer the defamation of her character silently. Are we quite clear, Mr. Secretary?"

He nodded wordlessly, finally convinced that discretion was the better part of valor. Carol turned back to AJ, "Now, how shall we go about this? I can arrange for a press conference at any time."

Gus snorted, "Press conference! What we ought to do is get Sarah's friends together and go find this Elbert character and string her up by her thumbs. Goddamn politicians need to learn there's a limit to how many lies a person can stomach."

Chegwidden couldn't help chuckling, knowing the irascible old man meant exactly what he said, "That's tempting, Gus but I think we need to be a little more circumspect."

Carol spoke up suddenly, "Why?" She looked from the Admiral to the SecNav, "Why can't we string her up by thumbs - in a figurative sense? This is already becoming a media circus thanks to that woman. Why not add another attraction?" She turned to her father and grinned, "Feel like flying to North Carolina with a few of Sarah's friends?"

Gus' smile went from ear to ear, "Hot damn, daughter, you bet I do." He turned to look at the SecNav, "You in or out?"

Sheffield had a pained look on his face, "Mr. Montgomery, it would be inappropriate for the Navy to join in or condone this sort of behavior." He waited while Gus let out a contemptuous snort, "That being said, if any member of the Naval services wishes to express his or her opinion within the boundaries of the UCMJ, I won't discourage it." He stood up and nodded to AJ who rose with him, "Let my office know if there's any travel orders that may need to be expedited." He gave a small smile, "We wouldn't want the wheels of justice to grind too slowly, would we?" Nodding to Carol and Gus, he walked out.

Camp Lejeune Jacksonville, NC 1230 Local

Ducky pulled his car over to the side and walked over to the guard station for the main gates of Lejeune. Greeting the PFC and Corporal inside the station, he pulled out his NCIS ID and smiled at the two, "I wonder if you might help me?"

The Corporal answered politely, "Yes sir, if I can."

Mallard glanced out at the seemingly constant flow of traffic, "Have any TV crews tried to get onto the grounds lately?"

The two Marines glanced at each other, "A few, sir, but they didn't have authorization and we turned them away."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully, "Would they have stayed in the area?"

The Corporal shrugged but the PFC spoke up, "I saw a couple of them hanging out over at the Hardee's on the main drag when I came on duty a little while ago, sir."

"Did you, now?" Mallard's eyebrows rose and he smiled, "Thank you." He turned and walked out, leaving two mystified Marines looking at each other.

-------

Jamie Stillman sat in frustrated silence, picking at the now wilted salad. Dammit, she'd come off looking like some sort of incompetent jerk in this latest interview. Unfortunately, her producer had all but danced a little jig upon seeing it. It had aired less than thirty minutes ago. She stabbed a piece of lettuce hard enough to break her plastic fork and sighed. Life was totally unfair. This was not the sort of national attention she'd hoped for. Her boss had made it clear that she would remain Elbert's patsy for as long as the woman wanted to give exclusive interviews. The Congresswoman had refused to talk to the national network reporters, declaring that this was a local matter and that locals should handle it.

The blonde reporter clenched her jaw. That manipulating bitch! The populace would love it, pointing to Elbert's decision as proof that she considered herself an ordinary joe. Stillman knew as well as Elbert that the networks would broadcast this nationally no matter who interviewed her. As soon as she could get away from the station, she'd grabbed her cameraman and beat feet to Lejeune. She thought if she could get to MacKenzie maybe there was a chance to redeem herself. That had proved to be a dead end. Not only couldn't she get on the base, but she obviously hadn't been the first to consider it. There were broadcast crews all over Jacksonville, cooling their heels and watching for any opportunity.

"You're Jamie Stillman, aren't you?"

The British accent had her looking up in surprise. She saw an older man with glasses standing by her table, holding a tray. Pasting on a smile, she replied, "Yes, I am."

He smiled back, "I thought so. If you don't mind my saying so, you're just as attractive off-camera as you are on." He leaned in slightly, "Some people aren't, you know. Take off the make-up and... " he shuddered dramatically.

"Thank you," Jamie kept smiling politely, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Being hit on by a senior citizen wasn't high on her list of things she enjoyed.

He inclined his head, "Nothing less than the truth." Turning to leave, he added, "It's a shame you couldn't get the Congresswoman to answer your question."

"Excuse me?" Stillman stopped smiling.

The older man turned back, "Well, she certainly went off on a tangent, didn't she? Left me wondering what exactly she was hiding. I kept waiting for you to get her back on track but you never did. Was that deliberate? ...Oh... never mind, that was invidious of me. She is a Congresswoman, I'm sure you were just following the rules." He shook his head, "Still, in light of what's happened, her story doesn't quite make sense. I do hate unanswered questions."

"You and me both," Jamie muttered, feeling like her unspoken fears had been confirmed - that, at best, she'd become Elbert's unofficial press agent and, at worst, just another dumb blonde. Neither was conducive to the career track she had envisioned for herself.

"Well, for heaven's sake, Ms. Stillman, why don't you do something about it?" For the first time, the man sounded annoyed. "Show some initiative."

"I'm trying," Stillman snapped, growing irritated. "Why do you think I'm hanging around this miserable little town? I can't help it if the guards aren't letting anyone on base to interview MacKenzie yet."

"And when they finally do, you'll be one of a dozen or so." He raised an eyebrow, "I would think you'd be considering a different angle. Doesn't it seem odd that a federal agent would want to discuss an ongoing investigation with a member of Congress? I would think that it would seem more plausible if the investigation happened to be about the Congressperson; in which case, I'd be doing some investigating of my own." Ducky turned and walked away, choosing a table where he could observe his handiwork. He unwrapped his lunch and dug in with relish. Things were looking up for the most part. Kate's memory lapse had proved transitory. She was still weak, one didn't shrug off blood loss and infection all that quickly, and her interview with Nevers had left her exhausted. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards and had missed Elbert's second and even more outrageous interview.

He wished the same could have been said for Sarah. While Rabb had been livid, she'd seemed almost resigned. He didn't like seeing her that way. Mallard glanced down at his lunch and decided to buy something to take back to the Colonel. If anyone needed comfort food, she did. Movement caught his peripheral vision and he looked up in time to see Stillman get up and walk over to several men who were eating together. There was a brief discussion during which she shook her head several times before she turned and walked out of the restaurant, determination radiating off her with every stride. Ducky smiled to himself. Michelle Elbert's past and present were about to come under the intense scrutiny of the press. 


	35. Part 35

Part 35

Naval Regional Medical Center Mac's room Camp Lejeune, NC 1645 Local

Harm stuck his head in the door and then looked over his shoulder, "Just a second." He walked into the room and stood for a moment, watching Mac sleep before reaching over and gently shaking her shoulder. Ordinarily, he'd be thrilled to find her sleeping so soundly, considering the problems she normally had, but this was worrying him. Granted there wasn't a hell of a lot to do, reading and television only went so far, but it was her overall attitude that was bothering him. Ridiculous as he would have found it a week ago, passive was the best way to describe Mac right now. He didn't like it, not one damn bit. "Mac? Mac, honey, you want to wake up? You've got a visitor."

She muttered something unintelligible and burrowed deeper into her pillow. Harm sighed and shook her a bit harder, "Mac, wake up. Kate wants to see you and she tires pretty easily."

That brought Mac's head up and she turned to stare at him bleary-eyed, "What?"

Harm gestured towards the door, "Kate's waiting to see you." He was almost relieved to see the flash of irritation cross her face. At least she was showing some emotion. She'd sat through that last ludicrous example of tabloid journalism without saying a word. Hell, for all the emotion she showed, she could have been listening to someone reading their grocery list.

"She's waiting? Out in the hall? You've got to be kidding. What idiot would let her get out of bed this soon?"

Harm shrugged somewhat helplessly as he went to the door. This had been Kate's idea. There had been no gainsaying her. She was as stubborn as Mac could be on her worst days. She wanted to talk to Mac and she had also come to the conclusion that appearances did matter. After being apprised of the latest accusations, Kate had decided that it would be better if she went to Mac. It was apparent that Mike had people keeping her informed of what was going on and Kate wasn't going to hand her ammunition to use against them. There would be no reports of Mac visiting her 'victim' in an attempt at intimidation.

Mac pulled herself into a sitting position as Harm opened the door. A few seconds later, Kate was wheeled in by Ducky. He positioned the wheelchair by the side of the bed, gave Mac a smile and exchanged a look with Harm. By silent agreement, the men left the room. The two women eyed each other for a moment and then simultaneously began to speak.

"How's your..."

"Are you... "

They both stopped and stared at each other until Kate began to smile, "Invalids first, Colonel." She paused and looked down for a moment, "I know I've said this before... well, I'm pretty sure anyway... but I need to say it again, thank you."

Mac shook her head, "Kate... honestly, there's no need. If you hadn't been there, I don't think I would have made it either." She took a deep breath and indicated the brunette's arm, "How bad?"

Kate glanced down, content to let Mac change the subject so long as it kept her talking, "Hurts but the doctors said there shouldn't be any lasting damage." She sighed, "I'll be wearing a sling for a good month though and that's going to be annoying as hell. Ever try working a PDA with one hand?"

"Can't say that I have," Mac couldn't help smiling a little. "Maybe Tony can help you."

"Bite your tongue!" Kate said in mock horror. "It's bad enough that he's gone through my purse before. No way will I let him get his hands on my PDA. He's worse than my brothers and that's going some."

Mac's smile grew a little wider, "What about Gibbs?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Mr. Technology? No thanks. His version of rebooting is to bang it on a table and then fling it against a wall. No, I think I'll just have to muddle through on my own." She shifted a little, debating how to bring up the next topic and then decided to jump right in. She didn't have that much energy to waste. "The FBI should be arresting Elbert any time now. Gibbs and Nevers finally got the US Attorney's office off the dime and got them to issue the warrant."

Seeing Mac's smile vanish and her expression grow more guarded, Kate frowned at her, "All right MacKenzie, you want to tell me what's going on? You're starting to worry people - including me."

Mac scowled slightly, focusing her attention on her hands, "It's not... Look, can we just drop this? I really don't feel like talking about it."

"I don't care. You can talk to me or you can talk to Harm or you can talk to Ducky, but you're going to talk." Having heard about the interviews and later discussing it with Harm, Kate had a pretty good idea of what was going on with the Colonel. Elbert had taken dead aim at the chink in Mac's armor. What had surprised the NCIS agent was the lack of reaction. This was not the same woman who had kept them both afloat for hours on end. Fortunately, Harm was able to explain the apparent contradiction, pointing out that while Mac would go to great lengths to defend those around her, she seldom made the same effort solely for herself.

Kate braced herself for what she was about to do, reminding herself that this was for Commander Rabb as well. She knew it wouldn't be long before he tried something like this. She also knew that there was no way he could have this sort of confrontation with Mac without endangering their relationship. It wasn't like she was at her most rational right now. Kate could afford to be blunt where he could not. She glared at the Marine Colonel, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What do you think? Mac snapped, her temper was beginning to fray.

Kate took a breath, "I think you're putting too much stock in what that woman says."

"Yeah? Well, what do you expect me to do? Deny it?" Mac was growing angry. "Goddammit, a lot of what she's saying about me is the truth and you know it!"

"Like hell! What she's doing is twisting the facts around. I can't believe you've decided to become a doormat for her."

"And what do you suggest? I should call in a reporter and say, 'That's true and that's sort of true but that's not. Of course you can believe me, my side did. Did you see how fast they issued a warrant against the Congresswoman?' ...Oh wait. That didn't happen, did it?" Mac's tone was heavy with sarcasm. She folded her arms and looked away, "What's the point? The SecNav, who's not a big fan anyway, is going to see me as a public embarrassment. If I'm not asked to resign altogether, I'll probably wind up in a billet in the Aleutian Islands. That's assuming they don't ship me right to Iraq in hopes that I'll get my brains blown out."

"Coward."

Mac's head snapped around, "What?"

"You heard me. I can't even believe what I'm hearing from you. You should be mad as hell, not wallowing in self-pity. Fight back, goddammit. Just because the US Attorney doesn't have any balls isn't a reflection on you. Find some reporter and set the record straight. I know how persuasive you can be. Hell, I wouldn't be here yelling at you if you weren't. You can do this, Mac. You won't be alone, you know Harm and the rest of us will be right beside you." Kate could feel herself shaking from the effort she was making. She needed to finish this and get out before she collapsed and sent Mac off into another spiral of guilt. She took a deep breath and switched tactics, "Stop looking at the obvious, MacKenzie, and get your head back in the game. We've got Elbert on the ropes and she knows it. This attack on you proves it. She's running scared, probably for the first time in years. For godsakes, stop making it easy for her." Kate finally quit speaking and waited. If this didn't work, she wasn't really sure what they could do, short of sending in a shrink.

Mac resumed staring at her hands as silence filled the room. This whole thing was hopeless although she seemed to be the only one who was willing to admit it. Kate did have a point though, they'd been through too much to let Elbert go unchallenged. It was time to suck it up and slide behind that tough Marine facade. Once they had Elbert, she could sit back and watch the rest of her life unravel. The one comfort she allowed herself was the knowledge of Harm's constant presence. They'd been through hell both together and separately over the last few years and she could say with certainty that they had both finally learned their lesson. Whatever the future held, they would be there for each other. She looked over at the agent and her frown turned into concern. Kate was much too pale and a fine sheen of perspiration covered her face. Throwing off her covers, she swung herself out of bed and bellowed for Ducky.

- - - - -

Harm leaned against the wall of the corridor and looked over at Ducky, "This probably wasn't a great idea."

Mallard grunted, eyeing the impassive Marine guard standing by the door, "Probably not, but Kate was going to do this one way or the other. It's better to be here assisting rather than finding her facedown somewhere because she tried to do it on her own." He looked back at Harm and raised his eyebrows slightly, "She's a very stubborn woman."

They both paused as the volume of the conversation inside the room grew. Harm gave the Doctor a wry look, "And she just collided with an immovable object."

Ducky chuckled, "Just be glad it's not either one of us." He arched an eyebrow, "My money's on Kate."

Harm looked down at the floor. "Mine, too," he said softly. He hated seeing Mac this way. If Kate could jolt her out of this lethargy, even if it took baiting her into a fight, it would be worth it. They waited in silence as the volume went down again. After a few more minutes, Harm started feeling a bit nervous. What was going on in there? He jumped when Mac's voice was suddenly calling for the Doctor.

Mallard had excellent reflexes. He was across the hall and halfway in the doorway by the time Harm caught up with him. A few moments later, Ducky was crouched in front of Kate. He shook his head as he reached forward to check her pulse, "What did I tell you about overextending yourself?" He glanced over his shoulder at Mac, "She really shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'll be fine in a minute," Kate ground out slowly, trying to convince herself as well as Ducky.

Dr. Mallard gave her a look, "It will take more than a minute."

"Would it help if she laid down here?" Mac asked. Harm had brought her robe over when he came in. She was now wrapped in it and halfway leaning into his comforting presence.

Ducky glanced from the bed to Kate, "Well, it certainly couldn't hurt. I'm going to have to get a gurney to take her back to her room." He stood up and waggled a finger at Kate, "No more wheelchair rides for you, young woman. Not for a couple of days at any rate."

Harm stepped forward, "Let me move her." Kate started to glare at him and then closed her eyes instead. She had wanted to say that she could do it herself but that wasn't anywhere near true. Her head was pounding and she was feeling more and more disconnected from her body. She barely registered Commander Rabb's strong arms lifting her out of the chair and placing her on the bed. Lying down helped ease the headache and dizziness and Kate decided it was too much trouble to open her eyes again. Gratefully, she slid into oblivion.

"Ducky?" Harm wrapped a reassuring arm around Mac at the anxious tone in her voice. She dropped a hand on his forearm as they watched the Doctor continue his examination.

"Unconscious," Mallard sighed, "Hardly something to be desired." He shot a stern look at Mac and pointed a finger to emphasize his words, "You will not take responsibility for this. It's not your fault that Kate's too stubborn for her own good. This will push her recovery back a bit but that's all." He adjusted the covers a little as he straightened up, "Unfortunately, the worst consequence of Kate's intractability should be returning any time now."

Harm grimaced slightly, "Gibbs."

Ducky nodded, "Jethro will not be pleased. However," the Doctor's tone turned more brisk, "that will not concern you. I will be sure to emphasize that point with him. He will listen to me." Ducky glanced back down at Kate and muttered, "...and if he doesn't, I might just hit him in the head with a brick."

Harm grinned, hearing the Doctor's last soft comment but before he could open his mouth, Mac's elbow made contact with his side. She tilted her head to look up at him. "Behave."

"Awww, Mac," he began good-naturedly. Whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by a quick knock on the door, followed by Gunny Walters striding into the room. Barely acknowledging the two officers with a 'Sir' and 'Ma'am', he made a beeline for the TV remote and switched on the set. Harm and Mac exchanged puzzled looks as he impatiently surfed through the channels. His attitude reminded them both of a kid about to open his Christmas presents.

"Gunny?" Harm didn't get any further as Walters stopped on a station and turned towards them with a triumphant smile. Feeling Mac stiffen, he focused his attention on image of the local anchorwoman.

"and the city of New Bern became the unexpected host for royalty today when King and Queen of Bacovia arrived at the Craven County Regional Airport along with family, our own esteemed Senator Morton, Senator Drury of Kentucky and members of the royal entourage. Bacovia is a small but strategically placed country in the Balkans. They are staunch allies of the US, ties that are made even stronger by the fact that the Queen is a former US citizen... "

While the anchorwoman droned on, Harm and Mac stared intently at the footage of a crowd of people disembarking the Lear jet. "There's Mo and Cat. Is that Nicky? He's grown since last year. El... there's Liz, Marius won't be far. Daniel... those two must be the Senators..." Mac turned her head to look at Harm, her expression somewhat dazed, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head, tightening his embrace a little, "I knew that they'd heard what was going on and expected that they would want to support you. I didn't know they would come down here to do it." He nodded his head towards the screen, "Look, there's Emma." His eyes widened slightly, "Good grief, is that Tink?"

Mac couldn't help chuckling, "Know anyone else who could make a jet look too small? There's Pick. How did those two manage to come down here?" She gave Harm a worried look, "You don't think they did something stupid, do you? I don't want them up on charges on my account. ...Harm?" Mac frowned at the suddenly dazed look on his face. "What's wrong?" She turned back around and her own mouth fell open. Gus and Harley Montgomery were descending the steps and right behind them were Frank and Trish Burnett. 


	36. Part 36

-  
Part 36

Naval Regional Medical Center Mac's room Camp Lejeune, NC 1725 Local

Ducky looked at the two officers who were still staring at the screen and then over at Gunny Walters who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Would someone like to fill me in?"

Dubby looked at the Doctor, "The Colonel's character witnesses have just made an appearance... en masse."

Mallard's eyebrows rose in surprise, "My word, they're all here for Sarah? That's splendid." 

Even after the TV had gone to commercials, Harm and Mac still stood there staring at the screen. Both were feeling somewhat shell-shocked. Ducky quietly gestured to Walters who walked over to stand beside him. Mallard shot a glance at the couple and then looked over at Kate, "Gunnery Sergeant, I think those two need a few moments alone. Might I impose upon you to bring a gurney in here? I'd like to get Kate back to her own room."

Walters involuntarily followed Ducky's gaze to the bed and started a little. He was more than a little chagrined to find that he hadn't noticed the NCIS agent before. "What happened? Is she all right?" He kept his voice down as well.

"She will be. This is what happens when obstinacy overpowers common sense." Ducky took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Unfortunately, while Caitlin is normally rather quick on the uptake, I somehow doubt that this particular lesson will sink in."

Dubby rolled his eyes, "I know what you mean."

Ducky grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Harm and Mac, "I believe you do."

Walters smiled in return, "I'll be right back." He quietly exited the room.

Mac turned as she heard him leave and looked over at the Doctor. Mallard gave her a reassuring smile, "We're going to get Kate back to her own bed. The Sergeant has gone to fetch a gurney for me." In less time than he had expected, Walters returned with not only the gurney but several orderlies. Quickly and efficiently they transferred Kate to the gurney. They were out the door in a couple of minutes, followed closely by Mallard and the Gunny.

Once they'd left, Mac went back over to her bed and sat down. Harm followed and pulled up a chair so he could sit opposite of her. He reached out and took hold of her hands, "You okay?"

"Honestly? I'm feeling overwhelmed." She wasn't exaggerating. After everything she'd been through, this felt like more than she could comprehend.

Harm chuckled, "I know what you mean." He glanced back at the TV as if it could suddenly produce some answers. "I can't believe Mom and Frank came down here."

"Oh god, Harm," Mac freed one of her hands to rub her forehead, "They'll have seen Mike's interviews. What am I going to tell them? I mean... I was planning on telling them about my past eventually, but this... What are they going to think now?" She was beginning to look a little panic-stricken, "What if they don't think I should be involved with you?"

Harm recaptured her hand, "Slow down, Marine, you're not thinking clearly. These are my parents, remember? If they're here, it's to show their support." He grinned suddenly, "My mom has been waiting for me to see what was right in front of me for years. Believe me, now that I have, you couldn't chase her off with a stick."

Mac looked at him intently for a few seconds before smiling weakly, "You sure she won't want to chase me off with a stick?"

"Positive," he smiled back and leaned towards her, his eyes half-lidded. Mac willingly closed the distance between them, all too aware of how much she'd grown to need and want this man.

Their lips met and Harm soon deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to frame her face. He needed this contact with her, more than he would have ever thought was possible. There had been a few times in the last 72 hours when he'd been terrified that he'd never see her again. Unfortunately, since the rescue, there'd been precious little privacy for either of them. There was also the issue of military protocol... Lack of air finally forced them apart. Harm rested his forehead against hers, "We need to get off this damn base." Mac nodded, somewhat breathless..

The sound of a sharp rap followed by the door opening startled them apart. Gibbs strode into the room. "She's in custody," he announced without preamble.

"Until she makes bail," Harm countered with a scowl that was only partly because of Elbert.

Gibbs nodded, "Until she makes bail." The law wasn't always as blind as it should be, some people tended to be more equal than others. He glanced at his watch, "Hopefully, the hearing won't take place until morning and our esteemed Congresswoman can spend a night in jail."

Mac sighed, "One more opportunity to play the martyr." She focused on Gibbs, "Did she give you any trouble?"

He shook his head, "She was waiting for us... with her lawyers."

"What? No TV crew?" Harm asked dryly, leaning back in his chair.

Gibbs flashed him a look, "They were waiting at the police station. I imagine it will make the evening news." He shifted uncomfortably, gazing at the floor before looking over at Mac, "Look, Colonel, it's doesn't really matter what kind of story she spins to the press. We've got a pretty solid case against her for the attempt on you and Kate and we'll get her for the others as well."

"I know, thank you," Mac said simply. Gibbs stood looking at her for a few seconds before nodding abruptly. Without another word, he left the room.

Harm looked at the door as it closed and then turned to Mac with a comically melancholy face, "I hate these long good-byes."

"Harm... " Mac tried to keep a serious demeanor but couldn't help chuckling. His good humor was infectious.

"What?" Harm put on an air of innocence for a moment before switching to a mock leer, "Now where were we, MacKenzie?"

She gave him a sultry smile, reaching forward to trace his jawline with a soft touch and did her best 40's style femme fatale, "We were talking about blowing this popsicle stand."

"Yes!" He stood up, grinning widely and tugged at her hand, "C'mon, let's go." He glanced around the room as if was seeing it for the first time and looked back at her, "Where should we go?" He snapped his fingers, "I know! A hotel room! They're all over the place down here. Isn't that great? It's like they knew."

"Harm," Mac couldn't help laughing at his antics, "I'm not dressed."

"I know. That's perfect." He started checking his pockets, "Car keys. Gotta have car keys..."

"Harm! I am not leaving this base in just a night gown and a robe."

He raised his eyebrows hopefully, "You want to lose the robe?"

"Nooo, I want to get dressed." She tried to look stern but it was a losing battle.

"But... but, wouldn't that be a waste of time? You won't be in them that long. My way's more efficient."

"And not happening, Squid." She gave him a smile, "You could help me get dressed, you know."

He looked surprised for a moment and then grinned slyly, "Yeah, I could, couldn't I? That seems only fair, seeing how I'm going to help you undress." He grabbed her hand again and led the way over to that overnight bag he'd packed for her when she first arrived at the hospital. They were halfway there when the phone rang. Harm rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked at Mac hopefully, "Wanna let it ring?"

Mac rolled her eyes right back at him, "No. What if it's Gibbs?"

"Tell him to get his own girl." Harm growled and then sighed in resignation, "Want me to answer it?" When she nodded, he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the handset, "Commander Rabb." His tone was a bit more brusque than usual. That changed almost immediately as he shot a look at Mac, "Mom! Hi, where are you?" Mac sank down on the bed, unable to contain the tiny spurt of fear. No matter how hard she tried, she'd never been able to completely banish that niggling little bit of worry that she just wasn't good enough for someone like Harm. Despite his reassurances, had the Burnetts finally reached the same conclusion?

"Uh-huh, okay... " Harm glanced over at Mac. From her expression, it wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Sure, that'd be great, Mom... Okay, bye." He hung up and then went and sat down next to Mac, draping an arm across her shoulders. He gave her a little hug, "Mom and Frank, Carol and Emma are on their way here. They didn't want to overwhelm you with everyone all at once but they wanted to make sure you were okay. They should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Mac's hands drifted up towards her hair, "Oh god, I'm a mess."

Harm dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, "You're gorgeous and even if you weren't, this is a hospital, not the Ritz Carlton. They know what you've been through. They're worried and they just want to reassure themselves."

Mac shot him a look that told him he was being a man again and stood up, "I need to get out of this nightgown."

Harm sighed plainatively, "THAT'S what I've been saying."

He grinned and ducked as she took a half-hearted swipe at him, "Be serious, will you?"

"Okay, okay," Harm held up his hands in surrender, "Look, why don't you just change into your sweats? That way you'll be comfortable."

She nodded as she grabbed her overnight bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was out with her hair freshly brushed and a little bit of make-up on. She made her way back to the bed while Harm resumed his seat in the chair. They chatted of inconsequential things while they waited. Harm's main goal was to keep Mac from becoming too tense. He knew it was the waiting more than anything else. When the knock finally sounded on the door, she jumped a little. Harm patted her hand, "Steady, Marine. These are friendlies."

Mac took a deep breath and stood up as Harm went to answer the door. There was no way she could make herself remain sitting. The Burnetts were through the door first and while they stopped to greet Harm, Carol and Emma skirted around them and headed for Mac. The warmth of their embraces was reassuring and then Trish Burnett was standing in front of her. Mac went still, her smile becoming a little tentative. Trish eyed her for a moment before opening her arms, "Oh my dear, you don't know how relieved I am that you're all right." By the time, she had finished hugging Mac, Frank was waiting his turn. Emma and Carol turned to greet Harm.

Finally, they all stood smiling at each other for a moment. Mac broke the silence, "Thank you for coming down here. You don't know how much it means to me."

Trish glanced at the others before turning back to Mac, "Nonsense, it's the least we could do after hearing that awful woman." She folded her arms, "Thank goodness she's not one of our Congresspeople. I don't think California can take much more political embarrassment."

Mac looked down at the floor, "Umm, about what Mike's been saying... "

"Mac," Carol interrupted, "Don't you even dare try apologizing." She glanced at the others, "We know what's true and what's not. Your past experiences have made you who you are and I, for one, am grateful to be considered a friend."

The others nodded in agreement and Harm, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, gave her a reassuring squeeze. He looked over at his mother and Frank, "I didn't realize that you knew the Dzuricks."

Trish shook her head, "We didn't. We saw the interview on the news and were just flabbergasted. I called the news station and gave them a piece of my mind for running such a biased piece and Frank called your Admiral to see if there was anything we could do."

Harm's eyes widened as he looked at Frank, "You didn't."

Frank gave his stepson a stern look, "I did. Your Admiral was quite helpful." He glanced over at Carol, "It seems he and the Secretary of the Navy had just finished a rather interesting conversation with Her Majesty. He put me in touch with her and we started planning."

Carol smiled, "Frank is a force to be reckoned with. He arranged for the company jet to pick everyone up. Admiral Chegwidden contacted Lt. Tyler and Lt. Bell - which reminds me, Major Perez and his wife Ellie send their apologies for not coming. Their first child is due any day now." She looked over at Emma and grinned, "Robyn Walters put me in touch with Emma and here we all are. Now we just have to decide how we're going to attack this problem." Carol paused and then said dryly, "Gus is in favor of shotguns."

There was a quiet rap on the door just then and Marius Zali put his head in. He gave Mac and Harm a quick nod while he scanned the group for Carol. "Your Majesty, Gunnery Sergeant Walters and Dr. Mallard would like to come in."

Carol glanced at the two officers and saw them nod, "Of course, Marius, let them in." The pair entered and stopped. Gunny was very nearly at attention and the same could be said for Ducky. Harm stepped forward to make the introductions. Carol smiled warmly at Dubby, "I feel like I know you already. My daughter speaks quite highly of you and your family and I wanted to thank you for giving her a second home to go to while she's at Annapolis." She turned to Ducky and extended her hand, "Dr. Mallard, your reputation precedes you. It's an honor." 

Ducky executed a short bow as he placed a light kiss on her hand. Straightening up, he gave her his most charming smile, "The honor is all mine, Your Majesty." Harm quickly finished up the introductions after that and then asked the question he knew Mac was most anxious about. "How's Kate?" He looked at the others, "Kate Todd is the NCIS agent that Congresswoman Elbert shot. She's been having a tough time."

Mallard put up a hand, "She's sleeping. Gibbs is with her right now. I'm afraid she's looking at a few more days in the hospital." He turned towards Mac and smiled, "On the other hand, you, my dear, have been discharged. You're free to go."

Mac looked uncomfortable, "Umm, Ducky, have you forgotten? I'm supposed to be in custody with NCIS. There's that arrest warrant that's still out there." It had been easier to ignore the implications while she was still stuck in the hospital. She didn't relish going to the brig but unless they assigned a guard to her 24/7, that was where she ought to be. She ignored the various sounds of outrage from her friends as she remained focused on the Doctor.

"Yes, well, about that... " Ducky smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around the room, "I've discussed the matter with Gibbs and in the light of Agent Todd's testimony - which, incidentally, makes more sense considering the nature of the injuries you both suffered - he suggested that a JAG lawyer might want to contact the local DA and point out the legal consequences of false arrest and gross incompetence."

He raised his eyebrows at Harm who gave him a feral grin and a nod, "That's that, then. Until it happens, however, you may consider yourself in my custody. Just let me know where you'll be."

Mac blinked and glanced over at Harm, "I really hadn't thought about it. I guess we can go back to the hotel."

"You'll do no such thing," Trish said forcefully. "You're staying with us." She looked over at Ducky, "Your people too, Doctor, as soon as it's possible. I think it would be best if we all stayed in one location. It will be easier to plan."

Harm looked at his parents, "What did you two do? Take over a hotel?"

"Nearly," Frank answered dryly. "Actually a friend of mine has property on Bogue Island. There's a duplex that he let's some of his more deserving employees use. He's given it to me for the next week or so."

Harm looked confused, "A duplex?"

Trish smiled, "It has three stories, seven bedrooms and five baths per side and sits on the beach. I think there's enough room for everyone."

"My word," Ducky looked at the Burnetts and grinned, "On behalf of my colleagues, I accept your invitation. We'll join you as soon as Kate's able. Speaking of whom, I should get back. I'll tell Jethro of your kind offer. If you will excuse me." He turned to leave and stopped by Mac, "Don't worry, Sarah, things are looking up."

Mac smiled as she glanced at the people in the room, "I believe you're right."

Ducky followed her gaze and smiled at her, "I didn't mean just this." He looked at the two JAG officers, "Didn't someone tell you? They found your pistol, Sarah, where the Gerrymander went down."

"What?" Mac stared at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked at almost the same time.

Mallard raised an eyebrow, "A Glock 9mm. According to the serial number, it was issued to one Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the US Marine Corps." He couldn't help the smug grin, "It was never fired."

"Doctor?" Trish asked, looking a little perplexed.

He turned towards her, still smiling, "Ms. Elbert claimed that the Colonel shot Kate in a struggle over the gun and then they both went overboard."

Trish grinned in understanding, "Oh."

Mac suddenly looked worried again, "What if Mike says I used Kate's gun on her? That would explain why mine hadn't been fired."

Harm spoke up, "Maybe, but it doesn't explain how your pistol wound up miles from where you and Kate were found. Say you were holding Kate's weapon, where would yours have been?"

Mac nodded slowly, "In my holster."

"Which was empty when we found you."

"I could have switched."

"Possible, but not likely. You shoot at the Expert level." Harm looked over at Ducky, "What kind of pistol does Kate use?"

"A Sig Sauer." The Doctor supplied with a bit of satisfaction. The others were watching, fascinated, as the two lawyers went through all the possible scenarios that Elbert might use to explain this damaging bit of evidence.

"A Sig Sauer," Harm repeated. He looked over at Gunny Walters, "Does it make sense for someone who shoots at the level the Colonel does to exchange her personal weapon for an unfamiliar one?"

Walters shook his head, "No, I wouldn't if there was a choice in the matter."

Harm smiled and looked down at Mac, "One last question, counselor. If you were holding two people prisoner, where would you keep the only two weapons on board?"

Mac grinned up at him, "With me, at all times."

Harm grinned back and looked around the room, "I rest my case." 


	37. Part 37

Sorry for the delay, busy week and busier weekend.

Part 37

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 1955 Local

Marius slowed and turned down a narrow driveway that wasn't much more than crushed shells and hard-packed sand. The live oak trees had managed to meet and form a canopy that turned the fast-fading dusk into dark night. Harm and Mac exchanged looks with each other. It hardly seemed possible that a building as big as Frank had said would be at the end of this two-wheeled track. They rounded a bend and stopped. Mac's mouth dropped open and she didn't have to look at Harm to know he wore the same expression. The house that stood before them was enormous. It sat on pilings that were a typical (and necessary) feature of most of the homes on the island. A double staircase that switched back and forth on itself led up to a covered alcove and a pair of doors. A walkway was attached to either side of the stair so that one could also walk around and enter from the ocean side of the house. Lights were on in the various windows giving the house a warm and welcoming look.

Marius sounded the horn twice and flashed his headlights. Two figures came out of the alcove. From the contrast in size, it wasn't hard to guess their identities. Mac smiled while Harm chuckled, "I see Pick and Tink have made themselves useful."

Zali glanced over his shoulder at them, "I'm not complaining." By the time he'd parked the Suburban under the house, the steps were crowded. The Dzurick kids descended like a cloud around the two JAG officers exchanging hugs and greetings before liberating their luggage and disappearing up the stairs. The adults lingered for only a few more seconds before Gus Montgomery could be heard bellowing for them to come up, did they want to be eaten alive by mosquitos?

Carol gave an apologetic smile and shrug before moving lightly up the stairs. The rest followed a little more sedately. Trish and Frank went first. Emma, Mac and Harm followed. Harm kept a hand under each woman's elbow just in case. Marius maintained his position in the rear of the group. Trish glanced over her shoulder as they made their way up the stairs, "They're an exuberant group, aren't they?"

Mac shook her head, chuckling, "You should see them on their home turf."

Pick and Tink were still there when they gained the alcove. The two young men snapped to attention as soon as they saw Harm and Mac. "As you were, gentlemen, we're not in uniform." Harm directed with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir," Pick grinned as the two relaxed slightly. They smiled a greeting to the rest of the group.

Frank smiled in return and looked over at Harm and Mac, "We'll meet you inside." Taking Trish's hand, the older couple walked into the house.

Marius came up alongside Emma and offered his elbow with a slight bow, "May I escort you in, Miss Emma?"

"You may," Emma replied formally, although her eyes were twinkling with humor. She turned her attention to Harm, Pick and Tink and her gaze sharpened, "Don't you keep Sarah standing out here too long. Is that clear?"

Mac couldn't help smiling at the alacrity with which the three men uttered their assurances. Emma had a point, of course. If it hadn't been for Harm's support, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have made it up the steps without a break in between. Her smile faltered a little when she realized that for everything she'd been through with these two young men, neither of them had had any idea of what her past was like - until now. 'Stop it,' she told herself firmly. If such things mattered to them, they wouldn't have come. She summoned up a real smile, "How have you two been?"

Pick gave her a wide grin, "Fine, ma'am, just fine." He kept his relief hidden that the Colonel still sounded like the woman he'd come to know and respect. He'd been off-duty, shooting pool at a local bar when ZNN had aired the initial interview. He'd left soon afterwards. The temptation to use his cuestick on some of the other patrons had grown too great. Pick had headed home and put in a call to Tink. Maggie had gotten on the extension and the three of them had discussed the whole thing to death. When Admiral Chegwidden called, he'd leapt at the chance to show his support. Less than 24 hours later, he'd found himself on a Lear jet with the Burnetts and then reunited with the Dzuricks. They'd picked up the last of the group in DC, Tink had driven up from Quantico where he was TAD after his commission. Major Perez had been less than happy with that development.

Enroute to North Carolina, Carol, Gus and Mrs. Fine had filled the others in on the whole story, including the Colonel's past. It had been a lot to digest and from watching the others' expressions, he knew that only he, Tink and the Burnetts hadn't had any inkling of where Sarah MacKenzie had come from. It had bothered the hell out of him. He couldn't help feeling angry... and disappointed. After the meeting had broken up, he'd found a window seat where he could brood privately. That hadn't lasted long. Tink had settled down next to him and hadn't wasted any time. He could still recall the conversation vividly.

"What's wrong?" Bell kept his voice down to a low rumble.

"Guess." Sarcasm wasn't normally the best route to go with a man whose hand was the size of your head, but Pick was too pissed to care.

The rumble became more ominous, "Your pedestal for Colonel MacKenzie broke and now you're having a tantrum?"

"No! I... man, she lied!"

"When?"

"It was a lie of omission."

"Like hell. It was none of your damn business." Bell poked Tyler on the shoulder with a finger and watched the smaller man flinch. "Who died and made you saint? Knowing the Colonel's human doesn't change how she's always treated us or are you that big of a snob?"

Pick bristled, "You know I'm not!"

"Can't tell from where I'm sitting. Grow up, Tyler, and if you want brood about something, think about how you'd feel if someone broadcast a skewed version of your life on national TV." Bell got up after that and went to join El and Nicky. Pick had stewed a little while longer although his focus was different. Tink had been right on two major points: the Colonel's personal life was none of his business and it hadn't made the slightest difference in how she had treated them. She was still the same officer that she'd always been. Now he just felt stupid for reacting the way he did. Not knowing exactly what to do, he'd continued staring out the window. He'd been startled when Mo Dzurick dropped into the seat Bell had vacated.

"You okay?" When he'd nodded wordlessly, she'd continued on, "It's kind of a shock, isn't it? I mean, you look at Colonel Mac and you'd never guess, would you? Grandpa says it proves that what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. Mom says she's a survivor. I'M just glad she's alive. I can't imagine not having her around, can you?" She stood up and tugged at his arm, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

Pick returned abruptly to the present and blinked as he realized the two JAG officers were staring at him curiously. He glanced at Tink and thumped him with an elbow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask."

Tink rolled an eye down at his friend and Mac was reminded of an elephant staring at a mouse. The big man was distinctly uncomfortable. Pick, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. Whatever was going on couldn't be that serious. She glanced at Harm who shrugged and looked back at Tink, "Ask what?" She stared a bit harder, was Tinker blushing?

Bell ducked his head a little and took a deep breath, "IaskedMaggietomarryme.WouldyouandCommanderRabbliketocometothewedding?"

"What?" Mac frowned in confusion. She'd caught Harm's name and 'wedding'. Coming from Bell, that just sounded wrong. She had been right about Tinker blushing though, he was turning an even deeper red. Mac looked over at Pick to see if he could clear this up.

Tyler shook his head, still smiling, "What 2nd Lt. Smooth-Talker is trying to say is that Maggie has taken full leave of her senses and agreed to marry him." He staggered to the side a few steps when Bell's elbow caught him on his shoulder.

"Oh," Mac shared a smile with Harm as it became clear what Tink had been asking. "That's wonderful, congratulations. Of course we'd like to come to the wedding."

Harm reached forward and thumped Bell on the shoulder, "Way to go, Lieutenant." He gestured towards the door, while his other hand went to Mac's lower back, "Let's take this inside, gentlemen, before Emma comes looking."

Three hours later, Harm walked out on the deck to find Mac leaning on the railing, staring out at the ocean. She turned when she heard his footsteps coming up behind her, "Hey," she said softly, turning back to her contemplation of the sea. She shifted over a little in silent invitation.

Harm settled in next to her, "Taking a break from the chaos?"

Mac sighed and gave him a rueful look, "Thought it would better for my blood pressure if I didn't listen to what Mike had to say today."

He echoed her sigh, "I hear that." They continued to lean on the deck railing for a little while in companionable silence. "Gheorghe is looking pretty good," Harm offered quietly, still watching the waves breaking.

She glanced over at him, "Yeah, he does. Mo says he's still planning to abdicate on the eve of their 21st birthday. The coronation for Cat will happen on their birthday. We're supposed to keep two weeks open in April if possible." Mac grinned dryly, "Apparently Bacovia intends to party Gheorghe out and Cat in. It sounds like the whole country is going to be hung over for a week."

"That should be interesting." The quiet resumed as the two listened to the dull boom of the surf.

"Moon's waning," Mac remarked finally.

"Still pretty bright." Harm watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering if this was leading somewhere. While Mac had told him what had happened out there, they hadn't really talked about it. He was willing to be patient, realizing from his own experience that she had to come to grips with it herself before she could share with him. At least she wasn't facing some ridiculous inquiry where the investigating officer sounded annoyed because you had survived despite not following the rules.

"It was beautiful out there." She sounded almost distant.

"Moonlight on the water," he said by way of agreement, not wanting to push.

"Yeah." Mac was silent again for a few moments before turning towards him slightly, "I knew you were going to find us."

Harm grunted softly, remembering how hard it had been to keep his despair and desperation under control as the Coast Guard went about their methodical search. Minutes had seemed like hours, each one stretching his nerves ever tighter. Mallard had been a steadying influence, exuding a quiet confidence that both women would be found. Afterwards, when he was feeling a little more rational, Harm had decided that the Doctor was a man he would never play poker against.

Mac studied him quietly before looking out at the ocean again, "I was so tired... " She paused and Harm could almost see her drawing in on herself. Without conscious thought, he moved to wrap his arms around her. She twisted around in his embrace so that she could burrow into his chest, "... and so scared."

Harm tightened his hold on her, "Me, too."

She closed her eyes, soaking in his warmth while listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I knew you were going to find us," Mac repeated softly. "I just didn't know if I would be there when you came. It was worse after Kate lost consciousness." She couldn't quite contain the shiver as she remembered those last few hours.

"Shhh, it's okay." Harm rubbed her back soothingly, "You and Kate are alive. You hung on."

Mac leaned back to look up at him, "I didn't want to anymore. I knew once the sun came up it would get so much worse and I didn't want to go through it. Kate was dying. I kept thinking it would be better... easier to just let go."

"But you didn't," Harm kept his voice steady with an effort. Of the myriad scenarios that he'd scared himself with, Mac simply giving up hadn't been one of them.

"No, I didn't," Mac agreed quietly and sighed, resting her head once again on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harm gently maneuvered them around so that he could brace himself against the railing. It was then that he realized his mother was standing in the shadows. From the look on her face, she'd heard the last part of their conversation. When she saw she had his attention, she pointed towards her watch and tilted her head towards the house.

Harm raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment and watched as she made her way silently back. He gave Mac a light squeeze, "It's getting late. Feel like turning in? You've had a long day... unless you'd rather talk," he added quickly, not wanting her to think he was trying to avoid anything.

Mac pulled back and gave him a tired smile, "Actually, bed does sound pretty good." Now that he'd brought it up, she realized that she was exhausted. It had been a long day. A good day, all things considered, but a long one. Harm escorted her inside and she was mildly surprised when everyone in the living room merely wished her goodnight.

Trish watched as her son and hopefully future daughter-in-law made their way up the stairs. Frank divided his attention between those two and his wife. Trish had been preoccupied when she came back in although he supposed that only he and possibly Harm would have noticed. Trish glanced back at him and saw his scrutiny. She gave him a look that told Frank that he'd find out later when they were in the privacy of their own room.

Carol waited until the two officers had disappeared before looking around at the group, "Tomorrow we will start our own media show. Liz will set up a TV interview for Gheorghe and I and then we'll go from there." Elbert's bail hearing wouldn't take place until the next morning so she would send the night in custody. The Congresswoman and her lawyers had played the Joan of Arc angle for all it was worth. Although they were loathe to admit it, everyone was in agreement that it had been an effective strategy considering the circumstances. 

Emma spoke up, "I'm going to wait for the Congresswoman after her bail hearing." She scowled, "I have a few words to say to that woman."

"Don't go alone." Heads turned to see Harm standing on the stairs. He walked down the remaining few steps, "That woman is capable of anything. We don't need any more casualties."

"Harm, dear... " Trish started and then stopped.

He smiled at his mother, "She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I'll go back and check on her in a few minutes."

Gheorghe cleared his throat and stood up, holding out a hand to help Carol up as well, "I think bed sounds like a good idea." He turned to his wife, "Shall we, my dear?"

"Yes, I think we shall," Carol's smile seemed entirely too happy to be about sleeping. The kids were up and scattering next with Tyler, Bell and Daniel Rica following in their wake. Then Emma excused herself while Marius preceded the King and Queen up the stairs. Liz followed along and within minutes the only ones left in the living room were Trish, Frank and Harm.

Frank looked at his step-son and wife, "You two sure know how to clear a room." He leaned forward, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Trish looked over at Harm, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just didn't want to interrupt."

Harm gave his mother a tired smile, "I know, it's okay." He lowered himself into a chair and looked over at Frank, "We were talking about what happened to her and Kate." He hunched forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "This was the first chance we've had to discuss it." He paused to run his hands through his hair, "I came so close to losing her this time."

"But you didn't. Sarah's a fighter." Frank spoke comfortingly.

"She was getting ready to quit." Trish said quietly, her eyes on Harm.

Frank looked surprised and then stared at Harm, "But she didn't."

"No she didn't," Harm agreed and leaned back with a sigh, "I can't keep doing this."

Trish was looking really alarmed now. She shot a look at Frank before staring at her son, "What are you planning to do, Harm?"

Harm eyed his parents for a long moment, "I'm planning on marrying her, if she'll have me." 


	38. Part 38

Part 38

Naval Regional Medical Center Kate's room Camp Lejeune, NC 0935 Local

Kate opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling tiles. After a few moments, she let her gaze drift about the room and let go a sigh of relief. Alone, at last. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the care and attention but she was a private person by nature and the constant attendance was wearing on her nerves. Hopefully, this non-hovering also signaled that Gibbs and Ducky were willing to admit she was finally getting better. Kate relaxed back in the pillow as she ran her own internal inventory. On the whole, she didn't feel half bad. The pain she'd been in since she'd first woken up had finally moderated down to a dull, nonspecific ache. She could tolerate that. She was prepared to tolerate quite a bit if it would get her out of this damn hospital.

The exhausted, running in quicksand feeling had also dissipated for the most part. Not that she felt up to running any footraces of course, but a brisk walk might be possible. Okay, maybe not a brisk walk, but rather a slow, careful walk. That was definitely on the table... she glanced down at her arm and frowned slightly - or maybe not. Ever so carefully, she tried moving it and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain. Well, that was a bad idea. This could put a crimp in her escape plan. Kate lay back and waited for the hurt to subside. Dammit, this was not the time to be a wuss. Cautiously, she levered herself up on her uninjured arm. So far, so good. A couple of winces later, she was sitting upright with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. She shifted slightly to take some of the weight off the one leg. The cut seemed to be healing from what she could tell. By comparison, it barely hurt at all.

Kate eyed the door while she debated what to do next. Did she have any clothes here? The hospital gown left a lot to be desired. God forbid she should get halfway to the bathroom and have Gibbs walk in on her. She sat for another couple of seconds before deciding what the hell. The destination wasn't as important as simply getting there. Kate eased slowly off the bed and onto to her feet. It took a few moments to get her balance. Her bad leg didn't want to straighten out all the way, so she was up on her toes on that side. She smiled ruefully to herself, she must make quite a sight. Bad arm, bad leg, hair was probably a mess and wearing what had to the antithesis of haute couture. DiNozzo would have enough material for a month if he saw her right now.

Feeling like her balance was as good as it was going to get, Kate headed for the door of what she hoped might be a closet. Of course, the chances were that it was empty. She doubted that Gibbs or Ducky would have thought about getting her own clothes for her. Nevertheless, it was a goal and getting there and back to the bed would be the first step to getting out and getting back on the case. She was woefully behind on developments. Gibbs was barely keeping her informed of general events, the specifics weren't even on the radar. Mac might be able to tell her something, providing the woman wasn't too pissed. Kate didn't have any trouble recalling their confrontation although everything after that was pretty much of a blur. There were vague fleeting images of Ducky looking concerned and Gibbs looking typically annoyed but she couldn't swear that those weren't just memories of earlier times.

She was almost to the closet when the door did open and Ducky walked in. Kate had turned automatically while she reached behind herself with her good hand to close the back of the gown. The combination was enough to make her lose her already shaky balance and she stumbled backwards. She collided with the wall behind her and bit back a cry as her arm protested the sudden jolt. She might have hit the floor next but Ducky had reached her by then, grabbing her around the waist. Kate latched onto his arm with her good hand as he half-led, half-dragged her back to her bed. Once he had her safely sitting down, he turned and sank down himself, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Kate stayed where he put her, giving herself time to regroup. After a moment, she gave him a sideways look, waiting for the inevitable lecture. Ducky adjusted his glasses and glanced over at the petite brunette. Her expression as she watched him was one of defiance laced by a small thread of worry. Mallard resisted the urge to chuckle, this was almost like looking at Jethro except that worry would have never made it onto his face. He leaned back slightly and gazed up at the ceiling in seeming nonchalance, "It looks like you're feeling better."

Kate blinked in surprise. That was hardly what she expected. "Yeah, I am," she agreed cautiously, wondering what was going on. It wasn't like Ducky to be sarcastic or devious with her.

"Obviously your arm is still painful but you'll be happy to know that it's healing well. There's been no sign of infection." Mallard stopped contemplating the ceiling and gave her a mild look. She nodded, looking somewhat confused. He gave her a politely inquiring look, "Your leg is still tender?"

"A little," she admitted reluctantly, "It's hard to straighten it out all the way."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully, "Once it's sufficiently healed, you'll need some physical therapy. Your arm, too, I'm afraid. Fortunately, none of the damage seems permanent. I know it sounds odd, but you were lucky." His tone turned more brisk, "Now, how about the rest of you? Any headache or dizziness? Problems with your vision?"

She shook her head, "My eyes are fine." She hesitated a moment, "It's not a headache that I have, it's more like an overall body ache. I just hurt. It's not bad," she added hurriedly, "It's just annoying."

Mallard nodded again, "And what you'd really like is to get out of this hospital and back to work?" He smiled at her fervent 'yes' and then turned serious again. "I'm afraid that's not entirely up to me." He saw the closed look on her face, "Now Caitlin, you know Gibbs will have the final say about when you can get back to the case." He grinned, "However, medically speaking, I believe you'll recover faster in a less stressful environment. How does a few days at the beach sound?"

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 1020 Local

Mac padded down the steps and looked around. The house seemed to be deserted although there were signs that this was merely temporary. For one thing, her nose told her that someone had put on coffee. Detouring into the kitchen, she poured herself a cup. Taking a sip, she smiled to herself. Either Dubby or Tinker had made it, it was definitely Marine-grade. Turning, she moved back to the living room and looked out the large picture window. It was beautifully sunny day. She stood for a few moments and admired the view. The white sands of the dunes, capped by the yellow sea oats made a nice contrast with the deep green of the ocean and the brilliant blue of the sky. Stray clumps of people dotted the beach, their umbrellas adding bright splashes of color to the scene. She went to the door and walked out on the deck.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Mac turned and smiled. Harm was stretched out in a deck chair, his coffee cup sitting on deck next to him and a newspaper currently resting on his stomach. She arched an eyebrow at him, "You don't have much room to talk. I heard you get up. It wasn't that long ago."

He gave her a mischievous grin, "Ahhh, but you see it's not the quantity of time that I was up but the quality."

Mac leaned against the railing and took a sip of her coffee, "Oh?" Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, oh." Harm repeated, looking smug. "For instance, I happen to know where everyone is."

"Everyone? The entire planet? I am impressed."

"And you should be," Harm folded his hands behind his head, continuing to grin. "I'm a very impressive guy."

Mac shook her head and chuckled before taking another sip of coffee. Tilting her head to one side, she smiled, "So spill it, Mr. Omnipotent. Where is everyone?"

Harm raised an eyebrow, "What's in it for me?"

She raised an eyebrow back, "How about not having your six kicked by an impatient Marine?"

"Hmmm," Harm tapped his chin, patently thinking about it. He gave her a rakish look, "Depending on the Marine, that could be fun."

Mac rolled her eyes and then smiled sweetly, "I'll let Tinker know." She laughed at his comic look of horror and setting her coffee cup on the railing, walked over to perch on the arm of his chair, "Talk Rabb."

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, "Nothing doing, sweetheart. Name, rank and serial number - that's all you're getting out of me."

Grinning, Mac ran a hand through his hair, "You Americans, so stubborn. You know ve haft vays of making you talk." She leaned in and dropped a line of featherlight kisses along his jaw.

Harm couldn't help the low groan from deep in his throat as he turned his head to capture her lips with his own. His hands moved from Mac's waist to her back as he pulled her in closer. When they finally broke apart, he took a deep breath and smiled up at her, "What do you wanna know? Launch codes? The square root of Pi? Who's buried in Grant's Tomb?"

Mac smiled lazily at him, resting a hand on his chest, "All those things, right after you tell me where everyone is." She adopted a stern look, "Don't make me kiss you again."

Harm reached for her, "Nothing. I know nothing." Their lips met again in a softer, lingering kiss. Harm continued to gently caress her back. He didn't think it was possible to ever get enough of her. The sound of giggling followed by shushing intruded and Harm broke off the kiss with a sigh. He tilted his head so he could see past Mac and gave a wan smile and small wave to their audience.

Mac hadn't turned around yet, sitting with her head still slightly bowed. "I know where El is now, who else do we have?" She looked torn between amusement and frustration.

He looked past her again, "Mo, who looks like she'd like to drop right through the deck." He looked back at Mac and grinned, "El, on the other hand, looks like she'd consider watching us all day. Nicky and Tinker are just coming up the walkway."

Sighing, Mac stood up, taking Harm's hand and pulling him up as well. She turned towards Mo and El, "Hi guys."

Mo truly did look embarrassed. She had both hands on El's shoulders, "I'm sorry. I was trying to give you some privacy but somebody here... " She gave El a little shake. The 14 year old shot an annoyed glance at her older sister, looking completely unrepentant. "... just had to stop and gawk." She glared at her sister, "I told her she was being rude."

"I was not!" El protested hotly. "I was just looking! It's not my fault if Colonel Mac and Commander Harm decide to kiss in public." She shot a grin at the two officers and added smugly, "I think they should do it more often."

"Christinia Elena! That's enough!" Mo was looking completely scandalized.

"You're not my mother!" El retorted with all the indignation that only a youngest child could muster.

The two JAG officers glanced at each other. Being only children, this kind of sibling friction was completely beyond them. Fortunately, Tinker had a number of brothers and sisters. "Enough, ladies, take it inside," his deep voice sounded matter-of-fact. He nodded to Harm and Mac, never breaking stride, "Sir, Ma'am." The Dzurick kids were swept into the house by the mere expediency of Bell's size and momentum.

Harm glanced down at Mac. Her lips kept twitching upwards although her expression remained neutral. He was having a hard time containing his own amusement. They held it together until the door had shut before the laughter won out. Harm draped his arms about her shoulders while she leaned into his chest, laughing quietly. Mindful of possible eyes, he guided Mac down the walkway towards the beach. Neither had gone that far before and Harm was surprised to find that the boardwalk extended nearly 100 feet through 2 lines of sand dunes. Near the top of each dune on the seaside, the walkway opened up into sitting areas where one could relax and admire the view. He pulled Mac into the first one that was shielded from view of the house. They collapsed on the bench, still chuckling.

Mac looked up at Harm, grinning, "Think we could convince Bell to give up the Corps and take up being a nanny when the time comes?"

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what she'd just said but before she could backtrack, Harm gave her a light hug and grinned, "Maggie might have something to say about that but it's a thought." He kept her tucked against his side and turned his gaze to the ocean, "As much as I love California, I have to say that this is a beautiful place." She nodded quietly and they sat for a few minutes in silence, looking out at the sea.

Finally, Mac shifted and looked over at him, "All kidding aside, Harm. Where is everybody?"

He checked his watch and smiled down at her, "Right now, they're in the middle of a media blitzkrieg. Gheorghe, Carol and Cat, along with Daniel, Liz and Marius are giving a TV interview to a rival station. Mom, Frank, Gus and Harley, along with Pick, are talking to the Senators. Emma and Dubby are waiting for Elbert to come out of her bail hearing. As you saw, Tink is staying here with the rest of us." He looked smug, "It's going to be an interesting news day and I'm betting our dear Congresswoman isn't going to enjoy any of it." When Mac didn't reply, Harm looked down at her and gave her shoulders a light squeeze, "Hey c'mon, it's going to be okay. This whole thing is almost over. There's nothing to worry about."

Mac shook her head, frowning, "I do worry." She looked up at him, "Harm, Mike's one of the most brilliant and dangerous people I've ever met. We can't underestimate what she might do."

"What can she do?" Harm countered, "After today, the media's going to be sensing blood. She won't be able to make a move without a cloud of reporters following. Our case against her for her attack on you and Kate is rock-solid. The U.S. DA might have been reluctant at first but he's no idiot. He's not going to bungle this. She's going away and good riddance."

Mac was silent. She wanted to be reassured, wanted to believe that everything would go the way Harm said it would but she couldn't rid herself of a sense of foreboding. She sighed a little, maybe it was paranoia. Mike wasn't Superwoman, maybe this really was the beginning of the end.

She had just given him a wan smile when Tinker's voice could be heard, booming out over the sound of the surf, "Colonel? Commander?"

Harm turned his head, "We're here, Lieutenant." They both sat up and turned as Tinker appeared at the top of the steps.

He looked apologetic, "Sorry, sir, ma'am, but I thought you'd like to know that a Dr. Mallard called. He, Agent Todd and Agent Gibbs will be arriving here in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay, thank you Tinker." Harm glanced at Mac to see her looking surprised as well. "I thought Kate was going to be stuck in the hospital for a few more days."

"Me, too. It must be Ducky's idea, though. There's no way Kate could convince him to put her at risk, medically anyway." Mac stood up and tugged at his hand, "We'd better make sure the rooms are ready for them. I guess Ducky and Gibbs can room together. Kate should be close, just in case."

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 1205 Local

Ducky stopped the sedan and stared up at the building before them, "My word." He looked over at Gibbs, "Not exactly a seaside cottage, is it?"

Gibbs was looking over the house as well, "I'll say." He glanced in the backseat. They'd done what they could to make Kate as comfortable as possible for the trip and it looked like they'd succeeded. She was asleep. He kept his voice down as he looked back at Ducky, "How the hell are we going to get her up those steps? She won't be able to do it herself and you and I can't carry her."

"Commander Rabb?" Ducky ventured. "The Lt. Bell I talked to said he was here." He opened the car door, "If you'll keep an eye on Caitlin, I'll go up and find him."

"No need," Gibbs was looking up the steps.

Ducky turned and felt his mouth drop open slightly, "Oh my... " Sarah was standing at the top of the steps while Commander Rabb was descending. He was being followed by the largest man Ducky had seen in some time.

Harm smiled as he reached ground level, "Doesn't look like you had any problems finding the place." He nodded to Gibbs as the NCIS agent climbed out of the car as well. "Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, this is Lt. Tom Bell. Tinker, this is Dr. Mallard and Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS." He glanced towards the car, "We thought you might need some help. How's Kate?"

"Improving," Ducky stated confidently while Gibbs scowled. The senior agent wasn't as happy about this move as Kate and Mallard were. He preferred the security of having her surrounded by the 2nd Marine Division. Not that Elbert was going to get anywhere near Kate, not while he was watching, but he would have rather not given any sort of opening. It was water under the bridge now, he sighed to himself as he turned to watch as Ducky and Rabb got Kate out of the car. He gave her points for aplomb, she didn't turn a hair when the gargantuan Lt. Bell picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Once inside, he had to admit the accommodations were lot more pleasant than the hospital or the quarters he and Ducky had been sharing.

They'd arrived in time for lunch, which Rabb oversaw, aided and abetted by the Dzurick kids. Gibbs was willing to concede after his grilled flounder that the Commander was a damn fine cook. Kate was a lot more relaxed as well, the kids were fascinated by the fact that she had been a Secret Service agent. Afterwards, Ducky had insisted that she rest and she'd gone without protest, making it up the short flight of stairs with only the Doctor's assistance. The kids had headed back to the beach, escorted by the looming presence of 'Tinker' (he was still shaking his head over that nickname) Bell. Not that he was complaining, it gave him a chance to talk to both Rabb and MacKenzie and let them know how things stood.

It was well after six by the time everyone returned from their various destinations and dinner had a festive air as each took turns regaling the others with their stories. Emma got the most applause as Dubby recounted how she'd stood up and contradicted Elbert on each and every point whenever the Congresswoman or her lawyers had tried to spin the facts to support her story. In the end, the news conference had been cut short when Mike had stormed to her waiting car, uttering 'no comment' from between clenched teeth. Gheorghe and Carol's interview had aired during the six o'clock news with a repeat airing scheduled for the eleven o'clock hour. Their version of the events Mike had alluded to presented a far different view of Mac. Gus had been almost gleeful as he relayed that the Senators were now considering their own investigation into Elbert's behavior.

It was a well satisfied group that sprawled around the living area nibbling on various desserts as they waited for the evening news to come on. Later, Gibbs would remember that the most subdued of the group had been the Colonel herself. He'd attributed it at the time to her being uncomfortable about being the center of so much attention. He would also remember that she was the least surprised when he got the call from Tom Nevers at 9:45 that night that Congresswoman Michelle Elbert had vanished. 


	39. Part 39

Part 39

Following morning Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 0830 Local

Kate looked from Gibbs to the JAG officers and back again, "What do you mean, 'Elbert's disappeared'?" After dinner, she had gone back to bed and had missed the bombshell Nevers had dropped on them all.

Gibbs leaned back, looking exasperated, "Just what I said, Kate. Congresswoman Elbert has vanished."

"How?" Kate looked incredulous and angry, "Wasn't anybody watching her?"

"You mean besides the camera crews and reporters from every network, newspaper and two-bit tabloid on the Eastern Seaboard? God no, Agent Todd, we thought they'd be enough." Gibbs' own anger at this development spilled out as sarcasm. 

"What are her lawyers saying?" Mac jumped in as she watched Kate's jaw clench. How in the world Todd managed to refrain from killing this man, she'd never know.

Gibbs flashed her a disgusted look which she decided had more to do with lawyers in general than her in particular. He snorted while raking a hand through his hair, "About what you'd expect." He stared up at the ceiling and began reciting, " 'They haven't been in contact with her yet but they're confident she'll get in touch. She's been under a great deal of stress and is no doubt staying with friends in an attempt to avoid the intrusive presence of the press. They're sure she will be at the courthouse as required for her next appearance...' " He lowered his eyes and focused on Kate, "What do you think?"

Kate glared at him and then took a deep breath, realizing he was asking her opinion as a profiler. She shot a quick look at Mac and gave a one-shouldered shrug, "Elbert's gone. She said it herself, she's a survivor... and a helluva poker player. She saw her bluff get called so she folded and got out of the game."

"Just like that?" Harm looked dubious. "She's had money, power and prestige for years. You don't think she'd try to hang on to all that? Use it somehow?" He glanced over at Mac, "You know that no case is a slam dunk until the jury actually comes back with the verdict. If her lawyers go for delaying tactics, this could drag out for months."

"Giving her time to get rid of potential witnesses." Gunny spoke up, scowling slightly.

Gibbs frowned at Walters and then swung his attention back to Kate, "Is that what this is? A delaying tactic?" He paused slightly, thinking about it, "Or is this her way of rattling our cages? Letting us know that she can still move about at will?"

"She's not going to let herself be put on trial," Kate said flatly. "Her entire life has been about control. If someone threatens that, she removes them. There's no way she could stand putting herself under someone else's authority." Kate looked around the room, "That being said, her disappearance is definitely an 'in-your-face' move. She's proving to us and herself that she still has that control."

"Has anybody figured out how she did it?" Pick asked from the corner where he and Tink had been quietly listening.

Gibbs turned his glare towards the two young men. Other than the fact that both Rabb and MacKenzie held them in high regard, he didn't know that much about them. That was due to change fairly soon. He had McGee looking into their records. His gut was telling him that the situation had just grown deadlier and he didn't need anybody on his team that he wasn't sure could perform. Now it wasn't only Kate and MacKenzie's lives, with the Dzuricks, there were international ramifications.

Harm gave an irritated glance at the still silent Gibbs and answered Pick's question, "No. She went straight to her home after the news conference and that was the last anyone saw of her. Nevers' people and the cops swear no one left the house."

"Somebody's lying," Mallard stated the obvious.

"How did she get past the media? They can't all be in on it." Marius threw in his two cents. He was decidedly unhappy. Although he'd made free use of Tyler and Bell, the fact remained that he was woefully understaffed for this new threat. The Dzuricks, as well as Gus and Harley Montgomery, had flatly refused to go back home. If the authorities didn't find this woman soon, he would have to call in reinforcements from his staff at the Embassy.

"If she'd been dressed like a cop, she could have walked right by them and not been noticed," Tink pointed out.

"Which would mean she's got an ally in the police department," Harm finished out the big man's thought.

Gibbs levered himself out of his chair and swept the room with a hard stare, "You people are missing the point. I don't give a good goddamn if her fairy godmother got her out of that house, what's important is that she's out there and we don't know where she is, where she's going or what she's planning." He pivoted and glared at Kate, "Do we?"

Kate met his stare with one of her own, "Wherever she's going, she's had this planned out for years. The woman's meticulous. Somewhere, she has a new life all set up and waiting for her. All she has to do is get there. She'll change her appearance and slip out of here by boat. There's no way the Coast Guard can monitor every craft that's out there. She'll hopscotch up or down the coast until she can secure a flight out of the country and that'll be that. She'll be sipping margaritas in South America." She paused for a moment and gave Mac an almost apologetic look, "That's what Elbert should be doing right now but if you want to know what she might actually be doing, ask Mac."

Gibbs looked at her silently and then shifted his attention to the Marine sitting quietly on the couch next to Rabb, "Colonel?"

Mac looked down at her clasped hands before shooting a quick glance around the room. "Mike's got unfinished business. I think she's still here." Feeling Harm tense beside her, she dropped a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded and glanced around the room, "So the question is, how do we catch her?"

Kate grimaced faintly as she shifted a bit, "If Elbert's more concerned about payback than safety, then all we do is wait. She'll find us."

Gibbs rested his hands on his hips as he stared at the floor for a few seconds. Looking back up, he scanned the room again, "I'll talk to Nevers about this but I don't think we should rely on any outside help. Somebody had to have helped Elbert and until we find out who, it's safer not to have any strangers here." He looked at the two women, "We'll assume that both of you are her primary targets. Don't linger at the windows and don't go anywhere outside without an escort." Gibbs looked over at Zali, "I don't suppose you've had any luck convincing the Dzuricks and Montgomerys that it would be safer if they left?"

Marius ran a hand through his hair, "Not a bit. The only one willing to leave is Daniel and that's more about work getting done than concerns about safety. I'm going to call in some of my people from the Embassy to help cover the royal family." He glanced over at Harm and Mac, "They can easily keep an eye on the Burnetts and Mrs. Fine, too. It will get a little crowded but I can have them here by late tonight." He acknowledged Harm's smile of gratitude with a slight tip of his head.

"Okay," Gibbs wasn't that happy but it looked like this was the best he was going to be able to do. "We'll figure out schedules and shifts for the rest of us." He turned towards the kitchen, "After I get some coffee."

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 2110 Local

Harm turned his head at the sound of the door opening and smiled as Mac walked out, followed by Bell. After the morning meeting with Gibbs, the rest of the day had been uneventful. The TV had been on constantly as the various stations fell all over themselves to report this latest startling development with the Congresswoman. Predictably, a number of her more vocal supporters were now calling for her head. Harm had been floored when Elbert's pet reporter, Jamie Stillman, had come out with a piece detailing the Congresswoman's life and the surprising amount of people who'd disappeared or wound up dead. It had been a carefully crafted, non-accusatory story that nevertheless managed to present the facts in a way that made the implications deadly. Harm made a mental note to corner Ducky at some point. The good doctor had looked positively smug during the airing, arousing Harm's curiosity.

Both Kate and Mac had stopped watching after the first hour or so. Kate had settled herself in a lounge chair on the covered portion of the deck. Emma and Ducky had joined her and after she'd fallen asleep, had continued their quiet conversation together. Harm accompanied Mac down to the beach where they had joined Gheorghe and Carol under the pop-up shelter and watched the kids play in the ocean. Pick and Tink had alternated going in the water with guard duty. The Dzurick kids' attempt to dunk Tink had met with very little success. The adults couldn't help laughing at the sight of Tink wading unconcernedly through the water with El, Nicky, Mo and Cat hanging on to his arms and shoulders. Carol and Mac had been unable to resist joining in and the six of them had finally succeeded in putting the big man under. Afterwards, Harm good-naturedly accused Mac of pulling rank and ordering Tink to take a dive.

If it hadn't been for the fact that over a third of them were armed, it might have been easy to pretend that this was a mini-vacation. Shortly before noon, Pick had taken Nicky out and brought back lunch for everyone from a little place in Salter Path called the Big Oak Drive-In. Harm hadn't had particularly high expectations when Pick had handed him an oyster burger with the works but it had turned out to be surprisingly good. Judging from the speed with which everything disappeared, the shrimp and clam burgers must have been equally good. Gibbs was the only one who hadn't seemed able to relax. He'd been on the phone constantly either with his office in DC, Nevers in Jacksonville, the local police departments or regional FBI office. Shortly after lunch, Tinker had walked in in time to rescue Kate's laptop from a Gibbs-style 'rebooting' and had then managed to placate the man for several hours by setting up a web video conference.

The afternoon was as uneventful as the morning and as the sun began to set, Carol, Harley, Trish, Emma and Mac took over the kitchen to prepare dinner. Harm smiled to himself recalling the gibes he and Mac had exchanged about her cooking abilities, much to the obvious amusement of the rest of the group. It had led to a challenge of sorts. He, Frank, Gheorghe, Pick and Ducky were to be in charge of the following night's dinner. Given the various backgrounds of the men, Harm figured that, at the very least, the meal would probably best be described as 'eclectic'.

He'd slipped outside not long after dinner when Mac, Ducky and his mother had gotten caught up in a discussion of traditional art versus art created on computer. Tinker had been drawn in, bringing up fractals and the design inherent in higher mathematics which, in turn, led to Frank joining in. The Dzurick/Montgomery clan, along with Emma and Gunny Walters, had moved to the living area where Mo was regaling them with stories of life at the Academy. Marius and Liz Parker had found a quiet corner although Harm had noted that it gave the security chief a clear view of the occupants as well as most of the doors and windows. Kate had excused herself soon after the meal and headed back to the other side. Mallard had started to accompany her when a look from Gibbs put him back in his seat. The older agent had then followed Todd out. Harm hoped they'd be able to sit down and talk to each other without it devolving into an argument. Kate wasn't up to it and he was pretty sure that Gibbs didn't want to fight with her either. The question was, was Jethro Gibbs capable of opening his mouth without saying something to tick the petite brunette off?

"Hey," Mac slipped in beside him. Bell faded back into the shadows of the house so that the couple would be out of earshot but not his sight.

"Hey, yourself. How did the discussion go? You win?" He leaned back against the railing and continued to smile at her.

"It wasn't a fight. There wasn't any winning or losing," Mac retorted primly.

Harm chuckled, "Mom wouldn't budge."

Mac raised an eyebrow, "At least now I know which side your stubbornness comes from. I guess I'm just more of a traditionalist. Art for me doesn't involve computers and inkjet printers." She shook her head and smiled up at him, "You escaped fairly early. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," He took her hand and straightened up, looking back towards the house, "Tink? We're going to move closer to the beach."

"Yes sir." Bell's heavy bass drifted softly from the darkness.

"C'mon," Harm tugged at her hand and she fell in alongside him. Quietly they made their way down the walkway. Harm bypassed the first sitting area and went to the second. Settling down on the bench, he pulled her closer to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence, listening to the rhythmic boom of the surf and staring up at the stars. Mac slid an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder with a little smile of contentment. Their lives had been so hectic over the years that she had almost forgotten the last time they'd been able to sit quietly and enjoy each other's company.

Harm smiled as he felt Mac relax against him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous," Mac agreed. "It always amazes me how brilliant the stars are down here."

"Yeah," Harm rested his cheek on the top of her head, "It's almost like you can reach right up and grab them." He gave her a light squeeze, "Shall I get one for you?"

Mac chuckled, "Okay... " She pointed to her right, "How about that one?"

Harm made a show of squinting along her arm, "Which one?" He released his hold on her shoulder to point also, "That one near the horizon?"

She grinned and reached up to grab his hand, moving it slightly higher, "No. The one just above it and to the left."

"That one?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," He made a grabbing motion with his other hand and then held it clenched in front of her. He moved his head closer to hers as he slowly opened his hand. In it was a diamond ring and he heard Mac's soft gasp of surprise. He whispered quietly in her ear, "Marry me and I'll get you the moon, too."

Mac twisted in his grasp and hugged him fiercely, "I don't need the moon, I've got you,"

From his post above and behind them, Tinker smiled quietly before resuming his watch of the area. Judging from the Colonel's reaction, he had a pretty good idea of what just occurred. Maggie had reacted almost exactly the same, a fact he still found as amazing as it was gratifying. 


	40. Part 40

Part 40

Ramada Inn Atlantic Beach, NC 1805 Local

Mike froze for a moment at the knock on the door. Checking herself in the mirror, she moved to look out the peephole. Lowering her voice slightly, she asked. "Who is it?"

"Room service."

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and watched as waiter rolled the cart into the room. He glanced up at her once and then quickly returned his gaze to the cart in front of him. Mike smiled to herself, pleased with his reaction. The bare scalp peeking out from under the colorful bandana proclaimed her a recent cancer survivor. Skillfully applied makeup and the slightly oversized clothes gave a suggestion of gauntness. People would be reluctant to spend too much time looking at her either because they didn't want to be rude or they somehow thought they might be tempting fate. Either reason suited her purposes.

She gave the young man a modest tip which he took with a quickly muttered 'thank you' before hurrying out the door. Mike snorted disdainfully, he probably thought you could catch cancer by breathing the same air. Moving the covered dishes to the table, she turned on the TV as she began eating. The furor over her disappearance was finally beginning to die down a bit, helped along by the fact that there was absolutely nothing new to report. Mike shook her head as she took another bite of meatloaf. All they had left was speculation. Hopefully, the authorities would continue to waste precious time looking for her 'accomplice'. Distrust and suspicion among her opponents was an advantage for her. Dabbing at her lips with the napkin, she leaned back in the chair. It didn't look like anyone had a clue about how she'd really pulled it off. Fools. They were all fools. In the end, that would be the true reason for her escape.

But first, she had work to do. In the morning, she would arrange a wire transfer from her London account. She'd need ready cash for any unforeseen events over the next couple of days. Her airline ticket had already been booked for five days from now out of the airport in Raleigh. Ms. Marcia Porter of Castlebury would be returning to her home in England after a lengthy stay in the States for medical treatment. It was an identity she'd spent years creating. It had been fun in a way, weaving together all the diverse pieces that brought her alias to life. She liked puzzles and this one was unique in that she was shaping the pieces to suit herself.

It had been dead simple for her to manipulate files and data. Creating a family history hadn't been much harder. Having made it a habit of vacationing abroad ever since her inheritance, Mike was more than familiar with areas of England, France and Spain. Britain was her refuge of choice. She found records of a deceased elderly couple in the area where she'd decided to live, claimed them as grandparents and went on from there. A 'chance' meeting at a community bake sale, a casual reference to the grandparents and soon she was comparing notes with some of the long-time residents about her 'family'. Their eyesight wasn't that good, their memories worse, it didn't take much before her suggestions of possible relations were taken over as their own. In less time than she thought possible, they were claiming to remember her as a young child.

From then on, she'd been accepted as the 'American relation' who returned when she could to the family birthplace. Two years ago, she'd gotten an excited e-mail from the local realtor she'd kept in touch with, letting her know that her "grandparents'" house was on the market. She'd snapped it up after talking the realtor into becoming her rental agent and leasing the place out. Now she was going to have to contact the woman and tell her to get the renters out. At least she could use her 'cancer treatment' story as an excuse for the abruptness of her move. It would create nothing but sympathy for her with the locals.

Tomorrow morning, she would also begin her search for MacKenzie, Todd and the others. They had to be on the island and she was confident she could find them. She would make her plans after she scouted the area. She was well aware of the chance she was taking by sticking around. Mike had already resigned herself to the fact that her revenge might not be possible right now. She just didn't have the time or resources available. She consoled herself with the thought that there would always be other opportunities. Both Rabb and MacKenzie made trips overseas. Maybe she could coax NCIS out as well. Striking after they thought they were safe could be incredibly satisfying.

Mike rested her chin in her hand as she pushed her food around the plate and smiled quietly to herself. In a perfect world, it would be Todd and Gibbs assigned to investigate the mysterious deaths of MacKenzie and Rabb and then she could trap and kill them too. First, of course, she would let them know just who had outsmarted them. She could just imagine their horrified looks before she pulled the trigger. She'd leave Todd for last... Giving her head a shake, she once more concentrated on her food. Daydreams were all well and good but it took brains and planning to make them come true. Besides, it was entirely possible she could get to someone before she left for her new life.

Finishing up her meal, she returned the dishes to the cart and picked up her 'crash' bag. Placing it on the bed, she flipped it open so she could once again review its contents. In it was everything she would need to start her new life: passport, driver's license, bank accounts, credit cards and some cash as well as wigs, make-up and several different styles of outfits. Reaching in, she drew out the one item she'd added while she'd waited for them to discover she was missing and assume that she'd escaped. Her expression grew hard as she slid a finger lightly along the barrel of the 9mm pistol. Despite the fact that she'd been prepared for this eventuality, the reality was that she was being forced to move years before she thought it would become necessary. Mike didn't like being forced. Not at all.

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 2110 Local

Kate turned around at the sound of the door behind her. If she was surprised to see Gibbs instead of Ducky, it didn't show on her face. She looked at him silently, patently wondering what he wanted. It was just as obvious that she wasn't going to speak first. Gibbs shifted a little, absently pushing his arm out of the sling and massaging his wrist. "You feeling okay?"

Looking slightly surprised by the question, Kate nodded, "Yeah... I'd be happier if I wasn't falling asleep every fifteen minutes." She managed a wry grin, "Think Ducky's spiking my food?"

Gibbs snorted, somewhat relieved that she didn't immediately go on the defensive, "I wouldn't put it past him. Ducky can be sneaky as hell." He nodded towards the couch, "Mind if we sit?" He didn't add that it looked like she needed to.

Again there was that brief silence while she evaluated his question and then Kate nodded abruptly, moving slowly over to the couch. Carefully, she began maneuvering herself to sit. Gibbs watched for a few seconds before he found himself next to her, offering a hand. Inwardly, he was berating himself for not going to her immediately. If it weren't for that mile-wide stubborn streak, she would probably still be in bed. Once she was settled, he dropped down on the couch as well and leaned back. Kate stared at him for a moment and then gave her head a little shake, "You're making me nervous."

One corner of Gibbs' mouth quirked upward, "Afraid I'm going to send you undercover as DiNozzo's wife?" He didn't mention the other fear she'd had that morning in the coffee shop, didn't want her thinking about it either if he could help it.

Kate half-smiled at the reference and then it slipped away, "Are you going to fire me?"

"Hell, no." Gibbs bit back a sigh, so much for that plan. It had been stupid to believe that she wouldn't be thinking about it - wouldn't assume that he might fire her before she could formally resign. Granted, she had made mistakes since she started with NCIS but he hadn't considered this case to be one of them. If anyone had screwed up, it had been him and it had nearly killed her. He should have known Elbert would move when she did. Audacity had been a key component of the killings. He shifted forward and rubbed the side of his face, "I'm not going to fire you and I don't want you to quit. Dammit, Kate, you've become a pretty good agent and in time you'll be an exceptional one. Do you really want to throw that away?"

"No," she admitted quietly and then the exasperation grew in her voice, "I don't know what to believe, Gibbs. You tell me I'm a good agent and yet you didn't trust me enough to handle an investigation alone."

"It wasn't about trusting you," Gibbs worked to keep the frustration out of his tone. He truly did not want to fight with her. "I was worried. Every time I thought about this case, I got a knot in my gut. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. Then I cornered McGee and found out what you'd been having him check on and the knot got worse. I knew you'd need back-up."

Kate looked at him, "Oh c'mon, it wasn't like I was alone down here. I had... " She stopped and stared at him in surprise, "Oh my god, it wasn't me you didn't trust... it was Mac! Sweet Jesus, Gibbs, the woman saved my life!"

He scowled, "Believe me, I know but that hadn't happened yet. All I knew at the time was that Elbert was at the top of your list. She and MacKenzie are remarkably alike and the Colonel had been working with that woman for the last month. I didn't like how it was adding up."

"Then why drag Rabb down here? Why not have Tony come with you?" She couldn't help the faint grimace. Eight hours in a car with DiNozzo would have made her seriously consider killing him. Of course, she didn't have Gibbs' ability to silence Tony with a single glare.

Gibbs scrubbed at his hair, that was a fair question. "Because Rabb knows the Colonel best and despite his overbearing arrogance and annoying 'Knight in Shining Armor' routine, he's a pit bull when it comes to finding out the truth. If Mac had turned, he would have known."

Kate sat silently for a few moments, digesting it all. She looked over at him again, "You trust her now, don't you?"

His mouth quirked upward again, "Almost as much as I trust you." He studied her for a few seconds, noting the faint blush with a certain satisfaction, and then stood up and put out his hand, "C'mon, Kate, you look beat."

Gratefully, she accepted his help in getting off the couch. It was when he reached over to help her to the steps that they both recognized how difficult it would be. Kate couldn't help chuckling a little, "I think we have a problem here, Gibbs."

Gibbs scratched his head and grumbled good-naturedly, "Piss-poor planning, Agent Todd. Next time you decide to get shot, try getting hit on the opposite side."

Kate cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly at him, "I believe this falls under instructor error. Someone neglected to teach the finer points of 'Gunshots - Where to be Hit'." God, she felt positively giddy. If she hadn't been so damned exhausted, a little victory dance might have been in order. She loved her job (and the people she worked with, even Tony at his most annoying) and the decision to quit had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She'd been dead serious at the time. There was no way she could work with Gibbs if he'd had such doubts about her abilities. To find that he still had faith in her had lifted an enormous weight off her heart.

A burst of noise from the other side of the building had both of them turning a little. Kate glanced at Gibbs, suddenly tense, "Gibbs?"

He shook his head, his hand had moved of its own accord to the small of her back, "I don't know." Taking a step, he eased his pistol out of its holster and looked back at the petite brunette, "Kate... "

"I'm fine, go." She hated the thought of him going anywhere without backup but, at the moment, she was more a liability than an asset. The little adrenalin boost she gotten from discovering that she still had Gibbs' confidence and respect had worn off leaving her feeling more shaky than before. Kate watched as he cautiously slipped out the door and shifted slightly so she could brace herself against the couch. If there was trouble, she couldn't afford to get caught sitting. She breathed a sigh of relief when he came back in less than a minute. He looked exasperated and she gave him a puzzled look, "What's going on?"

"Damned if I know," Gibbs glanced back at the door. "They're all jumping around in there like their favorite team just won the Super Bowl. Rabb and MacKenzie seem to be in the middle of it," he added as an afterthought.

"Really?"

Kate's face split into a wide grin and Gibbs frowned at her, "Yes, really. What?"

Now it was Kate's turn to look exasperated, "Oh for pete's sake, think about it - and not as an NCIS agent. What would make a dating couple's family and friends jump up and down like that?"

Gibbs stared at her and then his eyebrows rose, "They just got engaged."

She smiled again, "Bingo."

He looked at her and then at the door again, "Do you want to go back over there?"

Kate thought about it and then slowly shook her head, "I wouldn't mind but I really need to lay down. I'll congratulate them in the morning." She looked back at the steps and then at the couch, "Maybe I could just stay here."

Gibbs shook his head, "Uh-uh. You're going to bed." He came up behind her and positioned himself just behind her right shoulder, "Grab my forearm," he instructed. She did as he said and felt his hand wrap around her elbow. He was close enough for her to inhale his scent and she contained the shiver it caused through sheer strength of will. Why the hell did he have to be so attractive? "Let's go," Gibbs murmured softly. Kate had no doubt he was completely oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

By the time they reached her bedroom, she was leaning heavily on his arm. Carefully he eased her down on the side of the bed and stayed crouched down in front, "Should I get Ducky?" He didn't like how pale she had become. Dammit, Mallard was going to kill him. He should have just helped her to bed instead of trying to straighten things out but he hadn't been able to make himself wait any longer. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her off his team.

Kate shook her head carefully, hating the exhaustion that seemed to be overwhelming her. Ducky had wanted her to stay in bed and she'd blown him off, promising to go back when she started feeling tired. She'd pushed herself too hard today despite what seemed like innumerable naps and now she was paying the price. How humiliating. She hated showing any sort of weakness and to be like this in front of Gibbs made it so much worse. "I just need to catch my breath. I'll be fine in a minute." Gibbs snorted and Kate couldn't blame him. That hadn't sounded convincing even to her ears.

Gibbs eyed the brunette for a moment longer and then slid his arm out of the sling and flexed it carefully. Kate's eyes widened in alarm, "What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Putting you to bed."

"Gibbs! No!"

The eyebrow lowered, "Kate. Yes. You can barely keep your head up. I'm not explaining to Ducky how you cracked your skull brushing your teeth." They stared at each other until Kate finally dropped her gaze in resignation. Twenty minutes later, he was quietly closing her door. Taking a moment, he leaned against the doorframe. Caitlin Todd was a damned attractive woman, even when she felt like hell and was red-faced from embarrassment. It had taken a good deal of discipline to appear dispassionate while helping her get changed. It wasn't quite like the fantasies he'd kept carefully suppressed. In those, he'd never had to change the dressing on a suppurating bullet wound. The rest, however... well, sleeping would be hard tonight. Sighing, he pushed himself upright and tucked his arm back in its sling. It ached a bit from his exertions but it wasn't too painful. Maybe tomorrow he would go without the damn thing altogether. Right now, however, he needed some air.

Moving quietly down the stairs, he headed outside onto the deck. Keeping to the shadows, he moved to the far corner of the deck and stopped when a large figure loomed up out of the darkness. He started to tense and then relaxed as he recognized Walters. "Gunny."

Dubby nodded, "Gibbs."

Gibbs glanced back towards the house, "Thought you'd be in there with the rest of the group."

Walters lifted his hand. A cellphone glinted with reflected light, "I was calling my wife to tell her the news."

"Now?" Gibbs' eyebrows rose as a small grin worked its way out.

"Of course, 'now'. I'd like to sleep in my own bed when I get home." Walters shook his head and then eyed the NCIS agent, "You're divorced, aren't you?"

Gibbs grunted and leaned against the railing, turning his attention to the surrounding landscape, "Think Elbert's still here?"

Dubby sighed and turned around so he could lean on the railing too, "Yeah, I think Sarah's right. That woman's got unfinished business." He glanced over at the man next to him, "Kate thinks so too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Gibbs stared into the blackness and scowled, "Haven't these people ever heard of clearing? You could hide a division in that underbrush."

"It holds the island together, Gibbs," Gunny smiled slightly. "They probably thought that was more important."

Gibbs could care less if the whole island blew away in the next week. He was more concerned about the unseen bullet ending Kate or Mac's life. It was a very real possibility, one that made him sleep with one eye and both ears open. "She could be out there right now, watching us, and we wouldn't have a clue." 

Walters grunted, "One could hope." He turned his head slightly to see Gibbs staring at him, "Night time's hunting time. There's snakes all over this island: rattlers, copperheads, cottonmouths. I hope she's out there and tripping over them. It would save us a bullet."

"Amen to that." 


	41. Part 41

I keep meaning to thank everyone for taking the time to post their reviews and (almost as consistently) I then forget that I need to put this part in before I upload the chapter. Anyway, to everyone, and especially those who have stuck through this rather lengthy journey, thank you very much. Your comments have kept me inspired and motivated to continue writing. We're also done. One more chapter after this and probably some sort of epilogue. It's been quite a ride.

Part 41

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 0940 Local

Mac knocked lightly on the door and then stuck her head in the room. She smiled when she saw Kate looking back at her. Stepping in, she held up two mugs, "I brought coffee, if you're interested."

"God, yes," Kate ran a hand through her hair and started to push herself upright. Mac covered the ground in a few strides, depositing the coffee on the nightstand and reaching over to help. Kate nodded her thanks as she leaned back against the rearranged pillows and then smiled gratefully when Mac handed her the mug. The JAG officer sat down on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling? That's Squid coffee, by the way. Harm made it," she added with a smile when she saw how cautiously Kate was starting to sip.

Kate breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief and took a larger mouthful of the brew, "Thanks, I don't know how you and Gibbs can drink that sludge. Is lack of taste buds some sort of requirement to join the Marine Corps?"

Mac shook a finger, "Don't go dissing the Corps. It's not our fault the rest of you have been brainwashed into liking wimpy, coffee-flavored water." She raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Kate saw the look she was getting. "I do," she insisted and then looked a little sheepish, "Right now, anyway, it's when I get out of bed that everything goes downhill. ... Don't tell Ducky, I'll be stuck here for a week."

"You promise to take a nap this afternoon - and that means coming back up here, not half-dozing in the middle of all the chaos - and you've got a deal," Mac held out a hand. She could appreciate Kate's frustration, she'd been there before.

"Deal," Kate shook hands with the Marine Colonel and then grinned, not letting go. "That's a beautiful ring. I understand congratulations are in order."

Mac blushed a little, spreading her fingers out so Kate could get a better view, "Thank you."

Kate leaned back in her pillows and grinned, "So? C'mon girl, dish."

Her blush deepening, Mac smiled, "You know, I've known that Squid for nine years and he still managed to surprise me." With that, she launched into a description of Harm's proposal. By the time she was done, they were both a little teary-eyed.

Kate wiped at her eyes, "Oh god, that was wonderful. Where is he? I wanna accept too."

Mac laughed, "Nothing doing, that man's all mine." She gave Kate a thoroughly wicked smile, "You'll just have to make do with certain ex-Marine Gunnery Sergeants."

"Mac! He's my boss!"

Kate's shocked rejoinder only made Mac smile wider. She waved a hand, "Whatever, but I've seen him watching you. You're not in the military. You wouldn't be breaking regs."

"Just his damn rules," Kate muttered, half to herself.

Mac's smile was sympathetic, "I know the feeling. Look, if it's meant to happen, it will." Her expression turned wry, "Just hope that it doesn't take him nine years to make a move."

Kate snorted, "I'd wait longer than that if I got a proposal like the one you got." Her eyes widened a little, "That is... I didn't mean... oh hell. Not a word to him, you hear"  
"I promise." The two women fell silent for a few moments. Mac stared down at her hands and sighed.

"Set a date, yet?"

"No, but I was thinking about the fall. That would give some of our friends time to arrange leave... and give everyone time to get over the shock." She looked at Kate, "You'll come, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Kate smiled as she finished off her coffee. She shifted a little so she could put the mug on the nightstand only to have Mac intercept it and place it for her, "Thanks... No word on Elbert, I take it?"

"Nothing. She's vanished." Mac eyed the NCIS agent, "She's out there looking for us, though. I can feel it."

Kate poked at the covers, "Yeah, I know." She glanced out the window, "I almost wish she'd make her move and get it over with. I hate waiting like this."

Mac's expression turned grim, "Be careful what you wish for."

Food Lion Atlantic Beach, NC 1345 Local

Mike leaned back in the car seat and frowned. The morning hadn't been as productive as she would have liked. About the only bright note was that everyone she met seemed to buy her new identity. She'd called one of the bank branches and gotten her wire transfer of funds and then had arranged for a rental car. Everybody she talked to had been more than happy to assist after she'd explained her situation. They felt good about themselves after helping the 'poor Brit cancer patient' so far from home. It had been easy to casually pump them for information. Unfortunately, not one had known a damn thing. Everybodyl knew foreign royalty was in the area but no one knew off-hand where they might be staying.

Once she had transportation, she'd found an electronics store and bought herself a laptop. After she returned to the hotel, she'd had no trouble hacking into the rental agencies' records. It hadn't done much good. Mike couldn't find any place that had been rented in the last week or so under any of the names she knew. Of the places that had been rented recently, only two had had both sides taken by the same party. She'd cruised by both already and neither had the people she was looking for. That had to mean they were in a private residence and there was absolutely no way to find that kind of information in the timeframe she had.

When lunchtime rolled around, she went to one of the restaurants in Salter Path. She'd chatted up the waitress who then asked the inevitable question of where she was from. From there, it was a simple matter to direct the conversation towards other foreigners who visited the island but she'd come up empty again. She'd try a different restaurant tomorrow but it seemed obvious that MacKenzie's friends weren't taking any chances.

Frustrated, she'd been reduced to this: waiting in the parking lot of a food store for some sort of lead on her enemies. There had to be twenty or so people in their group and they weren't eating out, which meant someone had to go for supplies every other day or so. The only break she'd had, if you could call it that, was that there were only three grocery stores on the island. She'd stake out this one in Atlantic Beach today, tomorrow she'd go to the one in Emerald Isle. The third store was rather small without a lot of variety. Mike had decided to take a gamble and ignore that one. Hopefully, these people weren't bothering to drive all the way off the island for food.

Adjusting her sunglasses, Mike leaned back in the car seat and tried not to fall asleep. She was bored silly and even with all the windows down, she was sweating up a storm in the heat. She'd moved the car several times already, angling for any spot that offered a bit of shade without compromising her view. The back of the car was littered with empty water bottles.

Ninety minutes later, Mike was moving the car yet again when she saw them. Emma Fine, the Bacovian security man and another woman walking into the Food Lion. It was all she could do to keep moving at a sedate pace. Heart hammering, she found a parking spot that gave her a good view of the store and the lot. The next forty minutes seemed like an eternity and then she saw them again. Both women were pushing loaded shopping carts while the man walked slightly behind and to the side. Even with his sunglasses on, she could tell he was constantly scanning the area. Mike couldn't help tensing as his gaze swept past her car. The sun was behind her and so long as she didn't make any sudden moves, she didn't think she'd be that easy to see. She watched as they stopped at a large black Suburban and started loading their bags. Once they climbed in, she pulled out and began a slow circuit towards the exit. She needed to time this carefully so that they would reach the light just ahead of her. Fortunately, the island only had one main road so she could travel in the same direction without appearing that she was following.

Mike broke into a wide grin as she watched them slow down and pull into a driveway in Pine Knoll Shores. So that was where they were hiding. She continued driving by, never turning her head as she passed. They weren't too far from the Aquarium, so she pulled in there to consider her next move. They'd found a good location. Most of the residences in Pine Knoll Shores were privately owned. Very few were available to rent. That would make it difficult but not impossible to move inconspicuously. Mike tapped her chin, maybe she could find a house that was unoccupied.

Starting up the car again, she pulled out onto the highway and headed back towards the driveway. A private road came up on her right and she made a quick decision and turned into it. Fortunately, it wasn't gated and she cruised slowly down past the houses on either side of the street. Mike smiled to herself, if she could find a place, this would be perfect. The road was continuing in the direction of MacKenzie and Todd's hideout. It was possible she could be within walking distance. Coming to a cul-de-sac, she stopped the car and looked around, frowning slightly. No luck. All the houses were obviously occupied. One of them apparently had small children if the various scattered toys were any indication.

Sweeping her gaze around one more time, her attention was caught by an older man marching down his driveway. From his attitude, he was about to send her on her way. Mike's eyes narrowed, maybe things were going to work out after all. Grabbing a receipt from the pile of items on the front seat, she stepped out of the car and gave the man a hopeful smile, "Good afternoon, sir. Might you be able to help me? I believe I'm lost."

She hid a smirk as he stopped in surprise, his gaze drifting up towards her bandana before he yanked it back down to look at her face. "Maybe." She suspected his tone was a lot less gruff than he originally planned.

"Oh, thank you!" Mike allowed her smile to brighten and then made a show of studying the receipt in her hand, "I'm looking for the Hathaways, No. 2146?"

He scowled a little, "I'm sorry, Miss... ?"

Mike smiled brightly, "Porter, Marcia Porter. And you are... ?"

The man smiled in return, "Cyrus Davies, ma'am." He ran a hand through his thinning hair, "Look, Miss Porter, I'm afraid there aren't any Hathaways on this road. Are you sure you have the right address?"

"Oh dear..." Mike studied the receipt again, "I'm positive I wrote this down correctly: Jack and Lilith Hathaway, 2146 Briar Place, Pine Knoll Shores."

Cyrus' expression lightened, "Ahh, that explains it. This is Dogwood Circle." He pointed behind her, "Briar Place is on the other side of the highway."

"It is?" Mike turned to look and let herself falter a bit, stopping when she wound up leaning against the car.

"Are you all right?" Davies took a step towards her, his eyes widening in alarm.

Mike waved a hand in his general direction, keeping her head down and her eyes closed, "I'll be fine... in a moment. I'm afraid... I tire rather easily." She heard him take a step closer and opened her eyes slowly, giving him a brave, yet trembling, smile. "I've been driving around longer than was probably prudent."

She watched the indecision flit across his face and then his shoulders straightened. "Would you like to come up to the house and sit for a few minutes? I've got a fresh pitcher of iced tea."

Mike started to shake her head and then stopped, closing her eyes for a moment, "No, thank you ... You're quite kind but I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you have things you need to be doing."

"I'm retired. The only thing I need to do is read the afternoon paper." He took another step and extended his hand, "Please come up, Miss Porter. I insist."

Mike looked undecided, "Wouldn't your wife object to bringing strangers into the house? What if I was some sort of homicidal maniac?" She smiled at him.

His face sagged a little, "My wife passed two years ago." He hesitated briefly, his eyes going to her bandana again, "Ovarian cancer."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Mike let her hand creep up towards her head before putting it back down, "Breast cancer, but they think they've gotten it all." She straightened her shoulders, "I accept your invitation, Mr. Davies. I would be delighted to share a glass of tea with you."

Davies smiled and stepped alongside her, offering his arm, "Please call me Cyrus. If you'll allow me?"

Mike threaded her hand through his elbow, "Thank you."

They walked slowly up the driveway and then around the side of the house to the back patio. Seating her in a chair, Davies smiled at her, "I'll be right back with the tea."

Mike watched him leave and then stared out at the view. This was perfect. On the beach, but secluded. This could be her base of operations for the next few days. The only concern would be how nosy the neighbors were.

Cyrus reappeared with a tray carrying a pitcher of tea and two glasses. Mike smiled as he sat down, "This is just lovely. Have you lived here long?"

A shadow crossed his face again, "Only four years. Olivia loved the beach, so I bought this place. I wanted her to be happy at the end."

Mike reached over and touched his arm, giving him a sympathetic smile, "That was wonderfully thoughtful of you. It must have been so hard." She leaned back again, sipping her tea, "I imagine your family and friends helped."

Davies sighed, looking out at the ocean, "They did but I'm afraid I shut myself off after Livy died. I was so numb and I just couldn't bear the pity in their eyes." He looked over at her and smiled, "It's getting a little better now."

They fell silent for a few minutes and then Mike looked over at him, "Would you mind showing me the view? I love looking at the ocean."

He stood up and offered her a hand, "Certainly." He led her to the edge of the patio, skirting around the inground pool.

Mike looked down at it and then over at him, "I must admit, I'm a trifle surprised to see a pool in a home that sits on the beach."

Cyrus chuckled, "I know, but sometimes it's nice not to have to shake sand out of your swimsuit. It's heated, too, so I can swim in the winter."

"That makes sense," Mike agreed. They reached the back railing and she looked up and down the beach thoughtfully, taking care not to let her gaze dwell too long to the east. There was a group of people on the beach and in the water although they were too far away to identify. She stayed for a few more minutes and then looked regretfully at Davies, "Thank you so much for your hospitality but I really should get going. Jack and Lilith are probably beginning to worry."

"Of course," he took her arm again and started back.

Mike waited until they were alongside the pool before letting her sunglasses slip from her hand, "Oh dear, that was clumsy of me."

"I'll get them."

As Davies bent down, Mike put a foot on his back and shoved. With a startled exclamation, he sprawled forward on his hands and knees. She was on him in an instant, grabbing a fistful of hair and slamming his head into the tile edging around the pool. He slumped into unconsciousness and she rolled him into the pool. Retrieving the skimmer, she shoved his body down to the bottom and held it there. When the police discovered him, it would look like an accidental drowning. When she decided enough time had elapsed, she pulled the skimmer up and replaced it on the wall. Mike smiled down at the body, "You should have listened closer when I said I could be homicidal." Wiping her hands on her shirt, she picked up her sunglasses and strode purposefully to the front of the house. She had work to do.

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 1640 Local

Sensing the shadow falling across her, Mac opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey, how did the call to Mattie go?"

Harm settled himself on the edge of the lounge chair, "Fine, she was a little surprised at first and then she got excited about being part of the wedding. She wanted to know when we'll be back. How did your call to Chloe go?"

Mac put a finger in her ear and shook it, "I'm hoping to regain my hearing in time for my physical fitness quals."

Harm chuckled, "A little excited, was she?"

Mac grinned, "Just a little. She wants to talk to you next." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Shouldn't you and your cohorts be assembling in the kitchen soon? Dinner is at 1800."

"It's a little early yet," Harm countered, giving her a mock scowl. She was enjoying this way too much.

She raised an eyebrow, "I was allowing time for you guys to argue about the menu." Harm snorted and then a gust of wind had them both looking towards the ocean. "Looks like we're going to get some weather tonight," Mac observed, watching the growing thunderheads.

"It might stay out to sea,"

"It might not," Mac slid her hand into his and smiled, "Could be fun, snuggling on the couch under a blanket while there's thunder and lightning outside."

"Hmmm," Harm leaned in and kissed her, "You may have a point there." He kissed her one more time, "Has Mom cornered you yet?"

Mac pulled back a little, sobering, "Nooo, why? Is something wrong?" Every now and then she caught herself wondering when she was going to wake up and find this was all a dream.

Harm grinned reassuringly, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair, "Nothing's wrong, silly. I think this involves... " he lowered his voice after making sure the coast was clear, "... shopping."

Mac's eyes lit up as she smiled in relief, "Oooo, that sounds like fun. Maybe I should go find her." She sat up and gave him a little push, "You'd better get going yourself, Chef Rabb. You've only got 65 minutes to impress us with dinner."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Harm stood up and then turned back, giving her a hand up. He used the opportunity to slide one more kiss in before disappearing into the house. Mac sighed happily and then glanced at the security agent Marius had assigned to her. Smiling at him, she switched to Russian, "Ready to go in, Vlad?"

The agent gave her a quick smile and a nod before returning his gaze to the surrounding area. Mac headed for the door, wondering a little at how normal it now seemed to followed everywhere by an armed guard. It was not something she had ever planned on getting used to.

Davies Residence Pine Knoll Shores 1950 Local

Mike glanced at the rapidly darkening sky and the ever more frequent flashes of lightning. The storm would be the perfect ally for her plan. It just needed to hold off a little longer so that she could finish her preparations. After moving her car into the garage, she'd taken a stroll on the beach and collected seashells. Coincidentally, it had allowed her to confirm the location of the house. Although she hadn't actually seen Mac or Todd, she'd recognized the Bacovian royal couple as they sat under a sun shelter watching a couple of young teenagers playing in the waves. She also noticed several grim-faced young men who were focused on the surrounding area - including herself. Grateful that it wasn't Rabb or Gibbs, she had turned around as casually as she could and wandered back the way she'd come.

As soon as it was dark enough, she would return and check out the house as closely as she could. If it was laid out in the same pattern as most of the beach houses down here, she would return later to carry out her plan. Originally, she was going to wait until the early hours of the morning when everyone was asleep and the guards would be having a harder time maintaining their vigilance. Now, however, she would time her attack to coincide with the height of the storm. Thunder would help conceal the sound of gunshots and the chaos she was planning on creating would hopefully prevent anyone from realizing exactly what was going on until it was too late. 


	42. Part 42

Sorry for the long delay, it was tough finishing this up. On the good news side, this chapter is more than twice as long as the others. All that's left after this is the epilogue and then we can all take a break. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support, it's been a fun ride.

Part 42

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores 2335 Local

Gibbs stared out onto the deck where the wind was driving torrents of rain nearly sideways. He turned back towards the room and leveled a glare at Marius, "You trust your people, right?"

Marius scowled, "If I didn't, they wouldn't be here. They know their jobs."

"They'd better." Gibbs turned away and resumed his restless pacing.

"For godsakes, Gibbs, sit down. You're making everyone crazy," Harm finally snapped. If he was being entirely truthful, he would have used the term 'pissed off' and amended his list to exclude Mac. NCIS agent's behavior wasn't making her mad or annoyed but it was starting to scare the hell out of her and that just made Harm angrier.

The older man turned towards the Navy Commander, his gaze intense, "You want to talk crazy, Rabb? Look out the window, a person would have to be nuts to be out in a storm like this. Know anybody who fits that description?"

"So? What does it matter? The visibility's nil out there. Unless she's packing an RPG, she hasn't got a target. If Elbert's skulking around the underbrush during a storm like this, let her. Maybe she'll drown or get hit by lightning."

Gibbs stared at him, "How the hell did you survive this long, Rabb? Underestimating Elbert is what got us in trouble the first time."

Harm climbed to his feet, "You think I don't know that?" He stepped closer to the agent, "The difference is that I'm NOT underestimating us. She's one person, Gibbs. She's on the run while every law enforcement officer and every damn reporter on the eastern seaboard is trying to find her. I don't know how she got out of that house but you can bet she packed light. We've got twenty-four people here, fourteen of whom are armed. That's a lot of people to get through and this storm means she'd have to be right on top of us to have any kind of a shot. Elbert's not suicidal and she's not stupid. The odds right now are in our favor."

"She'll find a way to even the odds," Gibbs' jaw was tightly clenched.

"That's your opinion," Harm put both fists on his hips, "Let's say you're right about this. What exactly do you propose we do about it?" He gestured out the window, "Send everybody out in that mess to look for her? That should even things out - in her favor. We'd wind up shooting each other."

Gibbs moved closer, his tone soft and menacing, "What I'm proposing, Commander, is that we pack up and get out. Now. Go back to Lejeune where there are armed guards at every gate."

"No."

Both men turned to look at Mac. "Colonel... " Gibbs began quietly. The tone he used with Mac was entirely different, Harm noted. He couldn't decide if he was annoyed or grateful.

Mac shook her head, "If Mike can't get to us now, all she'll do is wait. A month from now, six months, a year - she'll come back to finish this. I can't live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, waiting for her to make her move." She raised an eyebrow at him, "And you know Kate can't either."

She looked at Harm, "Gibbs is right, though. We should get everyone else out." She glanced over her shoulder at the storm, "If I were Mike, this is the time I would pick to strike."

"Would you define 'everyone' ma'am?" Gunny Walters spoke up from his spot in the corner.

Mac sighed as she turned towards Dubby. What she would prefer (and she knew it was impossible) would be to have everyone but her leave the building. It wasn't that she thought she was the only one capable of handling Mike. It was more the thought that she wouldn't be able to stand the guilt if someone else got hurt trying to protect her. Mike would derive a great deal of satisfaction from shooting Mac's friends in front of her. She hesitated, not daring to look at Harm, "Everyone except Gibbs... and Kate."

She got the dual explosion she was half expecting. Both men stared at her with identical incredulous expressions. "I am NOT leaving you!" "Kate is NOT staying here!" They spoke on top of each other and then exchanged glares.

Harm took half a step towards her, "You're out of your mind if you think you're going to face that lunatic without me watching your back!"

Mac wrapped her arms around herself. She knew this wasn't going to work but she had to try, "Harm, please. Nothing would make Mike happier than killing you in front of me."

His expression softened somewhat, "That works both ways, Mac." He mustered up a small grin, "So you can just forget about talking me into leaving. We're in this together, Sundance."

Mac nodded silently, torn between relief and worry. She did feel safer with Harm at her side but that didn't banish the truth of what Mike was capable of doing. She looked over at Gibbs who was still scowling at her and stiffened her spine, "Kate has to stay, Gibbs. You know that."

"The hell I do. She hasn't recovered from their last meeting and you want her to stay and face that woman again?"

"I think she needs to but that's not the reason." She held up a hand when he started to speak, "Mike is angry enough to kill me but Kate is the one she truly hates. You send Kate away with the others and there's a good chance that Mike will change course and go after her... and them."

Gibbs glared at her for a long moment before turning away to gaze out the window. Mac took his silence as agreement, an unhappy agreement to be sure, but an agreement. At least he wasn't still arguing with her. That left the others. She looked around the room at the men who'd done so much in the past to protect her and seemed quite willing to do it again, "It's the same for rest of you. You're all targets. Mike wants to kill me but if she can make me suffer through your deaths first, she will."

"Then we're safer here," Tink's heavy bass filled the silence that followed Mac's words.

"Tink's right," Pick's soft tenor provided yet another contrast to his friend. "The only way to get out quickly would be to cram everyone into the Suburbans. We'd be sitting ducks."

"Actually, 'fish in a barrel' would be a more apt metaphor." The precise British accent had everyone turning towards the stairs. Mallard came down and looked around the room before focusing on Gibbs, "I apologize if I'm intruding but I couldn't help overhearing." He followed the agent's gaze up the steps, "Caitlin's asleep, Jethro, although I can't guarantee for how long. She's a bit restless, no doubt from the storm. Did you realize that this house moves with the wind? It's almost like being at sea. Reminds me of the time I spent on an island off Guam... "

"Ducky... ." Gibbs' voice came out in a low growl. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, of course. Really, Jethro, it wasn't like any of you were whispering." He adjusted his glasses and regarded his friend thoughtfully, "Sarah's right you know. If this is to be the final showdown with that Elbert woman, Kate needs to be here."

"As bait? Dammit, Duck, last night she couldn't get up the stairs without help. How the hell is she supposed to defend herself?"

"That was last night, Jethro," Ducky said gently. "She's stronger today and you, of all people, should realize just what she's capable of." He glanced around the room again, "Besides, it's not like she'll be alone."

Sea Haven Pine Knoll Shores, NC 0012 Local

Mike wiped the rain from her eyes and stared intently under the house. There had to be a guard there somewhere. It would be extremely foolish to leave the vehicles unwatched. There he was! She froze as his gaze turned in her direction. Even though there were almost constant flashes of lightning to illuminate the scene, she knew she'd be hard to see so long as she kept still. He was the third guard she'd seen. The other two were at either entrance to the building. Everyone else must be inside. That suited her fine. This man was the key.

Mike tensed as the guard finally turned his back on her and started down the perimeter of the house. It was time. Taking careful aim, she waited for the next lightning flash. As the thunder crashed, she squeezed off two rounds and watched with satisfaction as the man pitched forward. Hurrying out from her hiding place, she cautiously approached the unmoving body. Mike smiled to herself when she saw that both shots had struck home. One had hit him in the neck and the other squarely between the shoulder blades. If he wasn't dead, he was as good as. Quickly, she relieved him of his firearm and then searched him for any extra ammo. She found two extra clips and a back-up revolver in an ankle holster.

Going back to her original position, she retrieved the duffle bag. Moving to the Suburbans, she pulled out a 5 gallon gas can and poured a liberal amount inside of each, taking care not to splash any on herself. Removing the gas caps, she shoved a rag down each and poured gasoline on that as well. Pulling out a second gas can, she splashed the fuel on either side of the small utility shed and then moved to the front steps. Cautiously, she squinted up through the rain to see if anyone was standing on the stairs. Seeing that it was clear, she sprinted up to the first landing and poured the gas on the deck and then back down the stairs. She emptied what was left around one or two pilings. Shoving the empty container under the steps, she went back to the duffle again. Pulling out two roadside flares, she returned to the stairs. Igniting the first one, she pushed it into the sand under the first step and then yanked her hand away as the gasoline caught fire. Grinning, she repeated the action on the other side.

Hurrying back to the cars, she retrieved a fireplace lighter from the bag and carefully lit both rags. Flinging down the lighter, Mike bolted for the dunes in front of the house. Scrambling up, she cleared the top and flung herself down the far side. Scuttling sideways, she moved to where she could see both doors at the back of the house. Ignoring how the sand clung to her soaked clothes, Mike had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. The familiar exhilaration was sweeping her body. God, this was better than sex! Drawing her pistol, she waited with eager anticipation for the destruction to begin. It didn't take long. Two huge explosions rocked the house within seconds of each other. Mike ducked as the shockwave passed over the dune and then popped back up. Spotting the security guard picking himself up off the deck, she squeezed off another two rounds. He hit the wall and then slowly collapsed. Mike smiled and shifted her aim to the doors. The residents should come boiling out like ants at any moment, especially when they discovered that their other exit was blocked.

"What the hell?" Harm shook his head as he pushed himself up off the floor. The lights were out and what he could see of the room looked like someone had picked it up and rattled it. Furniture was scattered, pictures were off the walls, most of the windows were cracked or broken. The street side of the house definitely looked worse. Hearing a moan, he turned to the left. "Mom? Frank?" They had been sitting near him and Mac, discussing wedding plans of all things. They had taken the news of Elbert's probable attack rather calmly, agreeing with Tink that staying in the house was undoubtedly safer than being caught on the road. 'Safer' had just become a relative term.

Frank rose carefully and then he and Harm gave Trish a hand up, "We're okay, Harm, just a little shaken I think. How in the hell did that woman get hold of explosives?"

"I don't... " Harm started, then stopped and stared at his parents, "... the cars. She must have set fire to the gas tanks." Frank nodded grimly.

"Harm?" Trish raised her head from where she'd been leaning against Frank's shoulder, "Where's Sarah?"

Harm tensed suddenly and turned, where was Mac? She had been heading for the kitchen for another cup of coffee when all hell had broken loose. Hurriedly, he excused himself and began threading his way through the debris, squinting into the darkness, "Mac?" His tone was low and urgent. Now that he was listening, he could hear moaning and a few quiet swear words coming from other parts of the room.

"Sir? Over here."

Harm hurriedly picked his way over to the sound of Tyler's voice. His relief knew no bounds when he could finally make out two figures sitting up against a wall. Carefully, he squatted next to them, mindful of the broken glass that seemed to be everywhere. "Mac? Pick? You two all right?" It was all he could do to keep from gathering Mac in his arms right then.

"I'm fine, Harm," there was a breathy quality to Mac's voice that belied her words.

"Couple of cuts and bruises, sir, but other than that, I think I'm okay. Has anyone checked next door?" Tyler sounded the better of the two.

"Not yet. I think we need to get our own status first and then we'll see about the others."

"I'll check with everyone, sir." Pick levered himself up and moved off into the other room.

Harm looked back at Mac, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Okay, how are you really?"

There was a short silence and then, reluctantly, "I bruised my ribs. I think I hit a kitchen chair on my way down. I'll be fine in a minute. Are your parents okay?"

"Shook up a bit. Which side?" Harm wasn't going to let her distract him.

"Left... ahhh, God, Harm! Warn a girl," Mac got out from between clenched teeth.

Harm gave her a grim look, "I don't think they're just bruised." He glanced around the room, "We'll need to find some way to wrap them and you're going to have to stay still."

"Harm."

"No arguing, Marine. If they are broken, you could puncture a lung."

"Harm!" Mac winced slightly, "I don't think we have a choice. Look."

He glanced over his shoulder and swore. There was an orange glow at the front of the house that was growing stronger. Now that he was paying attention, Harm also realized that the smell of smoke was growing stronger as well. He looked back at Mac, "We have to get out of here."

Mac nodded slowly, "And I'll give you three guesses which door is the more dangerous right now."

"She's right, sir." Pick showed up, crouched beside them again. He held up a cell phone, "I talked to Tink, They've got about the same injuries next door. Cuts and bruises, mostly, except for Marius and Mo. She's got a broken arm. She took a header down the stairs when the explosions happened. Marius went out to check his man and took a round in the leg for his trouble. Tink barely got him back in."

"You call 911?" Harm gestured for Pick to get on Mac's other side and together they carefully lifted her to her feet.

"Yes sir, but I don't know how long it will take to get them here. This is a SWAT situation and I don't think there's anything like that on the island. Morehead's a good twenty-five minutes away." There was the unmistakable sound of bullet whizzing by, causing both men to instinctively duck and Mac to let out a quickly suppressed gasp.

"Goddammit!" Harm looked over at Pick, "Did Tink have Elbert's position spotted?"

"Looks like she's behind the first dune on the east side of the walkway, sir. " He nodded to his left, "The west side of the building is the only place she doesn't have a shot - providing she doesn't move. I don't know if that will do us any good. It's a good ten feet down off the walkway and we're cut off from the beach and the stairs."

"And everyone on the east side is trapped," Harm said in frustration.

They reached his parents who were now crouched on the floor in a corner. Gunny Walters near them, busily building a barricade across what was left of the picture window. Every now and then, he would squeeze off a shot. The Burnetts cautiously stood and Trish took a half step forward, her brow furrowed in concern, "Sarah, you're hurt."

Harm spoke up, knowing Mac would downplay her injuries if given half a chance, "It looks like she's broken some ribs."

Mac frowned but didn't say anything, realizing that her case wasn't helped by the fact that Harm and Pick were keeping her upright.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Harm glanced around, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Here."

Harm turned his head to see the NCIS agent making his way carefully down the stairs. He was holding one of Dr. Mallard's arms, Emma Fine had the other. Kate was bringing up the rear. "Is Ducky all right? What happened?"

"The blast knocked him off his feet. He hit the edge of the dresser." Kate explained as they reached the rest of the group. Harm noticed the darkening under her left cheekbone and decided that Mallard wasn't the only one who'd been tossed around. Gunny righted a chair and Gibbs and Emma lowered Ducky into it. The right side of his face was red with the blood trickling down in a steady stream from a gash up near his hairline. Gibbs pulled out a handkerchief, folded it up and placed it over the cut.

Emma shifted to the side and gestured that she would take over, "I've got it. Go on, you two, and help figure out how we're going to get out of this."

Gibbs gave her a quick nod and then he and Kate moved over to join Harm, Mac and Pick. He scowled when he realized the Marine Colonel was being supported on either side. He looked at Harm for a moment before glancing out into the darkness, "I'd say we've got a problem."

Harm bit back an angry retort, at least the NCIS agent hadn't said 'I told you so.' "Yeah you could say that. We've got injured, our people on the east side are trapped, the only safe exit is out the west dining room window, we can't get past the fire on the north side and Elbert's waiting to pick us off to the south. Any ideas?"

A loud crash interrupted Gibbs' reply. Guns were drawn as people pivoted towards the sound. Harm spun Mac into his grasp and then turned to put himself between her and whatever was happening. He muttered an apology as he heard her groan at the sudden move. Mac buried her face in his chest, taking short, shallow breaths as she waited for the pain to subside. Turning his head slightly to look back over his shoulder, Harm's eyes widened in surprise, "I'll be damned."

Carefully, he turned again, relaxing his grip somewhat, "Mac, you have to see this."

A large fist had appeared out of the drywall. It withdrew and a moment later, a foot came through, taking out another large section. Methodically, it went on until a large hole had been opened up with a two by four in the middle. There was a moment of inactivity and then Tink put his head in. He was covered with white dust. "Stand clear." was all he said and disappeared. A few seconds later, there was a sharp crack and the two by four splintered as it bowed out. One more kick broke it completely and then two big hands wrapped around the top portion and twisted. There was protesting creak as it came loose. The same action was repeated with the lower section and then Tink stepped through. He looked at the people who were staring at him and shrugged slightly, "We needed another way out."

Signaling the people on the other side, Tink moved to a guard position by the back door. A moment later, Nicky and El came through, followed by Carol and Harley supporting Mo between them. Gus and Liz came next with Marius. Cat, Gheorghe and Marius' two remaining security men came through last. Keeping low, the group hurried across the more dangerous open area while Walters, Tink and Pick provided covering fire. Emma, Harley and Trish took charge of the injured, ignoring both Ducky and Mac's protests that they were feeling better.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Rabb, "That's one problem solved." His expression turned hard, "Now let's end this."

Harm nodded and looked over at Pick and Tinker, "Could you two rig up a way to get everybody down to the ground in one piece?" The young men glanced at each other and nodded. "Great, why don't you get started?" Harm pointed to Zali's men, "You two can provide security." He turned back to Gibbs, "The problem will be making sure Elbert doesn't move to cover that side before we can get everyone out of here."

The older man gave him a look, "The problem is time, Commander. Elbert's got to know that the police have been called and she probably has a good idea of how long it will take for them to respond. If we're going to get her, we need to move."

"She'll stay if she thinks it'll be worth the risk," Kate spoke up. "If she thinks we're desperate enough to try running the gauntlet, she'll hang on as long as possible to get a shot at me or Mac."

Harm looked from her over to Mac and then back again, "Oh no. No way."

Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It doesn't have to be BOTH of us. I can do it,"

"Like hell you will, Agent Todd," Gibbs snapped, "You and the Colonel are getting out of here. We'll just have to gamble that Elbert will stay put."

"Dammit, Gibbs, that's ridiculous," Kate flared, "and dangerous! The longer we delay our response, the more likely it is that she'll move to see what we're up to or just flat get out. That is NOT going to happen because I am NOT going through this again. We need to stop Elbert and that means delaying her until one of you can reach her position. Outside of Mac, I've got the best chance of distracting her." She took a deep breath, getting a grip on her temper. She'd never confronted Gibbs this way before, questioning his orders. Somewhere in the back of her head, a little voice was gleefully telling her that she'd gone too far and if she was lucky, her job would be all that she'd lose. She tried to keep the edge out of her voice, "Look, we're not talking about my standing out there so she can take potshots at me. She just needs a glimpse."

"I'll stay with Kate," Gunny Walters said. "I can cover her and two of us pumping rounds at Elbert will lend a little more credibility to the diversion."

"We're wasting time, Elbert's probably already getting antsy." Kate glared at the two men, "If you two are planning to get her, you'd better start moving."

Harm stared at the senior agent, "She's right, we need to go." He knew it would be pointless to suggest that Gibbs remain behind with everyone else even though he still qualified as 'walking wounded'. He couldn't fault the man for doing what he knew he'd do if their positions were reversed.

Gibbs gave Kate a long look before abruptly shrugging and turning his gaze towards Harm, "Let's go." Pivoting, he headed for the dining room window.

Harm couldn't help rolling his eyes a little at the back of the retreating NCIS agent. He glanced over to see Kate silently watching Gibbs' retreat as well. Putting out a hand, he lightly touched her shoulder. She gave him a slightly startled look. Harm smiled at her, "We'll get her, Kate. Just don't let her get you before we do."

Kate gave the JAG officer a tight smile and nodded, "Be careful." She looked back towards Gibbs as he climbed out the window, "Keep an eye on him, would you?"

Harm chuckled as he shook his head, "You bet I will. I've always thought he wouldn't mind shooting me as well."

Kate watched as he hurried after Gibbs, stopping briefly by Mac. Although they only clasped hands for a moment, it was obvious how deep their bond was. Kate bit off a sigh and turned back towards Dubby, "Shall we?" He nodded and led the way over to the door. Checking to see that Kate was safely in position, he knelt and shoved the door open. Grabbing some debris, he quickly wedged it and then pulled back to the safety of the doorframe.

Kate cautiously peered out into the wet and darkness. The storm seemed to be lessening somewhat. The time between lightning flashes and thunder was growing longer. She glanced at Dubby who shrugged. Leaning towards the opening, she took a deep breath and yelled, "Elbert!" There was silence. Kate waited a few seconds and yelled again, "Elbert! I know you're out there so don't expect me to step out in the open and give you a free shot!" Again there was silence. Kate and Walters exchanged looks. She took another deep breath, looking down at the floor, readying herself. She'd known going in that something like this was going to have to happen if they truly wanted to hook Elbert.

"Kate... ?"

She looked up to see Walters watching her with a somewhat worried expression. Kate shook her head slightly and looked out the door, clenching her jaw. She was gambling that Elbert was nowhere near as good a shot as Gibbs. Raising her pistol, she took half a step into the open doorway. The sharp report of a pistol shot was almost immediate and Kate threw herself back towards cover.

Dubby didn't waste time returning fire. He squeezed off three quick rounds before pulling back. Looking over at Kate, he frowned, "That was stupid."

She scowled back, trying to catch her breath. The adrenalin surge had her wired, "It was necessary." She leaned towards the opening again and yelled, "Missed again, Elbert! That's pretty pathetic, you're 0 and 2!" A bullet slammed into the doorframe. Kate flinched in spite of herself and then leaned towards the doorway again, "Nice shot. You CAN hit the broad side of a barn... You'd better run, you're out of your league." There was another shot and this time Kate saw the muzzle flash. Almost of its own volition, her arm snapped up and she fired two rounds. There was a brief lull and Kate started in again, "Still there or are you getting ready to tuck tail and run? Not much fun when your victims can shoot back, is it?" She shot a glance at Dubby, "Mac thinks you'll stick around but I told her you were too spineless to stay. Better beat it, Elbert! You're going to need the headstart when I come hunting your ass." There was a flurry of shots in response. Two hit the edge of the doorframe, sending splinters flying.

"I think you've ticked her off."

Kate's head snapped around in surprise, "Sweet Jesus, Mac! What do you think you're doing?"

"Thought I might help," Mac carefully eased in next to the agent. She had her pistol in one hand and the other arm wrapped around her side.

"Are you out of your mind? You can barely move. You're going to get yourself killed. Get out of here." Kate stared at her friend in disbelief.

Mac shook her head, "No thanks. Bell and Tyler have rigged up a line of knotted bedsheets. They're looping it around people and then Tink lowers them to the ground. How'd you like to try that with broken ribs? I think I'm better off here."

"Harm's going to kill you when he finds out," Kate relented a little. It did sound painful.

"Probably," Mac agreed. She looked past Kate and gave Dubby a nod. He nodded tightly in return, his expression stone-faced. Mac sighed to herself. Now she could add the Gunny to the list of people who were annoyed with her. Trish, Emma and Harley had been exasperated and angry with her decision as well. She finally been forced into Marine officer mode to get them to back off. The change in her demeanor had surprised Trish and Harley into submission. Emma, who had seen her in almost as stressful situations before, merely narrowed her eyes and acquiesced, recognizing a losing battle when she saw one. Mac glanced back at Kate, "Think Mike's still out there?"

Kate hefted her pistol, "Man, I hope so." She leaned back towards the doorway, "Hey Deadeye! That was damn fine shooting. You only missed the house once. You'd better scurry back to your hole while you still have a chance." She started to peer around the corner and then yanked her head back when another bullet whizzed through the door. She glanced at Mac, "Still there. How long have Gibbs and Harm been gone?"

"12 minutes, 25 seconds since Harm went out the window," Mac supplied, most of her attention on the door. "They should be getting close."

Gibbs reached the ground and slid the loop off. His eyes automatically swept the area as he unholstered his pistol. Marius' man, Dimitri he thought, gave him a nod before returning to his own scrutiny of the landscape. The rain had lessened from a monsoon to a steady downpour. Visibility still wasn't worth a damn but that meant Elbert would have a tougher time seeing them as well. As he waited for Rabb to make the descent, Gibbs couldn't help staring at the conflagration under the house. They had less time than he thought. He turned as the Naval Commander touched down and wiped at his face, grimacing as he recognized it for the futile gesture that it was. Harm was barely out of the sling before Gibbs was beckoning to him to follow, "Come on, Rabb."

Harm swallowed an exasperated sigh as he pulled off the loop and drew his pistol. It didn't take long to get past the clear area and move into the underbrush. Gibbs looked back and gave a lop-sided smile, "Watch out for snakes." Harm gave him a quick glare before dropping his eyes back to the ground. What was it with Marines... and ex-Marines? The nastier the terrain got, the more giddy they seemed to get.

The wooded area didn't extend that far, thinning out as they reached the first line of dunes. Harm and Gibbs crouched at the edge and surveyed the landscape. So far, so good. Gibbs turned to look at Harm, "Let's head for the beach and then circle back. I'll come up behind and you come in from the east. We'll have her in a crossfire."

Harm nodded, "Just make sure Kate or Dubby doesn't shoot you by mistake. You'll be in their line of fire."

"Yeah, I know." The two men moved out, climbing up the first dune and half-sliding, half-jogging down the back side. Again, they stopped near a large bush and checked the area. They were still far enough west that the walkway wasn't visible. Moving again, they cleared the second line of dunes and stopped. Harm glanced out at the surf. The waves were pounding further up the beach than he'd seen before, a combination of high tide and the storm. He couldn't quite contain the shudder thinking about what might have happened if this storm had hit earlier.

"Cold, Commander?"

Harm looked over to find Gibbs watching him. He glanced back out to sea, "No, just thinking."

"It didn't happen, Harm." The NCIS agent's voice was devoid of its usual gruffness. When Harm turned back to stare at him, Gibbs was all business again. He checked his watch, "I'll give you thirty seconds to move to the side and then I'll start."

"Got it." Harm turned and jogged up the beach, making good use of his long legs. Thirty seconds wasn't that much time but he'd seen how intense the fire was becoming too, despite the rain. They had to get Elbert soon or Kate and Dubby would be having more problems than just someone shooting at them.

Mike slammed another clip into the pistol and rolled back into position. That bitch! Who the hell did she think she was? Mike smiled grimly to herself, she'd show them! They probably thought they were being so clever - using Todd as their spokesperson. Well, just because she wanted to dismember that woman slowly didn't mean she was too angry to think straight. She could see the fire now. They were trying to get her to make a mistake and show herself so they could get out before the whole house came down around their ears. Mike glanced up at the second story windows. Rabb and Gibbs were probably up there now waiting for a shot. Let them wait. Soon their only exit would be out those same windows and she would be the one with the perfect shots.

Mike tensed when she heard that woman's voice again. 'Deadeye', was it? Damn her! She popped up over the top of the dune, fired another round and then quickly ducked. She didn't want to take any chances. Although it was probably just dumb luck, some of those return shots had come pretty close. Enough to make her cautious anyway. She took another quick look at the house and smiled, imagining the panic the people inside must be feeling. Damn society types, she was teaching them what it meant to mess with her. Mike smiled, wouldn't it be perfect if one of them became frightened enough to ignore orders and made a break for the outside? It would cause a stampede and with Rabb and Gibbs out of reach, it would be up to Todd and Mac to stem the tide. They'd have to break cover and then... Mike shook her head, stop it, pay attention.

If there was anything consistent about this situation, it was that was unpredictable. She was still chastising herself for that first missed opportunity. She'd been so patient, carefully setting up that shot, knowing that Todd wouldn't be able to resist moving into the open for a better look. Granted the lighting hadn't been the best, the damn woman had been half in shadow, but she'd have bet money that she would have hit her. A crash caught her attention and she peered over the dune again and grinned. Part of the house had apparently fallen in, smoke was coming out of almost all the openings now. She set herself up and took careful aim. This was it. Either they came out now or died in the smoke and fire.

"ELBERT! DROP THE GUN!"

Mike went rigid with shock. What the... ! It sounded like... but it couldn't be! He was trapped in the house with the others!

"DROP THE GUN NOW!"

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Slowly, she extended her hands out to the sides and let the pistol fall. Tensely, she waited. His next words would make or break this.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND TURN OVER!" His voice sounded like he was coming closer. Perfect.

Mike smiled as she moved to comply. Earlier, she had secured the back-up pistol she'd acquired loosely around her neck with the pistol in back under her windbreaker. Putting her hands behind her neck, she slid one down, grabbed the pistol and started to turn. As soon as she could see him, her hand whipped forward as she let herself slide down the dune. The gunshots were nearly simultaneous.

Harm lowered his pistol. Elbert had been so intent on Gibbs, she'd never seen him standing to the side. Cautiously, he moved forward until he reached the Congresswoman's crumpled body. His round had taken her in the side of the head. It was over. He looked at Gibbs who was walking towards them with a hand on his arm, "You okay?"

Gibbs nodded, "A scratch." He looked towards the house and swore, "Rabb, get up there and tell them it's clear!"

Looking at the red glare, Harm scrambled up the dune. He stopped just before the summit, mindful of what had been going on. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he bellowed, "Dubby! Kate! It's safe, get out!" He peered over the top and his eyes widened. Dear God, were they still in there? He bolted for the walkway, vaulting the rail in one smooth move and sprinting towards the house. He had cleared about five yards when Dubby suddenly burst through the doorway carrying Kate. Harm stopped dead when a third figure stumbled out behind Dubby. Oh God, she didn't... she wouldn't have... dammit, she had and he was going to kill her!

There was another crash as part of the second story caved in. Harm hurried forward, gesturing for Dubby to continue down the walkway. Reaching Mac, he pulled her into his arms and half-carried, half-ran her after the Gunnery Sergeant. Walters stopped at the first sitting area. Lowering Kate to the bench, he stayed bent over, his hands on his knees and started coughing. Harm arrived with Mac a few seconds later. Anger warred with alarm as he hung on while she tried to breathe without coughing. He sank down to the deck with her as she dropped to her knees.

Struggling to get her breathing under control, Mac grabbed at his sleeve. She nodded towards Todd and gasped, "Kate... bleeding... "

"Okay, just take easy, I'll check on her. You okay for a minute?" Getting an affirmative nod, Harm moved over to the NCIS agent. Dubby had stripped out of his t-shirt was securing it to Kate's side with his belt. Harm bent down next to her, brushing away a damp tendril of hair. He looked over at Dubby, "What happened?"

Walters shrugged worriedly, "Looks like a through and through. She must have been hit but I'm not sure when. One minute she was taunting Elbert and the next she's collapsing. The Colonel kept her from falling out the doorway. The fire was getting pretty intense but we were pinned down. When we heard you yelling it was safe, I grabbed her and we got the hell out of Dodge." He looked around, "Where's Gibbs? Did you get Elbert? He's not... ?"

"Elbert's dead."

Harm and Gunny turned to see Gibbs standing at the top of the stairs. He held up a cellphone, "The EMTs and LEOs have finally arrived." He suddenly froze as he caught sight of Kate and then he was hurrying down. "What the hell happened?" Coming alongside, he knelt and reached out to check her pulse. Gibbs almost visibly relaxed as he felt the steady thump. Turning towards Harm, he lobbed his cellphone at the aviator. "Call Tyler and have him get some paramedics and stretchers out here."

Naval Regional Medical Center Camp Lejeune, NC 0750 Local

Kate slowly opened her eyes, looked up at the ceiling and sighed a little. Waking up in the hospital was getting damn old. What had happened this time? She heard a soft snoring and turned her head to the left to find Gibbs sprawled out in a chair, asleep. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and there was a fresh bandage around his right upper arm. Kate scowled, now what had he done to himself? Hearing the door open, she turned back to the right and saw Harm looking at her. Smiling, she gestured for him to come in and then put a finger to her lips to signal for quiet. Rabb nodded, pushed the door open further and escorted Mac in.

The two JAG lawyers smiled at her as they walked up to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Mac asked quietly.

"Tired and a little confused, something I'm beginning to think is normal." Kate glanced over at Gibbs again, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Harm asked.

Kate shut her eyes briefly, "The fire, Elbert shooting at us... " She opened them again and looked at Mac and Harm, "How did we get out? I can't seem to remember."

Mac gave her a curious look, "You don't remember being shot?"

"What? Again?" Kate blinked in surprise, glancing at the IV. That explained that, she'd thought she'd re-injured her arm. Not that she could really feel much, whatever drugs they were pumping into her kept everything pleasantly hazy. She was silent for a few moments, trying to bring the past events into focus. It wasn't easy, her concentration kept wandering away. Another thought occurred to her, "Is Dubby okay?"

"Fine," Mac assured her, "He's the one who carried you out."

That led to the next question, Kate braced herself, "Elbert... did she run? Did she get away?"

"Elbert's dead." Harm said bluntly. "You kept her there long enough. She tried to shoot it out with Gibbs, never even saw me. It's over."

"She's dead," Kate repeated slowly. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah, Gibbs put two in her chest. I put one in her head. Her killing spree is over."

"All that's left is the media circus," Mac made a face.

Kate eyed the Marine Colonel, "How are you?"

Mac shrugged a little, glancing down at her hands, "Good, I guess."

"Except for the two broken ribs," Harm interjected with a stern look.

"Hairline fractures." Mac rolled her eyes and looked at Kate, "He's still mad about my staying behind. I've been trying to explain."

Kate grinned a little, "I think I'll stay out of that one." It was obvious that Mac was still coming to terms with all that had happened and if she wanted to deflect the conversation to less painful topics, Kate wasn't going to argue with her. She glanced up at Rabb and saw from the look on his face, that he was also aware of what was going on. "Is everyone else okay? How's Ducky?"

Harm chuckled, "You know that cliche about doctors making lousy patients? Ducky's the one they coined the phrase for. They wanted to keep him in for observation but he wore 'em down. I understand some of the nurses are now saying he was worse than Gibbs. I didn't think that was possible."

"I heard that."

The three looked over to find Gibbs watching them from his chair. The senior agent heaved himself up and walked over to the bed, raking a hand through his hair. He stood for a moment, looking down at Kate and Mac gave Harm a quiet nudge. When Gibbs looked over at them, Mac gave him a smile before addressing Kate, "We'll get out of your hair for a bit, we just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"And now we need to report to the rest of the group," Harm added in a dry tone. With a nod towards Gibbs, he and Mac left the room.

Kate leaned back into her pillows and waited. It was hard controlling the sudden surge of nervousness. Somehow she felt like he was disappointed that she'd managed to get hurt again.

"That was nice work out there, Agent Todd." Kate shot him a startled look and he stifled a smile. Turning a little, he settled on the edge of the bed, "Abby and McGee said to hurry up and get better, they miss having you around. DiNozzo said to remind you that you're not in the Secret Service anymore. You supposed to be getting out of the way of bullets, not stepping in front. He's also planning on giving you lessons on ducking."

Kate groaned, "Oh god, he's going to drag this out for months, isn't he?"

"Or until you shoot him." Gibbs gave her a half-grin.

She looked at him hopefully, "Is that an option?"

Harm and Mac walked quietly down the corridor. He looked over at her, "Are you going to be all right?"

She flashed him a smile, "Yeah, I think so." Mac was silent for a few moments, "I liked her, Harm. I know it sounds weird but she was an amazing woman. She did a lot of good for a lot of people."

"Except for the part about killing some of those people." Harm raised an eyebrow.

"We were a lot alike," she said quietly. "I keep thinking 'what if'. There were times growing up when I thought about it, hell, I fantasized about it. I never had the guts to take the final step, instead I just buried myself in a bottle."

Harm sighed, "You were a kid, Mac, in circumstances beyond your control. It's normal to want to escape your tormentors but you knew killing was wrong and didn't. Elbert knew it was wrong and didn't care."

"Yeah..." Mac walked along, studying the floor.

Stopping her with a hand on her shoulder, Harm turned Mac to face him, "Look, Mike was like you in some ways but believe me, in all the ways that matter, you were nothing alike." He pulled her into a quick embrace, careful not to squeeze too hard, "C'mon, let's get out of here. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Okay." Mac smiled up at him, thankful once again that he was part of her life. For now, at least, it was time to start putting Michelle Elbert behind her. 


	43. Epilogue

This is it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and even if you didn't, I hope you all enjoyed the ride. It's been a long one and it was difficult to finally bring it to an end. It would have been very easy to segue right into the installment of my little series but I needed a break.

Epilogue Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 0135 Local

Mac turned and smiled as she heard the door open, "Everything okay next door?"

"Yeah, Jen's still up. Mattie crashed about an hour ago. They were having a popcorn and movie night." Harm couldn't help grinning back at her. She'd slipped out of her heels and was standing near the kitchen island. He was finding the combination of evening dress and stocking feet wonderfully erotic. Clearing his throat, he moved around into the kitchen, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," she turned with him and carefully leaned against the counter. Although it had been nearly two months, she was still experiencing some pain. Her ribs were feeling much better but her lower back was giving her trouble. She hadn't said anything to Harm just yet. It was annoying more than debilitating. Fortunately, for her peace of mind, it hadn't had too much of an impact in the bedroom. Harm was a thoughtful lover, taking care not to hurt her while her ribs were still mending. Mac smiled as he finished putting the coffee on and turned to lean on the counter as well. "It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it? Maggie looked radiant."

Harm chuckled, "I thought Tink was going to faint. Good thing he held on, if he'd fallen, he would have wiped out half the church."

"Harm! That's awful!" Mac gave him a mock scowl and then grinned, "Besides, his brothers would have caught him. I can't believe he's the smallest of the three."

"His sisters were pretty cute."

Mac raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Harm's eyes widened slightly, "I was just saying... " He gave her a stern look when she began to smile, "Not funny, Marine."

"Sure it was," Mac smiled sweetly and leaned in closer, "You can look, Navy, just remember not to touch."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly, "You mean like this?"

"Mmm-hmm," she put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him for another, longer kiss. "You can't do this either."

Harm slid around the corner and carefully folded her into his embrace. Although she had claimed to be feeling fine, he knew better than to take her at her word on this particular subject. He'd caught the occasional grimaces of pain. If she was still hurting in another week, he was dragging her back to Bethesda. Dropping his head, they shared another deeper, more passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, he grinned at her, "That off-limits too?"

Nestling further into his arms, Mac sighed happily, "Oh yeah, none of that."

Harm leaned back a bit and tilted his head towards the bedroom, "Is there anything else I shouldn't do?"

Mac looked at him with a gleam in her eye, "Now that you mention it, there are a few other things. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings, would we?"

Taking her hand, Harm led the way, "Heavens no, we wouldn't want that."

Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 0840 Local

Harm roused himself slowly, putting out a hand. When it didn't encounter anything, he opened his eyes. Although he was alone, the warmth of the spot next to him, told him it hadn't been for long. Raising up a little, he sniffed and let his head drop back on the pillow. The scent of coffee permeated the air, telling him exactly where his Marine had gone. He laid there for a few more moments before sitting up with a sigh and scrubbing a hand through his hair. Slowly he climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Mac smiled at him at he stumbled to a chair and sank down, putting his elbows on the counter and resting his head. She slid a cup of coffee towards him, "Here, this will help."

Harm made a face as he took a cautious sip, "Or kill me." He raised an eyebrow at her, "It's Sunday, Mac, we could have slept in."

She gave him a look, "It's 08:48. We did sleep in. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Sure it's food you want?" He started to leer but wound up yawning instead.

Mac folded her arms and tilted her head to the side, the barest hint of amusement flickering in her eyes, "Well, that was an ego boost." She turned towards the refrigerator, "How about eggs for breakfast?"

Harm yawned again, his chin propped in his hand, "Sure, whatever. Want some help?"

"No thanks, I think I can manage." Mac started pulling food out of the refrigerator. "I liked Tink's parents. They seem like nice people."

"Yeah... Maggie certainly fit right in. I heard one of Tink's sisters threaten to box his ears if he didn't treat her new sister right." Harm shook his head remembering the incongruity of the scene. None of the Bell women came any higher than Tink's chest but it was obvious that they had no problem dealing with the men of the family. He grinned, "I'd say Tink scored some points for his mother in the oneupmanship game. Did you see the look on some of those women's faces when Mrs. Bell introduced them to the royal family of Bacovia?"

Mac nodded, "I think Tink's Dad got some mileage out of that, too. That reminds me, Carol asked me to check with State about her and Gheorghe's wedding gift. I can't think of any problems but it's better to be sure."

"That was some gift," Harm agreed, "Can you imagine the looks on Tink and Maggie's faces when they realize they now own a sizable estate in Bacovia?"

"One with income. Carol said there's at least one working mine on it. Tink's entitled to a percent of the profits. By the time he finishes out his twenty, he and Maggie should be pretty well off." Mac began grating cheese. "I think Gheorghe and Carol have been itching to do something like this since Kentucky. The wedding was a perfect excuse."

"You're right," Harm admired the view as she went back to the fridge for more ingredients. "Cat told me that they're holding an adjoining property for Tyler whenever the opportunity arises to give it to him."

"That might not be necessary. Did you see how much time Pick spent with Mo? He's got it bad." Mac commented with a smile while carefully dicing an onion.

"It looked like the feeling was mutual," Harm took another small sip of his coffee and grimaced. They were going to have to reach a compromise on the coffee or he was going to have to buy a second coffee maker. "Cat seemed happy about it."

"That's good to hear. I wonder how Carol and Gheorghe will feel." Mac continued to putter around the kitchen for a few more minutes before looking over at Harm, "We're going to have to make some decisions of our own soon."

"I know," he sighed. The news of Chegwidden's impending retirement had rocked the office. "We're equal rank. They really can't do anything until we're married, you know." He couldn't help pointing out the obvious.

"You don't want to wait that long, do you?" Mac raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder from her spot by the stove. "The new JAG might not be as accommodating as the Admiral." When they'd finally made it back to DC, one of the first people they'd told about their engagement had been AJ. He'd taken it in stride, aside from an acerbic 'about time'. To be fair, he'd had every right to be annoyed. Her participation in the NCIS case had cost him two senior attorneys and his head of security for over a week and she'd been on restricted duty for a good six weeks after that. If there was a plus side, it was that six solid weeks of being buried in paperwork had given her a chance to catch up. Fortunately, Chegwidden's wrath hadn't lasted long. She was pretty sure he was genuinely pleased for them. Once his retirement had been announced, he was practically jovial. Considering the circus-like atmosphere surrounding JAG HQ these last few months, that was a blessing.

The furor over the death of Michelle Elbert had lasted far longer than she had expected. Given the miniscule attention span of the media and John Q. Public, she'd figured a week would have exhausted every possible angle of interest. She'd been wrong as more of Mike's past was uncovered. The reporters were engaged in a macabre treasure hunt searching for victims of the Congresswoman/serial killer. Mac was bearing the brunt of the publicity due to the simple expedient of being the easiest participant to find. The initial frenzy was finally over but there were always a few media types hanging about. Gunny Walters kept them at bay, taking advantage of the situation to give his men training. Fortunately, public opinion had landed squarely on her side; a fact that pleased the SecNav to no end.

It didn't keep Mac, however, from realizing that she'd also garnered a few lifetime enemies as well. There were friends of Mike who absolutely refused to believe that Elbert had done anything of which she'd been accused. As far as they were concerned, Mike had been the victim of some massive military/quasi-governmental conspiracy. The reporters that were buzzing around were always happy to tell her some of the more outrageous theories that were cropping up. It was amazing (and unsettling) to find what people were willing to buy into rather than accept that Mike had simply murdered a number of people and died while attempting to kill several more.

Mac's only contact with Kate had been by phone. Gibbs had been absolutely ferocious in keeping the media away from Todd during her recovery and Mac didn't want to jeopardize that by visiting while she was still being shadowed by reporters. The petite brunette had spent a week in the hospital at Lejeune. Although the wound in her side hadn't struck anything vital, it had hit her already stressed system hard. The low-grade infection and fever she'd developed had been tenacious and the doctors wouldn't release her to travel until it had cleared up. She'd been on two weeks medical leave after that. During that time, Kate had completely dropped off the radar. According to Gibbs, she was visiting family but Mac had her own suspicions. Now she was back in the office, and like Mac, just recently allowed back on field duty.

Harm's voice brought her out of her musings, "I could go see Bobbie Latham. It's possible I could wrangle some sort of liaison position with the Armed Services committee."

"And be up to your neck in political wheeling and dealing? You sure you want to do that?" Mac pulled out a couple of plates and served up the eggs while Harm snagged the toast that had just popped up. "I could always transfer to the judiciary. Admiral Morris was fine with my time on the bench before."

"That might not be feasible anymore, Mac. With your language skills and the state of affairs in Iraq, it's pretty likely they won't want to bury you in a courtroom." Harm took a bite of his breakfast and smiled at her, "Not bad, Marine."

"Thanks," Mac picked at her food a little, "Are you thinking about resigning your commission again?" While she didn't think he'd have any problems in private practice, it would mean never flying his beloved jets again. She didn't want to be the reason for putting that sort of hole in his life.

"It's a possibility," Harm hedged a little. He had been thinking about it. Career-wise, he was pretty sure he'd tanked any chance of making Admiral. He'd begun researching firms that specialized in child advocacy, realizing that there were probably a number of kids like Mattie that needed someone on their side.

Mac ate quietly for a few minutes before looking at Harm, "Gibbs offered me a job with NCIS."

His head whipped up as both hands thumped loudly on the counter, the fork clattering nosily on the edge of the plate. Harm glared at her, "That son of a bitch!"

She met his eyes steadily, "I didn't say I would take it but it is an option. They investigate terrorism and, as you've pointed out, my language skills and familiarity with the culture would come in handy."

"I know that but, dammit, this last case with them nearly got you killed."

Mac propped her chin in her hand, "As opposed to some of the other cases we've been involved in?"

Harm looked down at his plate for a moment, "Those were different." He looked up to see her raised eyebrow, "It WAS different. We were together to back each other up."

Her expression softened and she smiled at him, "You're right, but Harm, that's the problem. After we get married, there's no way we'll be able to work together on investigations. If I couldn't have you watching my six, Gibbs would be my next choice. NCIS is not the CIA."

Harm gave a non-committal grunt, unwilling to admit that she had a point. He didn't like Gibbs much but the man did watch over his team. He reached out a hand towards her, "Look, we don't have to decide everything this very second. Why don't we both start checking out different options and then figure out what's best from there?"

Mac smiled at him as she took his hand and squeezed lightly, "Sounds like a plan... Speaking of which, your Mom called me. She wants to know how the wedding plans are coming."

Harm groaned slightly, "I'm sorry, Mac. What did you tell her?"

"The truth. We're thinking about early October and neither of us want a big wedding." Mac eyed him, "That's right, isn't it? You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

Harm shook his head and then flashed her a grin, "If I wasn't sure that at least a half-dozen people would kill me, I'd say the hell with it and let's get married today."

She grinned back, "I can name more than half a dozen, Navy, but I like the way you think."

He raised an eyebrow as his smile grew wider, "Really?" He leaned back as his expression turned mischievous, "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Mac laughed softly as she came around the counter, "Rabb, half the women in the world would know what you're thinking right now."

She moved in close enough to drape her forearms on his shoulders, leaning in for a light kiss. Harm looped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Hearing the slight hiss, he let go quickly as his eyes widened in alarm, "God, I'm sorry. I thought... "

Mac shook her head, "It's okay, I was just at the wrong angle. I'm fine, really."

Harm frowned at her, "No, you're not. That wasn't your ribs, was it? What's going on?"

Shrugging slightly, Mac glanced away for a moment before giving him a lopsided grin. "How about 'I'm not as young as I used to be'? It's probably just some leftover aches and pains. I think I might have strained a back muscle trying to compensate for my ribs."

He eyed her dubiously, it sounded plausible. "Okay." He shook a finger at her, "But if it doesn't clear up in the next week, you're going back to Bethesda. You read me?"

She straightened up and whipped off a facetious salute, "Loud and clear, Commander, sir!" Relaxing again, Mac leaned against his leg and traced a lazy circle on his chest. Ducking her head a little, she gave him a sultry look, "So... now that you're in charge of my health, wanna play 'Doctor'?"

Harm grinned, trapping her hand against his chest while reaching out to caress her with the other one, "You realize I can't give a prognosis without a thorough examination?"

The look she gave him made his heart race, "I was counting on it to be very thorough."

He stood up, gathering her in, "I was thinking that for something so important, I should probably do a re-examination as well."

Mac looked up at him, amusement twinkling in her eyes, as they made their way to the bedroom, "Feel free to examine me as often as you can."

Harm cocked an eyebrow at her, "Is that a challenge, Jarhead?"

"More like an invitation, Squid."

She tilted her face up towards him and he obligingly dropped his head to kiss her thoroughly. When they finally parted, he stood for a moment watching as she moved lightly up the steps. Maybe he was over-reacting, she looked fine. Hell, she looked more than fine. Harm felt a wave of gratitude wash over him. Thank God she was still here, still in his life, still in love with him. They'd had more chances than seemed fair, somehow, to get it right but they finally had. In a few short months, she would be his wife. Mindful of everything they'd gone through, he didn't think he would need to remind himself to relish every moment.

He was startled out of his reverie by Mac's teasing voice, "The Marines have landed, Rabb. Where's the Naval support?"

Grinning, he bounded up the stairs, "Take cover, MacKenzie! Incoming!" 


End file.
